Big Hero 6: Secret Revealed
by Aqua Elsa
Summary: A sequel to Big Hero 6: Discovering the Electro Lights. Three years later, Hiro, Elanna, and the rest of the gang still don't know who Double A is, but they will not give up. When R.O.T.E.s begin to attack again, it is up to them to stop evil. But, secrets are spilled, and trust is broken. Will they be able to stop Double A with their conflicts, or will lives have to be sacrificed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. Just so you know this is a sequel to my story, Big Hero 6: Discovering the Electro Lights, so if you haven't read I suggest you go do that first. Anyway, for those who know about this. YOu finally know who mission 772 is. Yay! Do you know how hard that was to keep it bottled up inside. It was exhausting. **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**Elanna's POV**

_Fire... it's everywhere. Heat, stronger than anything I'd ever known before. I cough as smoke fills into my lungs. Sweat pools down my face, but unlike most creatures and people it doesn't cool me, it only makes the burns worse. And I wince. It feels just as bad as if the fire itself had burned me._

_Realization hits me, where I am, who I am, and who I'm in hear after, especially when I hear a certain voice._

_"Professor Callaghan!" Tadashi calls out, then he coughs as he breaths in the smoke around him. "Professor Callaghan, where are you?!"_

_"Tadashi!" I call, wincing as the flames lick my ankles._

_He turns to me, and I gasp when I see the look of hatred in his eyes. A look of loathing, and hatred. He doesn't look like my Tadashi. The Tadashi I knew never looked at me like that... never looked at anyone like that. _

_But, he also thought I was telling the truth when I told him about me. He thought I was human, and now he thinks everything, my feelings, our friendship, he thinks it's all a lie as well. He looked at me like a human before, but now he looks at me like the monster he says I am._

_"Tadashi!" I yell, I can feel the disaster coming. It's only mere seconds away. More sweat falls down my face, neck, and chest, but I barely notice the pain it sends me. Instead my eyes are locked on the man before me, and even with the hatred in his eyes toward I still love him..._

_"Get out of here!" He yells. His voice doesn't have any concern. or worry. And it was then I realize that he isn't concerned for my safety, but more as he doesn't want me to be the last things he sees in these flames, and it hurts... a lot._

_"Tadashi, please!" I beg, but he ignores me and runs deeper into the building. I try to run after him but a beam falls onto of my leg, crushing it. When I scream in pain Tadashi finally turns around. His eyes fill with fear._

_"El," He whispers. He looks ready to rush over to me but when I pull my leg free, his eyes harden again, and again he starts to call out to his professor._

_"Tadashi!" I scream in fear and worry. All of things it had to be today. It had to be the day I was going to meet Tadashi's little brother who I had heard so much about. The day I was planning on telling him everything willingly, even my feelings, and then he had to find out in another way, and then the fire started. Of all things..._

_I call feel it. It's about to happen. I only have a few seconds, and there's no way I can get him out in time, so I will just have to make the sacrifice. I run toward him, well, more like limp, but I then I jump. Electricity crackles beneath my gloved fingers, ready to create the force field, but then something grabs the color of my burned, white leather jacket, and I see Tadashi going farther away from me than closer._

_Time slows down. An thin Electric force field create by the two that pulled me back wraps around me. I see fire, everywhere. It engulfs Tadashi, and I scream out his name until everything fades into blackness._

I gasp as I sit straight up in my bed. Burning sweat pours down my body, and I wince as the stinging pain. But then I give a sigh if relief when I realize it was just a dream.

"Only... it wasn't," I mumble, then I stand and look at myself in the mirror. Every inch of my skin is covered in sweat, and ugly red burns. But, at least there weren't any tears this time, right?

Three years, that is how long it's been since Tadashi's a.k.a mission 772's death. Three years, two months, one week, and four days. I've never forgotten, and I never will. I's been over three years, yet still He haunts me. Always. It's because of the bond, but there is also so much more. I look at myself in the mirror and give out a bitter laugh.

Good God, if only Tadashi could see me now, he'd say I looked exactly the same. And I do, except for growing a few inches. My hair is a bit darker, and maybe a bit longer, but it really isn't noticeable.

If I were this age when he was alive... but then, I wouldn't have my amazing Hiro.

I sigh happily. Hiro. My amazing, adorable, sweet, innocent Hiro. Good God, I miss him so much. It's been just under six months since I left to find this 'Double A' who I have tracking for the past three years. But every time I get close to finding them, my sources fly out the window, leaving me and my team, also known as the 'Electric Five'-Ugh, I hate the name-in a rut.

"I will find them," I mutter, "For you, Hiro."

I got close to losing him, and I almost died. I never want that to happen again.

"And it won't. I will never happen. I won't let it."

"You're talking to yourself."

I turn around and see Lucas looking at me quizzically. How on earth did he get into my room?

"The door was unlocked," He says as if reading my mind.

I nod. "Ah, I see."

We stand there in a few minutes of silence before Lucas sighs heavily through his nose. "What are you doing?" He asks.

I purse my lips. "I could be asking you the same question."

He rolls his eyes. "Why are you up?" He asks.

"You know exactly why?"

"You still have nightmares?"

I nod. "Yeah, just like I have been for the past three years."

"But you said Hiro takes away the pain."

"He does take away the pain," I say, probably louder than I should. "But, I've been away from him for almost six months trying to find this stupid 'Double A'. We haven' had any more clues in the past three years. All we've been doing is a wild goose chase." I sigh. "Without Hiro, the pain... it comes back."

Ah, Hiro. He was not like me in the change as he got older. He was actually a lot different. He still has his messy hair and adorable brown eyes, unless in the time of me being one he got a haircut and contacts. But he has grown quite a bit and has gotten muscular too, and I do like that. But one thing hasn't changed, and that was how much I care about him. I care about him and I always will.

"I want to catch these people. I don't want fail Hiro too, but I-I miss him so much." My voice begins to crack, so I shut my mouth tightly to keep it and possibly sobs from escaping my mouth.

The seventeen year old blonde looked at me with a sad expression. "I know you miss him, but you want to keep Hiro safe. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do."

"Yeah, but I wish we could just go back to Safransokyo," I mutter. Right now we are in some town called Malvern in the state of Arkansas. And this place is nowhere near as awesome as Hiro's hometown. (I mean no offense. I am an Arkansan so please know I am not trying to be rude.)

"What's going on?" Summer asks as she walks into my room and rubs her eyes. Following her is Zoey and Tony.

"Great," I mutter. "Now you're all in here." I throw my hands up in the air. "Why don't we invite Joe from next door and we can all have a sleepover!" I say sarcastically.

"I thought the only sleepovers you liked were with Hiro," Summer says innocently.

"Well, yes, but Summer, I was being sarcastic-" I stop and blush when I realize what Summer had REALLY said. I glare at her as she erupts into a fit of giggles. "Summer, don't ever say that again."

"Why?" She laughs. "You know it's true-Hey!"

Her smile feel from her face as I threw a shoe at her, but she was lucky she ducked in time. "You won't say because I asked you not to."

"You didn't ask."

"You want my other shoe too?"

Summer sighs. "Fine, I won't say it again... except maybe if Hiro's around-Ow!"

This time my show hit her, and I smirked. I had been working on my aim, and now I was ever so thankful that I had.

"Well, because of that I don't think I'll tell you the good news."

I perk up instantly. "News? What news? Have we done it? Have we found 'Double A'?"

Summer shook her head. "Nuh-uh, I'm not telling-" I suddenly grab Sumer and ram into the back wall. Hiro is right, I do get irritable without sleep.

"Summer, you have exactly three seconds to tell me what 'news' you're going on about or so help me, I'll-"

"We're going back to Sanfransokyo!" Zoey blurts.

I drop Summer instantly and while around to face my afroed friend. I blink, thinking maybe the drowsiness of sleep made me hear something else. "Wh-what?"

Tony shrugs. "Well, this news is sort of good and sort of bad it-"

I put Sanfransokyo and sort of bad together too quickly, which gave me a bit of a head rush. But in a second it's over and I grab Tony's shoulders and shake him. "What do you mean by 'sort of bad'? Is it Hiro? Is he hurt?"

Tony pulls himself from my grasp and shakes his head slowly. I think all the shaking I did made him too dizzy to do it quickly.

"Well, then," I say, my patience practically flying out the window, "What is it?"

Lucas rubs his wrist. "Well..."

"Lucas," I say, anger dripping from my voice. "I may not have another shoe but I have two fist and my patience went and wained when you mentioned Hiro, so spit it out."

"Okay, okay," Lucas rolls his eyes. "And we thought you couldn't get anymore paranoid after 772." I flinch. Why did he have to bring that up right now? It's already bad enough I have to walk down memory lane every time I go to sleep (which is why I don't sleep every night). And now Lucas just had to bring Him into this.

I dig my nails into my hands and shake it off. I can worry about that later. My main focus right now is Hiro, and I need to know what my team is all talking about.

"Alright," Lucas explains, "We've found some new information regarding 'Double A'."

I raise a brow. "And that is?"

"That these two people are using something to cover up how much energy they are using. Either by owning a company or having invented some new machine or something."

"Okay, and?"

"And they wouldn't have anything to do with us. Even if they owned a company or built some new machine they would act as if they didn't know we existed," Lucas replies.

I nod. There are some companies who don't know much about the Electro Lights, but most of them are small and considered unimportant. Usually no big league companies don't help or us, and even if they do not they still know of our existence.

I can think of someone who knows we exist and doesn't help at all. Allistar Krei. He found out I was Electro Light about three years ago. From then on the idiot is always finding someway to burn me with water. He's the one thing I didn't miss when we left.

"Well, there's also one more thing," Lucas says.

I blink then look at him curiously. "Well, what is it?"

"There's uh... there's been reported that some R.O.T.E. Electro Lights have been moving around in Sanfransokyo."

I tense at the statement. "Are-are you sure?"

Lucas nods.

"How... how many?"

"We're not sure, but I think they're trying to build themselves up again."

"After all these years..." I mumble. "How long ago was it reported."

"About four days ago," He replies.

My eyes widen and I gasp. "F-four days ago?!" I exclaim. "That was reported four days ago and you're telling me this now?!"

"Y-yes. Why does it matter?"

Did he really just ask me that? I don't even give a warning before I punch him.

"What was that for?" He asks after regaining his balance.

"That was for asking stupid ass questions," I say, and those around stiffen. I rarely ever cuss, but when I do they know I'm serious. (AN: this will probably be the only time I cuss in this, I'm sorry, I was thinking of the Avengers.)

I turn and grab my suit case. "Pack your bags, we're leaving. Now."

"Why?" Lucas asks. It's like he wants me to beat the crap out of him. He's freakin' asking for it!

"Four days," I mumble. "Four freaking days! Do you know what you can do in four days?" I ask them. "Go sightseeing. Practice. Have some fun... What else? Oh, I know, how about kidnapping the smartest seventeen year old alive!"

They all roll their eyes, and my anger level rises. "If Hiro was experiencing trouble, especially from the R.O.T.E.s, he'd call. You know that."

I do know that, and if it was two or three years ago I would believe it, but that's also one thing about that Hiro that's changed. He doesn't want me as his protector, he wants me as his girlfriend. And even though I can be both perfectly, I don't think Hiro wants a protector at all. But that's the thing, I put my job before my heart, and that's not changing anytime soon.

I still shake my head. "No, we're still leaving. Right now. Pack your bags." They just stare at me blankly, and I growl. "Quickly, then!"

They all start to walk back to their rooms, but I stop Lucas. "If anything happened to Hiro and I found out about it, you'll be the one facing my wrath," I tell him after the others have left. "Do I make myself clear?

He nods. "Clear as sparkling crystal."

**Hiro's POV**

I sigh as I sit alone at a table in the café. It feels empty, even though it is crowded with people. My friends are off working, like all adults do, and I'm just here. I mean, I'm an inventor, but you have to have an idea to invent something new, which I don't have at the moment. I look down at my phone and contemplate on calling Elanna, but I shake my head. She's probably off chasing some R.O.T.E. down.

I can't believe it's only been six months. It feels so much longer than that. We all miss the Electric Five, and even though Aunt Cass won't admit it, I know she miss Elanna and the others as well. I know I do.

And right now, not am I lonely, but incredibly bored. I wish there was something I could do...

Aunt Cass walks over to me and hands me a donut, but I don't accept it. She sighs and sits down beside me. "I'm sure Elanna will be back soon, I'm sure."

I shrug. "Yeah."

"Well, you and your friends will find something do to soon. You are after the..." She lowers her voice. "Big Hero 6."

I give her a small smile. Aunt Cass found out we were the superheroes three years ago, and she also found out about Elanna being an Electro Light. After the shock she actually accepted it pretty well, and by that I mean she didn't eat the entire café. Although, we didn't tell her some of the things we did, like climbing out the window, or Elanna getting crushed by a car, or me getting thrown out of a car windshield. Yeah, those things we kept to ourselves.

But, now that I think about it. It's not only been three years since I met Elanna, it's been three years Tadashi died. I cringe at that thought. I still miss my brother, and I always will. But what hurts most is that Tadashi never got to meet Elanna, and she is one my best friends. I wonder what they would have thought of each other...

Suddenly, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and Fred rush in, and I stand quickly. Finally, something to do!

"We need to suit up," Wasabi says. "Go get Baymax, quickly."

I do as told and get the inflatable robot downstairs. "What is it?" I ask, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

They all exchange a worried glance, and I give them a curious look. "Well?"

Honey swallows. "R.O.T.E.s."

All of that excitement I had before is gone. It had been over a years since we faced R.O.T.E.s and then we had the Electric Five with us. We demolished them, but we had people who were just as strong as they were, and now we don't.

"How many are there?" I ask.

"Just three, but there may be more than that," Wasabi replies, and I nod.

"What should we do?" Honey asks.

I think on that for a moment. We can't run, they'd end up catching us. And then make me build some machine which 'Double A' wants to use for some unknown and probably evil reason.

I sigh. "Well, Honey Lemon, we're going to do what all superheroes do. We're going to go out, we're going to fight, and we're going to win."

Aunt Cass puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me with worry in her eyes. "Hiro, are you sure?"

I smile and hug her. "Don't worry. We'll be fine," I say. "I promise."

**A few minutes later. Still Hiro's POV**

We stare at the R.O.T.E.s with stern, cold eyes. They only stand a few feet away, and we stand just there, tense and waiting for them to attack.

"Why, hello, Hiro," One says. She smiles wickedly and tucks a piece of her light brown hair behind her ear. She gives me a look that reminds me of Sarah. "Did you miss us?"

I scoff. "You wish."

"This can go two ways, Hiro-"

"Save it," I say with a wave of my hand. "I've heard this all before. Yada, yada, yada. Is all you ever do is talk?" I roll my eyes. "This is why I like Electro Lights," I smirk when I see her eyes light up with rage. "They get the job done."

"I'm guessing you choose the hard way," The girl says through gritted teeth.

I keep smirking. "It's more fun that way."

The girl growls then lunges for me, and her two friends do as well, but I sidestep one of them, then smack the other one. And GoGo throws a disk at the last one at it hits her head, leaving a nasty scratch. But as soon she stands up I can already se it start to heal, and I swallow. They heal very quickly, and the only way to stop them is to... kill them. And I've gotten past the part of hurting them, because really they aren't humans, but to kill them... I haven't done that and I really wasn't planning to. That's the one thing Elanna can do easily.

The girl that GoGo hit (a dirty blond) raised her hand towards the building that sold electronics and suddenly, the wires tore themselves from the wall and broke through the glass windows, straight for GoGo and I.

But Wasabi was there just in time, and he sliced the wires to tiny bits before they could touch us.

"Elanna's taught you well," The brunette mumbles.

"You have no idea."

The other R.O.T.E. used his powers to create an electricity bolt and he threw it at Honey, who had thrown one of her chemical balls at him. She quickly created another one and dropped it at her feet and it created a protective shield around her, but I shattered and scattered as soon as the bolt hit it, and Honey was thrown back. I rush over to her and help her up, but as soon as she is back on her feet, she screams, "Duck!" Then she grabs me and pulls me to the ground. Another electricity bolt whizzes above us, and hits some building, blowing a very large hole into it.

I look up at the brunette in horror. I thought they needed me, so why are they trying to kill me.

"We only need your knowledge, and as long as your mouth words we can get it," The girl says as if reading my mind. Does my face really give all of this away? "The rest of you," She shrugs, "is a give or take."

"I'll never join you."

"Yes, of course. You won't willingly. so we'll just have to take you by force."

"You've been trying that for years," I say. "How's that working out for ya?"

She lunges for me, and I get ready to block but then she is suddenly knocked down by a... golden staff with a blue jewel. My eyes widen when I recognize a certain blond that was a good friend of Elanna's.

"Lucas Lightning?"

Lucas smiles at me. "The one and only."

I look around and see Summer Static, Zoey Zap, and Tony Techno all around, ready to fight the three outnumbered R.O.T.E. agents.

"So, it seems your body guards have returned," The blond girl says with a grunt, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing at her anger.

"Told you you'd lose," I shrug. "But it's okay. There's always next time, but I'm sure you'll loose then too."

The brunette growls. Then she looks at the dirty blond and the red head boy. "I'm tired of this. Let's just do this the easy way."

I blink. What does she mean by-

My thought come to a halt as wires from all areound, from houses and buildings and so many other things, come rushing over to us. It knocks the Electro Lights away and the hit the ground, hard. They all try to get up but are knocked down again. The wires then travel over to my team and rap themselves around them. The grab Wasabi's arms to keep him from cutting through them this time, and they wrap and crush Honey Lemon's purse.

The only ones free is me and Baymax.

"Baymax, rocket fist," I say. Baymax gets ready to launch his fist but suddenly he stops. I give him a look that should be telling him 'what the heck?!'. "What are you doing."

"My technology is not allowing me to do the requested command," Baymax replies, and I look over at the R.O.T.E.s, who have looks that remind me of the Cruella Di Vile song. If they don't scare you, no evil thing will.

"What?" The brunette asks coyly. Then she breaks into a crazed grim, and I swallow. "You didn't think we'd have tricks up our sleeves?" She laughs. "Baymax will be helping us today, thank you." She looks over at he armored up robot. "Baymax, punch him out."

"My protocol does not allow me to hurt any human being."

"Well, let's just change that, shall we?" She moves her hand a bit and Baymac starts to move closer to me.

I back away. "Bay-baymax," I say shakily.

"My protocol is being violated. I cannot regain control of my system."

"Baymax, stop!" I yell as my I continue to back away. My back hits the wall of a building. "Baymax, no!"

"I am sorry, Hiro," He says as he brings his fist back. I close my eyes tight and get ready for the unconsciousness that is about to flood into my head, but then nothing.

I slowly open my eyes and see Baymax standing there in that same position, but he no longer has any of his armor on. I look behind the white robot and see all the R.O.T.E.s lying face down on the ground, and then I hear a familiar voice.

"I am satisfied with my care."

I gasp, then look around Baymax again and my breath feels like it's been squeezed from my lungs when I see a familiar (and Beautiful) face.

"E-Elanna?" I finally get out.

She smirks. "Hey, babe. Miss me?"

**Is this a good first chapter or no? Please tell me in a review! Thank you all! Love and virtual cookies to all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wasn't really sure where to go with this chapter so it may be a little bit... yeah. But, I did put a little bit of fluff in there. Aww! But I also put some sadness and doubt and stuff like that. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think in a review. Thank you all.**

**Elanna's POV**

"E-Elanna?" Hiro stutters, making me smirk.

"Hey, babe. Miss me?" I ask, and give my self a mental high five for actually thinking of something to say, because really I'm skaking. Good God, he has no idea how much I missed him. Hiro, not God. God knew that already. You get my point.

I think because of how I said that I should keep my cool through the reintroductions, but then Hiro stands and flashes me one of his adorable smiles, and I have to keep myself from squealing in delight.

"I hope you did," I say, pulling him into a hug. "Because I sure missed you."

When I pull back, I see Hiro smiling, which makes me smile as well. He's grown a bit taller since I last saw him, and his hair seems to have been cute a bit. The style is he same though. And he still has the same, innocent brown eyes he has always had.

"How... what, why are you here?" Hiro asks. His words come out a bit different than I think he intended, because he cringes. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that."

I laugh, and a small blush races across his cheeks. "It's fine, Hiro. I know what you meant. We heard there were some things going on in Sanfransokyo concerning the R.O.T.E.s so we decided to come check it out." She looks back at the dead R.O.T.E.s. "Glad we did too. You could've gotten hurt."

Hiro rolls his eyes, and I cross my arms. "I may be your girlfriend but I still have to do my job and keep you safe."

He chuckles then pulls me close. "Of course you do," He says before giving me light kiss on my lips.

I smile and kiss his nose before giving him another hug. "I've missed you," I mumble into his shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

I feel his arms slowly wrap around me. "I've missed you too."

I look at Hiro and my eyes widen. He still has his hair, and his eyes, and his smile, but now that he's gotten older I see how much he looks like... I cringe, but recover before Hiro notices. I won't think about that. Not right now. I won't get angry. I won't scold myself. I just tuck it into the back of my mind to think about and get angry about later. When Hiro's sleeping or something. Wow... I just noticed how good of a stalker I would be... That's creepy

"Hey," A familiar voice says, breaking me from my thoughts. "Don't we get a hug?"

I pull away from Hiro hesitantly, but then I run over to the Big Hero 6 team. "Hey, guys," I say happily. "I'm guessing you missed me too?"

Fred looks around. "You left?" He asks jokingly. "I barely noticed."

I roll my eyes and pull them all into a group hug. "Well, I missed you guys."

"Thanks," Honey Lemon says.

"No, I mean it," I say. "Being around only them for sic months showed me how much I miss my human friends."

"Hey!" Tony yells, and I stick my tongue at him.

I look around at the R.O.T.E. agents and the damage that had been done to the surrounding buildings. "I see you guys have been busy," I say nonchalantly.

"Actually, this is the first time to be attacked since you were here," Wasabi says. "Why they decided to come now is a mystery."

"No, it's not," I reply with a frown. "They attacked because they knew we were gone."

"But you've been gone or six months," Honey says in confusion.

"We were trained to wait until we were sure the protectors or guards were gone before we attack," Lucas says. "They just didn't plan for us to find out find out they were here."

"We would have been here sooner if my team would have told me about this," I say angrily, casting a glare at the Electric Five, well four. And they ignore it.

"We could have taken care of ourselves, though," Hiro says. "We would have been fine."

I raise a brow but say nothing. I don't want to start any arguments this early in our reunion, and besides, Hiro and the rest of the Big Hero 6 probably could take down the R.O.T.E.s, if their suits didn't have enough technology to run an entire building.

I hear sirens not too far away, and soon see some flashing lights.

"Come on," Hiro says taking my hand. "We need to get back to the café before anyone sees us."

I nod. I know the Big Hero 6 doesn't want anyone to know who they are. And I don't have a helmet that can somewhat help conceal my identity, and I can't stayin one place for very long anyway, because if anyone who was hear a few years ago saw me they would remember that I died. Well, should have died, but I didn't, and I don't want to raise suspicion, so I follow Hiro and the others back to the café.

Everything was going so well, too. I was laughing with Hiro. He and the others were telling me what had happened in the last few months that we were away. I had punched Summer for trying to tell Hiro about the 'sleepover'. It was actually really nice, and I was happy.

Then I walked inside the café. I walked inside the freaking café. Not that I don't like the café, oh no, I love it. It was the people-more like one specific person-that was in the café that made me want to bang my head against a wall. Miss Cass? No. That old lady who wears clothes way inappropriate for an eight year old? Nope. That stupid cat that scratches me all the time? Nada.

It was him.

"Alistar Krei," I mutter, sending the man a glare.

Hiro face palms. "You have got to be kidding me."

I see he is talking to Miss Cass, so I think of all the many ways I can get upstairs without either of them seeing me. I can always say hello to Miss Cass later.

I look at my hands and wonder is I took my gloves off I could climb on the ceiling like that weird alien thing from that Disney movie... Lilo and Mitch... or was it Lilo and Stitch?

"Is that how I think it is?" I hear a voice say, and I cringe. The voice belongs to Miss Cass, but if her attention is on me then so is Krei's.

_Well, this is just great._

Miss Cass runs over to me and hugs me. I would hug back, but I just want to get upstairs away from Krei. I've hated the guy ever since he burned me with water... for no reason! It wasn't like I was attacking him or anything, he just got his hand et then grabbed my arm. Stupid idiot. I wanted to shock him but I wanted Hiro to see me as a good person more, so I didn't, but that can all change...

Krei walks over to me and extends his hand, like always, and like always, I look at him skeptically.

"Nice to see you again, Elanna," He says flatly. "It wasn't the same without you here."

_I'm sure it wasn't. _I think with an eye roll, but I extend my hand. I need to appear polite, and I wait for some trick. A wet hand, usually, but this time nothing, which is strange. I give him a confused look and all he does his smile. It's not a real one, more like one of those polite ones that makes you want to smack it right off. I pull my hand back, still looking at Krei in confusion, but I drop the thought when I feel Hiro's hand on my shoulder.

I give him a grateful smile, and he nods before casting a quick glance at the stairway.

"Well, I'll let you guys go on upstairs," Miss Cass says.

"It was good seeing you again, Elanna," Krei says, and I fight the urge to groan.

Instead I put on a fake smile and say, "Likewise."

"I'm glad you're back," Miss Cass says.

I give her a real smile. "I am too."

**Hiro's POV**

Once we get away from my aunt and Krei, Elanna and I go to my room while the others stay downstairs. Once we get to my room we sit on y bad, and as soon as we do Elanna engulfs me into another hug. She holds me as if her life depended on it, and I wonder if anything happened while she was away.

"It seemed longer than six months," She mumbles into my shoulder, and I nod, although she can't really see it.

"Yeah, I know."

She pulls back but then leans forward and again and kisses me. "I missed you," She mumbles between kisses.

"I... missed... you... too."

We both pull back after a few minutes, ending our small make out session, and laugh at how breathless we both are. But after our laughter dies down, I see Elanna looking at me in a strange way. The smile slowly fades from her face, and she blinks a bit quicker, trying to hide the sadness that is filling her eyes.

I know that look. She knows that I know that look, which is why she is trying to hide it, but she can't. That's the look she gets when she think or talks about Him. Mission 772. I don't know who He is or was and I really don't care to know either, but that changes when I see that face. Especially when she is looking at me with that face.

She mumbles something under her breaths that I can't really make out, then she reaches up and pushes a strand of hair from my face.

I tilt my head and give her a curious look. "Elanna, what are you doing?"

That snaps her out of it. SHe blinks a few times and slowly puts her hand back down in her lap. "I was uh, thinking."

I raise a brow. "Thinking?"

She nods. "Yeah, you... uh, reminded me of someone. S-sorry."

I blink and look at her with curiosity and concern. What exactly was she sorry for? And why?

I open my mouth to ask but before the words can come out of my mouth Elanna pulls me closer and kisses me. She's smart. I'm not sure if she is doing this to keep me from asking anymore or questions or if she just missed me. Probably both, and the majority of the answer if probably my first guess. Yep, she is smart, because she knows I won't pull back from this just to ask a question.

I close my eyes and pull her closer. She wraps her arms around my neck and gives out a small moan, and I smirk. Then she moves her hands up to my hair and she begins to play with it. Air is stupid, because I can feel my lungs begin to need for it, which means I'll have to pull away. But I still keep my lips pressed up against hers.

"Hey, guys. What's-okay!"

Our eyes snap open and we both pull apart at the sudden noise. We both look at the stairway, who has both my team and Elanna's standing there. I flush a brighter shade of red, while Elanna just glares at them, telling them they obviously weren't welcome at the moment.

"Was there something you needed?" Elanna asks annoyed after a few moments of silence.

"Well, we wanted to have a conversation with you guys about what has happened in the months we were away," Lucas says, his face completely neutral. I think he has the least amount of emotion out of all of them. He opens his mouth to continue but Honey Lemon quickly cuts him off.

"But we can see you two are busy," She says, trying not to giggle, and I roll my eyes. "So we'll just go."

Elanna sighs then scoots away from me. "No, you can stay." She looks at her team. "They won't let us do anything else anyway."

I raise a brow at that last comment. Not about her team, but what does she mean by 'anything else'?

"Oh, um, alright," Honey says.

They all find a seat, and they look at me and Elanna expectantly, and I squirm uncomfortably.

"So, have you found anything that might show you who 'Double A' is?" GoGo asks.

Elanna shakes her head. "No, all we know is what've we've always known. It's two or more people. Probably two because of the double part, and it has something with A."

"Do you think it's mission name?" Wasabi asks.

I shrug. "I'm not sure. Electro Lights don't name their missions. They're just numbers."

"Like 772," Fred says, and Elanna cringes

"Yeah, like... 772."

I put my hand over Elanna's and she looks over at me with a grateful smile. I see the pain in her eyes leave a small bit, but it's still there. And I wish I knew a way to make it go away.

"Hey, love birds, we're trying to keep up a conversation," Tony says, bringing me back to reality.

"You know, I never thought you two would get together," Zoey remarks, and I see Elanna tense. It was only slightly, but I saw it. What exactly did Zoey mean when she said that?

"I did," Honey says. "I knew it the moment she feel over top of you. It was like love at first."

Elanna rolls her eyes. "Love at first sight doesn't exist, you have to learn more about that person before you can come to care about them," She says. And I blink. I've never heard her talk like this before. She shrugs. "And I didn't think I'd get in a relationship either."

I give her a curious glance. "Really?"

She nods. "Yeah, of course, T-Hiro!" Her eyes widen and she snaps her mouth shut.

I stare at her quietly as my heart pounds in my chest. She was going to say it. His name. She was going to say mission 772's name!

I look around at my friends and they are wearing the same expression I am. One of shock, disbelief, and awe. Bits of excitement twinkle in their eyes. But then I look at the Electric Five, and what shows on their faces is pure horror. They cast sideways glances at each other as if sending tiny message signals.

I look over at Elanna, who has her head looking down at her feet. I can hear her quick breathing, and her fist clench at the bed sheets as her hands visible shake. I can tell she is trying to hide it, but I can also tell she is failing miserably.

"I'm uh, going to go downstairs, okay?" I ask awkwardly. These are one of those moments when I feel like a complete idiot.

Elanna nods but doesn't look up at me. I want to reach out to her but something in me tells me not to, and I have a feeling I should obey. Suddenly, Honey Lemon shoots up from her seat.

"I'll go with you," She declares.

Wasabi stands also. "Me too."

Then Fred. "Me three."

GoGo sighs then pops her gum before standing. "Why not?" She asks herself.

Then we all walk downstairs and into the kitchen, where I begin to pace.

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask as I continue to pace. "She almost said his name. That's... I don't know what that is."

"It's... weird," Fred says. "Usually she can't even say his mission number without having to choke down tears."

I nod as I still pace. Even though it's been three years, it still hurts her to talk about it. That's the one thing she doesn't want to be open about, and I don't understand why.

"But she almost said it," I say. "Almost."

"I thought you didn't care what his name was," GoGo says, and I nod.

"I didn't, but then she almost said his name, and like Fred said, she can barely even mention the mission number without bursting into tears."

"But Hiro," Honey says. "Elanna was talking to you when she almost said his name. It was like she made a mistake and thought you were him."

I pause mid-step. That could be true. Elanna did say I reminded her of someone. And it could be Him. But why? Was it something I said? Something I did? The way I look? I guess I have changed a bit in the past few years, but everyone does. But I wonder who this person is and why I remind Elanna of him.

"His name starts with a 'T'," I say, and the others nod. And then I start to pafce again.

"Let's see. Tanner, Toby, Tyrone, Tate, Travis," I name off all the names I can think of. "Ted, Taylor, Tarzan, Thomas..."

_...Tadashi._

I come to a screeching halt. Where did that come from?

"Tadashi..." I mumble, thankfully quiet enough so the others didn't hear me. I think on that for a few minutes. Could it be? No, not possible. She said she was friends with her last mission. Tadashi never told me about any girl. Well, there was that one girl that he met when he was fourteen... no., it couldn't have been her. Elanna would have told me something like this... right?

_Stop! _My mind screams at me, and I wonder if this is how Elanna feels. _It's not Tadashi! It's not! Elanna... she would have told me something like that. I know she would._

Then I push that thought into the back of my mind and leave it at that.

**Elanna's POV**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I mentally tell myself that over and over again. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? Why couldn't I have just been quiet? Why did I have to be so human and speak my mind?

I groan and bury my face into my hands. I tear falls onto my cheek then runs onto my hand, but the pain is barely even noticeable from the worry and fear that seem to be eating me alive.

What if Hiro figures it out? What if he finds out who mission 772 is? He'll hate me. He'll hate me just like Tadashi did when he found out I was Electro Light. WHat if he follows in his brother's footsteps and does something without thinking that ends up getting him killed? I shake more violently at the thought of losing Hiro too. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen.

_You said the same thing for Him. For me_

I cringe at that voice. His voice. My conscience... Our bond. His pain. My curse.

"Shut up," I mumble.

_What's wrong? Do you not like me talking to you anymore? You don't like alking much, do you? Because that is how the secrets come out._

"Shut up," I repeat.

_He'll find out your secret. You know that right?_ The voice asks, and I cringe at how menacing Tadashi's voice can sound. _Hiro will find out and he will hate you jus like I did, and still do._

"Shut up," I repeat.

_He will find out. You know that, right? _The voice asks. And I cringe at how menacing Tadashi's voice can be. _Hiro will find out and he will hate you. Just like I did, and still do._

"You-you're lying," I say, digging my nails into my scalp harshly. "You're not... you're not Him."

_No, but you lied and you got caught once, do not think it won't happen again. _I begin to shake and I feel something wet on my fingers and pain on my scalp and hairline. _Hiro will find out your secret and he will hate you. Because you're a monster, and monsters don't get happy endings._

"Shut up!" I yell. My head whips up and I see that my fingernails have blood under them from scratching so hard.

I look up at Summer and Zoey, who are starring at me wit shocked expressions. I sigh.

"I-I'm sorry. I..." My voice trails off. I can't tell them the truth either, and I know sson enough my lies will be found out.

_But not the one about Him, _I tell myself.

Summer sends me a sad smile. "It's getting worse, isn't it?'

I sit there for a moment and laugh bitterly at the redhead, because she doesn't even know what 'it' is. Then I become silent, and in a whisper reaply, "Yes."

"Do you want to go get Hiro?" She asks. "He is your... bond after all."

I wince at hearing that. If only she knew the truth...

I shake my head. "N-no," I reply. "I'd rather just be alone."

The two girls nod before standing and walking downstairs with the rest of my team and the Big Hero 6, leaving me to have what I wanted: to be alone. But really, without Tadashi, I'm always alone.

**Yeah, this was a sad chapter... sort of. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please, please, please, leave a review to tell me what you thought. Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Looks like there's going to be more dream time. Yay! I know I've been kind of mean to Tadashi in only telling you parts where he hates Elanna, but really he didn't always, only for like, the last day of his life, so I'm going to give you some happy memories of Tadashi and Elanna, okay? Anyway, I hope you like it and please leave a review.**

**Elanna's POV**

Only few days have passed since I have returned, but already I feel at home. I want to laugh at myself fopr even thinking that I have a home but it's true. Maybe it's because I'm with Hiro, or maybe it's because with him I feel little and sometimes even no pain. It's one of the greatest feelings I have been able to receive, because it's a gift most don't get, especially after creating a bond.

I only wish I could have created mine with Hiro. Not because I didn't care for Tadashi, because I really did, but with Hiro I have a chance. With Tadashi... I never did.

I sigh, then look ahead of me. What's done is done, and I can't change that.

_Or can you? _A small voice in the back in my mind asks. It's small and still, which even if the voice didn't sound different, I would know it's not Tadashi's. His, or more like the evil version of his is mean, and evil. Not gentle... or soft. I've never heard a voice like this before. And if I knew Electro Lights couldn't have any mental problems, I would wonder if I'm losing my mind.

"Can I what?" I ask myself in a near whisper.

_Make the past meaningless. You could bring back Tadashi._

I blink. This isn't me. I wouldn't... I wouldn't think this.

"Is this some sort of trick?" I ask again, although I know the truth. I tense, and get ready. This is some mind trick. I don't know how they did it, or what sort of power they are using, but it's them. It has to be.

_No trick. This is all real. You can bring Tadashi back._

"How?" I whisper. I look around. Hiro is upstairs with Fred and GoGo while Honey and Wasabi are talking to Miss Cass. The rest of the Electric Five were upstairs, but I had a feeling I would need to call them down here with me.

_Join the R.O.T.E. They are creating something. Something that can change everything._

"What is it?"

_That cannot be said._

"Why?"

_It cannot be told if it is not known that you are _with us.

"So you are the R.O.T.E.?" I guess.

_Maybe so, maybe not. It's your choice._

I stand abruptly. "You know, I think I've heard enough..." My words stop in their tracks as I see someone quickly run across the café. I knew it. They were here. The girl that had just run by, she had been watching, but as soon as I saw her she ran.

I quickly turn then run upstairs. I see the others sitting around, doing little to nothing, but they look my way and stand when they se me come up. They can tell something's wrong. That's the good thing about being around the same team ever since you were eight. You know things.

"What is it?" Lucas asks.

"You know exactly what it is," I say.

"R.O.T.E.s," Zoey mumbles.

"I only saw one, but you know they don't travel alone."

Hiro stands. "I'll go get Baymax and suit him up."

He starts for his room but I stop him.

"That won't be necessary," I tell him. "We can do this fine on our own."

He blinks. "What?"

"You need to stay here with the your team," I say. "Suit up just incase. You just need to stay here."

"We need to get to-" Zoey starts to say, but I cut her off.

"No, we go now. If we can catch them we can get answers."

They all look at me quizzically but then rush out the downstairs and out the door. I see her, and then growl.

"There she is!" I yell.

She runs into a dark alley, and if I had been more thoughtful I would've stopped, and told the others to get in different locations, but I didn't. I didn't think. So as we run in, Zoey and I get trampled. Lucas, Tony, and Summer jump out of the way. Zoey pushes the agent off of us before punching him in the face. She grabs her whip and snaps it around, hitting him, and also me.

Lucas grabs his staff and hits the girl with it. She falls backward and he hits with her again, then Summer aims her bow at her. The boy tries to lunge for her but Tony points his sword at him.

"Well, well, well," The girls says with a smirk. "Looks like we've been fooled again."

"Cut it with the act," Zoey says. "What are you working on? What do you need Hiro for?"

"My mission wasn't to get Hiro."

I look at her in confusion. "What?"

"I'm not the one who was supposed to capture Hiro," She admits. "I was here to keep you distracted."

I gasp and my eyes widen. I look at the others and they have the same expression. I look at Lucas. "I'll finish these two off. You go make sure Hiro is okay. Hurry."

Lucas nods then motions the others to follow him. They all do, I kick the boy a few good times, then I punch him, and kick him again. I would use an electricity ball to finish him off but I didn't bring m gloves, and I curse myself for it. I quickly snap his nec, though, to get it over with. I walk over to the girl, who is still smirking at me. I grab her collar and pull her closer.

"Who is 'Double a'?" I ask.

She laughs. "I'll never tell."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't."

"You can't beat it out of me," She says. "I was trained the same way you were."

I nod. "Yeah, you were. I was just smart enough not to go against the Queen."

"What? Are you going to send me to her, so she can decide my fate?"

I scoff. "No, if I sent you there to waste her time, you wouldn't be the only one to get punished."

She smirks. "You're afraid of her."

I nod. "Yeah, and you should be too."

"But I'm not."

I frown. "Before I kill you, I want to ask you one question. How did you do that mind thing?"

"What mind thing?" The girl asks in confusion.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," I say with irritation woven into my voice. "That weird voice in my head, telling me to join the R.O.T.E. How'd you do that?"

She smiled wickedly. "Elanna, that wasn't me. I had nothing to do with the voices in your head and neither did anyone else with me," She replies. "You say you're afraid of the Queen, and yet you think about joining. Well, you did after all tell that last mission of yours that you were different."

I gasp. I thought of that? It was all me? No, it couldn't be. I wouldn't... I told Tadashi I was different. I look at the girl then growl. "Don't ever speak of Him again." And I snap her neck just like I did the last one.

**Hiro's POV**

They were already gone when Elanna arrived. She gasped and looked around at the trashed apartment, then she ran over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay? Are-are you hurt?" She asks. Fear was obvious in her voice, and it shook her as well.

Lucas stood and groaned. "I don't understand," He says. "Why didn't they kill us? They took us by surprise. They could have. They could have killed us, but they didn't... why?"

"I-I don't know," Elanna stutters. "That... it doesn't make any sense."

Zoey helps some of the others up and rubs her head. "If they were making a distraction, I' surprised why they didn't just take Hiro and run. They actually stayed and fought."

"I don't understand," Elanna says, "Then she looks over at Lucas. Did they get anything. Were they searching for something maybe?"

"Why would they?" I ask. "What could be here that hey would want?"

"Besides your knowledge, next to nothing," Tony replies. "But who knows? We have no idea what they're creating so we have no idea what they might need."

Elanna nods, and I see her trying to concentrate but she looks distracted. She flinches at random moments, and she mumbles a few things every so often. Something was wrong. Something else was bothering her besides the attack, just what?

"None of this makes sense," Tony says. "It's like all these questions and no answers."

"I have a question," Aunt Cass says as she picks up the broken pieces of what once was a vase. She looks over at Elanna. "Where were you when these people attacked?"

"I-I was outside," She replies, "finishing off the other two. And we're not people. They're not people. They're monsters."

"Well, why weren't you in here protecting him from these monsters?" She asks. "Why?"

"Aunt Cass-" I start to say.

"No, don't." She looks at me then back at Elanna. "Why? Why weren't you here?"

"I told you I was-"

"Stop!" She says. "You are his protector. That's what you said you were. He is your mission and you weren't here. He could have died!"

"I know. That's why I left to go find Double A. If I can find them I can find a way to keep Hiro safe."

"What does it matter if you find this 'Double A' if you aren't here when you are needed?" She asks.

"Please, I'm sorry," She says. "I'll protect Hiro, always. I just wanted to get answers-"

"Answers do not matter at moments like that," Aunt Cass says.

"Aunt Cass, please-" I try to say again, an once more I am interrupted.

"Don't talk, Hiro!" She says angrily. She looks over at Elanna. "You failed."

Elanna gasps then stumbles back. "N-no. He's... Hiro's fine. He isn't hurt. He wasn't taking. I-I didn't fail. I didn't."

Her breathing becomes in short rasps, and something changes in her eyes. Not only fear, but something else, as if she was seeing something that wasn't there.

"I didn't fail. N-not Hiro." She stubles back again and leans against the wall for support. "I failed Him but I haven't failed Hiro." She tries walk forward but she stumbles again, and I take a step toward her.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I-I'm fine," She says, but then she stumbles once more.

My eyes widen. "Elanna, you're bleeding."

Elanna raises a hand to her face and touches under her nose. She looks at her fingers and gasps as she sees the blood.

"She didn't get hit in the face," Summer mumbles.

I wake another step toward her. "You're not alright, what's wrong-"

"I said I'm fine!" She yells. "Good God, you're just like your brother!"

I stop. "What?"

Elanna pales then looks at me with wide fearful eyes. "Hiro?" And then she collapses.

**Elanna's POV**

_I open my eyes slowly as bright light surrounds me. Where am I? I wince as I stand. What happened? The last thing I remember was telling Hiro something about being just like his-_

_"Oh, no," I mumble, then I look all around me. "Hiro!" I yell. "Hiro! Hiro, where are... you?" My words trail off as I recognize a street of all the same houses. And people, no Electro Lights walk up and down them._

_"Electro City?" I mumble. "That's impossible." And it is. I haven't been to Electro City since Hiro became my mission._

_I continue to look around in confusion when a certain little girl catches my eye. Brown hair and eyes, looks about seven years old. But that isn't what makes me notice her. It's what she's wearing that does. And it's one specific clothing item. Gloves. And they lok very, very familiar._

_"Is that..." Then I see an older man stop to the girl and tell her something. Her eyes widen, and she nods, trying not to show the fear she has inside, then she takes off running._

_"Good God, it is," I say, then I sprint off after her._

_I try to dodge all the walking people around me, but none of them seem to notice, but I don't see why they would. I have to be dreaming. This is one of those memory dreams. One that I see my past self instead of me being my past self. Both I hate, but these are worse because I can't stop myself like the other ones. But why this memory? It isn't even that bad._

_I follow the girl into the castle. The Queen's castle, and even though she can't see me I still have that fear in my heart. I know what will happen, but she doesn't. _

_We make it to the throne room where Queen White Light sits atop of her throne. Her golden and almost yellow hair is loose on her shoulders, just like last time, and she wears that long white dress that flows down and touches the floor. Her bright blue eyes watch the girl skeptically, and the young girl bows._

_"You... you wanted to-to see me, Your Majesty?" She girl says a bit breathlessly._

_"Yes, I did. I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_"Before you continue, I just wanted to say it was not my fault for breaking that window yesterday," She says, her breathing return to normal. "It was all Lucas and-and Summer," She gives the Queen a pleading look. "Please don't compel me."_

_Queen White Light smirks, and I see a look of fear some over the girl. The Queen stands and walks over to her, and rests her hands on her shoulders. "Oh, Elanna, I'm not here to compel you."_

_The past me looks up at the Queen in confusion. "You're not?"_

_She shakes her head, giving out a small laugh, one that the past me smiles at. I don't really know why, probably because I was too scared at the moment to do anything else._

_"Then, if I may ask, why did you request me to be here?" Past Elanna asks innocently._

_"I was just getting to that," The Queen replies. "I wanted to give you mission."_

_Past Elanna looks up at White Light in confusion. "A mission?" She asks. "I-I don't understand. If I was supposed to be given a mission, why did the Elders give them to me? They give all the mission."_

_White Light sighs. "Not all of them. You see, Elanna, here are certain missions that only the Queen can give out, and this one of them."_

_Past me nods. She had heard about these missions, but it had been they were a rumor. I smile. If only._

_"So, you've giving me one of those missions?" She asks._

_The Queen nods. "Yes, it is called a protector mission."_

_Both Past and Present mes gasp. Everyone had heard about protector missions, and many had gone on them, but to actually get sent on one was a one in a million chance. _

_"You're sending me on a protector mission?" Past Elanna asks excitedly._

_White Light nods. "You will have to protect him from the R.O.T.E.s and do your best to keep him from harm, but if needed, you will kill him."_

_She swallows then nods. "Y-Yes, Your Majesty."_

_The Queen grabs a case and opens it, showing a digital file. "His name is Tadashi Hamada. He is only fourteen right now, but he is smart for a child his age. He has a little brother, who is eight, and I want you to keep an eye on him, but keep your main focus on your mission at hand, alright?"_

_Past me nods. "Yes, my Queen."_

_"You will four others accompanying you on this mission. They are around your age which help from creating conflict."_

_I remember what I was thinking about after she said that. I was praying to the God in heaven that it wouldn't be Lucas. He'd been my tracking partner for three years, and I really wanted a different team member._

_"Two of them you know well," White Light says, and both mes internally groan. "First is your tracking partner: Lucas Lightning, and then there's that friend of yours: Summer Static. And the two others are Zoey Zap and Tony Techno. All of them are good Electro Lights which I'm sure will help you on your protector mission."_

_I give out a small sigh, then look up at my Queen. "When do I start?"_

_"Today."_

_I smile at the memory, but then I'm engulfed by blackness and I have that weightless feeling come over me. It's only for a second though, because then I hit the ground with a thud._

_I groan as I stand and look around at my new surrounding. It looked like I was in some outside school hallway. I climb up a stairway and look at the empty hallways and filled class rooms. When I hear whispering I freeze, then I slowly look over my shoulder. I see them up there on top of the building, then I look over to my right and see..._

_Another memory._

_"We have to be quiet," Past me says. "Queen White Light said that we're not really supposed to meet them, just follow them around to keep them from helping the R.O.T.E."_

_"So, basically, we're stalkers," Zoey says, and past me nods._

_"Yeah, pretty much." Her eyes widen and she puts a hand over her mouth. "Here he comes," She whispers._

_"This is boring," Tony says. "Can't we like, throw rocks at him or something. Not to hurt him, but just to have some fun."_

_"No," Past Elanna says. "We're not supposed to hurt him, and besides," She sighs. "Electro Lights aren't supposed to have fun."_

_"Yeah, we're not," Lucas says, and I remember the feeling of surprise that came over me when I heard that Lucas was agreeing with me. _

_Past Elanna smile, "Thank you, Lucas."_

_He smiles sly at her. "Oh, I wouldn't thank me just yet."_

_She gives him a confused look. "What do you mean?"_

_He keeps his smile on. "I'm going to let you meet your mission."_

_"Lucas what are-" But Past Elanna never gets to finish her question, because Lucas pushes her off the building, and I cringe at that. I hear Summer shriek, and Zoey scream, "Lucas!" I look at Tony, and he's just watching with wide eyes that look like they might pop out of his head._

_Past me hits her head on a locker before hitting the floor. She groans then looks up at the roof where the rest of the Electric Five can no longer be seen. _

_"What the heck?!" She cries, then winces at the large scrape on her head, then she growls, and I remember all the plots of revenge I was planning._

_Then Past Elanna jumps when a hand touches her shoulder. She spins then pales when she see fourteen year old Tadashi starring at her with concern._

_"Are you alright?" He asks, then he face palms., and the past me blinks, wondering why he just did that. "Of course, you're not alright. You just fell off a building." He grabs her hand and tries to help her up. "We need to you to the nurse or something."_

_"I'm fine," She says, pushing away his arm before she stands._

_"You're bleeding and you just fell of a building. You're not fine," He says, then pushes a strand of hair away from her face. "Please, let's just go see the nurse."_

_He puts his hand on her shoulder and she flinches back. "Why are you being to nice to me?" Past Elanna asks. "Are planning on mugging me or something?"_

_I laugh at myself for saying something like that, but no one hears. But Tadashi laugh is heard, and he shakes his head. "No, I'm not going to mug," He say in laughter. "i want to help you."_

_She looks her mission suspiciously. "Why?"_

_"Because that's what good people do," Tadashi replies. "They help others when others need help."_

_Past me blinks, and I see a small change in her eyes. She gives him a small smile. "Well, then, you're the only good person I've met," She sighs in defeat. "You can take me that nurse now."_

_Tadashi takes Past Elanna's arm then leads her down the hallway toward the nurses' office. "I'm Tadashi, by the way. What's your name?"_

_"Elanna."_

_"I'll call you El, for short. Is that okay?"_

_"... Sure."_

_I smile at the retreating forms, but the darkness surrounds me agau, and I fall. When my vision clears again, I see myself as a nine year old. This was Tadashi took me bowling. The first time I ever did anything fun. I had asked if my team had wanted to go but they refused... yeah. _

_But as I watch myself having fun... I wonder why I'm seeing this. I never see happy memories, ever. I don't hear that mean voice in my head... why?_

_Then I shrug. They say not to kick a gift horse in the mouth... or something like that. So, I won't. These are happy memories, ones that I wanted to forget, because I thought maybe if I could forget the good, I could forget the bad, but why should I forget either? So I sit down and watch my past self laugh at something funny Tadashi had said._

**Hiro's POV**

"Why isn't she getting better?" I ask. I look at Elanna with worry. Sweat droplets roll down her forehead and neck, leaving ugly burns. She was like this all day yesterday and today, but there hasn't ben ay change.

"I don't know," Lucas says. "Something is definitely wrong, though."

"Is she sick?" Honey asks. "Is there any disease that Electro Lights can't heal themselves from?"

Zoey shakes her head. "No, Electro Lights can heal from almost anything, except for magnetized guns and water, and their accessories, that is. But none of that is actually sickness."

Tony nods. "Yeah, if we do get sick, we heal so quickly that we don't even know we're ill."

I look over at Summer, who is just starring down at Elanna silently. I give her a curious look.

"Summer, are you alright?"

The girl jumps at the sound of my voice then looks over at me. She nods and draws in a shaky breath. "Y-yes, I'm fine," She says. "I just never thought we'd see Elanna like this."

Elanna mumbles something in her sleep. She flinches, and then winces, but I don't know if it's from the pain of the burns or not.

"Her temperature is continuously rising and falling," Baymax says.

"She's trying to heal," Lucas says. "Her temperature is rising from whatever's wrong with her, but she's trying to heal herself and bring her temperature back down."

"What could be doing this?" Wasabi asks, and Tony shrugs.

"We don't know."

Aunt Cass takes a bite from her donut. "If I had known yelling at her would make her pass out into this, I wouldn't have done it."

I give my aunt a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Aunt Cass. This isn't your fault. Trust me, I've yelled at her a lot more than you have, and she's never done this before."

Aunt Cass gives a curious look. "And how many times have you yelled at her?"

I shrug. "Enough to know she doesn't faint if you do." I know a lot of things about Elanna, but what I don't know is why she said I was a lot like Tadashi. How is that even possible? Maybe what I thought is true...

_No, it can't be. It's not true... But what is it is?_

I turn to Lucas. One way to find out. "Hey, Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"What um... what did Elanna mean when she said I was like my brother? She told me she's never met him before."

Lucas sighs, as if he's been expecting this question. "Elanna was delusional, running into things, mumbling. She was probably just saying things."

I raise a brow. "Probably?"

He rolls his eyes. "Okay, definitely. The only person she knew was our last mission, so there's no way she could say something like because she didn;t know anyone else besides her mission." His face is perfectly face, but I look over at the others, and they face a bit of guilt on their face.

She only did know her mission, but what if her mission was Tadashi?

I shake my head. No, it couldn't be. She said she's never seen him before. She wouldn't lie to me about something like that. I know she wouldn't. I just know it.

"Right now, we need to figure out what's wrong with Elanna," Tony says. "Now, what sickness do you think she has."

"She doesn't have any sickness," Summer replies. Her voice sounds strangely exhausted. I look over in her direction and almost topple over. Summer's nose is bleeding, and the blood runs over her lips and to her chin starting to run down her neck, just like Elanna's.

"She's not sick. It's her gloves. They're gone." She points to Elanna's bare hands. Then she holds up her arrows. "And so is my bow."

"Summer, just stay there," Tony says and he starts to take a step toward her, but as soon as he does she screams and staggers backwards. A second later she looks at him with wide eyes full of fear, then she falls into Tony's outstretched arms.

**Oh, snap! What happens next? I hoped you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! First off, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I didn't update yesterday, and to make it worse. I might not be able to update daily because I am a super slow writer and I am only allowed on my computer for so long so... I'm sorry. But, I made this chapter longer than the usual so I hope that helps soften the blow. **

**Also, Yay! Seven reviews, five followers and five favorites! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. **

**Happy reading. (Oh, I like that. I think I'll keep that one.) :)**

**Hiro's POV**

I begin to pace as TOny blots the sweat from Summer and Elanna's forehead to keep the burns from getting any worse. I cast them both a worried glance.

Lucas sighs. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would the R.O.T.E. take their accessories?"

"Maybe they want to use it at ransom," Wasabi guesses. "Maybe they want to trade them for Hiro's help with their machine."

Zoey shakes her head. "No, if they wanted Hiro they would have taken Him when they took us by surprise. And they've already tried to do that when they kidnapped Elanna a few years ago."

I nod, remembering the horrible;le pain she was put through, and the worry I was put through.

"And R.O.T.E.s don't usually retry their failed attempts," Tony says. "They wanted Elanna's gloves, and Summer's bow for a reason."

"Maybe they wanted to get rid of them," Honey suggests. "Get them out of the way."

"That can't be it," Lucas says. "They wanted them dead they would be by now. ANd they wouldn't have just taken their accessories they would've taken ours as well." He holds up his staff. "If the R.O.T.E. did want theirs and just theirs there must be a certain reason, but what is it?"

I look over at the two unconscious girls, and sigh. It doesn't;t make any sense. Why would they only need, or want, Elanna and Summer's accessories? Why them? The tow are almost completely opposite. Elanna is the strongest in the Electric Five team, and Summer is the weakest. Elanna is the leader while Summer is just a follower-wait, a minute.

"Guys," I say. "This may seem crazy, but I think I know why they only took Elanna's gloves and Summer's bow."

"Well, spit it out," GoGo says impatiently.

"Them. Elanna and Summer. They're almost exactly opposite," I explain. "The only things the two have in common is that they are members of the Electric Five and they are both Electro Lights."

Elanna and Summer both gasp in the slumber and twitch. Tony runs over and touches Summer's arm but then winces and pulls back as her sweat burned his hand.

"I've never seen anything like this," He says. "None of us have. Whatever they're doing to their accessories is very new."

"Do you think your Queen might know?" I ask.

Lucas looks over at me questionably. "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Well, don't you think we could ask her?"

I blink and stare at Lucas in confusion when he and the other Electro Lights laugh.

"You-you're kidding, right?" Tony asks.

I shake my head. "Why would I kid at a time like this." I look over at the two unconscious ELectro Lights. "Elanna and Summer could be dying and we're here doing nothing."

"You've lost your mind," Zoey says. "We can't tell the Queen about this."

I cross my arms. "Why not?"

"Because it's not her problem," Lucas says. "It's only two Electro Lights. If it was two hundred, then maybe, but not just them two."

I blink. "But Elanna-"

"Is the strongest Electro Light, yes," Tony says. "One of the strongest alive. But she's still just an Electro Light. The Queen would give us one answer and only one answer."

"And what is that answer?" Aunt Cass asks with worry in her voice.

Lucas grabs one of the kitchen knives and holds it over Elanna's chest. "She'd tell me to drive this right through her heart." I flinch at the seriousness in his voice. He sighs then puts the knife down. "But I won't do that/ I'm not going to. I've known Elanna since I was five and Summer just as long. They don't need to die like that."

"They don't need to die like this either," Zoey says. "They made not have much time left."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Honey asks with wide eyes.

"Those accessories are almost their like our life source," Tony explains. "It's connected to our heart. Those who hold those gloves and that bow, is literally holding Elanna and Summer's lives in their hands."

My eyes widen at the memory. "We need to get back those accessories, now."

**Elanna's POV**

_I smile at my past self and Tadashi smiling and laughing happily. These are just memories, I remind myself over and over again, but many times I feel myself slipping._

_I hear something behind me, and I look behind me. It was something of my memory, but still I look back. And when I look back to Tadashi and Past Elanna's place outside the Institute at their picnic table, but I then see that they are gone. I look all around me, and I whisper out Tadashi's name, but I know I can't call out his name. It would disrupt the memory._

_But, if I think about it, the memory already is disrupted._

_"...Who are you?"_

_I jump then give a little squeak before spinning around to see the voice calling me. I gasp then take a step back when I see my past self-my thirteen year old self-starring up at me. She crosses her arms and purses her lips._

_"Who are you?" She repeats. _

_"M-me?" I stutter. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say? This isn't the memory. What changed? "I'm... uh... I-I'm-"_

_"Why were you starring at Tadashi?"_

_I blink. "What?"_

_"Who are you? What do you want with him?" She asks angrily. I look at myself in shock. Was I really this protective?_

_"Well? Are you a R.O.T.E.? Are you after him?" Past Elanna takes a step forward me and I step back and put my hands up. I concentrate and make the flash of blue electricity spark in my eyes. _

_"Whoa, kid hold it," I say. "I'm not a R.O.T.E."_

_She nods. "Yeah, you're not. Who are you?"_

_I still haven't figured out how to answer that. "Well, um-"_

_"Hey, El, who's this?" Nineteen year old Tadashi says walking up to Past Elanna's side._

_"She's just a friend," Past me says with a blank expression._

_"What's her name?" Tadashi asks._

_"My-my name is..." I wonder of the names I can come up with. Then I just blurt out, "Ella. My name is Ella."_

_He puts out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you, Ella. I'm Tadashi."_

_I shake is hand. "N-nice to meet you," I say in a shaky breath. This is the first talk I've had with Tadashi-my mind's Tadashi, that is-that he seemed so kind to me._

_I look down, prepared to see the glare coming from my past self-I really was obvious-but I saw that she wasn't there._

_"Where's your friend?" I ask._

_Tadashi looks around, then shrugs. "I don't know. She's around here somewhere," He gives out a small chuckle then looks around for past Elanna and I see a bit of concern flicker in his eyes._

_He looks back at me, then smiles. "Well, why don't we get to know each other a little better?" He asks. "I know you don't go here, but I could still show you around."_

_I look at his outstretched hand. Then I smile and take it. "I'd love to."_

**Hiro's POV**

"Are you ready?" Lucas asks as he and I looks in the large building that says it's a company for auto insurance.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You?" I ask.

He nods. "Yep. But, we need to sneak in at first. We can't just run in. They're expecting that. Which is also why we couldn't allow your friends to come."

I give out a small chuckle. The way they reacted when they were told was pretty bad, I remember.

_"Okay," Wasabi says once the he and the others had put on their suits. "We're ready."_

_I shake my head. "No, you can't." I say. "You have to stay here."_

_"What?" All of them say in a chorus of unison._

_"Why not?" Fred asks. "I wanna be Fredzilla!"_

_"You can be Fredzilla another time, but right now you have to stay here," Lucas says._

_"We need you here," Tony says._

_"Why?" Asks Honey._

_Lucas opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "We need you to stay here with Elanna and Summer," I say, although mostly I mean Elanna._

_"Why?" GoGo asks. "If something happens we won't know what to do." She looks over at Baymax. "Even he isn't designed to treat Electro Lights."_

_"I Know. I know," I sigh. "I just... I just want you guys to be here just in case. I-I don't want them to be alone."_

Then after several more minute of arguing, I finally got the Big Hero 6 team to stay back at the café. I'm the only human here with them.

I look down at my hoodie and cargo pants. I now know why they wanted me to wear this instead of my suit, which is tucked into my backpack.

"Well, this is gonna be fun," Tony mumbles beside me.

I scoff. "You got that right."

We all sneak in through the window and I pull the hoodie over my head and walk around the crowds of R.O.T.E.s. I swallow and try not to squirm uncomfortably for being around so many agents.

I see a familiar face then duck behind a piece of machinery. It was one of those who Sarah odered around. She was one of the few that got away. Cassidy, I think her name was. Whatever her last name was I don't remember, all I know it had something to do with electricity, just like all the others.

I hold my breath as she walks past me, then I stand and walk to the other side of the room and into a long hallway.

Zoey joins me and we both walk briskly until we meet a set of doors. I look over at her then back at the doors and eye them curiously.

"Do you know where the gloves are?" I ask.

She nods. "They're in one of these doors." She points to the five doors along the hallway.

Tony and Lucas emerge from two of them.

"They're not in there," Lucas say, "And they aren't in the other two. We've already checked."

I look at the door in front of me and sigh. "Well, there's only one left then, isn't there?"

Tony steps up and looks at the area code. I assume seeing the area codes around the other doors that Lucas and Tony had cracked them to get in. But as soon as he touches the screen to get in the Electro Light way of hacking, he winces then pulls his hand back as a few sparks fly.

He mutters a curse. "It's protected against an Electro Light hacker. They only did it to this one so it must have something important in it."

"Yeah," I say, "Like white leather gloves and a green bow."

"WE can try to hack in another way we were taught, but it's probably protected from that too." Tony sighs.

"And we can't risk getting caught," Lucas says, then looks over at me. "Especially with you here."

"Well, since I am here, maybe I could try to hack in."

Lucas shrugs. "Sure, but the computer only gives about three tries before it alerts the others. So, choose wisely."

I nod. "Yeah, I know." I take a step forward then scan the keyboard with a scanner I had installed in my watch. It showed five letters: E, R, T, S, and G.

I pull my helmet from my backpack and put it on.

"Contact Big Hero 6 team," I say.

After a few seconds I hear a voice.

"Hiro?" Honey says. "What is it?"

"What are the words that have these five letters in them at least once? E, R, T, S, and G."

"Um, let me think," She says. "I just looked it up, but all I find is words that aren't words."

"Well, just name some. There has to be something," I say.

Well, there's Tesergers, what ever that means. Um, Grets. Tregs, see no words. I have nothing."

I sigh, then click on the hint it suggests. It says: _Life is full of it._

"Life is full of it?" Zoey asks. "What kind of a hint is that?"

I look at the hint closely. "I don't know, but we need to find out." I bite my lip, and think. "Well, it says 'Life', not 'human life' or 'Electro Light life', so both of your lives must have it."

"Well, we have pain, bloodshed, sadness, fear, but none of that could be it."

"Hmm," I say.

"Well," Tony says rubbing his sore hand, "they say life is full of it, well, this computer scanner is full of it too-"

"Regrets," I mumble.

Tony shuts up. "What?"

I look over at them. "Regrets," I repeat. "life is full of regrets. Both human and Electro Light."

I quickly type I the word and nearly jump for joy when it says, 'Access Granted', before the door unlocks, allowing us to enter.

We all run inside, past the guards looking around. In the middle of the room was a staircase, and a platform wih people talking in front of a large computer, and something else.

It was too far up for me to see or hear, but I knew that was probably where the gloves and bow where, so that was were I was going.

I hide under the stairs as Lucas, Zoey and Tony sneak past some more guards to get in a position to attack.

I slip my hoodie off and lay it gently on the floor, then I unzip my backpack as quietly as I can before taking out my suit and slipping it on. Once that was done, I came out from under the staircase and slowly made my way up the stairs.

Once I get near the top I duck down so they can't see me, but they wouldn't be able to anyway. Their backs were facing me, because they were looking at some sort of stand that held two very familiar looking accessories.

I quickly look at the four people standing there. One of them is that girl that followed Sarah, Cassidy. Another was just a man working at the computer, the other two, though. They were different.

A man stood there was wearing a business suit. A nice one, at that. He wore some weird hat over his head so I couldn't see the color of his hair. And I couldn't see his face because he was looking in the other direction. The girl was wearing something different entirely. She was wearing a beautiful dress, but it looked like one you would see at a mascaraed ball or something. Her brown hair was done up in a high bun, and I could see a string go around the back of her head as if she was wearing a mask to completely match her outfit.

"It is almost complete," The man at the computer says. "We will soon have enough power from the gloves and bow to run the machine."

"Excellent," The other man says, most likely 'Double A'. His voice sounds gruff, and he coughs. But it sounds as if he's making his voice sound that way, like he doesn't want to show his real voice. "Once we have the power we will just have to make the finishing touches and it will be done. All we have to do is get that stupid little boy to do it."

I blink. I'm seventeen! Why are they calling me little boy?

My thoughts leave my head instantly when I high pitched voice rings me ears.

"He will do it, don't worry," The mascaraed girl says. Her voice sounds fake as well, and it cracks. "We will get our way. It is almost smooth sailing from here."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Double A says. "Those Electro Lights; we still have to watch out for them. They are dedicated to their leader as well as their Queen. I'm surprised they aren't here by now."

"What will you do once you are finished with the accessories?" Cassidy asks, and Double A laughs.

"Why, I'll destroy them of course. I can get rid of two Electro Lights and power my machine. It's a win-win," I hear the drop in his voice. "And getting rid of wretched Elanna will be the making of my day. She's already fooled my plan once. For almost six years. Made me loose the first person I was going to choose. I was hoping she would have died to save him, then she'd be out of the way and I'd have my help, but no, she had to be the one to survive. And now she's even more determined to keep... to keep Hiro from harm, and that makes it even more of a challenge. A challenge I don't like."

He spit my name out like it was venom, and I wonder why if he hated me so bad he wanted my help, but now I see that I was seconds choice, and sadly, whoever his first choice was, was Elanna's first protector mission, which is why he hates her so much.

"It's done," The man at the computer says. "You have the power you need. Now all you need is the machine to be complete in its building process."

I hear Double A chukle. "Perfect," He says. Then he turns to the gloves, and my eyes widen. "This is the moment I've been waiting for."

I see it. Not his face, but he's wearing a mask. Not a kabuki mask. But an odd black and white one. It covers around his eyes and half of his nose and goes down the sides of his face, leaving the other half of his nose, and his mouth and chin shown, but none of that tells me who he is.

He grabs Elanna's gloves and smiles. "I've been waiting a long time to do this."

He starts to slowly crush the gloves but suddenly Lucas screams, "No!" And lunges for him. But Double A was already expectingit, because he caught Lucas's arm then threw him.

I jump up, but it was not a smart move, because Double A saw me. "It's Hiro!" He says. "Get him!"

Cassidy runs toward me but I hit her as soon as she gets within the arms reach. It only hurts her a little bit, but it still did something. I duck as she tries to punch me, then I spin around and hit her knees, and she collapses for just a moment, and before she can get back up Zoey is there. She kicks Cassidy then looks over at me.

"I've got her. YOu go get the accessories," She says.

I nod then run toward Double A, but before I can get close enough the mascaraed girl grabs me. I see she is wearing a mask, and I try to rip it off of her face. But she turns her head, so I end up yanking her bun down from her hair. She's human, I can tell, so I easily pull away from her grasp and push her away. She's human, so I don't really want to hurt her. But I don't know if Double A is human or not, but I'm going to get those accessories, no matter what it takes.

Double A grabs the bow and already has Elanna's gloves in his hands as he tries to run downstairs and off the platform but Tony stops him. He tries to throw a punch but Tony ducks, then he blocks with an Electric force field when Double A tries to kick him.

TOny punches, but he is blocked, then Double A punches him, but he doesn't see me come up from behind and kick behind his knees. He falls and I grab the accessories from his hand. I step over him, well, I actually step on him, which was kind of funny but that's not the point.

I look over at Lucas and Zoey. "I've got the accessories," I say. "Let's go!"

They all nod, and Zoey pushes Cassidy off the platform, which I wuld be worried if I knew she didn't recover quickly. Then we all run down the stairs and fight off the guards that were in their.

Just as we run out the door I hear Double A yell-and not in his low groveling voice, I may add. "Alert the others! Hiro cannot get away."

I had somehow managed to grab my hoodie before we ran out and I slipped it over my head. It felt weird over my suit but I just had to deal with. Maybe no one would notice me.

But most of them did, and thankfully Zoey, Tony and Lucas were able to hold them off while I safely held on to the bow and gloves.

But we wer becoming too outnumber, so I took off my own gloves, showed Elanna's on, then grabbed a random arrow that was on the floor. I had never shot a bow before, but I had used Elanna's gloves a few times so.. yeah.

"Do you know how to shoot with a bow and arrow?" Zoey asks.

I shake my head. "No, but I've used Elanna gloves before. With both of these things, who knows what I could do."

I figure it out as soon as I shoot the arrow at a large group of R.O.T.E agents. It actually doesn't hit any of them (Because I don't have the best aim), but as soon as if hits the ground around them it explodes.

The three Electro Lights look at me with shock and awe.

"How did you do that?" Lucas asks, and I shrug. Then we run out of the building.

"There's no way we can get there without them catching up to us," Zoey says, and now I'm beginning to wish I had brought Baymax with us.

"Well, there is one way," Lucas says. He looks over at me. "Zoey and I will hold them off as long as we can. You and Tony get the accessories back to the café. Put them in their hands," He says seriously. He looks over at Tony. "You call the Electro board. It will get you there faster. We need to hurry."

Tony's eyes widen. "What?! Why me? I can't-I don't-"

"Just do it!" Lucas yells. "We don't have time for this! Just go!"

The he and Zoey slow down to a stop and wait as the R.O.T.E.s charge toward them.

Tony and I run a little bit farther until he stops and whistles loudly. Then, a few seconds later, Elanna's white Electro board appears, and we both get on it. I grab Tony's shoulders and give him a worried look.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Not a clue. Elanna was very... protective of her things."

I blink. What does that mean?

Tony nervously sighs. "Hold on."

Then a second later, we speed off. I'm glad I have my helmet on right now, because the wind hitting me would make me not able to keep my eyes open. Then I hear Honey speak to me from my communicator.

"Hiro, have you got the accessories uet?" She asks in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I've got them," I reply. "Why?"

"Because we have a big problem."

I take a sharp breath of air as fear courses through me. "What... what is it?" I ask hesitantly.

"Elanna and Summer. Remember how their temperature kept rising before?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, now it's dropping," She says with worry.

"Um, is rising and falling, like before?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from wavering. It's not working very well.

"Well, yes," Honey says, and I sigh with relief. "But with everyone one degree their body temperature rises it drops four." And the relief is gone.

"It's because of the power," Tony says. "All that power that was taken from them. It's made them weaker." I see Tony swallow. "If they can't make themselves strong enough to raise their temperature... they'll die."

"We're coming," I say. "Don't worry." Then the connection drops.

"Don't worry, Elanna," I mumble. "I'm coming."

**Elanna's POV**

_I smile as Tadashi tells me all of the things I already know. It's already there, in my memory, but for some reason it feels as if I'm learning it all over again. I feel the happiness of learning it all over again._

_"This has been a great day," Tadashi says, and I smile._

_"Yeah," I say with a nod. "Yeah, it has been."_

_"I'm glad I met you, you know that, right?"_

_I blink and my smile falters. "O-Of course. I-I'm glad I met you too, Tadashi."_

_He smiles. "I know," He leans in a bit closer, "but I know you're much more than glad."_

_"You-you're right. I am," I say._

_"Ella, I know more about you than you might think."_

_I scoff. "Oh, really?"_

_He nods. "Yeah, really. I know you've been wanting to do this for a very long time."_

_"Do what-" But my words are cut off when he pulls me in and kisses me. I look in shock but I don't pull away, and the next thing I know is I'm closing my eyes and leaning into the kiss._

_Every part of me, past and present, tells me to stop. That he isn't really there. He's really dead. That this is just my imagination but I ignore it, even though I know this is the part of the dream that usually becomes a nightmare I ignore it. Because I feel happy, with no pain. I really feel no pain, and I feel complete and utter happiness._

_He pulls away from me and I blush. "Oh, Elanna," He says gently._

_Then the happy moment is gone, and fear strikes me. I gasp. What should I do? What should I say? I can't lie to him. He's my imagination. Of course, he knows I've been lying._

_I stand and start to back away but he quickly gets up and grabs my arm. "No, wait. Please."_

_"N-No," I stutter. "This is the part where you become evil. Where you become a nightmare. You become not Tadashi and you become like me: a monster."_

_"A monster?" He asks. "Now who called you that?" _

_"You-you did," I mumble as tears begin to cloud my vision._

_"You should know I was only calling you that because of hurt and anger," She says, giving me a look that was a mixture of sadness and disapproval. "You should know I didn't mean that."_

_I blink. I had never thought of that._

_"But it still haunts me," I mumble._

_He sighs. "I know and I'm sorry. I never thought that it would do this to you."_

_If this were the real Tadashi I would say I forgave him, but this isn't Tadashi saying it, it was my mind._

_"But, you could make that pain go away," He says, and I see a very odd tinkle in his eyes._

_I look at him curiously. "How?"_

_"Join the R.O.T.E," He replies. "Bring me back. Be happy with me. Together. You and I."_

_I shake my head. "No, Tadashi. I-I can't."_

_He cocks his head to the side. "Why not?"_

_"B-Because... it would be betraying me Queen. Betraying the promise I made to you. Betraying the promise I made to Hiro." I shake my head again. "I-I couldn't do that."_

_"Even for me?" He asks._

_I sigh and wrap my arms around him. "Tadashi, I love you, and I would do anything for you. Anything but this. I told you I was different. I told you I was good and that is one promise I intend to keep."_

_Tadashi blinks, and the twinkle is gone. "You... you loved me?"_

_I nod. "And I still do. I always will, but you're gone. You're just a figure of my imagination. You're not really here."_

_He pulls me closer. "But I am. This is really me. I am Tadashi."_

_I shake my head as I tear rolls down my face, but I feel no pain. "No, you're not."_

_"You may think that, but's it's not so."_

_I wipe the tear away, and I feel no pain on my hand. I look down and gasp as I see no red burn where the water touched my hand._

_"What the-"_

_"You don't feel any pain here. It's apart of this, I guess." He looks at me seriously. "But I am really Tadashi."_

_"I wish I could believe you," I mumble._

_He sighs. "Me too."_

_"But I'm not joining the R.O.T.E." I say. "I never will."_

_He looks at me with confusion. "The R.O.T.E.? Why would you join them? Why are they even in this conversation?"_

_I look at him with equal confusion. "B-Because you just asked me to join them, to bring you back."_

_Tadashi blinks, and that weird twinkle returns to his eyes. "Oh, right. Elanna, if you bring me back I can be with you. YOu could be happy."_

_He's really starting to confuse me now. I take a step back and again shake my head. "No, Tadashi. I won't." Then I smile. "And I'm already happy, with Hiro."_

_He nods. "Little brother always could fill in for me when I wasn't there to do the job," He looks at me pleadingly again. "But could do that job if you would just join the-"_

_"No," I say harshly._

_"But-"_

_"Tadashi, I said no!" I yell._

_He steps back and blinks, and the twinkle in his eye disappears. "What did I say?" He asks, making my confusion level go even higher. "What did I say to make you mad?"_

_I sigh. "I won't remind you. You'll just start talking about it again. But I am happy with Hiro. He takes away the pain."_

_He smiles. "I know he does," But then he sighs sadly. "But there's only one true way to get rid of bond pain once you've lost the person you're bonded to."_

_My eyes widen. "Really? How?"_

_He gives me a smirk that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm just a figment of you imagination," He says. "I know no more than you do. You tell me."_

_I look at him pleadingly. "Tadashi, please."_

_"Alright, El. I'll tell you." His eyes have a hint of sadness in them that scare me. "Death."_

_I blink. "What?"_

_"Death," He repeats. "It's the only way to get rid of all the pain."_

_I give out a half laugh. "That's not true." I say with a wave of my hand. "If it were, I'd be feeling horrible right now, like I do always. But I feel perfectly fine."_

_He gives me a sad look, and I feel my heart spike with fear. No, it's impossible. It can't be._

_Suddenly, the earth shakes, and I struggle to keep my balance, but I do. It was only there for a second or two. Gone as quickly as it came, but still I felt worry within me._

_"What was that?" I ask, but when I receive no answer, I look in Tadashi's direction to see he wasn't there._

_I look around me in confusion. "Tadashi? Tadashi!" I call. "Tadashi!"_

_But then sudden blackness engulfs me, and I scream._

**Hiro's POV**

Elanna screams as she wakes up. She flails and thrashes but a grab her shoulders and hold her still.

"Elanna, it's me, Hiro!" I say, and she instantly calms. "It's me," I say in a calmer voice. "It's me. It's okay."

"What happened?" Summer asks.

"Someone took your accessories," Lucas explains. "They were using them to draw out power and-"

"Why did you wake me up?" Elanna interrupts. "How did you..."

"We put your gloves back on you," Honey replies, a bit shocked from her first question, but I don't blame her. I am too. I think we all are.

Elanna's eyes dart down then push her gloves off of her hands before skittering to the other side of the room, trying to get as far away from her white leather life source as possible.

"Why-why am I not going back to sleep?" She asks.

"They're not using you gloves to draw out power from you," Tony replies.

"Who was draining out power from us?" Summer asks. "And why?"

Wasabi opens his mouth to speak but I give him a look so he then says, "We'll explain it later."

I then walk over to Elanna and study her closely. She has wide eyes of fear, and she's shaking. If she felt like that when she was asleep-which I'm assuming she did-why is she still asking about it?

"Why did you wake me up?" She asks, her voice cracking. She sounds as if she was about to cry.

"You... you were about to die," I reply, shock almost overwhelming me that she would ask such a question. "You were dancing with death, Elanna."

A sudden look of realization hits her, but it only makes my confusion grow. "That's what he meant when he said death could only take away the pain," She mumbles.

I blink. "Elanna, what are you-"

"But if I was almost dead, then that means..." She gasps and covers her hand with her mouth as tears begin to fall down her face, leaving their trail of burns. Elanna doesn't even seem to notice.

I look back at Aunt Cass, and she shrugs. "She's probably been through a lot," She says. "You say she gets nightmares a lot. Try having two day's worth of 'em."

"It was Him. It was really Him." She sobs. "Without the twinkle, it was Him."

**Okay, longer than usually chapter. Woah, that took a while. Anyway, thank you all for reading and again I'm sorry for not updating but I might not be able to update daily since I'm a slow writer. Sorry...**

**I thank you guys so much and I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**

**P.S. For those who didn't figure it out. In the dream, when Tadashi didn't have the weird twinkle in his eye, he was the real Tadashi. Like, his spirit coming out of heaven to visit her for a few short moments. When he did have the twinkle in his eye, he was Elanna's mind trying to trick her. Just wanted to clear that up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys. Hope you like it. Leave a review! Thanks!**

**Elanna's POV**

I stand on top of a building roof near the café. The sun has long since set, but still I stand out and watch. A cold breeze flies past, and I shiver. I don't care about the cold, though. If the R.O.T.E. has the power they need, all they need now is Hiro to build it, and to do that they have to get to Hiro, and I am not going to let that happen.

After I had finished with my crying session-which no one understood and never will if I have anything to say about it-Hiro explained everything. About why they took only my and Summer's accessories, what they needed it for and about 'Double A' and the mascaraed girl.

So I learned that Summer and I were the opposites they needed, and that angered me. I was supposed to keep this from happening. TO keep the R.O.T.E from getting closer to their goal, and that's why I trained so hard. Worked for so long. And because of that I helped them.

I groan and bury my face into my hands before running them through my hair. Double A and his minions has just taken another step toward their goal, and it's all my fault.

I remember Hiro's face when he told me about how Double A almost killed me. The fear in his eyes almost broke me in two. He was fearing for my life while I was in some dream land with Tadashi.

I was dying, and I know it was the real Tadashi then, but I won't seem him again. Not for a while. Not the real Tadashi, anyway. Now that I am alive and well the nightmare shall return, and I have a feeling they will be worse than ever before.

I wonder what would have happened if Double A would have killed me. Would I have stayed in that dream world of paradise with Tadashi? Would I still be able to see him in heaven? The pain was go0ne, so would have I been happy?

I shake my head, trying to beat the thoughts out of my brain. I shouldn't be thinking this. I should never be thinking this. I am not supposed to be happy. I was never meant to be happy. I am an Electro Light, and an Electro Light is mean to do one thing, and that is to do their jobs, and mine is protecting Hiro, and it's precisely what I'm going to do.

And if I had died, it would have been that much easier for them to get to Hiro, and I don't want that, and neither would Tadashi. What would they do to him after he had finished helping them? If I had died, and he had been forced to help them, I'm afraid I'm to be joining Tadashi. I shiver again, but this time it isn't because of the cold.

My attention turns to Hiro's window. The light is still on, and I look at it with confusion and curiosity. He should be asleep by now... That's odd.

But then I see Hiro pacing back and force. He is looking down to the floor and i can see even from a building away that he is thinking hard about something.

I stare for like, five minutes, thinking on whether I should just go see what's wrong or continue being a creepy stalker and stare until he goes to bed. Finally I decide that's since I-according to Lucas-am becoming 'more human', I probably should go and see what's wrong, because I really don't want to end up being a creepy stalker, well, a human creepy stalker.

I jump over to the window, and I almost miss it and fall, but thankfully I make it. I make a mental note that I need to work on that and also getting my strength back. They took a lot of power from me, and now I am weak.

Hiro jumps when he hears my feet hit the window sill. He looks over at me with wide eyes before running over to me and openin the window.

"What are you doing?" He asks as i enter his room. "If Aunt Cass sees your here she'll freak."

"Oh, please," I say rolling my eyes. "She knows I wouldn't do anything too sinful."

"I seriously doubt that," He mutters.

""Why are you still awake?" I ask, changing the topic of the conversation.

He blinks and was silent for a moment. "I could ask you the same question."

I scoff. "You know I don't sleep every night," I say. "And I was unconscious for almost two whole days." I smile and shake my head. "I won't be sleeping for a while."

But then my smile fades as I see sadness in his eyes, and it hurts that I don't know what's wrong. I want to make him feel happy.

_Funny seeing the tables turned, _I think, but really it isn't funny at all.

"Hiro," I say. "What's wrong? Can you not sleep?"

"Elanna, you almost died today. I almost lost you, again," Tears fill his eyes, and I am taken aback. I never thought of that. I guess I'm not as human as I-and my team-thought.

"Hiro-"

"I can't lose you," He wipes his eyes. "I can't."

I take a step forward and hug him tightly. "Hiro, you'll never lose me. I will do everything in my power to make you happy, and if that's keeping myself alive, then alright."

"But you'll always put your job first. And you might get killed if you do it."

I sigh. "And you might get killed if I don't." I pull away but keep my hands on his shoulders. "Hiro, I have to protect you. If not because of my job then because I..." _Love you._ "Care about you."

I can't say it. I don't know why. I just can't. I haven't said it to Hiro yet, and I fear I never will. Hiro has said it to me, but I haven't said it to him, and i feel ashamed that I haven't told him, but still I can't seem to say it.

"I just don't want to lose you too," He says before wiping his eyes again.

I give him a sad smile then give him a quick kiss. "I know, and you won't lose me. I'll always be here. I promise."

_Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep. _My conscience tells me, but I ignore it.

He smiles. "I like that promise." But then his smile fades, and I frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Is something else troubling you?"

"Elanna, before you passed out and went into that weird power coma or something... you said something to me," I suck in a breath, but fortunately Hiro doesn't notice. He gives me a look of seriousness. "You said I was just like my brother. Why would you say that?"

"I-I don't know. I was delusional. I remember seeing things. Hearing things." That was partially true. I was delusional at the time, but I do know why I said it. I know exactly why.

"You said you've never met my brother," Hiro says.

"I-I haven't," I stutter. "I don't even remember saying anything, and I wouldn't have if you hadn't just told me."

_Liar._

Hiro goes silent. "Oh, a-alright."

"You need to get some sleep," I say.

He shrugs. "I can't. I just keep thinking about Double A and his plans." He looks at me. "Why would he need Electro Light energy to power it? What could need so much power?"

"I don't know," And that scares me. If the R.O.T.E. is building something that requires that much from power from two opposite Electro Lights then it must be something big. Or must do something big. Something... inhuman.

I shake my head. "Let's not talk about this," I say walking over to Hiro's bed. "Lie down, I'll tell you a bed time story."

Hiro laughs. "Don't ya think I'm a little old for those."

"Says the boy who graduated high school when he was thirteen and college when he was fifteen," I say rolling my eyes. "Now lie down and let me tell you a story."

Hiro rolls his eyes but obeys. I sit beside him and take in a deep breath, trying to remember some fairy tale story that children liked to hear about.

"Okay, once upon a time there was-" I start, but Hiro stops me.

"Don't tell me something like this," He whines. "I've probably heard them all even if I didn't want to hear them."

I cross my arms. "Then what do you want to hear?"

"Tell me something interesting. Something that I'll actually listen to."

"Then how will you fall asleep?" I ask.

He smirks. "You'll think of something."

I laugh but then stop as I try to think of an interesting story to tell. I bite my lip as one comes to mind. I would think Hiro would be interested, but what if Tadashi had already told Hiro this? What he had and Hiro pieces it together and hates me?

"Elanna?"

I turn to Hiro, who has his usual look of concern and curiosity in his eyes as he looks at me. It hurts that i make him feel worried about me, but I'm glad he cares. But, right now, I want to make him happy, so I will do it.

"Okay, ready?" I ask, and he nods, which makes me smile. "Some years ago, when I was about twelve years old, I was at the Institute, waiting for T-Mission 772," I say correcting myself.

_Nice going, idiot._

Hiro raises a brow, but says nothing, so i take that chance to continue quickly.

"Well, he was being and he brought some jelly donuts for him and his friends. Well, he did have a lot of friends but he still had some left over, so he offered me one. But after one bite I almost went into a sugar high." Hiro and I laugh at that. "Well, I decide since I'm not going to eat the donut, I might as well have some fun with it, so i scoop some of the jelly from the donut and through it at 772. And that is how the jelly donut war started. It lasted for almost three hours. How we had enough jelly donuts to make it last that long I have no idea, but by the time it had ended and we had called a truce jelly painted the walls. It took us over an hour and a half to clean that up."

Hiro laughs, and I smile. Then he continues to smile at me in a dreamy sort of daze, and i raise a brow but continue to smile.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head as a blush covers over his cheeks. "Oh, nothing. I was just picturing you covered in jelly from jelly donuts." He smiles. "Tadashi actually told me about that, but he never said who is was between. He said it was pretty funny though."

I try to swallow the sudden lump forming in my throat. Then I laugh nervously. "Yes, I was a sight for sore eyes." I pause. "Well, that's the end of this story. You can... you know, go to sleep now."

I start to stand but Hiro grabs my wrist. I try to pull myself from his grasp but somehow during my story telling my legs had gotten tangled up in the covers, so i trip. Hiro tries to grab onto me, but it only results in pulling him down with me.

**Hiro's POV**

I fall on top of Elanna as she falls to the floor. I look down at her, and she is clearly flustered. And I blush, hard.

"I-I'm sorry," I say I try to get up, but I slip, and fall right on top of her again.

"Ow," She says jokingly, and I blush harder.

I finally do get my balance and stand, and I help her up. We both sit down and is silent. After a few awkward moments I open my mouth to speak, but before the words leave my mouth Elanna pulls me close and kisses me.

I sit there in shock for a second or so, because I really wasn't expecting that. She seems to be doing many things that I'm not expecting these days. I guess I need to learn to expect the unexpected.

AS soon as I am about to start to kiss her back Elanna pulls away, and let out a huff.

"Sorry," She says, looking downward. "Really, really bad timing but I-"

But I don't let her finish, because this time I kiss her. It is sharp and quick, but it shut her up. When I pull back I cup the side of her face with my hand.

"Perfect timing," I say, then I kiss her again.

Elanna then kisses my cheek then down to my jaw, then finally down to my neck. They are light, though. She and I both remember the first time I got a hicky, and my aunt did freak at that. Give or take I was fourteen at the time but it was a life or death situation! Elanna, though, healing from bruises and such within minutes, so I don't have to worry about that. Lucky me.

I kiss her lips hard, but then gently. She moans, then a name tumbles off of her lips. It was muffled, so I couldn't really inderstand it, but I knew one thing about it: The name that she had spoken; it wasn't mine.

I pull back and look at her with shock and confusion. "What?"

She mirrors the confusion. "What?"

I blink. "What did you say?"

I see a flicker of something in her eyes. Fear, maybe? But before I can figure it out it is gone, but the confusion is still there.

"I didn't say anything," She says.

I nod. "Yes, you did. You said something while we were kissing. What did you say?"

Elanna scrunches her shoulders up to her ears, and that puts me on full alarm. I have learned she only does that when she's been caught on doing something she doesn't want others to know. She did that when I questioned her why she was spying on me a day after we had met, before I knew she was Electro Light. She has only done it a few times since then, but I've always remembered.

"Elanna?" I ask.

"I-I said your name, Hiro," She replies. "I was kissing you, you know."

_Liar. _

She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. At moments like these, it never does. "That's all I said, Hiro," She says. "Don't you trust me?"

_I used to, but now I'm not so sure... Should I trust you, Elanna?_

But I don't voice my thoughts, instead I just nod. "Yeah, I trust you. I just thought..." My voice trails off, then I shake my head. "Never mind." I give out a fake yawn which I hope sounds genuine. "I guess I should go to bed. If we... continue what we were doing and Aunt Cass saw, she would-"

"Freak?" Elanna guesses, giving out a quiet laugh. One I would think is adorable if I didn't have the doubt of trusting her and the pain of her lying eating at me.

I lay down, but then Elanna picks up my head and lays my head in her lap. I look up at her smiling face with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm not stupid," She says. "You're not tired. You need to work on your fake yawns."

I blush and groan quietly. Crap.

Elanna laughs, but it isn't real. It doesn't reach her eyes.

"And you need to work on your fake laughs," I remark.

She crosses her arms and scoffs. "And how do you know my laugh was fake?" She asks.

"Your eyes," I say. "It didn't reach your eyes. And when you give a forced or faked smile, it doesn't reach your eyes either." I sigh. "You eyes are always a dead give away."

I feel Elanna flinch, and I see shock on her face, and it's in her eyes, so I know it's real. But then she takes in a deep breath and clears it from her face, but it's still there, in her eyes.

"Well, you're not tired, and while I would love to continue what we were doing previously, you are right aunt you aunt. She would kill me, bring me back, then kill me again."

I nod. It's true. Don't get me wrong, Aunt Cass likes Elanna a lot. She likes that she would almost do anything to keep me safe and all, but she doesn't like the fact that she is my girlfriend. So, really, if she was just my protector, Elanna would be loved unconditionally. But it's just that she's my girlfriend, and because she doesn't like Krei, but I don't like him either so...

"So," Elanna says, bringing me back to reality. "I will sing you a lullaby."

I blink. "You're not serious, are you?"

She shrugs. "I've already told you the story of the jelly donut war. What else do you want?"

_The truth, _My mind says, but again I don't voice my thoughts. I can't and I won't. Not yet, anyway. I want to find out what she's hiding, but I know she won't tell me, so what's the point in asking?

I sigh. "Alright, sing me a lullaby."

"I'll sing you a song that I know you like," She says, and that tells me it's not really a lullaby.

She starts to hum a tune, and I smile. She's right. I do like this song, and so does she. Tadashi liked this song too. Then Elanna starts to sing.

_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies  
>lit up the world as I fell asleep.<br>'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere.  
>You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare.<em>

I give out a small chuckle at the words. There isn't many fireflies here in Sanfransokyo, so seeing ten million in one place would make me stand and stare.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems.<em>

You have no idea.

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs  
>As they try to teach me how to dance.<br>A foxtrot above my head.  
>A sock hop beneath my bed.<br>A disco ball is just hanging by a thread. (thread, thread, thread.)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
><em>_'Cause everything is never as it seems,  
>When I fall asleep.<em>

Well, it's not much different when I'm awake, either. I yawn-it's real this time, and I close my eyes and start to hum along with Elanna as she sings.

_Leave my door open just a crack, (please take me away from here)  
>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac. (please take me away from here)<br>Why do I tire of counting sheep? (please take me away from here)  
><em>_When I'm too tired to fall asleep..._

I open one eye and look up at Elanna. Her face is emotionless, and I can't see her eyes, but there seemed to be some desire in her voice when she sang 'please take me away from here'. It sounded almost desperate.

_To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes.  
>I got misty eyes as they said farewell. (said farewell)<br>But I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre.  
>'Cause I saved a few, and I keep them in a jar. (jar, jar, jar, jar)<em>

I wonder if Elanna is taking as much meaning in this song as I am.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems,<br>When I fall asleep._

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
>Cause everything is never as it seems,<br>When I fall asleep._

I start to feel myself dozing off, which I guess is a good thing, but now i don't want to go to sleep. I want to know why Elanna seems to be so into the song. Why she want to taken away from here... from me.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
>Because my dreams are bursting at the seems.<em>

Then the song ended, and Elanna stops singing. I feel something soft press up against my forehead then Elanna's murmurs of goodnight before sleep overtakes me.

**Elanna's POV**

I wait a few minutes to make sure Hiro is asleep before I lift his head from my lap and place him gently on his pillow. He mumbles something, and I freeze, but then I few moments later he stills again, and I give out a sigh of relief.

I give him another kiss on the forehead before standing.

"Good night, Hiro," I say quietly. "I... I-" I sigh in defeat. Still, I can't say it, but I'm not sure why. Tadashi is dead. I talked to his spirit in a dream... Or really, when I was in a death coma. Whatever you would prefer to call it.

Before I can scorn myself anymore, I decide it would be best if i went down to the café. There it would make sure I wouldn't wake Hiro up, which is best. If he wakes up again he'll want to ask more questions. Questions that I either don't want to answer or don't know how to. But either which way, the café is a better place for me to be.

I go down to the café like planned, and once I'm there I freaking want to punch myself in the face. What is wrong with me?! It's like I can't stop talking about... can't stop thinking about Him... and it's getting worse. Words are spilling constantly. I can't seem to keep my freaking mouth shut! I'm stuttering like a fool, and covering it up like an idiot.

Why am I saying things like this? Hiro does remind me of Tadashi now that he's older but Good God, I might as well just slap the baseball cap on him and call him 772 now.

I mean, I almost called him Tadashi when I came back, I told him he was just like his brother before I passed out-and even though I've gotten out of that one there is no excuse!-I almost said Tadashi's name when telling more story and I moaned Tadashi's name while kissing Hiro... What the heck is wrong with me?!

I'm slipping... wait, no I'm not. Slipping would be like slipping down a down a hill. Almost slowly and going in the at almost a constant speed. It's unexpected but you can still catch yourself. No, that's not what I'm doing. What I'm doing is plummeting, off of a cliff. Unexpected and no way to save you, gaining speed as you go until you finally hit rock bottom. That's me. That is what I'm doing. And I don't know how to stop it.

I don't plan it or anything, words just tumble from my mouth. Maybe it's the bond. It's becoming more painful with each passing day, and maybe I've finally reached the breaking point. But, I was so glad talking about my memories with Hiro, even if I had a mini heart attack when he told me that Tadashi did mention it. But I guess Tadashi really didn't want Hiro to know about me at that time, because he didn't say who it was between, and praise the Good God he didn't.

But really, how much longer can I keep this a secret? How much longer can I keep myself from spilling everything out to Hiro and his friends? How much time do I have left of Hiro actually caring for me... instead of hating me?

I had originally planned on never telling Hiro about Tadashi being 772, but as time passes, I can feel the pain worsening, the pressure of guilt getting stronger. That worries me, and I fear Hiro will hate me just like Tadashi did.

"Just like Tadashi did," I mutter.

I hear something scurry behind me, then I whirl around. I see a shadow outside the café, but before I can even make it to the door it's gone. Where or how far, I'm not sure, but I won't chase after it tonight. I won't be tricked again.

I see a note laying down at my feet, so i bend over and pick it up. It looks a regular note, but I look like a regular person, so I know looks can be deceiving. I bring the note closer and sniff it. It has a faint scent of cologne on it, but I can't get a good enough whiff to get the brand, not that I would know it anyway, and even if I did probably a ton of males where the exact same cologne.

I let out a huff then open the letter, reading it carefully.

_Hello, 'El', nice night isn't it? Can't go one day without threatening to spill your secret, can you? You do need to work on that.__But, this letter is not here for small talk. This is to tell you one thing and one thing only: We. Will. Have. Hiro. __He will help us, you know, whether you like it or not. And whether Hiro wants to or not. You, dear girl, are just an obstacle in this. But, I must thank you for helping me get the power I needed. Saved me so much time and agents.  
>But, back to business, Hiro will help us. And he might not want to now, but once he finds out your secret, he'll probably be ecstatic to get to help us... and destroy you. Because, even you've said it yourself, you're a monster, and monsters don't get happy endings.<br>Hiro may be safe tonight, but I wouldn't count on it for the next night, or any of the nights after that. Have fun with your worries, El.  
>-Double A<em>

I gasp then stagger backwards.

"Hiro," I mumble. "Oh, Hiro, no."

Then my eyes harden. "Look, Double A, I don't know if you're using one of your minions to listen or if you're really here or if you have some weird device here but I know you're listen. So listen well, you will not have Hiro. Ever. He may find out but he will not betray his friends and join you. He wouldn't do that. He would never do that. And if he does find out then fine. If he hates me, alright. But I will still protect him with every once of energy I have. Because I may be a monster, but you are a sick and twisted person. YOu are evil-"

"Elanna, what are you doing here?"

I spin around at Aunt Cass's voice. She stands there giving me an expectant look. "Well?"

"I, uh, saw something here. I wanted to make sure Hiro was okay."

I see a flash of coern on her face. "And is he?"

I nod.

"Then it was probably just Mochi."

I look over at that stupid cat. I'm more of a dog person anyway.

"Well, you need to go home or to bed or whatever it is you do at night."

I nod. "Alright. I-I will."

That morning, I saw another note at the café.

_I know, Elanna. I know._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone. Just wanted to say that this chapter may be a little but different, but I still think you will like it. Anyway, so I was reading this fanfic and I saw the author said 'review=chapters' and I thought, this person does have a lot o reviews. I think I'll try this. So, I will now do it like this. The more reviews I get, the faster I will try to get the chapter up and the better I will try to make the chapter. Now, I won't make crappy chapters just because I got no reviews, but I will take longer to post new chapters. Because reviews make me feel more motivated to write. So, yeah, make sure to leave a review.**

**Also, this chapter does mention self harm and has the Electro Light version of self harm... So , yeah, just a warning for all of ya'll.**

**Hiro's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Elanna wasn't there. I guess that's a good thing, because if Aunt Cass knew she had been here with me all night she would think the worst. I guess since Aunt Cass knows about Elanna's past-well, that which she will tell-she thinks she always does the most damage in what she does.

I stretch and let out a noisy yawn before getting out of bed. I quickly get dressed but don't go down stairs right away. Mymemory of last night slowly starts to return to me now that I am fully awake. I remember her happy story about the-what did she call it?-Jelly donut war. I remember falling off of the bed then landing on Elanna. I remember a bit of a heated make out session, and I remember it ending all too quickly when Elanna said someone else's name during it.

She lied and said that it was my name, but I know it's not true. But it was too muffled out for me to actually understand it. I'm seeing that Elanna is hiding more from me than I thought, and I wonder how many more secrets she has. And if she will ever tell me any of them.

I think I know the name of who she was caliing out the night before. I mean, I don't actually know the name itself, but I know who the name probably belongs to, and I wouldn't be surprised if I was right. But, I thought she was learning to let go. To move on. She seemed so happy when she told that story, but I know she's still so sad. I can always see it in her eyes. It's constantly there, and only a few times have a seen it completely, totally gone, but then within seconds it is back again.

Why can't she just let herself be happy?

I shake my head and run a hand through my messy hair. I'm glad I don't have any knots in it this morning, because I plan to talk to Elanna before anything unexpected happens. But really, it's not all the unexpected anymore if we already are aware it will happen, maybe.

I run down to the café, and is greeted by Aunt Cass.

"Good morning, Hiro," She says. "Sleep well?"

I nod, giving her a curious look. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I saw Elanna down at the café last night," She crosses her arms and gives me an expectant look. "You know anything about that?"

I swallow then shake my head. "No, Aunt Cass."

She raises a brow and looks at me, and I can tell she isn't convinced. "And the letter?"

I look at her in confusion. "Letter? What letter?"

"You know, the two letters that Elanna won't let anyone see," She says with a shrug.

I blink. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Aunt Cass looks at with in shock. "Really?" She asks. "She's been looking at them almost all morning."

I look over at Elanna's direction. Her back is facing me as if she is looking out the window, but her head is down, and if I look closely enough, I can see she is holding something her hands, and they are shaking.

"Well, Hiro, aren't you going to go question your girlfriend?" Aunt Cass asks.

I look at her confused. "What?"

"Well, she won't let anyone see the letter, and you don't even know about it," She shrugs. "She already keeps enough secrets from you. Who knows what she might be hiding?"

I frown. I know what Aunt Cass is not-so-secretely suggesting. ANd I know she doesn't have any secret boyfriend. That isone thing I know for sure. The only people she seems to care about is me and Tada-

Whoa, what? Where did that come from?!

I give out a small groan of frustration, and I tell myself again that Tadashi is not mission 772. I mean, there are tons of people who have died in a fire and have their names starting with 'T'. Good God, I need to stop that.

I look at Elanna-who hasn't moved an inch-then back at Aunt Cass-who is still giving me an expecting look. I sigh then make my way over to Elanna. She is still looking downward, and quiet mumbles of words escape her lips. Her breathing is uneven, and her eyes dart over the letter over and over, and as soon as she finishes she starts to read it again. This isn't a normal letter, I know, because Elanna has fear in her eyes.

I try to lean in a bit closer, but she sees me and steps back, pulling the letter to he chest.

"Hiro," She breathes out shakily. "I-I didn't see you there."

I nod. "Yeah, uh, whatcha reading?"

Whatever color that was in Elanna's face immediately drained out, and I give her a concerned look. Her eyes widen a bit and I can see that she is trying to hide her emotions by looking away. She's smart enough to know that her eyes are a dead give away.

"Th-This?" She stutters, still looking away. "It's... it's nothing. Just a... a um... letter from the... Queen. Yes, she wanted to know if we got any info on the um, R.O.T.E., and uh, and on Double A. You know? N-nothing important."

_Liar. _"Your Queen has never sent a letter before," I say. "Why does she send one now?"

"She um... she-she starting sending them shortly after I left," Elanna replies, her gaze falling down to the letter.

_What do you not want me to see? _"Can I read it?" I ask, outstretching my hand to her.

"Um, it's nothing interesting," She says, her hand holding the letter crushing it in her grip. She triesw to give a nonchalant shrug, but she is so tense it makes it even more obvious that "It's not really important anyway. We don't know anything about who Double A is or what he and the R.O.T.E. are building and-"

"I'm guessing that's a no," I interrupt, and Elanna merrily and tensely shrugs.

"I'd-I'd rather you not, really," She says shyly, and I would think it was cute if she wasn't lying to me. Then an idea pops into my head.

I lean in closer to her, and she takes another step back. Her eyes harden. "Hiro, I said I'd rather you not read the letter."

I roll my eyes. "I wasn't going for the letter," I say as I grab her shoulders and pull her closer. "I just wanted a kiss."

Elanna opens her mouth to protest but I quickly shut her up.

_Don't resist. Go with it... _I say silently in my mind, and she does. Her hands fall to her side for one second to put the letter before wrapping them around my neck. I open my eyes just a crack and my had slowly inches toward the letter. I was getting it between my fingers and into my grasp...

"Hey, I think that's enough of that!" Some costumer called out.

We both gasp and pull back, and I drop the letter back on the table, and grimace. Crap, I was so close.

"S-sorry," Elanna mumbles, and looks down shyly.

I smile at the blush spreading across her face, and I feel my face growing hot as well. But then my smile fades. My plan failed, but I'm determined to get that letter, whether it's from the Queen or not. I will get that letter.

"Hey, Elanna," Aunt Cass calls. "Will you come over and help me with something?"

She nods. "Sure," She says, then she grabs the letter and shoves it in her pocket before walking over to Aunt Cass.

I grit my teeth and let out a sigh of frustration. So close. So, so close.

Aunt Cass walks over to me and gives me a small reassuring smile. "Keep trying. You'll get it out of her soon enough."

"She doesn't have a secret boyfriend," I say with a frown.

Aunt Cass shrugs. "Maybe not, but she is hiding something, and whatever it is must be bad if she doesn't want you to know."

Then she walks off leaving me to think on that. She could be right. Elanna might be hiding something bad from me, but I don't see wha it could be. I already know she's a murderer, and-what she calls herself-a monster. What could be worse than that?

I shake my head and was about to go upstairs when Lucas runs in, his eyes wide as Summer and Tony follow in behind him.

"Call your friends and tell them to bring their suits," He says breathlessly. "We need them quickly."

"R.O.T.E.s?" I ask, and all three of them nod.

"Yes, and there are about eight of them," Summer says, "But we can take them easy."

"R.O.T.E.s are attacking?" Elanna asks, and I jump. I didn't even realize she was there.

The three nod again.

"Yes, well, they haven't attacked yet, but they're planning to," Tony says. "We need to stop them now."

I grab my cell phone and dial the Big Hero 6 number, which automatically tells the others to suit up.

"I'm going to get Baymax." I look at Elanna. "I don't think it will take long though. You guys will kill them quickly."

Elanna raises a brow then shakes her head. "Kill them? No, no. We aren't going to kill them."

I stop mid step and whirl around to look at Elanna, who has a look of seriousness. I look at the Electric Five, who seem just as confused as I am.

"What?" WE all say in unison.

"We can't kill them," She says. "We need the. They could tell us who Double A is."

"But they won't tell us anything," Lucas says. "They've been trained not to. You know that."

"We can always try," Elanna says. "and we need to find out just who Double A is. He somehow knows about the goings on here, and we need to find out how."

I look at her with curiosity. "And how do you know that he knows about this."

She glares at me, and I blink. I'd never seen her look at me like that before. "That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that I am trying to keep you safe." She sighs. "Even if that mean keeping things from you." She looks at me with hard eyes, and I almost laugh bitterly at the fact that no matter how hard she tries she can't keep the emotion from flooding her eyes. She just can't.

"Go get Baymax suited up," She says. "We need to hurry."

I let out a sigh then nod, doing as told.

Once Baymax was suited up the rest of my team was already here in their suits.

"Everyone ready?" Elanna asks. She too is in her white leather outfit.

We all nod and then head for the door, but I hear Aunt Cass calling me.

"Hiro!" She yells and runs toward me. I turn around and look at her.

"Yes, Aunt Cass?" I say. But she doesn't respond. Instead she hugs my tightly, almost too tightly.

"Be safe," She says softly as she pulls away.

I chuckle. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. An if I need any help, I've got Baymax."

"And Elanna," Fred says, casting a quick glance at my now impatient girlfriend.

My smile falters for a second. "Yeah, and Elanna."

"But, Hiro-"

"They're right. I do have Elanna." I give her a reassuring smile. "I trust her."

That was only half-way true, but they didn't know that. I look over at Elanna and once again her eyes betray her. I see a flash of guilt shine through them, and she looks away for a second, and when she looks back at me it is gone.

"Come on," She says. "Let's go."

We walk down the streets silently and quickly until Lucas comes to a stop near a people less street. There was no one there, and I think I know why.

"They're over there," Tony whispers. I look over him and see eight R.O.T.E. agents standing around talking. I wonder if they always plan like this. Out in the open and all.

"Alright," Elanna says, breaking into my thoughts. "We need to capture at least one of them. The rest we can get rid of but we need at least one."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to capture a R.O.T.E.?" GoGo asks. "From hearing how you guys are trained, we'll be lucky to get anything out from them."

She shoots GoGo a serious look. "I'll find a way to make them talk, trust me." A menacing smile grazes her lips, and I look at her in fear. But the minute she sees the fear that was so obviously on my face it was gone. She looks back at GoGo. "I will do anything and everything to protect the one I l-" She pauses then takes in a deep breath. "Care about. Now come on." Then she runs off, and we follow. And I give out a frustrated sigh. She still won't say it. Still won't say it.

But all that is forgotten when the agents see us. The run towards us, me as their priority, but they are stopped quickly. GoGo throws a disk at one while Summer shoots an arrow at another. Wasabi uses his plasma blades to block of a jolt of electricity that is throw at him, and Honey coats one of Zoey's whips with one of her chemical balls before Zoey cracks the whip against one.

I see Cassidy running toward me, and I yell out to Baymax. "Baymax, rocket fist!" And before she can even get close to me the is completely thrown aside.

I hear a sudden grunt of anger, and I turn to see Elanna fighting one of the Electro Lights. She swings at the girl, who surprisingly looks a lot like Honey Lemon (Sort of).

"What's the matter, Elanna?" The girl taunts. "Are getting angry because you're failing this too?"

Elanna growls. "Shut up, Rapunzel!" And she swings again, and again misses. Rapunzel kicks her down and tries to kick her again but Elanna uses an electric force field to keep her from getting hurt again. She raised up her gloved hand and tried to throw and electricity ball at Rapunzel, but she missed, and the blond laughed.

"Wow," She says. "Double A will love watching you die."

I blink. If he's watching then that mean-

"There he is!" Tony yells. "It's him!"

I look up above me and see the man in the mask. Double A. He is still wearing that hat thing on his head so I can't see his hair, and the mask covers his face.

Suddenly Rapunzel is flying in my direction, and I thankfully move out of the way or she would have been thrown into me. I look over at Elanna.

"I've got this," She says, then she whistles loudly and runs toward the building. Her Electro board appears and it doesn't even have to stop for her. She just jumps on it and is zooming up to the roof of the building.

Fear fills within me. She can't face him alone. He could be just as strong as she was, if not stronger. I run toward the building.

"Elanna, wait-ahh!" Something pushes me to the ground and pins me down.

"Good job, Flynn!" Rapunzel yells.

I try to push myself up but I'm just pushed back down.

"Baymax!" I yell, but Baymax doesn't come. Instead comes Fred. He jumps forward, grabs Flynn, then jumps up again before throwing him into the ground.

I get up and give Fred a nod of thanks, but then I hear a blood curtleing scream, and my blood runs cold. I look up at the roof top and see Double A running off, and Elanna clutching at the side of her neck, then she stumbles backward and falls off the rooftop.

"Elanna!"

**Elanna's POV**

I remember hearing a scream, then looking around frantically to see who it came from, but then I realize it was I who screamed. I look back I Double A's direction. I was so close to getting off his mask but then he gabbed my neck. My neck, firey pain erupted from the area and I grit my teeth to keep in another scream.

I see Double A running off. I want to run after him, but the pain in me is keeping my mind from registering how to move, but then I notice that I am moving, just in the wrong direction. Something hits the back of my foot, and I feel weightless.

Hiro calls out my name, "Elanna!" And all of my senses wake up, and I realize I'm falling, or I was falling, because right now my back is against the cold, hard ground.

I groan in pain. My back hurts, but I don't move. The pain in my neck still feels awful, but it has lessened a slight bit.

I push myself up using my arms, and wince as I do. I bring a shaking hand up to touch the side of neck and wince and pull away as soon as my fingers touch it. It hurts so bad I feel tears brimming in my eyes, but I blink them away.

"Elanna!" Hiro calls. He runs over to me and kneels down, and I see my team as well as Hiro's circle around me, their eyes clouded with worry. "Are you alright?" He asks.

I nod. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Did you capture one of them? Did any of you go after Double A?"

"What happened to your neck?" Honey asks.

Hiro's eyes trail over to the burn on my neck and he gasps. Apparently he was just noticing this. I flinch as cool fingers touch the skin and even a small whimper escapes my lips, which surprises me a lot. Hiro pulls back and sends me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," He mumbles.

"It's fine," I say as I try to stand. I groan as I hear a popping sound, which I'm pretty sure was a bone in my back. "Did you get Double A?" I ask again. "Did you... Did you at least get one of agents for questioning?"

Tony, Summer, and Zoey all shake their heads. "No, we killed two, but the others got away. We didn't catch any."

My eyes harden and I let out a grunt in frustration. "Why didn't you catch any? Don't you know how much we need that information?!"

"Elanna, you just fell off a building and somehow burned your neck really bad," Wasabi says. "Even for an Electro Light."

I growl. "My wounds will heal in a matter of minutes, but who knows how long it will take before we get a chance at ceasing that information of even seeing Double A again?" I sigh then look in the direction they R.O.T.E.s and their leader fled. "We're going after them."

Hiro's eyes widen. "Whoa, what? Elanna, no. We can't. Not-not now."

"Well, fine. I'm going after them. I'll meet you at the café later." I start to walk away but Hiro grabs my arm. He gives me a firm look.

"You're not going after them right now," He says sternly. "You're hurt."

I let out a huff. "I told you, I'll heal." I try to walk away but Hiro's grip is stronger than most humans, and I don't wish to hurt him.

"I know you'll heal, but we need to wait," He says. "And you're still hurt. Your neck-"

"It was probably just water," I say, rolling my eyes, and Hiro frowns. I don't tell Hiro about the remaining burning in my neck. It would only make him more persistent. "It'll be gone soon enough."

"You still should have Baymax scan you. It could be more than water."

"I'm fine, Hiro. I need to go after them."

"Don't you think they'll be expecting you to charge after them?" Hiro asks suddenly. "Then they could end up getting you and using even more of your power for their machine."

I blink. Hiro does have a point. I give out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I'll go back to the café with you and wait, but Baymax will not scan me. I am perfectly fine, and if I'm not, I will be soon."

Then we slowly start to walk to the café. There are no sirens or people to come see what has happened. So we just leave, but we turn the two dead R.O.T.E.s back to the thing they wanted to escape: Electricity.

We all walk in silence, not one member of either team daring enough to speak a phrase or try to create conversation. I look ahead, not saying a word. I push my hair over to the side to cover my burn. Out of the corners of my eyes, I can see Hiro, watching me silently, but I say nothing. Not to him. Not to anyone.

Every cell in my body is screaming for me to turn and run after them. To get one, just one, R.O.T.E. agent. With one of them we could get all the info we needed. Sure, it might take a little time, but now it will take even more time now that we don't have one in our grasp. But, really, what I plan on doing to them was the same thing they did to me when I was kidnapped three years ago. I'm doing the same thing they did.

_I thought you were different. _Tadashi's voice rings in my head.

I sigh sadly. "So did I," I mutter quietly.

"What was that, Elanna?" Hiro asks.

"N-Nothing," I stutter. I look over at Hiro and see concern flash across his face. He says my eyes show my emotion, but his eyes show everything, and guilt stabs through me. He's only trying to be a loving friend and boyfriend, and I'm being a jerk. Double A is right. I am a monster, because I'm certainly not human.

We finally reach the café, and as soon as we step through the doors Miss Cass runs over to us. She wraps her arms around Hiro and laughs.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," She says, then she looks around at all of us. "Did you catch them? Did you catch a R.O.T.E.?"

We shake our heads. "No," Honey replies, "But we... well, the Electric Five got two of them out of the way for us." She laughs in a nervous sort of way that actually almost makes me smile. Almost.

"Well, there's always next time," Summer says, and I see Miss Cass grimace.

"Yeah," She says a bit glumly. "Next time."

We spend a few minutes talking about Double A and how if he joins his minions next time we might be able to catch him when suddenly, Alistar Krei walks in, and I sigh. This day keeps getting better and better.

I grab my letter from the table a had left it on. I don't want him to find it. He'll show it to Hiro just because he just 'wants to do the right thing'. Pftt. Yeah, right.

"I saw a couple of kids fighting and thought for a moment it was you," He says, "But seeing you're all here I guess I was wrong."

I look over at my team and the Big Hero 6 team around me. Does he not see us in your battle suits? What does he think we're doing, a fashion show?

"It was us, actually," GoGo says. "We just came back."

He nods. Krei knows about me being Electro Light, and the identities of the Big Hero 6, but just like Aunt Cass he doesn't talk about it. He that smart at least.

"So, did you capture the bad guys? Did you stop the T.O.T.E?" He asks, and I grit my teeth.

"It's R.O.T.E.," I correct. "It's stands for Resistance of Trained Electro Lights. R.O.T.E. or R.O.T.E.L."

He gives me a disinterested look. "Um, yeah, whatever you say, Miss Electra." I give out a small growl. He should know never to call me 'Miss' anything.

But then he blinks and gives me an odd look, and I return the gesture.

"What's on your neck?" He asks.

I blink. "Excuse me?"

"Your neck," He says. "It looks like a burn."

"Let me see," Miss Cass says, stepping over to me. She pushes back my hair then gasps and gently touches the burned skin, and I wince so she pulls away.

"Baymax," Hiro says quickly. "Scan her."

"Scanning for injuries," Baymax says in his monotone voice. "Scan complete. Elanna has an acid burn on the right side of her neck. The burn is from many different acids, and there is water mixed in as well. I see traces of battery acid, Hydrofluoric acid, Glycolic acid, Nitric acid..." Baymax continue to name different burning acids, some of which I have never heard of. But only one thought runs through my mind. I should have healed already. This shouldn't be here.

I drop the letter on the table then race upstairs to the bathroom. I slam the door shut and look in the mirror. I push my hair back and tilt my head to the side and gasp. I hand shaped burn is on the side of my neck and beginning of my collar bone, red and angry and painful. I touch it with my fingers but wince and pull back.

I know the pain will soon fade but I wonder if the mark will. If it was going to wouldn't it have by now? I look down at the sink and see another note. It has my name on it. I shakily pick it up and open it slowly. It only has a few words, but those words hit me to the core.

_You are marked. You are scared. You are mine.  
>-Double A<em>

I gasp and almost drop the letter, but somehow it manages to stay between my fingers. So it's not going away. I'm marked by him now. And now, according to Double A, I belong to him.

I take about a minute to get back to normal breathing and calmed-or as calm as I can be-nervs. Then I leave the bathroom and walk back down to the café.

They all look at me expectantly.

"Well?" Lucas asks.

"It's a scar... I'm marked now," I say quietly.

I walk over to the table where my letter is, or was, because now it is no longer here. I look at the others.

"Where's my letter?" I ask. Lucas and Tony just shrug, and I don't think Zoey or Summer even heard me. Aunt Cass won't look at me, and Honey just looks around quietly. Fred and Wasabi just stand there, and GoGo chews her gum. Baymax says nothing, and Krei is just... there. But there is one person who isn't here.

"Hiro," I say through gritted teeth, then my eyes widen. "Hiro." Then I rush upstairs to Hiro's room, where I see him with the letter in hand pacing around.

"Hello,'El', nice night isn't it?" He reads aloud. "Can't go one day without threatening to spill your secret, can you? You really need to work on that..." His voice trails off as he continues to read the letter. His eyes widening at some parts and then narrowing at others. When he finishes after what seems like hours he looks up at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asks.

"I didn't want you to worry," I reply.

"No, that's a lie. I want the truth. Why did you say this was from your Queen?" He asks, hurt clearly in his voice, and I flinch. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I-" I try to say, but I can't.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Hiro asks, and I am speechless. He sighs. "Elanna, I don't care what you've done. I don't care what your secret is but I won't hate you. I might be angry, but I don't think I could ever hate you. And I wouldn't join the R.O.T.E. You should know that."

I look down at my feet shamefully. "I know but-"

"But you don't want to tell me," Hiro says. His voice is full of anger, and it surprises me, really. "Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me, is that it?"

"What?" I ask in shock. "Hiro, no."

"Then why? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me," I say, blinking back tears. No, I won't cry. I won't do it.

"I told you I would never hate you."

"You may mean that now but what about afterwards?" I ask, still blinking away the tears. "What about once you find out? You don't know how you would feel."

"Well, I'd be glad you were at least honest enough to tell me," Hiro says, well, more like yells.

"No, you'd hate me. You'd say I'm a liar and that you hate me, just like He did."

"Who said I would react like your last mission? Why do you think I'm so much like him?"

_Because he's your brother._

"Because... because you just are a lot like Him, Hiro," I say. "You just are."

"So he got mad at you for not telling the truth and keeping secrets too? Well, I don't blame him," Hiro says, his eyes almost glowing with anger. It reminds me of how the flames bounced off of Tadashi's eyes. So much pain, so much anger.

"I don't either," I say quietly.

"Why don't you tell me more if you don't it to end the same way?" Hiro asks, anger still in his voice. "Why?"

"You want more on the letters?" I ask. "Fine. Here, read this." I shove the letter that I received a mere minutes ago into his hands. "Read that," I say.

Hiro's eyes dart down to read the few sentences on the piece of paper, and when they look up at me there is no more anger, just sadness, and pity, and that makes it all the more worse.

"Don't you get it, Hiro?" I ask, finally letting the tears flow. "I'm marked now. This will never go away. I am the first Electro Light to ever be scared. I'm marked as his now." I shake my head and wipe away some of the burning tears. "I-I need to go. I'm going to the Electro Light house." Then I turn and race down the stairs.

But Hiro follows me, calling out my name.

"Elanna, wait!" He says, but I ignore him.

I make it down to the café, and before I walk out the door I look over at my team. "I'm going to the Electro Light house. Don't follow me, and don't let anyone else follow me. Got it?"

They nod, then I walk out the door and down the street. A second later, Hiro burst out of the café.

"Elanna!" He yells, and tries to run after me, but Tony and Lucas are out there in a second, dragging him back inside.

I walk the few blocks back to the Electro Light house, all the while guilt eating me alive. I am a monster. Hiro should hate me. I am a liar. The pain becomes so strong that a few times I feel like I am about to pass out.

When I arrive, no one else is there. It is just me, so as soon as I shut the door I scream. It hurts, really really bad, and I don't know how to stop it. The emotional pain is outweighing the physical or mental pain and I want to ease the balance somehow, but I don't know what to do.

Humans sometimes cut themselves, but I can't do that. The wounds heal far too quickly and it doesn't make me feel any better. But, I know that if a human cuts their wrist, they could bleed out and die. If they do it right though, they'll just hurt themselves. What if that's the same for Electro Lights?

An idea pops into my head and I race to the bathroom. I strip off from my clothes and get ready to turn the shower on. We Electro Lights do bathe. We still need to be clean, but we have to put a force field around ourselves to keep away the burns. But the field only lasts for a few minutes, so we have to be quick.

I turn the water on, not caring to heck the temperature. I know I can't die by the water touching me, and we don't really die by submersion either. We die just like humans would. We drown. The pain of being in the water becomes so great we can no longer move, so we die, but here, I won't be submerged under water, so I won't drown. Yeah, the justifies it.

Taking in a deep breath, I step into the shower, not creating the force field. And as soon as the water touches me, I scream in pain.

**Yeah, so... that happened. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll try to get the chapter up! Thank you all and Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. I hope you like this super long chapter. Well, it's not super super long, just long, but I still hope you like it. Thank you those who follow, favorite and/or reviewed on my story. Thank you for the reviews, they help motivate me to write more. Also, this chapter is... interesting to say the least. Also, Elanna isn't just feeling pain of the bond, but much, much more. Something is happening, and it is not good.**

**Okay, please enjoy. And remember, Reviews=Chapters! Thank you all!**

**Hiro's POV**

"Come on, guys," I say, irritated. "Are you going to let me go or not?"

"Yeah, um. We're going to go with 'or not'," Zoey replies, and the rest of the Electric Five nod.

I groan in frustration. For the last hour I have been trying to find a way out of the café, but each time Elanna's stupid team find me and drag me back. Of all the orders they choose to obey! Even my friends have tried to help me, but none of our attempts have succeeded. If they had, I wouldn't be here.

"Please," I say. "Elanna... something is wrong with her. Please, let me go talk to her."

Tony shakes his head. "Sorry, can't. We have to listen to our leader."

"Why? You've let me go before. Why now?" I ask, and they just shrug. "Please, I think something is wrong with her."

Lucas raises a brow. "Really?" He asks, and I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or actually interested. "How so?"

I shake my head. "I-I don't know, but something isn't right. She's been acting really weird and she won't talk to me anymore and she keeps mumbling to herself, and I fear something might be really wrong with her."

"Well, we can't get any sicknesses or anything like that," Zoey says, "So nothing is wrong with her. Maybe she's just liken that."

I look over at Tony and Summer, and they just shrug, but when I look over at Lucas, I see that he's tense. He's hiding something. He knows something, but he isn't telling.

I sigh, because I know that I'm not going to get it out of him anytime soon, but maybe if I get to Elanna, she could just tell me, maybe.

"Please, guys," I plead. "Just let me go find her."

"Hiro," Krei says suddenly, and I jump. I had forgotten he was even here, and I frown now that I know the truth. "Maybe you should just stay here and wait until she comes back. If she isn't... well then you probably shouldn't be around her. Who knows what she could do?"

"Oh, what do you know?" I ask. "You hate Elanna just as much as she hates you. You're just sneaky about it."

Krei opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off before the first words even come out.

"No, you don't have a say in this," I say with anger.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass yells. "You shouldn't be so rude. He's just trying to help."

Her scolding doesn't help any, but if I argue it would only get worse. So I force myself to put on a sad smile and sigh. "I know, I'm sorry," I apologize.

_No, I'm not._

"It's alright." Krei puts a hand on my shoulder, and I grit my teeth. "You're just worried."

I shrug his hand off of my. "You have no idea," I mumble. I look back at the Electro Five... well Four at the moment. "Please, let me go talk to her."

But as I had expected, they shook their heads and refused, and I sigh in defeat. Honey pats my shoulder and gives me a sad smile.

"Don't worry," She says. "Elanna will come back soon. You can talk to her then, I'm sure."

I give her the best I can do of a smile. "Thanks, Honey Lemon." Then I look down sadly. I don't know what else to do. They won't let me go, and I can't just run out. I have to just wait, I guess.

_Come on, Hiro. _Tadashi's voice rings in my head from those years ago. _Look at it from a new angle. Use your big brain to figure a way out._

"Look for a new angle," I mumble, then an idea pops into my head, and I bite my lip to keep from smiling. I take in a deep breath and regain the angered and frustrated feel to me, then look over at the others.

"I'm going up to my room, since you won't allow me to go anywhere else," I hope I look frustrated and angry like before. No weird looks or anything, so I guess I did okay.

"We'll go with you," Fred says, and the others nod, but I shake my head and take a step back.

"No, I'd rather just... be alone if it's the same to you," I say, making sure to show the sadness in my voice.

"But Hiro-" Wasabi starts to say.

"I said I want to be alone!" I yell, and even I flinch at how harsh I sounded. I look over at them and see the hurt in their eyes, and guilt stabs at my heart, but I know if I want to get to Elanna then I'll have to get to her alone.

I rush upstairs to my room and wait quietly for a few minutes, and once I was sure they wouldn't come up after me, I shoved my pillows under the blanket and made them look somewhat like a human body. Then I ran over to the window and opened it. I grabbed some rope I always keep up just in case of R.O.T.E. attacks, then I throw the rope down and clmb out the window. Before I climb down shut the window until it is almost completely closed. Don't need to give it away as soon as they come up here to check on me.

I quickly climb down and as soon as my feet touch the ground I sprint in the direction f the Electro Light house. I had only been there a few times since the Electric Five are here twenty four seven. I remember I probably should have brought something to protect myself just incase R.O.T.E.s attack, but there's no going back now. I just need to get there quickly.

As I'm running, my mind thinks of Elanna. There is something wrong with her, but I just don't know what. And seeing what it is doing to her is scaring me. And Elanna is good at hiding things, and even with somethings slipping she still keeps the truth hidden well. And if whatever is wrong with her is affecting to allow us to see this much. How much worse is that which she's hiding?

I shiver at that thought. And I wonder how much she really is suffering...

_But if she told me what is wrong she wouldn't have to go through this alone, _I think bitterly. _If she told me she'd see that I won't hate her for whatever secret she has... although I know who 772 is- No! No, I don't. I don't know. Whoever 772 is he isn't Tadashi... No... Just-just no!_

If I hadn't bumped into a sidewalk bench, I wouldn't have noticed that I had arrived at the Electro Light house. I push those thoughts to the back of my head. Can't push 'em out so I might as well push them as far away from thinking and my memory of thinking about it as possible.

I walk over to the door and knock, but no answer.

"Elanna!" I call, knocking on the door harder. "I know you're in there! Come out!"

Nothing...

I rattle the doorknob but still no answer. "Elanna!"

Still nothing.

I grit my teeth and growl out of frustration. I put my hand into my pocket and pull out a bobby pin. I don't really know why there's one in there, but I think Elanna used to do it just to be funny... She's so weird.

Anyway, I'm thankful I have it now. I straighten it out then pick the lock, giving out a sigh of victory when I hear a final click. I open the door slowly and walk in just as slow. The lights are off, so I turn them on and it quickly fills the room. I look around. It's the same as always. It's nearly homey... it's just here. Cold and empty. There is some furniture, but now much. But Electro Lights are never really here so what would be the use.

"Elanna?" I call out gently. "Elanna, you here?"

I search the living room and kitchen but no one is there. I look at three of the bedroom and still no Elanna. I start to wonder if I went into the wrong house but when I look into the smallest bedroom I see a small huddled figure with a lot of brown hair lying on the bed.

"Elanna?"

No answer.

"Elanna?" I repeat.

Nothing.

"...El?"

"Go away!" She yells, her voice sounds hoarse, as if she's been shouting or screaming.

"Come on, El. I-"

"Don't call me that! I've told you not to call me that! My name is Elanna! Not El!"

"Well, you wouldn't respond until I called you 'El'," I say, and Elanna doesn't respond.

I walk over to her huddled form and was about to put my hand on her shoulder but I stop. I see her hair is slightly damp, and there are burns on her face and shoulders, and probably on her back as well as the water as soaked through her shirt.

"Elanna, why aren't you drying your hair?!" I ask, horrified. I grab the cover and use it to start drying her hair. "It's burning you."

"It doesn't matter..." She mumbles, looking straight forward. "I used to think it's better to feel pain than feel nothing at all... How wrong I was."

I put down the blanket and look at her with confusion. "Elanna, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Elanna blinks, then she looks over at me. Confusion is clearly in her eyes. Her eyes darts to her hair, then she grabs some of the locks with her hand and hisses in pain as it burns her skin. She looks down at her now burned hand. Then she looks at me.

"H-Hiro?" She says, almost as if she's not sure it's me. She blinks again then sits up. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the café. I told my team to keep you there."

"Oh, they did, trust me," I say. "But I snuck out. I needed to talk to you."

She growls angrily, looking at the wall. "I should've known they'd be too stupid to know that you're smart enough to sneak out. I'm going to kill them..."

My eyes widen, and I grab Elanna and force her to look at me. "Whoa, whoa. Elanna, hold on. It wasn't their fault. Don't hurt them."

"They should've listened to their leader," She says, her eyes hardening.

I take a step back and look a her in fear. "What is wrong with you?"

She blinks, and I think I see the humanity some back into her eyes, but I'm not sure.

"Wh-what?" She asks.

"Why are you saying this? Why are you acting so... not you?" I ask again.

"What... what did I say?" Elanna asks taking a step toward me. "What did-" Her words stop short as she winces in pain and her hands clutch her head.

"Elanna!" I yell and run over to her. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, it's just a headache. I'll be fine."

"No, it's not just a headache," I say with a shake of my head. "What's wrong?"

"I told you, Hiro, I'm fine. It's a headache," She says massaging her temples. "Everyone gets them."

I blink. "Not you. Elanna, you're an Electro Light. Electro Lights don't get headaches."

She looks at me with confusion. "I'm a what?" She shakes her head. "Never mind. We need to get you home. The R.O.T.E. could come and even with my power I couldn't keep them all back."

I grabs my arm and starts to drag me out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Questions run wild in my head. Elanna didn't even know what she was and then she was talking just like normal. Something is definitely wrong... Something is really, really wrong.

**Elanna's POV**

I drag Hiro down the hallway. I have to get him back to the café. I have to get him back to safety. I can't loose him too. I can't fail again. I can't fail Tadashi. I can't... What was I thinking about again?

I bite my lip as another wave of pain hits my skull. I taste the metallic taste of blood in mouth, and I bite my lip harder. This takes a bit of my focus away from my head, which feels like it is about to split open.

It's getting worse. It's getting so much worse... I knew this would happen after you lose your bond, but why is it happening so quickly. It's only been three months... No, it's been three years. I'm... I'm seventeen!

What was I thinking about before? Hiro! I need to get Hiro home.

_Okay, Elanna, _I tell myself. _Keep you sanity just long enough to get Hiro to safety, then try to find help or... something. That's all you need to do. Just keep doing that._

I shake my head, and the pain fades just long enough for me to realize we've reached the front door.

"Okay, come on," I say, opening the door. "Let's get you back to the café."

But Hiro slams the door shut. "No."

I blink. "No?"

"No," He repeats. His eyes soften and he looks at me with more worry and concern than I have ever seen before. "Elanna, something is wrong with you. You're-you're sick or-or something... but you-you need some help. Please, just tell me what's wrong." Tears rim is eyes. "Please."

Guilt stabs in me with so much force I actually stumble backwards. Tears fill my eyes as it all comes back.

_Liar. Murderer. Monster. Failure. Vile creature._ Tadashi's voice rings in my head, but there's another voice in it as well.

"Hiro," I whisper.

_Liar! Murderer! Monster! Failure! Vile creature! _It echoes in my mind over and over and over. I need to balance it out again. The pain is too much.

"Elanna?" Hiro's gentle, kind voice brings me back.

I look at him with wide eyes. "What was that, Hiro?"

He wipes his eyes. "See? There is something wrong with you. Please, just tell me."

I swallow the guilt and give out a small laugh. "Hiro, I'm Electro Light. Of course, I need help," I say jokingly before I put a look of seriousness on my face. "Now, we need to get back to the café." I reach for the door knob but Hiro grabs my wrist. I look up at him and see a few tears running down his cheeks, and the guilt comes rushing back. It almost feels unbearable.

"Elanna, I'm serious," He says, and his voice cracks. "Something is wrong with you, and you won't tell me. Don't you see I want to help you?"

I chuckle, feeling what little sanity I grasp at the moment slipping away. "He wanted to help a me too," I say. "He wanted to help a lot of people." Now my voice cracks. "It shouldn't have been Him. It should have been me."

"Elanna, stop. You're scaring me." Hiro grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

I come back to the present. To reality, and seeing Hiro look at me like that scares me. I'm losing it, and it's being lost quickly.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," I stutter. "I'm sorry."

Hiro's hand cups the side of my face, and I lean into it. "You're gonna be okay," He whispers. "I promise."

I look at him with teary eyes. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

His eyes widen and he flinches as if he wants to pull away, but he doesn't. Instead he pulls me into his embrace, and hugs me tightly. I hug back, but I feel stiff, and I'm not sure why. I've hugged Hiro tons of times, but this doesn't feel the same for some reason. He pulls back but then leans in and gives me a light kiss, and I see that it doesn't feel the same either. It feels... empty. And I think it's because of me, and not Hiro.

A knock sounds on the door, and we both jump. Hiro reaches out to the door knob but I grab his wrist time.

"Don't answer it," I say with wide, pleading eyes.

Hiro looks over at me then back at the door knob, then back at me. "Why?" He asks.

"Because it could be them," My breathing hitches. "It could be the R.O.T.E." I start to hyperventilate. "Oh, Good God. They're here. I can't protect from all of them." I stumble backward. "Hiro, I'm so sorry-"

"Hello?" A voice rings out. A familiar voice. "Is someone there? Please, I hurt my ankle. Could someone please let me in?"

Hiro casts me a worried look but then he smiles reassuringly. Too bad I don't feel reassured.

"It's okay," He says, grabbing the door knob and turning.

"Hiro, no!" I yell.

"It's just Abigail," He says, opening the door, revealing the said brunette leaning up against the doorway. The older woman gives a look of confusion when she sees him.

"Hiro?" She asks. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the café."

I raise a brow. And how exactly did she know that?

"I was uh, visiting my girlfriend," He says, gesturing over to me. I cross my arms and purse my lips.

Abigail waves at me happily, but I see a bit of pain on her face, and that almost brings a smile to my lips. Almost.

"Hi," I say, with no joy in it whatsoever. "Now what do you want?"

Hiro and Abigail look at me with shock. "Elanna!" He yells, and I blink. Did I really say that? Odd... I actually like Abigial. She's pretty cool, for an Electro Light. Wait, no. She's human. I'm the Electro Light.

_Get a grip, Elanna._

"I uh, tripped and hurt my ankle," She replies. "I was wondering if you had ice or something. I think it's just sprained."

I open my mouth to speak but Hiro beats me to it.

"Yeah, sure," He says. "Come on, let's help you inside."

We both help Abigail inside and let her sit down at the bar near the kitchen.

"I'll go get the ice," Hiro says, and I send him a grateful smile. Although, the pain of the water from the ice touching me wouldn't be so bad right now... The guilt still fights with me, but I push farther within myself.

He goes into the kitchen to get the ice, and sit there silently beside Abigail.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks me, and I scoff.

"You're the one with the hurt ankle."

"But you're the one with that scar on your neck," She says innocently, and I freeze. "What happened?" She asks.

"It's a burn. A bad one," I reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

_Are you? Are you really?_

"It's okay," I say in a near whisper. "It wasn't your fault."

"It's like you've been marked," She says, and I whip my head to look at her with wide eyes. "Like you've been claimed." I tense and narrow my eyes at her. She tilts her head to the side and looks at me with curious eyes. "Are you afraid? Are you scared?"

With that question something in me snaps.

"You're one of them!" I yell, my eyes widening. Abigail looks at me with confusion. My eyes harden and I growl, then I jump up from my chair and pull her from hers before slamming her into the nearby wall. "Who is your leader?! Tell me!"

"What are you talking about?" Abigail asks, fear lacing her voice.

I grab her head and bang into the walk twice. "Stop playing games and tell me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! You crazy-"

"Tell me who he is!" I say, banging her head into the wall. "Tell me now!"

"Elanna, what are you doing?!" Hands grab my shoulders and pull me back. Hiro pushes me back and runs over to Abigail and helps her stand. Her head is bleeding and there is a dent in the wall, but I don't care. My eyes are fixed on only Hiro.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks me, but before I can let the words hurt me I explain.

"Hiro, get away from her. She's-she's one of them. She's a R.O.T.E. She's a human R.O.T.E but still a R.O.T.E.," I say, pointing an accusing finger at the older brunette.

"R.O.T.E.? What is she talking about?" Abigail asks, then she looks over at me with fear filled eyes. "You're crazy."

"I'm sorry. She's going through some things," He says. "Please forgive her." Then he gives me a look of anger... and there was something else in his: Disappointment. And if I look really hard... I almost see hatred.

I gasp, then shake my head slowly, fear filling me to the brim. "No," I murmur. "No, no, no." Then I rush into the kitchen and to the faucet. I need to balance the pain again. It's come back.

**Hiro's POV**

I see Elanna mumble and shake her head, then run into the kitchen. I look over at Abigail and she looks at me fearfully.

"Hiro, your girlfriend... she needs help," Abigail says.

I sigh and nod. "I know, and I'm trying. I'll get to her soon enough."

"What was she talking about... R.O.T.E.? What are they?"

"Um, Elanna has a complicated past, and the R.O.T.E. was sort of like a gang I guess you could say, and they um, don't like her or her family." The fib was horrible, but it was all I've got, and apparently it was good enough to convince Abigail, because she nods slowly.

"But why would she think I'm part of it?" She asks. "Was it something I did? Something I said?"

I shrug. "Maybe... just, please don't tell anyone. I'm going to get her help. I'm going to help her... I just... I just need more time."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. But she could be dangerous," Her eyes flicker with concern. "She might hurt you."

I chuckle almost bitterly and shake my head. "Elanna would never hurt me," My face becomes fully serious. "Never."

She shrugs. "If you say so." She walks over to the door. "I should probably go. Your girlfriend needs you. Have a safe trip home."

I wave her goodbye. "You too."

And if my thoughts weren't so focused on Elanna and the strange way she was acting, I would have noticed Abigail was walking just perfectly.

"I wonder what she said to make Elanna go haywire like that," I mumble as I shut the door. "I wonder if she said anything at all."

As soon as the worse leave my mouth I hear a small cry of pain. My eyes widen and I rush into the kitchen to see Elanna near the sink with water dripping down her right arm. Starting from her shoulder all the way down to her hands.

"Elanna!" I yell and rush over to her. I grab a nearby towel and start to dry her arm, and she winces as it makes contact with the burned skin. The faucet wasn't on, but I knew it had to be to actually burn herself.

"What were you doing?" I ask her, but she doesn't reply. So I grab her wrist and lead her to the front door. "We're getting you back to the café and Baymax is going to scan you and see what is wrong with you."

Her eyes widened and Elanna shakes her head and pulls away, dragging me back with her. "No! We can't go out there! She's still out there!"

I blink and look at her in confusion. "Who? Abigail?"

She nods. "She's one of the, Hiro. She's a R.O.T.E."

I sigh. "Elanna, Abigail is not a R.O.T.E." I say. "I don't know what she said to make you think that but-"

"She said the letter," Elanna says flatly.

I blink again. "What?"

"She didn't say the exact words, but she said the things in the note. She said it was like I had been marked, or claimed... and she asked if I was scared," She explains. "Hiro, she is one of them. I know it. She's a R.O.T.E. agent!"

I shake my head. "No, she's not! Elanna, you're sick or something but you need help or something. Please, let me help you."

"You mean, let me fix you," She says angrily.

I look at her with a bit of shock on my features. "What?"

"You want to fix me, to change me. So that way I'll tell you who 772 is. So you'll know and hate me!" She yells.

I almost stumble backward. "Whoa, what? Elanna, no! I don't care who 772 is and I won't hate you. I don't hate you."

"And you call me the liar!"

"I haven't call you a liar..." I say. I've though it, but never said it.

"Yes, you have. You have and so has He! You called me a liar, and a monster, and a failure." She grabs her head and winces. "You can't fix me, Hiro! I've tried! But He's gone and so am I!" Her voice calms and she looks at me, but those don't seem like her eyes. They seem like a wild animal's. Scared and alone. "Or at least... I will be... soon."

"Elanna, please stop!" I yell, fear piercing into my heart. "Elanna, stop!"

"I can't!" She clutches her head, her nails digging into her scalp. "It hurts, Hiro."

"Elanna!" I yell, but she doesn't reply, she just keeps clutching her head. "Elanna!"

Still nothing. I swallow, wondering if I should take the risk, but I can't stand to see Elanna like this.

"El, please!" I yell. Then her hands leave her head, and Elanna looks up at me with confusion. But her eyes are normal. They are Elanna.

"Hiro?" She asks, then she blinks and walks over to me. She grabs my wrist. "Come on," She says in a determined voice. "We're going to the café."

"Elanna, something is wrong. You need-"

"Shut up, Hiro. We'll talk about this later."

"But Elanna-"

"I said we'll talk about it later!"

I flinch at the harshness of her voice, but inside I feel a sense of relief that it's the harshness of Elanna's voice, not her insane mind's voice. Elanna is back... but I wonder for just how long.

**Elanna's POV**

We walk down the streets in silence. I sideways glance over at Hiro and see a certain look in his eyes; One of worry, concern, and fear, and it's all because of me.

Guilt stabs at me once more, but I force it down as much as I can. I should be enjoying what little sanity I have left, instead I'm guilting myself from the things I've done while I temporarily lost my mind.

"Elanna?" Hiro says. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I give him a small smile. "Don't worry about me, Hiro. I'm fine."

"But-"

"Please, just trust me on this, alright?"

He looks at me doubtfully, but then smiles and nods. "Alright," He says. "I trust you."

I hug him. "Thanks, Hiro." I give him a quick peck on the nose before we continue to walk down the street.

But as we continue in the almost peaceful silence, I still feel as if Hiro has his doubts. Not that I blame him. Oh, no. Not at all. If I were him I would have already admitted me into the nut house. But I just wish I knew a way to re-boost his trust in me, even though I really don't deserve it.

_You could always say it. _A nice voice says sweetly into my ear. It sounds like Tadashi's voice. Like when I was in that dream, and he was really there, talking to me.

I know he isn't talking about telling my secret. No, that wouldn't help with our new trust issues at all. He means the other thing I could tell him, and really that's a great idea.

"Hiro, can I tell you something?" I ask with a smile.

He looks at me with curiosity and nods. "Sure, what is it?"

"Hiro, I just wanted to say," I take in a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I-"

"Don't you children know you shouldn't go out at night?" A voice asks. We both turn to see Cassidy with five other R.O.T.E.s with her. Three human the other two Electro Light. "You could run into some very bad people."

"Cassidy," I growl.

"Elanna, what a pleasure seeing you again," She says, trying so hard to make it sickly sweet sick Sarah's was. She knew how much I hated her voice, but Cassidy can't seem to grasp it the same way, and I actually want to laugh at her.

"Too bad I can't say the same."

"You haven't changed much," She says. "I was hoping you'd be a bit different than the last time we met." She snarls, showing her teeth. "Like paler, and in a casket."

I raise a brow, and smile slyly. "You mean like Sarah?"

Cassidy growls but says nothing.

"I'll make a deal with you," I say, getting a wide eyed expression from Hiro. I give him a quick glance that I hope tells him everything is just fine, but I'm not really sure it will do much since I just acted like a lunatic just twenty minutes ago.

"I'm listening," She says with arms crossed.

"Alright, here's the deal," I say. "You let us go back to the café unharmed... and I'll consider not killing each and everyone of you."

Cassidy scoffs. "I thought you told you last mission you were different."

I nod. "I am. I do not wish you to suffer, so I'll kill you quickly."

She growls. "Sorry, but no deal."

"You have no need to apologize. The dead never do."

"Get them!" Cassidy yells, and she and the other five charge.

I grab my gloves from my back pocket and slip one onto my hand then shove the other into Hiro's arms. "I hope you remember how to use this."

He nods. "I remember perfectly."

An Electro Light agent charges for me and tries to punch me, but I duck then knee him in the ribs before kicking him backwards, and Hiro creates an electricity ball and throws it at him, and he hits a wall. A throw another one at him to finish him off.

I don't know how Hiro can create the electric or use my powers. That is one mystery that I think will never be solved, but I am happy he can do this now, because we need it. A human comes at Hiro with a knife but he kicks him. He only does it hard enough to knock him back, but not kill him. That's the thing about Hiro I think I like most. He's so innocent.

While in my thoughts though I made the horrible mistake in putting my guard down, and in doing so one of the Electro Light agents, Kilenya Kilowatt, hit me down hard. I turn and try to get up but again I am hit down.

Kilenya hovers above me and laughs. "You are what they call the strongest?" She says. "Well, you should be called the stupidest. You let your mind wander, and that is you downfall."

"No, my downfall was Tadashi," I say, and I'm thankful Hiro is too far away to here me. I kick her legs out from under then stand and break the neck of a human R.O.T.E. trying to get to me. I run off, leaving Kilenya for a few moments... She'll come back after me anyway.

I go over to Hiro who had just punched the human R.O.T.E. down and he stepped back and allowed me to finish the job. Three down, three to go.

Then, I am tackled down again. I seriously need to be more watchful.

"Elanna!" Hiro yells as I once again wrestle with Kilenya.

"You are right about mind wandering not being your downfall, but that last mission of yours wasn't you downfall either. That mission you have now is." I try to knee her in the stomach but she blocks and then punches me.

"And," She continues, "The last mission wasn't your downfall... you were his. And soon you'll be Hiro's as well." She smiles and laughs. "They'll both be dead because of you."

At that, something in me snapped. I didn't lose my sanity, oh, no. I am well aware of what I'm doing, but anger has taken over now, and that's much, much worse.

I push Kilenya off of me then kick over and over and over again.

"Shut up!" I yell at her. "You know nothing about me or Hiro or Him! I will not fail a second time."

I lean down and stat to punch her with both fist, my gloved one glowing a bright blue and my bare one becoming sticky with blood. I punch and punch and hit and hit. I know she's probably dead, but I can't stop. I have to make sure that I don't fail.

"I won't fail again," I say, mostly to myself. "I won't."

I feel someone grab my shoulder, and I spin around ready to destroy the R.O.T.E. trying to get to me, but I stop when I see it's not a R.O.T.E., but Hiro. He looks at my not with shock, but more like pity. I look around for the remaining two R.O.T.E.s but I see none.

"They ran off," He says. "Don't know why, they just ran away."

I nod. I should've known Hiro would never kill them. He's not like me. He's not a monster.

Hiro outstretches his hand out to me, but I don't take it. I have blood on my hands. Hiro doesn't need any on his. He is an innocent, he shouldn't even have the appearance of being a murderer with blood on their hands... No, he shouldn't.

I stand and we start to walk home, this time with me always on guard. I lick my lips and taste blood. My blood. I deserve to bleed. I'm a monster. I'm a lunatic.. I'm a-

"Hey, Elanna," Hiro says, and I look over at him. "You're right."

I look at him with confusion. "About what?"

"You didn't fail me."

**Hiro's POV**

I sit in my room silently. Once we came home, Elanna got onto the Electric Five for letting me out of their sight, but she didn't kill them like she said, and I'm grateful for that.

Wasabi almost passed out from the blood on Elanna's bare and gloved hand, and Aunt Cass freaked out when she saw the bruises on me, even though really they weren't that bad. I got Baymax to scan Elanna but he said he found nothing wrong with her, and I know that can't be right. Elanna... something has to be wrong. She can't just stay like this. She can't.

"Oh, Good God, you're becoming more like Elanna everyday."

I jump at Lucas's voice, then I give him a confused look.

"You're talking to yourself," He explains.

I blink. Did I say all that out loud?

"Yes, yes, you did."

"Am I losing my mind like Elanna too?" I ask. "I know something's wrong with her. Human wise or not."

Lucas says nothing.

"I also know that you know what's wrong with her, and I want you to tell me what." I take in a breath. "Why is Elanna acting like this?"

Lucas chuckles, but it sounds like a bitter and sad. "You know, the others are surprised with her acting like this at such a young age, but me, I'm surprised she's made it this far."

"Because you know what's wrong with her?" I question, and Lucas nods. "Well?" I say expectantly. "What's wrong with her."

He sighs. "Nothing you can fix." He starts to walk downstairs but I call him.

"Lucas, wait. Please."

He turns and gives me a raised brow.

"Is there anything that will heal her?"

"You mean fix her?" He asks. Lucas shakes his head. "The only person who can save her is the person she is bonded to."

"But I thought she was bonded to me-"

"There is a lot of things you don't understand, and this is just one of them. You can't save her, Hiro. Trust me on that one." Then he walks downstairs. And I stand there alone, with the realization weighing on me like the weight of world on a working man's shoulders.

My protector... my girlfriend... my best friend is losing her mind, and there is nothing I can do about it.

**Hoped you liked it. Did you? Did you not? Please tell me in a review because the more reviews the faster I'll try to get the chapters up. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry if you don't like it that Elanna is slowly starting to lose her mind. It is because of the bond. It's becoming too strong even for Hiro's love and kindness to stop. So, what will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Love you guys! You are totally awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone. I wasn't planning on updating until after Christmas, but I thought this would just be a great Christmas Eve chapter... Hehe. Anyway, I hope you like it. Also, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed because it helps motivate me to write more. Which is why reviews=chapters. Thank you all! Enjoy!**

**Hiro's POV**

I walk slowly back upstairs to my room when I hear a groan of pain. My eyes widen and I walk up the steps a bit faster, but then I stop at the doorway when I see Elanna with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands pulling painfully at her hair. She paces back and forth, even though her eyes aren't open to see where she was going, and she bumps into the desk. Lucas, who is sitting on my bed, raises a brow but then lowers his eyes back to the book he was reading.

I take a step back to hide myself from their sight. I need to know what is wrong with Elanna. I mean, I know she's going nuts but I need to know why. She isn't human so there must be a specific reason. And if she won't tell me directly, then I'll just have to find out in less direct ways.

"Ugh," She groans. "When will this pounding in my head ever stop?"

Lucas shrugs. "I don't know. I've never lost a bond before."

"That's because you've never bonded before," She says through gritted.

I listen to their conversation curiously. I don't know much about the bonding on an Electro Light, but I know they are pretty important, or special to say the least. But, only few have ever been bonded. The only two I know would be Elanna, and Sarah.

Elanna lets out a small cry. "Good God, I feel like my head is about to split open."

"Your punishment," Lucas says.

She sighs. "I know. It's my fault."

I blink. What exactly did she do?

"It's too bad Hiro can't chase away the insanity too," Lucas mumbles, not looking up from his book.

I raise a brow. Too? What exactly am I chasing away now?

"Yes, it would, but he just takes away the pain of losing Him, and that alone is a miracle." Elanna lets out a growl and once again clutches to her head, her nails digging deeply into her scalp, causing the scratches to bleed before healing over again. I swallow and watch her with wide, curious, and fearful eyes.

"Why is this happening now?" She asks. "Elizabeth Cole lived on for almost forty years before her bond started to affect her."

"Yes, well. Her bond was alive for sixteen of those years," Lucas replies.

"But that's still twenty some odd years that she lived on just fine. My bond has only been dead for... f-for... for-"

"Three years," He finishes.

"Y-Yes," She stutters, slowly opening her eyes. "Three... three years." She turns and stares out the window.

"Maybe she just hid it better than you do."

Elanna doesn't reply. She just continues to stare out of the window in silence. I swallow, hard, as I look over at the quiet girl who is acting nothing like the girl I once knew.

Lucas finally looks up from his book. "Elanna?"

"We used to watch Him from this window. Do you remember that?" She asks, looking back at him, then back out of the window. "I do."

I look at her with confusion. What?

"I said do you remember?" Elanna repeats.

"I didn't say anything," Lucas says.

I clamp a hand over my mouth. Oh, crap! I was voicing my thoughts again.

"I'm hearing the voices again. They tell me to voice my thoughts..." She looks at Lucas. "What does that mean?"

_Are you kidding me?_

"Maybe that means you should tell Hiro what's wrong with you. He might be able to help you-"

"No!" Elanna yells, then she rubs her head and winces. "I-I can't. If... If I tell him what's wrong with me then he'll know why I'm like this... and-and he'll hate me."

"Just like T-"

"Don't say his name!" Elanna shakes her head. "It makes the voices come back."

"Come back?" He asks. "So, that's mean they're gone now?"

She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. When she opens them, I almost see the real Elanna. Almost. It's like part of her is there, but some of the insanity... the crazy, it's still there. In her eyes.

"Yes, it's gone," She replies. "For now." Her face hardens. "But I won't tell Hiro. I can't... I can't lose him too."

I'm shocked by her words and then I take a few steps back. And then a speck of the ugly truth hits me hard. Elanna is doing this because she's afraid of losing me, but she doesn't realize that by lying to me she's doing just that. And soon, to her, I will be lost and never found.

I walk down to the café and take a seat at a table by myself. My friends give me concerned looks and walk over to me.

"Hey," Fred says. "You okay, Hiro?"

I shrug. "I'm just fine. Elanna... not so much."

"Oh, you've finally seen that she's lost her marbles," Wasabi says, and I look at them shocked.

"Wait, you knew?!"

They nod. "We've known for a while," GoGo says. "I mean, she talked to herself all the time, like all the time. She obviously hears voices in her head. Has since we met her."

"Yeah, but it's gotten worse," I say. "She's hearing voices, but she doesn't remember things. She forgot she was Electro Light yesterday."

"She did what?!" Zoey screeches from the table beside me, and I jump. But after the shock of that worn off I nod.

"Yeah, it was only for a minute, but then she acted weird. She also banged Abigail's head into a wall."

"Why would she do that?" Honey asks in shock.

I return the confused look most were giving me. "I don't know. She said she thought she was a R.O.T.E. I don't know why she would think that, though."

"Because she's going crazy," Fred says.

"No, she... there has t be another explanation for this," Summer says. "She can't be... No, Electro Lights don't..."

I start to tell her it's because of her bond with... 772, but I thought she became bonded to me when I kissed her, but apparently not, but maybe they think that too.

Suddenly, Elanna comes running down the stairs with Lucas following behind.

"Hey, Hiro!" She says bubbly. Way too bubbly, especially for Elanna. She's almost reached Honey Lemon level, and that's... I don't know what that is.

She has a weird almost crazy smile on her face, and even though she's looking at me, it' more so as if she's looking through me.

"Um, Elanna," I say, looking at her suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "Of, course. I'm fine. What's wrong with wanting to come down here and talk to you guys?"

"N-Nothing, I just... you um, you don't look well."

She tilts her head to the side. "How so? I can't get sick..."

"I-I know... you just um... I don't know how to-"

She shrugs and cuts off my rambling. "Whatever. Can't look great everyday, am I right?" She laughs.

I nod slowly. "Yeah, uh... sure."

I look at Elanna's eyes, looking for the hidden pain I usually see or any real emotion at all. But I see nothing. They are glossed over almost like glass... and even though that does make me worry, what strikes fear in me is that the glass eyes are hollow of all emotion. Even when Elanna say she feels nothing at all... like an Electro Light should I saw something. Pain, fear, or maybe even a speak of joy or love... but now, there is nothing.

"Elanna, are you sure you're alright?" I ask.

She laughs again. Not one of those 'ha-ha' funny laughs. More like an 'you're an idiot' laugh, and I stand and cross my arms impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Of course, I'm alright, Hiro," She replies, giving me a scary smile. And her eyes make it so much worse. "Why would I not be?" She stands and hugs me, but she feels stiff, as if she were one of those Barbie dolls that has the arms that only move certain ways.

"I have you," She says as she pulls back. "And that's all I need."

_If only..._

I look at her sadly, and she frowns. "What's wrong, Hiro? Why are you not happy?" I sigh, but don't reply. Then she smiles so brightly she beams. "Oh, I know!" Then she grabs my wrist and runs over to the counter.

"Miss Cass, can you get us two ice creams, one with gummy bears on top?" She asks handing her the money. Aunt Cass gives me a curious look, but I just shrug. Once Aunt Cass gives the ice cream and then Elanna grabs my wrist again and drags me back to the table before plopping down in one of the chairs.

"So, does this lift your mood?" She asks hopefully, and I see a bit of the real Elanna there. Elanna, who would do almost anything to make me happy, so a smile and nod.

"Yeah, Yeah it does."

Elanna takes a lick at her ice cream cone, and then she pushes it away with disgust. "I have no idea why I got myself one of these," She says shaking her head. "Way too much sugar."

Hope wells within me. Oh, praise God, she's sane!

She was sane... because then she starts to laugh out of no where. It's not some crazy lunatic laugh more like small giggles, and I know that isn't Elanna. Why does this keep happening? Why does she keep fading then come back only to start fading away again?

She continues on her giggling fit, and I raise a brow.

"What?" I ask.

She pulls her ice cream cone closer then dips her finger, getting a small drop on her finger. Then she reaches forward and plops it down on my nose, then burst into laughter. I groan inwardly. She really has lost her mind.

I sigh. "Really?" I ask as I use a napkin to wipe the ice cream off my nose. Elanna continues to laugh, and even though she's happy... she's not really her.

"Yes, really," She says. "I hope you're not mad at me because of that."

I roll my eyes, and Elanna smiles.

"Hiro, I know something I can tell you that will make you feel happy," She says giving me a knowing look, and my eyes widen.

No, she can't say this now. This would be the first she told me this ever. Well, conscious. She can't say that while she's crazy!

"Hiro, I l-"

I slam my fist on the table so hard it shakes. "Enough!" I yell as I stand. Almost everyone in the café is starring at me but I don't care. I wipe my eyes as I feel tears prickle at them.

Elanna looks up at me in confusion. "Wh-what? I-I don't understand-"

I grab her shoulders and pull her up and closer to me. I look her in the eyes. Her glossy eyes that seem to have no emotion whatsoever. "Elanna, stop! Stop this with the act! Stop acting like this! It's not you! This is not you! I don't want whatever that was! I want you!"

"Then why won't you let me say I-"

"Because this isn't you. I love you, and I would love to hear you say it back, but not like this. Not while half you mind is here while the other is who knows where." I sigh and cup the side of her face with my hand. "I want the real you to tell me that. I want you back... I want Elanna Electra back."

She winces as a few tears begin to run down her face. "Oh, Hiro," She says, and for a second I get my hope reassured, but then it is shattered right before my eyes. "So do I."

Then she pulls away, and says flatly, "I have to go now," Then she turns ad heads to the door.

No, she can't go out there. Not like this. Who knows what she could end up doing?

"Elanna, wait!" I call, but she continues to walk to the door. "Elanna."

She still gives me no response. So I run over to her and grab her shoulder and spin her around to face me. "El, please."

Elanna blinks, then her eyes fill with emotion. "Hiro?" Her eyes fill with concern as she wipes the tears from my face. "What happened?" She asks, shocking me and the others. "Why are you crying?"

"You... you don't remember?" I ask, and she shakes her head slowly. SHe looks around at the café then over at Lucas.

"Lucas, how the heck did we get down here?"

I blink. She didn't remember anything... anything at all.

"Why did you call me 'El'?"

She remembered nothing... but that.

"Why did you call me 'El'?" She repeats. "You know I hate to be called that."

I chuckle in a bitter tone. "You know it's funny who the nickname that you hate most is the only thing that brings you back to reality," I say, and Elanna blinks. I give her a serious look. "I'll call you 'El' from now on. It's the only thing that seems to keep grounded on your sanity."

"Whoa, wh-what?!" Elanna no-El shrieks. "Hiro, no! Don't call me that!"

"Why not? Do you just not like it... or is there something else behind it?"

El pauses, then she opens her mouth to speak again. "Hiro, please. Just don't call me that."

I shake my head. "No, if it will keep you here, with me, then you'll just have to deal with this stupid nickname that you hate so much."

She narrows her eyes at me, and I wait for some angered excuse for not to call her El, but instead she surprises me. "I don't hate the nickname. I don't think it's stupid. I just don't want o be called it."

I merrily shrug. "Sorry, El, but until I can find some way to help you, you'll no longer be called Elanna."

El chuckles. "Help me? Hiro, you do not need to help me and I don't need your help. I need to make sure you're safe."

"And how can you do that if you can't even remember what you did or said five minutes ago?" I ask. "El, I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't," She says. "Losing me isn't something you need to worry about because even if I become a psycho I will be a psycho who will die to protect you. You won't lose me," I see a look of sadness pass through her eyes. "But I fear I maybe losing you."

I open my mouth to speak, but instantly Elann-El pushes me away from her. Then she runs over to the doorway. "Do you smell that?" She asks.

I sniff the air. "No..." Oh, crap... Am I losing her again?

"El-"

"Shush," She says. "Not only do I smell them, but I can hear them too."

Yep... she's gone again.

El gasps. "There they are! Come on. We might be able to capture another one!" Then she slips on her gloves, transforming her blouse and jeans into her white leather suit. "Hurry!" She yells, then she rushes out the door.

**Elanna's POV**

I run through the streets. I have them in my sights. I can see them, but they're moving quickly, but I'm faster, but the pain in my head is slowing me down... Crap! hear the voices trying to beat at my brain, trying to get the crazy to take over, but I won't let it. I can't let it! I could get to one of the R.O.T.E.s. I could find out who their leader. I could end this...

_Then what? _I ask myself. _What will I do then? Lose my mind? Go crazy and be put in one of those hospitals for the humans? Or maybe the Queen will find out... no she'll definitely find out. Then she'll find out about the bond... and then she'll kill me..._

Is that really such a bad thing? I mean, after Double A and the R.O.T.E. is defeated Hiro will no longer need me... and Queen White Light might let me continue to protect him. There are others beside the R.O.T.E., just not as powerful. But once the R.O.T.E. is gone, Hiro will be able to be protected by just the Electric Four instead of Five... I could finally stop the pain...

_No! Elanna Electra, what the heck is wrong with you?! Hiro is your boyfriend... you best friend! He'll still need you if not for his protection then because he cares about you. He loves you._

Although I really don't deserve his love or care or kindness or any good thing Hiro has given me. I deserve his hatred... but if he did hate me, I might just die at the thought.

The voices are pounding with more vigor against my skull, and I force my eyes to stay focused on my targets. But it hurts so bad... and they won't stop. It keeps telling me how much Hiro will hate me. How much Tadashi did hated me... how much hatred I truly deserve.

I have no water, but I wish I did. But I don't. Right now the burning of it on my skin would release a bit of the pain, but if I stopped I'd lose them. I look behind me, and I see the Big Hero 6 trailing behind me. Except GoGo, she whizzes past me, but then slows down.

"Who are they? Tell me and I'll keep a good watch on them," She says.

I point to the two dark haired girls. "That's them!" I manage to choke out.

GoGo nods then skates off behind them. Just close enough to watch them without being caught.

I bite my lip as the pain in my head increases. My gloved hands clench into fists. I remember Hiro saying that calling me by my nickname helped, and even though I dread to say it, I do.

"Come on, El," I say to myself. "Snap out of it. Come on, El. Come on, El."

I mumbled this over and over but the voices and the pounding words and the pain does not leave. It's not working. Maybe my own voice doesn't trigger the happy memories or something. Well, whatever reason, it's keeping me from chasing away the voices. And I say loudly, but not loud enough for those behind me to here.

"Tadashi, if you or God or any of those angels are listening right now. Please... please, help take this pain away just for a few minutes..."

I didn't really expect it to work. I mean, God is probably up there laughing at me because I asked such a question. Because He knows I brought this upon myself... But then I hear Tadashi's voice in my head.

_"It's okay, El. It's going to be okay... I promise."_

Relief sweeps over me. "I remember that promise..." I whisper. it was made one time when I was ten, right after I had made the bond. Lucas had found out and said because I did something so stupid the Queen would kill Tadashi and I would be miserable. I ran out crying. That was the first moment I had ever really cried. Luck as it be, I ended up running into Tadashi. He had asked me what was wrong and I had told him I had done something stupid and now I would lose someone I really cared about.

Tadashi had hugged me, and that was the first few hugs I had ever received from him. He had promised everything was going o be okay. That everything was going to be just fine.

I blink out of the memory. The pain was gone. The voices was gone. It was all gone. And I'm not sure if that was a real prayer answered or just my insanity giving me pity, but whatever it was it worked.

I continue running but come to a stop by GoGo's side. The others catch up quickly and they come to a stop beside us. I don't realize how heavily I'm breathing until Hiro asks me, "Are you okay... El?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." Everything in me wants to say 'Tadashi' at the end of that. Because He was the only one who used my nickname. My team never used it, because it was a signal of actually friendship, and if we showed that to anyone... then we'd be separated... or worse, compelled.

I shake the thought from my head, and I look up at the building that was for some company that sold auto insurance. I look over at GoGo doubtfully.

"They went in here?"

"Yep," Hiro says before GoGo can reply. "I've been here before. This is were they kept your gloves and Summer's bow."

Summer growled and clutched her bow tightly as she pulled out an arrow, and I just looked down at the white leather covering my hands. Well, they were smarter than last time. Instead of using something abandoned, they hid themselves in plain sight...

"Not bad..." I mumble.

"So," Wasabi says. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking we go in and offer them cookies and tea and see if they'll just give the information we want," I say sarcastically. "What do you think is the plan?!" It comes out harsher than I planned, and it was only then do I realize the voices are knocking on my head again. I sigh and massage my temples. "Wasabi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Wasabi was silent for a moment. "Um, It's-it's okay... So, what is the plan."

I look up at the Big Hero 6 and Electric Five, who are looking at me expectantly.

"Alright. Big Hero 6, except Hiro, will go in as a distraction. With the five of you getting them distracted. My team can crack the codes and get information. Then, Hiro and I will find Double A and take off his mask, somehow..."

"Wait, I thought you said we were just going to get an agent to tell us," Honey says.

"Well, yeah, but we've found them out. We could just figure this out ourselves." I feel the voices pounding just a bit harder, but I have to hold on to my sanity.

"El, are you sure about this?" Hiro asks, and I nod, smiling at how just him calling me by that nickname helped. I don't even care about the small amount of pain I feel about missing Tadashi. Oh, wait. Yes. Yes, I do care. Aw, man!

I take in a deep breath and push those thoughts aside. A far side. "Sure, I'm sure," I reply, then I take a step closer to Hiro and grasp his hands into mine. "We can do this, Hiro. We can catch Double A and you won't have to worry about the R.O.T.E.s anymore. You could help me."

At that last part Hiro's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He gives me a hopeful expression. "Really?"

I smile and nod. "I could just maybe get better. It's worth a shot, right?"

"It's worth a hundred shots if it means you'll start to feel happy again."

I smile. He really is so kind. He cares enough for me to do this.

_I love you, Hiro._

"Okay, so the Big Hero 6 will go in, and create a distraction, and when one of the... Electric Five gives us the signal, we'll run in and try to find Double A." I give them all a curious look. "Does that sound alright?"

After a few seconds they all nod. I look up. "I guess you can climb up through that window up there," I say, pointing to the window.

Hiro smirks. "Great minds think alike." I don't really know what he's talking about, but I just shrug it off. I give Hiro a small smile. He believes he can fix me, and I don't mind because I know I do need to be fixed, and with Hiro's intelligent mind and big heart maybe, just maybe I can be.

**Hiro's POV**

I watch as the Big Hero 6 climb through the window while El and I wait patiently, but inside I am bursting with excitement. If we stop the R.O.T.E. I'll be able to find away to help her, and we can be happy.

_Can you? _A doubtful voice asks. _Can you really be happy if she won't be honest with you?_

I shake my head. No, I won't think about this. Not now. We'll go in, do the plan, have victory, and then I will find a way to cure El from her insanity, and then maybe she'll tell me. And if she doesn't, then at least we'll be happy together...

"You ready, Hiro?" El asks. I look at her and smile. She has a light in her eyes that I haven't seen since out first kiss... And that motivates me even more.

I nod. "You betcha," I say with excitement, and she laughs.

"Uh, guys," Summer yells down at me, Elanna, and the rest of the Electric Five. "You guys might want to see this."

Suddenly, the large doors in front open, and the Big Hero 6 stands there with confused looks on their faces.

"You guys, come check this out," Fred says, and we all obey. El has a look of worry on her face, and I take her hand, but I still see the worry in her eyes. When we step inside, we see nothing.

Like, literally nothing.

"What?" El and I say in unison and equal confusion.

"This-this doesn't make any sense," Lucas mumbles. "This was... was there center. All their stuff was here."

El looks over at GoGo. "Are you sure you saw them run in here?" She asks. "You're sure they didn't run around the building?"

GoGo shakes her head. "No, they ran in here. I'm sure of it."

"But if they ran in here," El mumbles, "and there's no one in here... then that means this is..." Her eyes widen and she gasps. "A trap!"

Suddenly El grabs my hand and starts to run to the doors, but they slam shut before we can get through. Elanna pulls on the handles, but nothing. She looks at me with fear. The light that was once there was now gone. "It's locked."

She and I both look up at the window the others had climbed through, but it was shut and locked. I hear the sound of clapping and we both spin around. Double A and the Masquerade girl stand there, smiling.

"Well, done," Double A says in his fake yet deep voice. "You've found my layer (A/N: Sorry if that's not the right word). Such a shame you won't be able to tell anyone."

Summer and Zoey growl and lung for him and the girl at his right hand, but R.O.T.E. agents jump out of nowhere, tackling them down. I feel El's hand being ripped from mine, and when I try to run over to her, I am just pulled back. The arms wrapped around me are painfully tight.

Elanna screams my name over and over as she fights to get over to me.

"El! Elanna! Elanna!" I scream. "El! El!"

Double A and the Masquerade girl laugh.

"Oh, so you can call her 'El' now. You don't even know who truly gave her that nickname, do you, Hiro?"

I growl as I continue to fight against the R.O.T.E.s, trying to get back to Elanna. But it'd no use... Something hits my head, and I grunt in pain. Everything starts to fade in and out. I remember being thrown into a cage beside another cage where El was. She had tears streaming down her face as she apologized over and over.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of this," I mumble, wincing from the pain. "We'll just have to find a new angle to look at things."

I look around me. I'm in a cage. Elanna's in a cage, and so is everyone else of out teams. We're trapped inside some building that says it sells auto insurance, and I'm pretty sure my head is bleeding.

_Just look for a new angle, _Tadashi's voice rings in my head. It conintues to ring off in my head until everything and everyone fades to black.

**Oooh, cliffhanger! I'm so mean. Anyway, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed and thank you all again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, guys. I'm pretty sure you will all end up hating Elanna once you've read this chapter, but please know that things will end up alright. Aslo, there is a secret code in there that I made up. I give the translations for all of them except one, but that will be explained in the next chapter... so yeah. Please make sure to leave a review because 'reviews=chapters'. And you will want to read the next chapter... I hope.**

**Also, I was looking at the views to my story this morning and can you guess what it said? 772 views Haha!**

**Thank you all for reading and please enjoy!**

**Elanna's POV**

I hear Hiro mumble a few words then slip into unconsciousness, and I gasp with wide eyes.

"Hiro?" I ask in fear. "Hiro!" I run over to him and gasp when I see that there is a bit of blood in his hair. "Oh, Hiro... I'm so sorry. This is all my fault..." I say as my hand slowly reaches out to touches his blood damp hair. But my hand stops short when I hear Double A's frustrated cry.

"You idiots," Double A growls. "You weren't supposed to hit him that hard! Now we have to wait until he wakes to continue our plan!"

The R.O.T.E. agents lower their head shamefully and mumble out apologizes, but I don't care about their apologizes. They hurt Hiro. They hurt him and I couldn't stop them... And Double A is angry just because he as to wait on his stupid machine! I get up then run to the front of the cage and grasp the bars so hard I can see my knuckles turn white. I growl, even baring my teeth. My anger is almost seething that's how much hatred I feel right now.

"Double A, I swear to the One True God when I get out of here I'll-"

"Oh, save your threats," Double A says flatly. "If the rumors I have heard are true you be too delusional to remember half of what happened here anyway. You might as well be betting on Tadashi's life."

I growl at that, and my anger is so burning hot I can almost hear a sizzling sound on the metal bars my hands have a death grip on. My threat is not a lie. He just thinks it is. And oh, I cannot wait to prove him wrong.

"Tadashi?" GoGo says in confusion. "What does he have to do this?"

"Yeah," Wasabi says. "Why is he in this conversation?"

I feel myself tense up, and at this very moment I feel a bit happy Hiro isn't awake to hear this... and then I scold myself for feeling a bit happy about it.

Double A's dark chuckle brings me back to the present. "Oh, that's right," He says. "You don't know Hiro's brother, do you?" He asks, and I want to smack that smirk off his stupid hidden face. "Oh, well, then I guess you could say mission 772's life. Isn't that right, El?" I flinch when he calls me that. "He gave you that nickname when you first met, didn't he? After Lucas pushed you off of a building... ouch. I can see why you two aren't that close of friends."

I stare at with mouth open and eyes wide. "How do you know this?" I ask.

He laughs, and I feel anger quickly replacing the shock. I grip the bars tightly and the skin around my hands begin to glow.

"I would control my emotions if I were you," Double A says. "All of the cages as metal and connected. Let your emotions fly too quickly and you might hurt someone." He casts a quick glance at Hiro and my hands immediately let go of bars and I bring them to my chest. My powers aren't as strong without my gloves-which I hid in my pocket to keep them from getting taken-but the electricity is still powerful enough to hurt humans. To hurt Hiro, and I am not going to let that happen.

_Of course you aren't... _Tadashi's dark voice whispers, and I flinch.

"Oh, shut up," I mumble. This is just my conscience, taunting my because of the bond. Or the insanity, which is also because of the bond. Stupid bond...

"What was that?" Double A asks.

"Nothing," I grumble.

He gives me a suspicious look, but then continues. "And to answer your question about your mission... I'm Double A, or really, half of the Double. I know everything. I have eyes everywhere, Elanna." I give him a hard glare, and he sighs. "But I did have help finding your mission 772. A former friend of mine was his mentor. He told me a lot about the young man before... things happened and he ended up hating me."

"What? Did he find out your plans and become your enemy?" I ask, and Double A chuckles and shakes his.

"Oh, no, no, no. He did some things that took lives as well. It wasn't my plans that brought him to hate me. No... He did some pretty horrible things himself. He actually knew something about a certain fire that caused your missions death."

"He-he knew about the fire and he didn't stop it?" I ask, shocked. "He could have stopped it from happening. I don't understand, why didn't he. i couldn't sace him but he could have."

"Stop the fire? Dear, Elanna, he star-" But then he stops and chuckles, making me look at him in confusion. "All this time you never knew," He says quietly.

"Never knew?" I ask. "Never knew what? The fire started because of something wrong with the wires. Something I was too clueless to see, right?"

"You've lived all those years in guilt," Miss Masquerade says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, desperate fro answers, but Double A shakes his head.

"No, I shall continue with my story," He says. "That man stopped being my friend. But after that, I had already seen your precious mission 772. I started having R.O.T.E.s trailing him when he was seventeen. Three years we tries to find ways to get to him."

I raise a brow. "And you didn't do anything because...?"

"I didn't do anything because of a certain person, or should I say Electro Light."

"And let me guess," I say. "That certain Electro Light is me."

He claps slowly. "Congratulations. You finally got one right."

"But I never remember any R.O.T.E.s, none attacking and not even seeing them..." I mumble.

"That was because you were too love struck to notice anything really." The girl beside Double A says. She's wearing a long ball gown with silk gloves and even a mask to hide her identity. Her hair is also done up in a fancy bun, and all I can think of is a way to rip that pretty brown hair out of her head.

"They followed you around all the time but you were just too lovey dovey over you know who to notice," The Masquerade girl says smugly, and I scowl.

"And you are?" I ask her, wishing there weren't bars between us so I could beat the mess out of her.

"Me?" The girl asks in one of those freakishly high voices. I know the voice is fake. She's changing her pitch to keep us from recognizing her voice. And if she thinks we'll recognize her voice, then that means one thing... we must know her from somewhere. "I am the other half."

"Half?" I ask. "Half of what?" I feel myself getting angry again, but I push it down. I look over at my team, who are looking down in defeat. What is wrong with them? We need to stay strong! They can't see that we are weak. They've already got us locked up we can't give them any more of an advantage...

_Because there really isn't that much to give, _Tadashi's voice whispers.

"Shut up, you." I mumble.

"Excuse me?" The Masquerade girl asks.

"You should have heard me the first time," I growl. Then I look over at Double A. "We will get out of here, and when he do I will destroy you."

"Funny, you told T..." He stops and smirks. I know he isn't going to say it. He's just doing this to put me on edge. "You told your last mission that you were different."

"I AM DIFFERENT!" I scream.

He looks at the Masquerade girl then back at me. "Really? Because I see a bloodthirsty monster just like the rest. And a failure as well."

"I am not bloodthirsty!" I yell, my clenched fists beginning to shake with anger.

"You say you're not bloodthirsty, but what about being a monster?" He asks, and I flinch. He looks around at the Big Hero 6 team. "They are real heroes. The only shame in them is that they trusted you, and probably still do... sadly. But they could always join us."

"Never!" Fred and Honey yells.

"Over our dead bodies!" GoGo says, growling.

"Yeah," Wasabi says. "Over our dead-wait, I don't want to die."

GoGo groans and shoots a glare at Wasabi a glare. "Woman up, Wasabi."

Double A rolls his eyes then looks back at me. "Either way, Hiro will assist us. If we have to beat it out of him," He smiles wickedly when my eyes widen fearfully. "Or out of you, or out of his team, or your team." He laughs darkly. "But no matter what, Electra, you failed. You failed Hiro, and you've failed Him. Have fun living with that until I end your miserable life." Then he and the Masquerade girl walk from the room and into another, laughing as they went.

I let out a breath I don't particularly remember holding, then I shake my head slowly. "No," I say as I take a step back. "No." Another step. "No, no, no.

I repeat this until my back hits the wall, and I slowly slump to the ground in defeat, joining the same position as the rest of my team. This can't be how it ends. It can't be. I haven't done all of this just to fail. My people haven't put in all this work in training just for it to be ruined by building some unknown machine. It-it can't be.

I huddle up in the corner, and Hiro is right beside me, the only thing separating us is these metal bars. I try to blink back tears but they still manage to escape. I watch Hiro's steady breathing and I wish I could feel this peaceful... I reach my hand through the bars and push a strand of black messy hair away from his face, and he flinches slightly. A sob escapes my throat as I close my eyes, no longer able to see Hiro's innocent sleeping form.

I have to think of something. Anything that can get us out of here... A plan starts to form in my mind. But I shake my head. No, I couldn't do that. Doing that would do so much damage... to me and the others. I couldn't do that. I-I couldn't.

I slip my gloves from my pocket and quietly slip them on. I sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry, Hiro," I whisper quietly. "And I'm sorry, Tadashi. I've failed you both. I'm so, so sorry."

**Hiro's POV**

I slowly slip into consciousness, but I try not to think. My head hurts too much to think at the moment. I don't open my eyes either. I hear voices, but it sounds muffled, as if they're talking to a pillow, but then I hear sobs, and I feel a hand push away a strand of hair. I try not to flinch, but I still do. A hear more sobs, and I recognize that voice.

_Elanna? Why is she crying?_

"I'm sorry, Hiro," She says, or at least I think she says. The words are still muffled out and hard to understand, but I can still sort of hear them. "I'm sorry, Tadashi."

Whoa, what?!

"I've failed you both. I'm so, so sorry."

_Did she just... Did she just say... No, no. The words are still muffled out. She must have been saying 772's name and I thought I heard their names start with 'T', so I must be hearing things. That's it. It's got to be... right?_

I let out a small moan as I force myself to open my eyes. I see metal bars separating me and Elanna, and when she sees me start to move she pulls her hands back. Her faces is tear streaked and burned, but as soon as she sees me she smiles and sighs with relief.

"You're awake," She whispers happily. "You're okay... well, sort of."

I nod, my hearing becoming normal. Another bit of pain hits the back of my head, and I wince, but I hide quickly to keep El from noticing. then her smile fades. "Hiro, I am so sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's alright. None of us did." I sit up and rub my sore head.

"But we should have," She mumbles. "I should have."

"It doesn't matter, now. We just need to get out of here."

"Yeah, but how?" El asks. "None of the Electric Five can use our powers without risking frying you guys from the inside out." I give her a sonfused look and she gestures to the cages we all trapped in. "The cages are metal and connected. Any use of our powers would hurt or..." She swallows, "k-kill you."

I nod slowly think for a moment. "Well, we'll just have to think of another way then. Look for a new angle, as Tadashi once told me."

El just blinks. No flinching. No flash of guilt of sadness in her eyes... nothing. And I feel relieved, because that shows that Tadashi isn't Elanna's last mission... hopefully.

"Um, l-looking for a new angle might not be the best idea right now," She stutters. "We just need a normal plan to get us out of here."

"Why? Do you have an idea that's outside of the box?" I ask. My smile was trying to say it jokingly but I knew my eyes showed real interest.

"Well, yes, but-"

"What is it?"

"I-I can't say," She replies.

I look at her closely, looking for that hint of crazy in her eyes, but I just see Elanna. Sadness, fear, worry, and the tiniest bit of relief. All of it is her.

"Well, we don't have much time and with those guards we can't exactly talk out in the open," I say, making sure to keep my voice low.

"I know. Once Double A finds out you're awake he'll make you build his machine."

I harden my eyes. "I won't do it."

"Maybe not willingly," El says. "But he's going to make you."

I raise a brow and look at her with curiosity and a slight amount of fear. "How so?"

"He said he'd use us to make you do it," She replies. "My team and I are trained not to give in to torture, but he says he plans on hurting you as well."

I swallow. I don't want any of them or me to endure pain, especially if it's for me. "A-And my friends?"

El nods solemnly.

I give her a serious look. "Then whatever your plan is, do it."

"Hiro, you don't understand-"

"Then explain," I interrupt. "Tell me what your plan is. We probably don't have much time."

"I can't," She says, and I glare at her. Then she sighs. "If I do this, you have to trust me. Completely. No doubts... At. All." I blink at the seriousness in her voice. "Can you do that? Can you trust me that much?"

I am silent for a moment before giving her a quick nod. "I trust you."

Elanna sighs through her nose. "Okay." Then she pulls off her gloves and hands them to me through the bars. "Here. Put these on, and don't take them off. Not until this is over, got it?"

I look at her in confusion, but she does give me an explanation. She just keeps looking at me with a stern expression. So finally I nod, and slip on the gloves.

El smiles, but it doesn't seem like one of her normal smiles. It looks like a wickedly evil smile. One that I have never seen on Elanna before. Not even when she was crazy, and I feel a stab of fear in my heart.

_No, _I tell myself. _You said you trusted her. Completely. And that's what you're going to do. This is probably a part of her plan... I hope._

"Hey, you!" She yells. An agent looks at her and raises a brow, and Elanna nods. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. I need you to do something for me."

The R.O.T.E. laughs. "Well, I'm going to have to disappoint you, Electra," He says. "I can't let you out."

"I don't want you to let me out," She spats, and the harshness in her voice makes. "I need to speak to Double A. Now."

"Elanna, what are you doing?" Lucas asks, and I see a bit of concern in his eyes, and I know why. He's scared she's saying this while she's not really here. And I wonder if I should be worrying the same thing.

_No, It was her, I saw it._

But Honey didn't. "Yeah, El. What's going on?" She asks.

"Shut up!" The R.O.T.E. yells suddenly, and I jump then slowly stand, and continue to lean against the wall as dizziness hits me and some more pain runs through my head, but it soon fades.

I hide my hands behind my back. And it was then I noticed Elanna was the only one with her accessories.

The agent looks back at El. "Now, why do you need to speak with Double A?" He asks.

"Well, the truth of it is I don't need to talk to him, but he needs to speak with me."

The agent laughs again. "Why?"

"Because he needs Hiro to build his machine," El says. "And for that Hiro must be alive. So, if he wants that then he'll get here pronto!"

"What?" GoGo asks. "Elanna-or I mean, El, what are you-"

"I said shut up!" The agent yells again, and GoGo glares at him. He looks back at El and nods. "Fine, I'll get Double A, but this better not be any funny business."

"Oh, trust me," El says. "It's anything but."

When the agent, leaving only one left with us, I look over at Elanna.

"El, what's going on?"

"Yeah," Zoey says. "What's your plan?"

Elanna looks over at her team, then she starts to talk in a some language that I have never heard before. And this makes me a bit scared.

"Lij kiohe," She says. "Lij kiohe jy lkof eyak ozzirrykuir. Pi'ki ligguvl yaj yt xiki." (Translation: Get ready. Get ready to grab your accessories. We're getting out of here.)

I blink. "What?"

"It's Electro Light code," El replies. "We learn it when we reach a certain level of training. A level of loyalty training. Only my team and I understand. The other R.O.T.E.s don't."

I nod. "What did you say?"

She smiles. "That we're getting out of here." Then she looks at me with sad eyes. "U kiocce xydi eyu jkarj gi." (Translation: I really hope you trust me.)

"What?" But this time she doesn't reply. Instead she looks straight ahead.

Double A and the Masquerade girl walks in, and they stand in front of Elanna's cage and look at her expectantly. Or at least, I think they're looking at her expectantly. I can't really tell with them wearing the mask.

"Well, you said you needed to speak with us," He says, and Elanna says nothing. "Well, out with it."

"She said it was about Hiro and him being alive and needed by us," The Masquerade girl says, her voice coming close to cracking at its fakeness.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Double A asks, looking back at the R.O.T.E. that had retrieved him, and his eyes becomes full of fear.

"No trick," Elanna replies. "I just wanted to show you something."

I raise a brow as I stare at her. "What exactly is she planning?" I mumble quietly.

El smirks and looks over at me. "Eya pucc rii." (Translation: You will see)

"What did she say?" Double A asks looking at me, and I shrug. He looks at my team and they shrug as well.

"Don't look at me," Fred says. "I barely know American."

"... It's English," The Masquerade girl corrects.

"See? I'm learning new words every day!"

"Idiot," Double A mumbles, then he turns his attention back to El. "Well, are you going to tell us whatever it is you want to tell or should we just leave you looking here like an idiot in front of your boyfriend."

Elanna smirks. "Well, someone's testy." She smiles when Double A growls in anger.

"Get going, Electra."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. I just wanted to show you Hiro wearing some very special gloves." She looks over at me. "Hiro."

I give El a questioning look, but it's met with a hardened glare.

"Do it, Hiro," She says. "Jkarj gi, dciori." (Translation: Trust me, please)

I don't really understand what she's telling me, but I nod and remove my hands from behind my back, showing Elanna's gloves. I look at them curiously. And I just notice her hands are smaller than mine, yet these gloves fit my hands perfectly... weird.

"Do you know what those are?" El asks with a knowing look.

"Yes," Double A growls. "They are your gloves." He turns to the R.O.T.E. agents standing behind him. "Why did you not take them from her? How did she slip them past you?"

"The same way I snuck this past you," El replies pulling out a familiar weapon. One that strikes fear in my heart. "I was sneaky." Just seeing that... that death machine makes me flinch back from fear, but I gasp and my eyes grow wide when Elanna points it... at me.

"Do you know what this is, Double A?" She asks, a cruel smile forming on her lips. She looks at the Masquerade girl. "What about you, Miss Masquerade? Do you know what this is?"

"Elanna, what are you doing?" Summer shrieks.

El laughs. "Do you know what this weapon is Summer?" She looks at the rest of her team, still keeping the weapon aimed at me. "What about you guys? Do you know? Or the Big Hero 6... maybe you know." She smiles, and I can feel my heart racing.

_This is just a part to her plan. She's just acting... She's just acting. _I look down at the gloves covering my hand. _This is just a part of her plan. She wouldn't hurt me. I know she wouldn't._

"I know what it is. I know because once it shot me. I almost died. It's funny because I saved Hiro from getting hit." She glances at the magnetized gun then back at Double A and the Masquerade girl. "Oh, the irony, huh?"

"Put the magnetized gun down," Double A says. "Put it down now."

"And if I don't?" She asks in a laughter.

"Elanna, do what he says!" Honey says. "Put the magnetized gun down."

She laughs again. "And what are you gonna do about it?" She asks in a sing-song voice. Her face becomes suddenly serious as her gaze switches back to Double A. "You wanted me to talk, so now I will. Let us go, and I might not kill you. I might just hurt you... a lot."

"And if we refuse?" Masquerade girl asks before Double A can speak. "What then?"

"Well," She looks over at me. "Looks like you'll need to find someone else to build that machine for you."

"You wouldn't," She says.

"Do you really wish to try me?" El asks with a bit of laughter. "Because that is not wise."

"Elanna, your job is to keep Hiro safe-" Lucas tries to safe, but she cuts him off.

"My job is to keep Hiro's knowledge from getting into the wrong hands." Elanna smiles menacingly at me, and I shrink back in fear. "This would be a permanent solution. I see no reason why not to do it."

"Because he's our friend!" Wasabi yells. "Because he's your friend."

"Because you love him!" Tony yells.

Elanna gives them an amused look. "I don't recall ever saying those words, do you? Even Hiro knows that is true." She tunrs to me and gives me a smile. One that I would almost swoon over if it were under different circumstances. "Isn't that right?"

My eyes widen as tears brim them. At hearing that my heart feels like it's breaking in two-no, not two, more like a million pieces. She never meant any of that? She doesn't mean any of it...

"Please let her be lying... or crazy" I whisper as I wipe my eyes. "Please, just this once..."

"Hiro," She says, and I look at her with tear filled eyes. "U og ov imziccivj ozjyk, ovh u og ov imziccivj cuok, faj u jxovq eyi tyk eyik jkarj." (A/N: Translation will be told in next chapter.) Then she mouths out, "It's going to be okay."

She looks back at the two keeping us locked up. "So either you let us go, or Hiro dies."

Double A scoffs, but I can hear the hint of nervousness in his voice. "You're bluffing. You wouldn't hurt him."

She blinks. "Again I repeat, Do you really wish to try me? Because it really, really is unwise. And with someone who is so smart to trap us here knows that sometimes the wisest choice means sacrifice," El sighs. "But so does the unwise choice."

"Elanna, stop this!" Summer yells, but she is ignored.

"Elanna, don't do this!" Zoey also protests, but her words also falls onto deaf ears.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"E-Elanna," I say, my voice cracking from fear and heart brake. She may have said everything was going to okay, but she still said... that. "El..."

She looks over at me. "Hiro, do you trust me?" She asks, her eyes glancing down at the gloves on my hands. I look down at them for a moment or two before looking back up at El. Her eyes are pleading.

"I-I don't understand this... at all," I say, then pause, trying to think of how to word this, but then I sigh and nod at the truth. "But yes, I trust you."

_Even if you are crazy... _

"Keep the gloves on," She mouths silently, and I give a small nod, fear gripping my entire being.

I swallow. I know El has a plan, I'm just not sure if it involves me leaving here alive. I wished she was in one of those times where she's crazy, but now I'm hoping that she's sane... because if she is somewhat sane then maybe everything will turn out okay.

"Elanna, please don't so this!" Zoey says. "You're not well."

"I'm well enough to think of a way out," El says with a triumphant smirk

"Elanna, please just stop!" Honey screams in fear.

She looks over at Double A and the Masquerade girl, who have wide eyes, which I can see even though they are wearing masks. "So, make your choice." Elanna presses a button on the magnetized gun and it starts up, making it's whirling sound.

Double A's growl and the Masquerade girl's gasps echoes around the room.

"Well?" El asks expectantly.

"You're bluffing," Double A says through gritted teeth. "You're not capable of hurting Hiro, especially after Him-"

"You really think so?" She asks. "You don't know what I'm capable of, and He knows I'd do the right thing."

"This isn't the right thing!" GoGo yells.

"Elanna, don't do this," Fred yells. "Don't"

"Elanna, please." Lucas says. "Put the magnetized gun down-"

"Rucivzi!" (Translation: Silence!) "Double A, you said there rumors... well, if they are true I will do things I usually wouldn't do... so maybe you should think about that."

'Miss Masquerade' looks over at Double A and grabs his arm, giving it a shake. "Let them go," She whispers. "We need Hiro but not if he's dead."

"No!" He yells, pushing the girl away. "She's lying. It's the one thing she's good at. She won't hurt Hiro. I know she won't."

Elanna raises a brow. "Oh, really." She looks at me, face stern, but I can see the emotion like flames in her eyes. "Hey, Hiro." She says.

"Y-yes?" I stutter.

_Oh, good God, help me... _My mind pleads. I take in a deep breath and let out the one I had been holding. _Looks like I'll finally get to see who Elanna's last mission is after all..._

El lets out a shaky breath and looks straight me,"U og rykke, Xuky. Dciori tyklusi gi." (Translation: I am sorry, Hiro. Please forgive me.)

Then she shoots the magnetized gun, and it hits me. That's the last thing I remember.

**Another cliff hanger... drat. I am sorry Eternalangel15. I know you hate cliff hangers but this was a golden opportunity to freak you guys out. Man I'm mean.**

**DO NOT WORRY! PLEASE, JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE! I'M NOT A LIAR LIKE ELANNA! (Sorry, El) SO PLEASE JUST TRUST ME. IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY... THERE WILL BE REAL DEATHS IN THIS STORY BUT HIRO'S ISN'T ONE OF THEM.** **(I hope I haven't said too much)**** Okay, thank you all! Please leave a review! Dciori tyklusi gi, Laer. (Translation: Please forgive me, guys)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everybody. I hope my last chapter was okay with you guys. I told you not to worry, so yeah. But, like I said, there are going to be deaths in this story, but Hiro's isn't one of them... so yeah. Also, a reply to guest anomonist, "No promises" is my answer.**

**Anyway, leave a review because reviews=chapters.**

**Thanks, guys!**

**Elanna's POV**

I shoot the magnetized gun, and it hits Hiro. He falls and hits the ground with a thud.

"U og rykke, Xuky," I say, blinking away tears. "U og ry, ry rykke." (Translation: I am sorry, Hiro. I am so, so sorry.)

Isn't it funny in moments like these everything so loud yet so quiet at the same time? I can year the hysterical screaming and yelling from the Big Hero 6 and the Electric Five, and the angered shouts from Double A and Miss Masquerade. The sound beats upon my ears like drums and yet... it's like I can barely hear anything at all.

I gasp as a sharp pain stabs in my heart, and it is not only because of what I have done. I can feel the pain of it tearing open in the flesh of my chest, the searing pain of the shock hitting my heart, the ache of it all settling in, and not killing me. I feel something warm and we begin to run over my chest and slowly running down to my abdomen. This is why I zip my leather jacket all the way up. I hate this wound, I hated doing all of this. Because two things have now been injured, and I'm afraid they'll never heal like thy properly should

Suddenly I feel hands grab my hair and drag me out of my cage, and I scream. This is just what I had planned, of course, but it still hurts to pull a girl's hair.

"Lij kiohe! Lij kiohe jy kav! U'cc ydiv jxi zolir ovh eya lij Xuky yaj yt xiki!" (Translation: Get ready! Get ready to run! I'll open the cages and you get Hiro out of here!"

"Shut up!" Double A says as I am pushed to the ground. He kicks me once, twice, three times, then a few more for good measure.

"Pxe?" Lucas asks. "Xuky ur hioh!" He glares at me. "Eya quccih xug!" (Translation: Why? Hiro is dead! You killed him!"

"Narj hy uj, yiqe?! Yvzi U ydiv ad eyak zolir eya lij Xuky yaj yt xiki!" (Translation: Just do it okay?! Once U open up your cages you get Hiro out of here!)

"I said shut up!" Double A pulls me to my feet only to punch me to the ground. I don't fight back. That's not my main focus. My main focus is to get open those cages...

"I should have killed you long ago!" He says, kicking my in my chest, and I wince as it his shoe hits my wound hard. "You've my ruined my plans for too long. I hope seeing Hiro die was the last thing you wanted to see before you go!" He tries to kick me again but I catch his foot before it makes contact.

I smile sly. "No, the last thing I really wanted to see was the look on your face right now! HA!" I then use him back with whatever strength I really have left. I'm thankful I heal so quickly, because right now I really need it. I jump up then run over to the cages, unlocking them each one by one.

"Hurry!" I yell. "Get out of here! Go! Go! Go!" I look over at Lucas. "Lucas, Tony! Remember what I said!"

"Why? What does it matter?" Tony asks. "He's dead."

"Faj Xuky urv'j hioh!" I yell. (Translation: But Hiro isn't dead!)

"What?" Summer says in confusion. "But-but we saw it. We saw-"

"Just shut up and to it!" R.O.T.E.s have already surrounded me and their running to the others. I give them a serious look. "Just do it now! Go!"

They nod and run over to Hiro and lift him up. The R.O.T.E.s have surrounded them as well, but while Zoey and Tony fight off the agents Summer and Lucas try to carry Hiro closer to the exit.

R.O.T.E. agents lunge for me from all directions, and if I were taken by surprise I would have been taken down instantly, but I was prepared. I was ready. I use an Electric force field to keep them all from tackling me down like football players, and thankfully it works, but the force field cracks, and a searing pain erupts in my chest. I remove the force field and one by one begin to take them down. Granted, the have gotten a few good hits one me-Ow, and there's another one... but they haven't called them all in yet, so we still have enough time to get out of here.

I finally take down the last of the R.O.T.E.s and see my team making their way to the exit, but the Big Hero 6 just standing there, glaring at me.

"Why are you just standing there?" I ask. "We need to go now!"

Honey walks up to me and I look up at her questionably. "Well, come on-"

I don't get to finish, because she slaps me... Yeah, I really should have seen that coming.

"What is wrong with you?!" She screams. "You killed Hiro! He loved you and you killed him!"

"Please, let me explain. You don't understand."

GoGo walks up to me and looks at me with anger. "Explain? We don't understand? You killed him, you monster!" Then she slaps me. Now, that one... that I saw coming. And it hurts, just like any slap would, but hurts the most us now they all think I'm a monster.

_Because you are..._

"Oh, stop," I grumble under my breath. "I don't need anymore from you right now."

"You are evil." Honey says.

I roll my eyes. "I don't have time for this. We need to go, now. Before Double A calls in more R.O.T.E.s."

Right as the words leave my mouth, an alarm blares off, and R.O.T.E. agents begin to flood into the room.

I groan. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"You're a monster..." GoGo says angrily.

I sigh. "Yes, I am. But I'm a clever monster and if you would just shut up and do as I said you'd understand. Hiro will be unconscious for a while but we still need to hurry."

"Unconscious?" Wasabi asks.

"Yes, now go!" I yell and then they finally rush over to my team to help get out. The Electric Five has their accessories, well, all but me, because they're on Hiro, but I'll be fine. So now they can fight while the Big Hero 6 gets Hiro away from here

R.O.T.E.s surround me once more, and I tense.

"You've ruined my plans since you were eight years old and you didn't even know it," Double A says. "And now you've just done it again. By killing your stupid mission, and you actually said you love him."

"I never said that," _Even though I do. _"And sometimes things like this requires sacrifice."

I look back at the others. They've almost made it to the door. They're almost out. Just a bit more...

"Kill her," Double A says. "She's not going to ruin my plans ever again."

"Don't you know?" I ask. "I'm not an easy person to kill. If I were, I'd be human."

They get ready to charge at me, and I tense.

"You killed the one person I needed to finish this, and now you will pay for it. You'll pay for killing Hiro. You get to join him-"

A sudden gasp of air from someone else cuts of Double A's words, and my eyes widen.

_Oh, no! It's too early. It's much too early! No, no, no, no, no, no!_

I look back and see Hiro gasp in air and then cough a bit.

"Hiro, you're alive!" Zoey says. "Wait, you're alive?"

Hiro then looks around. "I'm alive."

**Hiro's POV**

"I'm alive," I say. Wait, why am I alive?

"He's alive," Double A says before turning to Elanna. "You sly devil. I don't know how you did it, but you are a smart one. Too bad you'll have to die for it." He smiles as El growls at him. "R.O.T.E.s, get Hiro! Hurry!"

"Hiro, go! Get out of here!" El says. She tries to run over to me but is held back by some other agents. She screams and kicks, and tries to get back to me, and I realize I was right. This was all a part of her plan.

I quickly stand to my feet and stumble a bit as I try to regain my balance. My head still hurts from getting hit in the back of the head, but now my body feels sore from getting shot with an magnetized gun, which I sill don't know how I survived, but I have a good feeling it has something to do with El's leather loves in my hand, which I am just now noticing I have on.

"Guys, step back," I say. I clench my hands into my fist and I concentrate as hard as I can-and I'm sure is going to give me a major headache later on-and then I outstretch my hands and squeeze my eyes shut.

Bolts of electricity shot from the glove and at the R.O.T.E.s which are charging at us. It hits them hard and they all fly backwards. Some even hitting the far wall across the room, and I smirk.

Lucas blinks. "I still don't know how you do that."

I shrug. "Neither do I."

I hear a grunt of pain and my head whips to Elanna's direction. She is fighting some of the R.O.T.E.s with everything she has. I can tell by her eyes. She glances at me for a split second and it tells me exactly what she wants me to do. Leave.

"Come on, Hiro," Fred says tugging my arm.

I look over at Elanna and she nods then smacks down the last R.O.T.E. agent that was trying to restrain her. I tunr to go but then is shoved to the floor. The feeling of leather leaves my hands, and a pair of stray hands pull me up and start to drag me away.

"Hiro!" El shouts with fear obvious in her voice.

Honey throws a chemical ball at me and the one holding me, and it hits us, making a cloud of pink dust everywhere, I cough a bit, but I am pulled free from whoever had hold of me. But there was still one more problem...

"El, your gloves!" I yell.

"I'm on it!' She yells, then she begin to chase the person who has her gloves: Double A.

He starts to run up the stairs to the large platform above, and Elanna is right behind him. She grabs his ankle and he falls, hitting the steps hard. He drops the gloves and continues to run up the stairs. El quickly grabs her gloves and slips them on before looking over at me.

"El, come on! We need to go now!"

Elanna looks up to Double A's retreating form then back at me. As if she wanted permission to go after him.

"Elanna, no! We need to go," I say, but as I had feared, my words only fall on deaf ears.

She looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Hiro. But we need to figure this out, and I need you to fix me." Then she turns and runs up the stairs.

"Elanna!"

**Elanna's POV**

I run up the stairs as fast as I can. I'm glad this adrenaline is keeping me from feeling the pain in my chest, because I can feel the wetness of blood continuing to run down my body. I look down and sigh with relief to see that nothing is showing. I guess my undershirt is soaking it all up.

When I reach the top of the plat form, I see Double A, just standing there. He doesn't say anything, and he doesn't move, and that makes my anger rise to an almost dangerous level.

"Double A." I growl.

"Hello, Elanna," He says calmly. I start to run to him but I stop. Because when I moved he didn't tense or even flinch. Even Electro Lights do something like that, and I know he isn't going to just let me kill him. Even he isn't that stupid.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to lunge for me?" He asks, almost curiously. Almost.

"No, not yet, at least," I say. "First, I want answers."

He chuckles. "We all want things we can't have."

"You said something about the fire. Someone knew it was going to happen. What do you mean?" I ask. "The fire started by some bad wires. Some I couldn't find. if he knew, then why didn't he stop it?"

"Like I said, we all want things we can't have."

"Tell me!" I scream angrily. "Or I'll send an electricity ball straight at you."

"It's funny that you never knew. Maybe that's why you've been so guilty. You thought it was all your fault. You couldn't find the faulty wires and you couldn't save him either. And you never knew the truth."

"Yeah, so you're going to tell me," I say, stiffening. Whatever he's not telling me, it's important, and I want to know,

"If you would have just joined us and had him build the machine he still might be alive," Double A says.

"I will never join you."

"Maybe not now, but in the past... you might be a little more easily persuaded."

I give him a look of confusion. "What? That-that doesn't make any sense."

"It will some day, Miss Elanna. Just not today."

"Don't call me miss!" I yell, and wince at the pounding of my head. Oh no.

"You wouldn't feel this if you had just joined us."

"Shut up!" I scream, resisting every urge to clutch my head and whimper at the sudden pain raging in my head. I told him to shut up, but he doesn't. I can still his voice in my head.

_Tadashi would still be alive if you would've joined us._

"I said shut up! I will never join you! And you shouldn't even be allowed to say His name!"

Double A chuckles. "'El', I didn't say anything." Now he just right out laughs. "So, it's true. You are losing your mind. The bond you had. It's finally getting to you. So strong that not even your Hiro can save you. He took away the pain but he can't take away this."

"You shut your mouth!" I yell. He won't give me answers, so I'm going to find out who he really is. And I lunge for him.

But, before I can even touch him, something hits my side and knocks me to the side. I hit the floor with a small groan, and when I look up I see Miss Masquerade. But now, she isn't wearing her big fancy dress like before. Now she is wearing a nice enough blouse and some of those pants you'd see a stable boy wearing. She is still wearing her mask and silk gloves and her hair is still up. If this were under different circumstances I'd actually like her outfit, but the fact that she is wearing it ruins it entirely.

"You are really beginning to get on my nerves," I say with a glare, and she smirks.

"Glad to the feelings are mutual."

I growl then stand. I try to punch her but she blocks. She kicks my side, and I grunt in pain, but quickly recover. She then reaches out as if trying to touch my face but I block with my arm. I grab her wrist and hold it in place and then kick her in the chest. She falls to the ground with a thud, and I get ready to charge at her, but then I see a glistening substance of my gloves and jacket. Where I had grabbed her and where she had touched my arm. It was clear, but I knew exactly what it was. It was the mixture of acids that Double A used to scar my neck.

"He said we could share you if I marked you as well."

"Sorry to break it to you, but scars don't mark me as claimed. I don't belong to you."

"Not yet," She says with a creepy laugh. She gets up then tries to kick me, but I sidestep out of the way. She swings her hand sideways, ready to hit my head, but I put a force field around my face. It's blueish color is the only mark of it being there.

"Are you scared, Elanna?" She asks.

"Not of you!" I growl.

I grab her arm and knee her in the stomach, and wince in pain as pain erupts from my chest and spreads outward. I hit her again but she recovers quickly. So she blocks my next oncoming blow. She punches my face and the field brakes, but thankfully the acid never touched my skin.

"Better put that field back on," Miss Masquerade sneers. "I know you don't want to scar your pretty face."

"Beauty is for the beasts," I say.

"But you said yourself that you're a monster," She says slyly.

I grit my teeth. "You little.." I hit her as hard as I possibly can. Then I grab her hair and pull, and her up do falls out. She hits me, but I knee her in the face. I grab the mask and rip it off of her face, and she gasps and turns away. Then she hits a certain spot behind my knee, and I fall. When I hit the ground I wince. The pounding in my head has worsened but so has the pain in my chest. I feel more wet blood on my skin, and I grimace.

Suddenly hands lift me up and I tense and spin around, ready to attack, but it's only Hiro. I sigh with relief.

"Hiro, you're okay."

He nods. "I'm fine, but we need to go. The others are holding the R.O.T.E.s off but we can't do it forever. We have to go now."

"Did-did you see her? I ripped her mask off. Did you see her face?" I ask frantically, and feel disappointment flood over me when Hiro shakes his head.

"We-we have to find her then," I say starting to go down the stairs. "We have to find out who these people are."

I reach the bottom of the stairs and start to go in the direction I saw Miss Masquerade fleeing to, but I stop when Hiro grabs my wrist.

"Elanna, no. We can't," He says, and I pull myself from his grasp.

"Hiro, don't touch me," I say in a panicked voice. I see the hurt in his eyes and quickly explain. "There's acid on my suit. I don't want you to get burned."

Hiro raises a brow. "Why do you have acid on you suit?" He asks, then he shakes his head. "Never mind. We need to go."

"But Hiro-"

"Elanna, we can't have anything else go wrong. We can't get trapped again," He says sternly. I give him a pleading look.

"But we need to find them." My breathing was uneven and panicked, and every inch of me screamed to run after them, but I forced myself to stay put.

"But we also need to get out of here unharmed," He says. "We can find them again. But right now we need to go."

"You don't understand-" I try to say, but Hiro cuts me off.

"I know you want to catch these guys, but we can't do it today. Come on, we need to go."

"But Hiro-"

"No, stop." He says. "No more, we're leaving." He grabs my arm and tries to pull me but I resist. He looks at me sternly. "I am not losing you because you've temporarily lost your mind. Come on." His voice sounds almost desperate, but still I resist.

"But Hiro, that's what I've been trying to say."

"What? That your insane?"

"No, I've been trying to say we have to catch these guys before-"

"Elanna, stop. Come on," He urges.

I grab his shoulders and shake him. "I want to be fixed!" I yell, and Hiro finally goes silent. "I want to fixed and we can't do that until we've caught these guys." I sigh. "I want to... okay again. Or at least, okay as I can be."

Hiro sighs then gives me a reassuring look. "I'm not just going to make you feel okay, I'm going to make you feel great. NA you don't need fixing. I'm going to help you, I promise. Even if we don't catch this guy I'm going to help you." He looks at me seriously. "But right now we need to go."

I don't respond. I just look down.

"El," Hiro says calmly. "Please."

I bite my lip and look up at his pleading voice. Then I nod. "You're right. We need to go." I start to run towards the exit and the others join us.

"You two have a fun time chatting?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah," Tony agrees. "I thought you two would never get done."

Hiro rolls his eyes and I do the same. "Let's just get out of here."

"Yeah," I say. "As the 10th Doctor would say, 'Allson-y'!"

"Your quoting Doctor Who at a time like this?" Hiro asks. "Seriously?"

"Hey, don't make fun of the Doctor," I say. "He and I have something very much in common."

"And what's that?" GoGo asks.

I sigh. "Our emotions destroy us from the inside out." I look over at Hiro sadly.

The Big Hero 6 and some of my team all get on Baymax and I whistle, bringing my Electro Board, which Summer and Zoey join me on. "Let's go home."

**Hiro's POV**

I look at Elanna curiously as we sit upstairs with my friends. She seems uncomfortable. She stands and walks around the room as she talks with the others for a few minutes then sits down and squirms, then she might stand still for a minute or two, but still she is constantly shifting. It's like if she says still for too long we might just notice something.

_And I wonder what that 'something' is... _I think.

"Why didn't you tell us about your plan?" Honey asks.

El shrugs. "If I told Double A might have suspected it was a trick. I needed him to believe it was real, and to do that, I needed you to believe it was real too. And you did." She rubs the side of her face. "A little bit too much, I think."

Honey blushes and looks down shamefully. "Sorry about that..."

GoGo just shrugs. "I think you deserve it for scarring us like that."

"Yeah... but what really hurts is that you all think I would do that," She mumbles.

"Well, to be fair, you have been acting... strange lately," Wasabi says.

"You mean crazy, don't you?" She says before standing and moving around slightly, and I see a small bit of pain flash across her eyes, but then it's gone. I would think it's hurt because we thought that, but no. This was different. Emotion pain lasts longer. It was only there for a short while, but that small bit of pain there for a just half a second was enough for me to know something was wrong.

"Elanna, are you okay?" I ask.

El looks over at me and nods. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She starts to slowly walk around the room. "Why would you think I'm not?"

"You're just not... acting like yourself," I reply.

"I'm fine," She says flatly. "I'm still here. I'm still me... for now."

I study her closely. Yep, something's off... just what.

"Hey, El, I do have a few question if you don't mind."

She shrugs. "Sure ask away." I smile that she doesn't oppose to me calling her that. I know she doesn't really like it, but at least she's tolerating it.

"Why you shot me with that, you used a force field on me to protect me, right?"

She nods.

"Well, when you told about your mission, you said you were going to use a force field, even though it would kill you. You said saving T-Mission 772 would kill you, wouldn't it do the same for making a force field around me?" I ask, and mentally face palm for almost saying Tadashi as Elanna's mission. He isn't, yet I keep thinking it. He isn't. He can't be... can he.

"It's because I was farther away from you. If I was closer it would have killed me," El answers.

"But you still weren't that far away from me. Didn't it hurt you?"

I see her tense up. She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Liar," I say, a bit too harshly.

Elanna blinks. "Wh-what?"

"You're lying," I say, crossing my arms and taking a few steps closer to her. "You're hurt."

"I-I'm not hurt. I'm fine," She lies, and I give her a knowing look.

"Oh, really? Then take off you jacket," I say with one brow raised.

"What? Why?"

"Because that is the one place that, even though it is barely touched," I say as my fingers gently ghost over the spot on her chest were her heart is, and she winces. "you feel the most pain. Your heart."

"I'm... fine," She says, pulling away.

"Then take off your jacket," I say.

She shakes her head. "No."

"El, you're hurt. I-"

"You don't need to be concerned for me. I'm the one who is supposed to be concerned. I'm the one who is supposed to be worried. It's me," She says, and I see something leave her eyes. "Not you. You're human. You can move on and be happy and forget, but even if you don't forget you're still happy. I can't have that. It's me. I'm supposed to be protecting you. Not the other way around. You aren't supposed to fear for me. You weren't even supposed to meet me!" She breaths in several shallow breaths.

"El," Honey says slowly, "are you al-"

"Don't call me that!" She screams. "I am not El! My name is Elanna. Anyone telling you otherwise is lying." Something changes in her eyes again, but it's still not her. It's still not Elanna. "Speaking of lying. I think I am the master of that. I lie all the time. To you. To my team. Even to my Queen which... could get me killed or even worse compelled for the rest of my miserable life. I mean. That's one if the things I told you in my language Hiro. I said that I am an excellent actor-but I really should have said actress-and that I am an excellent liar, but I thank you for your trust. Because you know, trust is earned." Her face darkens and she lowers her voice. "And trust is broken."

"Elanna, stop it." Aunt Cass says. "You're ill. You're not well."

She nods and laughs. "I know, and it's getting worse. I mean, I can barely keep Hiro safe when I'm sane but think how bad of a job I'll do when I completely lose it. I mean, maybe I already have. I don't know. I've never been crazy before."

"Elanna, stop!" Lucas yells.

"Oh, shut up, Lucas," She says, then she saunters over to him. "You know, Lucas, I have you to thank for all this. Because if you wouldn't have pushed me off that building, I would have never met 772."

Off a building? Elanna fell of off a building when she met 772? That sounds a lot like...

"Oh, no you don't," I mumble, just loud enough for me to hear. Everyone else's attention was only the delusional El.

"Elanna, stop. Just stop talking," Lucas orders.

"Why?" She asks. "Are you afraid I'll give away your secret... oh, wait it's my secret. Why would you care about that? I mean, we aren't even friends-"

"Elanna, stop," I say. "Don't say something you'll regret."

"Regret?" El asks with a coy smile on her face. "Why would I say something I'd regret?" She nods. "Oh, yes. You mean something 'sane me' would regret. Well, guess what? Right now, I am not sane... I'm actually the opposite. I'm outsane... wait, no. Insane. I'm insane." Her voice lowers to a quiet voice. "And soon I'll always be this way. It's happening fast. Even faster now because of the blow I took for you. Stupid magnetized gun. That's what started the rapid signs of it in the first place."

"Woe, hold on," GoGo says. "What do you mean, rapid sigh of it?"

"My insanity, of course. The first time I got hit with that magnetized gun. That's what started it. I mean, I was going to go eventually, but that made go faster, and then I got hit again and..."

"Oh, Good God," I say, running a hand through my hair. "It's making you worse. You just made yourself lose more of your mind."

She smiles and walks over to me. Elanna leans forward and smiles stupidly. "All for you, Hiro. All for you." Then she starts to laugh, and I stand there, starring at her in horror. That's why she wanted to go after them then. She said she waned to be fixed now. She wanted to because she knew her sacrifice was more than just injury. She suffered so I wouldn't. She still suffers so I won't, but she has no idea that this... this is killing me from the inside out.

Suddenly, I see her eyes become clear instead of foggy like they were, and Elanna blinks and pulls back. She gasps. "Hiro, please tell me I didn't say what I think I just said."

I don't reply. I just stare at her with wide eyes and mouth hanging agape. She did this for me. She's losing her mind... all because of me. This is my fault. She got hit with that gun to save me, and she did what she did at that R.O.T.E. headquarters to save me. All of this... because of me.

"I am so sorry," I say with wide tear filled eyes.

Elanna slowly shakes her head as she takes a few steps back. "Ry og U." (Translation: So am I.)

Then she rushes upstairs.

**Elanna's POV**

Once I get up to Hiro's room, I begin to pace.

"How could you have been so stupid? You could have well have said it was his fault!" I yell at myself. My hands clasp at my head. The pain... it's so great. I need to balance it out but running to the bathroom isn't a good idea. They might get suspicious. Can't have that.

"No, I can't.." I mumble. I grimace. Seeing the guilt and pain in his eyes... because me and my stupid mouth. I'm seriously thinking of switching to just speaking Electro Light.

I roll my eyes. I know I can't do that. I'm surprised I even remember the code of language. I've actually never used it on missions, except sometimes when I didn't want Tadashi to know what I was saying.

Tadashi... Good God, I almost revealed him as well. How much worse can it get?

_Much. It could get much worse. I could become delusional again and actually tell Hiro my secret._

I gasp. "Yx, Lyyh Lyh, vy." (Translation: Oh, Good God no.)

If Hiro knew he'd hate me. And that's much worse then the guilt and hurt and pain that I had seen in his eyes earlier.

My head is pounding, and I dig my nails into my scalp. I don't really care if there's... blood!

My hands leave my head and I hiss in pain at the new scratches made on my head. It takes away some of the pain, ubt not nearly as good as water would. Not even the wound in my chest... which is why I removed my hands from my head, I remember.

I quickly unzip my jacket and pull it off of my shoulders. I look at my white undershirt and gasp. The whole front of it is stained with blood. I take off the undershirt and sigh with disgust as I see the dried blood on my body.

"Gross," I say, and I thank God Hiro didn't see this. Me with or without the undershirt on. I look at the wound on my chest. It has stopped bleeding, and is healing, but slowly. Very, very slowly. It's because I took the blow, but this was the easy part. I wish this was the only payment for my choice. But all have choices have consequences, and for me, and every choice I make, the consequences are great.

The pounding in my head is harder now. I need pain. I need physical pain to make this stop. The guilt for making Hiro feel like this is his fault. The pain of losing Tadashi. The fear of losing Hiro. It's all too much.

But I can't run. I can't leave because they'll follow me. I need to find water here. Which, lucky for me, Hiro always leaves half-drank water bottles here in his room. I walk over to one and grab it. I twist off the cap and slowly pour it over my wound, wincing at the burning sensation but loving the fact that it takes away the emotional pain I'm feeling. The water runs down my stomach, and I grab a tissue box and some of the tissues from it and use them to wipe off the water, and cleanse of the blood.

To keep myself quiet, I bite my hand, so hard that some of my fingers start to bleed. I nearly gag at the disgusting taste of metallic blood, and the electric zap that comes with mine, but I don't stop. In fact, I bite harder, causing more of my fingers to bleed. Can't have Baymax waking up and seeing me like this. He'd tell Hiro, and Hiro would question me. I don't like to be questioned, and really, I don't like asking them either. I'd rather just know the answers.

Sucks I don't have an answer to make this pain stop...

I continue to pour the water on my skin until I finally run out. Then I throw the bottle away and the tissues with it. It wasn't much water, but enough to keep me... sane and emotionally stable, or as much of those two as I can really be...

I hear footsteps, and I gasp. I grab my undershirt, which has now changed back to the clothing I was wearing before I made it become my suit. My pants and jacket have done that as well. I slip on my shirt and jacket just in time as Hiro walks up the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Hiro," I say in a voice sounding close to shameful. "I uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry for saying those things I did. It-I wasn't me. I'm sorry I-"

I never get to finish my endless apologies, because Hiro walks over to me and wraps his arms around me and kisses me fiercely. My eyes widen a bit before I close them and lean into it. This... This is what normal teenage couples do. They kiss and hold hands and love each other.

_I wish I could you this, Hiro. The feeling of being normal. The feeling of being... human._

When he pulls away, I take in a deep breath. "Well," I say, taking in several deep gulps of air. "That was a... pleasant surprise."

Hiro pulls me close again and kisses me gently before pulling back a bit. Our foreheads touch, and we both are breathing heavily.

"I don't care if we catch that guy in ten minutes or ten years," Hiro says, "I will help you before then. I will do everything I can to drive away the crazy and this... this curse or whatever it is the bind gave you. I'll do anything and everything to help you. To... fix you, as you say. Would you like that?"

I laugh as I feel tears of happiness prickle at me eyes. "I'd love it."

He embraces me, and I hug him back. I feel no pounding in my head. I feel no guilt, or pain, or fear. I feel happy. I feel normal. I feel happy.

I try not to sob happy tears into his shoulder, but I do. But only after a few minutes my tears of joy becomes tears of sadness, because even though I don't feel any pain now, I know I will soon, and it will be greater than ever before.

"I love you," Hiro mumbles as he pulls back and kisses me gently.

"U tiic jxi rogi," I say, and Hiro raises a brow.

"U tiic jxi rogi?" He questions, mispronouncing it a bit, and I giggle. "What does that mean?"

I smile at him warmly. "I feel the same."

**Told you everything was going to be okay. It is... sort of. Anyway, please leave a review because the more reviews the faster I'll try to make the story updated. Thanks guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my friends! Here is a new chapter and I am sorry I haven't updated in a few days but this has been exhausting. This chapter is long... so, yep. Make sure to leave a review because reviews=chapters. Thank you all. You're the best!**

**Elanna's POV**

_Liar..._

I shake my head and take a step back. Not again. This is the third time today.

_Liar._ Tadashi's voice haunts me. _Monster. _

I already start to hyperventilate. My head starts to pound again, and I grit my teeth. No! No! No!

_Liar. Monster. Failure._

"Stop," I say. "St-stop it."

_ Liar. Monster. Failure. Vile Creature._

"Stop! Stop calling me that!" I pull my hair at the roots painfully. It has to stop! I have to make it stop! It hurts.

_Liar. Monster. Failure. Vile Creature. _The worst comes after that. _I hate you!_

"No, stop!" I say, stumbling a bit from the pain exploding in my head. "Stop it!"

_Liar. Monster. Failure. Vile Creature. I hate you!_

"Shut up!"

Then another voice joins in, and the pain worsens. _Liar. Monster. Failure. Vile Creature. I hate you._

I start to sob, but I barely notice. There isn't enough water to take away the pain. So, what does it matter.

"Pl-please," I beg. "Stop."

_I hate you! I hate you, Elanna! I hate you. Elanna. Elanna, I hate you!_

I begin to shake as the words repeat themselves over and over and over in my head. Never stopping or slowing down. My name is repeated over and over.

_Elanna. Elanna. Elanna._

I groan in frustration. "Stop it!"

_Elanna. Elanna. Elanna._

"I said stop it!"

_...El._

I scream, and I feel myself lose all control. I fall to the ground and squeeze my eyes shut as I fall to my knees. I can feel electricity zapping all around me. I hear the breaking of glass, and it seems that the floor is shaking under me. My nails scratch against my scalp as I pull my hair this way and that, but it does nothing to stop the pain. The pain doesn't seem to ever cease. At least, not without water. Not without more pain.

Finally, after what seems an eternity of power and pain and hurt and electricity, I feel myself tire. My energy is drained, and I slump to the floor. Breathing heavily, I look up around the room. Broken light bulbs lay scattered around the floor, and there are cracks in the walls. I try to stand but after what had just happened I am too weak to.

The pain and voices still beat at me. Trying to find their way into my mind to torture me some more. They are never satisfied. Not when it comes to me. I can never find relief. For me it is always pain.

I push them away and look around me once more. This is the damage I have caused. I'm so glad I did this here at the Electro Light house instead of at the café. This has never happened before. I've never done something like this before. I've felt myself slip in control of my powers a few times in the past, but never like this.

"It's doing more to me than I thought..." I sigh. "And I'm making it go even faster." I push myself up to my feet, but I fall. I grit my teeth. I hate feeling weak. It's one of the worst feelings. I push myself up again, and again I fall back down to my knees. I sigh in defeat, and crawl on my arms and legs to a chair in the kitchen. The broken glass cuts me as I crawl on the floor, and I wince as I feel small trails of blood run down my arms and legs.

I pull myself up and sit in the chair. And I feel a stab of pain in m heart. I place a hand over the wound. A week and yet it still hasn't healed. I don't know if this is a part of the bond... but that's the only explanation. I sigh and bury my face in my hands, but instantly pull back as wet, warm blood touches my face. Apparently I cut my hands and didn't notice.

They all heal quickly, all except the from the magnetized gun, and that confuses me. Maybe it was the way I did it. I don't know, but I do care, because I'm already losing my mind. I don't need any other obstacles in my way from keeping Hiro safe.

_Yeah, I can barely keep him safe now..._

I sigh. "Maybe I am a failure." I try to stand but I'm still weak, and I fall to my knees. I place my hands out to try to catch myself, but I just hit the ground, and I feel some more power leave me. Glass cuts my hands, and I give out a cry of pain, but it is completely forgotten when the walls shake just a small bit, and one of the few pictures that had somehow managed to stay up after my last event fell to the floor and broke.

My head whips over to the it. "Did... did I just..." But before I can fully comprehend all of this I hear a voice calling out to me.

"Elanna, you here?" Honey's voice calls out from another room.

I swallow, contemplating on what I should do. I can't exactly run, but what should I tell her what happened. And Honey is smart enough to know Electro Lights aren't like this.

"Uh-uh yeah. I'm in here," I reply, and a few moments later Honey, Hiro, Fred, Summer, Tony, and Lucas join me in the living room.

"Woe..." Fred says as he and the others look around. "What happened here?"

"Um..." I start to say, but no ideas come to mind. And even though I am a very good liar there are days like these when I can't remember what two plus two equals. I think it's four. Yeah, it's four.

Hiro rushes over to me and helps me stand, but I still have to lean on him for support. I feel so tired, so drained, so... weak. How can I protect Hiro like this?

_You can't. And even if you were perfectly normal you wouldn't be able to protect him._

"You don't know that," I mumble, and Hiro gives me a strange look.

"What was that?" He asks.

I shake my head as my eyes widen. "N-Nothing," I stutter.

_I do that, and so do you. The proof of it is the memory of that fire. You couldn't protect Tadashi, and R.O.T.E.s never even tried to touch him. How on earth do you think you can protect Hiro if you couldn't protect his brother?_

I flinch, and because I was leaning against Hiro he felt. His hands grasp my arms. "Hey," He says with concerned eyes. "You okay?"

I nod, feeling a bit of fear course through me as I see the others looking around at the damage. Damage I had caused. Damage I had caused because of my emotions... what if it happens again? What if I hurt Hiro?

That does it. I push Hiro away from me. I'm still weak as can be, so I fall to the floor. I've gained a bit more strength though, so I push myself to the farthest and use it to help me stand to my feet. My hands and arms are once again bleeding from the broken glass, but within a minute they are healed.

"El?" Hiro asks. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I take in a few deep breaths then finally nod. I can't tell them I did this. Especially since Hiro's been trying so hard to help me. This would only make things worse. "Y-yes," I lie. "I'm fine."

"What happened here?" Summer asks.

"Yeah," Says Honey. "It looks like a tornado came through."

"Well, apparently you haven't been inside a house when a tornado hit," I say rudely. The other's eyes widen a bit, and I'm not sure if it was because of how rude that came out or the fact that I had just told them once I had been hit by a tornado.

"Anyway... what happened?" Hiro asks, and I tense up. I don't really know what to say. I can't tell them the truth. Not now. I'm losing control of not only my mind but also my powers!

This is one of those few times I'm scarred of what I can do. Usually it's of what I can't. But I guess that's a part of this too. I'm afraid of the fact that I CAN hurt Hiro. And I'm afraid of the fact that I CAN'T control whether I do or not.

I give my Tony and Lucas a pleading look. "Xicd gi... dciori." (Translation: Help me... please.)

"What is it?" Honey asks. "What'd she say?"

Summer opens her mouth to tell them but Tony cuts her off. "Elanna, was it like this when you came here?" He asks, but his face told me what I should say, so I nod.

"Then it was probably R.O.T.E.s," Lucas says. "They might have thought we had something for that machine they're working on... or something."

"What else could they need?" Fred asks.

Tony shrugs. "They took Summer's bow and Elanna's gloves. Who know what else they might need?"

"I just have one question," Honey says, once again looking around at the damage done... by me. "Why is this the only room like this?"

Sometimes I hate observant people...

Once again Tony shrugs, and I add a mental note that I owe him one. He's covering for me and he doesn't even know what it's about.

"Maybe they were too stupid to look anywhere else," He suggests, and Lucas, Summer and I nod.

"Well," I say bending down to pick up a few pieces of broken glass, but making sure to still be leaning against the wall. "I guess we should get this cleaned up."

Lucas nods. "Yeah. Summer. Tony. You two look around the other rooms to make sure the R.O.T.E.s didn't take anything."

Summer looks at him in confusion. "But why? This is the only room that's trashed-"

"Just do it," He says irritably.

Summer continues to have that confused look on her face as she and Tony go into the other rooms to look for any missing items. Lucas walks over and kneels down beside me and starts to pick up broken glass.

"Jicc gi jxi jkajx," He says. "Pxoj xoddivih?" (Translation: Tell me the truth. What happened?)

"Uj porv'j K.Y.J.I.s," I say quietly. (Translation: It wasn't R.O.T.E.s)

"U qvyp jxoj," Lucas says impatiently. "Faj pxoj xoddivih?" (Translation: I know that. But what happened?)

"U cyrj uj," I mumble, wanting to hit my head against a wall. "U cyrj zyvjkyc yt ge dypikr." (Translation: I lost it. Lost control of my powers.)

Lucas blinks. "U'g rykke. Eya huh pxoj?" (I'm sorry. You did what?)

I sigh. Do I really have to say that again? "U... cyri zyvjkyc yt ge dypikr." (Translation: I... lost control of my powers.)

"Eya? Faj eya'si visik-" (Translation: You? But you've never-)

"U qvyp! U qvyp! Faj jxi ittizjr yt jxi fyvh oki zyguvl yv gi xokh ovh torj," I interrupt with a sigh. "Ovh vyp jxoj U'g cyruvl gi guvh, U'g ocry cyruvl zyvjkyc." (Translation: I know! I know! But the affects of the bond are coming on me hard and fast. And now that I'm losing my mind, I'm also losing control.)

"What are you guys talking about?" Hiro asks suddenly from across the room. Lucas and I whip our heads in his direction and I tense.

"N-Nothing," I lie. "We-we weren't talking about anything."

He gives me a questioning look before shrugging and helping Honey Lemon with the rest of the clean up.

"Pxoj rxyach U hy?" I ask with worry clearly in my voice. "Ut-ut U zov'j zyvjkyc ge dypikr, xyp zov U qiid Xuky roti? U hyv'j... U hyv'j povj jy xakj xug." (Translation: What should I do? If-if I can't control my powers, how can I keep Hiro safe? I don't... I don't want to hurt him.)

Lucas sends me a stern look. "Eya xosi jy qiid eyakrict jylijxik," He says. "Eya xosi jy. Tyk Xuky." (You have to keep yourself together. You have to. For Hiro.)

I sigh. "I'll try."

"You'll try what?" Honey asks, and I mentally face palm for speaking English instead of Electro Light.

"Um..." Crap. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to say? "Um, I'll try-"

But thankfully I didn't have to think up of another lie. Because Tony and Summer come back and shake their heads in defeat. "Nothing's gone. Nothing stolen. Everything is exactly in its place."

"Well, I think we're done cleaning up for now," Hiro says throwing a handful of broken glass into the trashcan, and the rest of us do the same. "So, I guess we can go back to the café now."

I nod, and slowly walk to the door. I've regained enough energy and strength to walk again, but I'm sure once nightfall comes I'll be out like the light bulbs I just broke. I look down at my bare hands. I did this without my gloves. Without them. My gloves enhance my powers. They make them the strongest and most powerful they can be. Only this room was destroyed, but if I had had my gloves on when I lost control, I'm sure the other rooms would have gotten this rooms fate as well.

"Hey, El," Hiro says. "Here, catch." He tosses me the one thing I don't want right now. My white leather gloves. "Don't want to leave that here, huh?" He says giving out a small laugh.

I smile and nod, but then I stuff them in my pocket. Hiro frowns, and in his eyes swirl confusion, but he shakes his head and it's gone. Then we walk out of the Electro Light house and back to the café. I stumble a bit but I manage.

I look over at Hiro, who ever so often looks at me from the corners of his eyes. He's worried about me again, and really he shouldn't be. Not because there's nothing wrong with me, because, trust me there is, but because I'm Electro Light. And no one is supposed to care about us.

And that's what makes Hiro and his friends so special. They care about us, even though they know who we are... what we are... what I am.

I bite my lip as o look down once again at my ungloved hands. So much power, but yet so little control.

I sigh as a heavy weight seems to fall upon my shoulders. Keeping myself together won't be enough to keep Hiro safe from me. I can barely keep Hiro safe when I'm sane, and when I'm insane, not a chance, but insane and no control over my powers? I might as well hand him over to Double A. He'd be in better hands there.

So, I have to keep it together for Hiro, but that's not the only thing I can do. I know that won't be enough. There are two other things I must do to ensure I don't hurt Hiro... or give away my secret.

I mustn't wear my gloves unless I absolutely have to, and I have to stay away from Hiro as much as possible.

**Honey Lemon's POV**

I look at Hiro sadly as he watches Elanna from the café. She sits outside on the bench near the café. I can tell Hiro wants to go out there with her, but he doesn't. I wonder why.

"She's been avoiding me," Hiro says as if reading my mind. "That's why she's been sitting out there for the past half hour." He sighs. "I don't know what's wrong. I mean, she seems to be getting better with her insanity bond problem. I hope she is, at least. It's kind of hard to know since Baymax isn't programmed for helping Electro Lights. And I haven't done anything wrong." He looks at me. "Have I?"

I shrug. "Not that I know of." I try to give him a reassuring smile, but I'm pretty sure it becomes one of those sad smiles full of pity, which makes me want to cringe. "But, Elanna isn't like regular girls. You know that. She has problems... emotional, and mental."

"But she's getting better, though," Hiro says quickly, and I hold my hands up in defense.

"I'm just saying, Hiro. That's all," I say, and he sighs.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," I say. "But you never know with Elanna, or with any of the Electric Five, really."

Hiro sighs. "Yeah, but I wish I did."

With those words a sudden stab of sadness hits my heart. He cares about her so much and yet she tells him so little. Ugh, it makes me want to just slap her sometimes. And that says a lot coming from me. The happy, light-hearted person of the group. Although, GoGo and I did hit her pretty hard when we were captured by Double A. But then again, it was because we thought she had killed Hiro.

I stand abruptly, and Hiro sends me a curious stare. "Where are you going?" He asks.

"To talk to your girlfriend," I say, smiling brightly. "Maybe I can get her to tell a few things. I mean, I doubt I can get her to tell me who the mysterious 772 is but-"

"It's Tadashi," Hiro says flatly, and my eyes widen.

"What?!"

Hiro must've realized he eyes widen as well. "No! No! I-I didn't mean that! I mean, I don't know if it's him... but..."

"But you think it's Tadashi?" I guess.

Hiro sighs. "Well, I guess. When she almost said his name, she revealed that it starts with a 'T', and she knew he went to the SFIT. And he was six years older than her, I mean, you guys are all six years older but still." He sighs again. "It's one of those tiny little instincts you get, you know? I have this feeling that it's him."

"Do... do you want mission 772 to be Tadashi?" I ask hesitantly. And almost immediately Hiro replies with a shake of his head.

"N-No! I don't. I've never wished more to be wrong in my entire life." I open my mouth to ask why but he already is prepared for the question I am about to ask. "If Tadashi was her mission, which I keep telling myself that he's not, then that means Elanna... bonded with him. And I think it's just like a kiss or something... but, my girlfriend having bonded with my brother?" He shivers. "That would be so weird. Plus..." He says as his face darkens. "that would mean she's been lying to me this entire time."

I frown but then place my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it's not Tadashi."

Hiro gives me a sad smile. "I hope you're right."

"Well, I'm going to go talk to her," I say. "Let's see if I can get her to open up a bit. Girl to girl... er, well girl to Electro Light girl. Either way, I'll do my best."

He smiles, genuinely this time. "Thanks, Honey Lemon."

I return the smile. "You're welcome." Then I turn and walk outside and over to the bench where Elanna sits, all alone.

"Mind if I sit?" I ask. It takes her a few moments to understand that I'm talking to her, but finally she nods.

"Y-yeah," She replies. "You can sit. I don't mind."

I smile and sit down beside her, but she scoots away a bit, and I frown. I don't understand. She and I are actually good friends. Well, were... so now it seems.

"What?" I ask. "Do you not want me sitting by you?" My voice comes out in a more joking tone than a harsh one, but even I can hear the hurt in the words I had just spoken.

El quickly shakes her head. "No, it's not that. It's just... it's best if you don't sit right beside me, you know. I don't want to go all coo-coo on you with you sitting by me."

I nod slowly. I have a feeling she is telling the truth, but only half of it. There's something else. Something else that she's hiding from me... as well as Hiro.

"You know it's warmer inside," I say. "It's kind of cold out here."

Elanna just shrugs. "I can deal with the cold," She says, although she rubs her hands up and down her arms as a cold breeze blows by. "It doesn't bother me too much."

I smile. "The cold never bothered me anyway," I half sing, half laugh.

El smiles and lets out a small chuckle, but then her smile fades and she goes silent. We sit in silence for a bit before I speak again.

"Well, Hiro's in there too," I say, nudging her. This does get her attention, but I see something in her eyes. It almost looks like fear. I frown slightly. "Don't you want to spend time with your boyfriend?"

She sighs. "Of course, I do. Hiro's my best friend and he's helping me a lot." She bites her lip nervously, and I look at her with curious eyes. "But right now the best way I can repay Hiro for all he's done to help me is by staying away from him."

I scoff. "I think Hiro would beg to differ."

Elanna laughs for a short moment. "I'm sure he would, but right now it's just... for the best."

"Well, he might understand a bit more if you explained. We all would."

She looks at me with stern eyes. "I can't tell you."

I raise a brow. "Can't or won't?"

"I'm trying to keep Hiro safe... I'm trying to keep all of you safe. You shouldn't even be out here with me."

"Why?"

"Because you're Hiro's friend and-"

"And you're Hiro's girlfriend," I interrupt, placing my hand on her shoulder. She flinches away and I frown slightly. "He's worried about you. We all are. Even your team." I pause. "You know that... right?"

Elanna blinks multiple times before looking out at the street and nodding. "Yes, I do know that." She replies. "And that makes it so much worse."

"Well, then why don't you talk-"

"Because I don't want to talk about it," She says, almost sounding like a whining child. "It's not like what humans have. You can learn to let go and be happy but I'm forever stuck. Losing it day by day and even though I'm trying and Hiro's trying and everyone is trying I can't stop it. Especially now. I just want to forget. For a few moments, I just want to not remember. Can we do that?" She asks me in a desperately pleading voice. "Just for a few minutes?"

I see the sadness of her eyes engulf her entire being. And I wonder what it would feel like to have these emotions, and not knowing what to do about them... I wonder if all Electro Lights have to go through this.

"No, not all," Elanna replies, and I clamp a hand over my mouth and mentally face palm for saying that out loud. "I'm not really like the rest in this way." She sighs. "I'm different."

I slowly take my hand down from my mouth. "You mean you're special. Unique?"

"No, I mean I'm different," She says rather bluntly. Not even looking up at me but down at the ground. "Nothing special or unique about it. Almost all of our emotions were taken away from us when we were chosen, and me and my team is one of those one in a million ones that no one wants or likes. We had our emotions taken away for a reason."

"And... and what reason is that?" I ask, almost fearful for the answer.

Elanna looks up at me sadly. "Because our emotions are the one thing that can destroy us."

I sit back in shock as once again silence falls upon us. I look at the cars and people whizzing by to their daily lives while El just looks down at the ground, starring at her feet which she seems to think is much more entertaining then carrying on a normal conversation. She pushes all her hair to the side, showing off her burned scar, and I cringe. That's the one scar she can never get rid of. The one that will never heal. She actually is the first Electro Light to have that happen to them, and by hearing how different is so bad to the Electro Lights, I don't think Elanna will be getting any brownie points anytime soon.

She usually keeps it hidden. I don't think she likes the reminder of it, but today maybe she just doesn't mind or notice.

"It doesn't look that bad, you know."

El looks at with curiosity and confusion. "What doesn't?"

I point to the side of my neck. "Your scar. It doesn't really look that bad."

Her eyes widen and she pushes her hair over the burn to cover it. She lets out a small huff. "Yeah, maybe so but I'm marked... I'm different."

"Isn't different a good thing to you?"

El kooks over at me. "To me? Yeah. But to others, er... well, Electro Lights and the Queen, not so much. She doesn't like others who are different. They could find a way to rise up against her. I'm surprised my team and I are still getting missions like these."

"Have you tried to rise up against her or anything like that?" I ask, and Elanna shakes her head.

"No, but still I'm different and there's a chance that I could, though I never would. And so the Queen could kill me because of it. She actually has tried."

"Really?" I ask with wide eyes.

Elanna nods. "Yep. I know there was a good chance I was going to die... but I didn't know why. I was like... three, almost four when it happened. I was with this one Electro Light, Elizabeth Cole. She was supposed to go out while I stayed in and did some rewiring. We were trying to get some codes from another rebellion. Sort of like the R.O.T.E., just not as big. But, something changed. Elizabeth was different, like me, but she was very obedient. She did some things in her past she didn't want anyone to know, so afterwards she became the perfect Electro Light to her Queen, except for that day. I think she was more different than I am because she was walking to leave when she brushed past me, and then something changed in her eyes. Then she told me to run. Run if I wanted o live, and if I wanted to ever have a chance at real feelings."

I blink. "...And?"

"I did, obviously. But when I was a good distance away the building exploding... killing everyone in there, including Elizabeth."

"Wow... I wonder what they would do if someone like me was Electro Light," I mutter, and Elanna's gaze seems to shoot daggers at me.

"Don't talk like that, ever. Not even joking," She says. "They are monsters. And you're too old to be taken but future children aren't. Your future children. If they think it may benefit them then they'll do it. Don't talk like that."

I raise my hands up in defense. "Okay. Okay. I won't." She calms down a bit, and I guess it's best time to change the subject. The main subject I've been wanting to talk about.

"So, what were you and Lucas talking about at the Electro Light house?" I ask finally.

El looks me. "What?"

"What were you and Lucas talking about?" I repeat. "You know, at your Electro Light house."

"I told you, we weren't talking about anything-"

"Oh, please," I say. "You may not have been speaking in English but you were speaking. Now, come on. Please tell me what it is..."

Elanna shakes her head then scoots back a bit more. "I can't."

"Oh, sure you can," I say, scooting a bit closer to her. "You can tell me. Was it about Hiro? Were talking about how much you love him?" I tease.

She laughs. "No."

"You don't love him?"

El blinks. "I-I do, but that wasn't what-"

"So you do love him! You just won't admit it!" I say with glee, and she blushes, but then I become a bit more serious. "Now please tell me. We friends. You can trust me."

"I-I know we are, but I can't tell you this." Elanna winces, then one hand does to the side of her head. Her eyes widen in fear and she looks at me. She's afraid, I can see it swirling around, darkening her brown eyes to almost black. "You need to go b-back inside. To the café."

"But why?"

"Please, just do it, Honey. Do it for your own protection." Then she gets up and runs to the small alley behind the café.

Now I'm curious. I stand up and run after her, waving my hands frantically. "Elanna-I mean, El, wait! Why do I need protecting? What do I need protecting from?" I run after her and today I am thankfully I decided to wear flats instead of heels. I can run in heels, easily, but Elanna has had a lot of training, and I think one running was a very big part of it.

I get to the alley way behind the café and see Elanna there, her hands grasping her head and she was silently mumbling to herself.

"El," I say, taking slow steps toward her. "Are you okay?"

Her gaze flashes over to me and I flinch. She gasps and backs up to the corner wall, farthest away from me.

"N-No, stay back," She says. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But why would you hurt me at all?" I ask.

"Because I can't-" She groans and clutches her head. "Shut up!"

"I'm going to go get Hiro," I say, but as I turn to leave I hear Elanna say something.

"No!" She says with fear. "Don't. If Hiro comes out here I might hurt him. You both need o get away from me." She growls. "I said, Shut up!"

"Why do we need to stay away?" I ask. "Why would you hurt us?"

"Because I can't... I-I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"I can't control it!" She yells, then she screams. Street lamps begin to blink even in the middle of the day and the bulbs break from too much power. I can feel the static in the air. Electricity bolts zap from Elanna's hands and chest so I do the first things that comes to mind. I tackle the ground.

Finally it stops, and when I look up I see Elanna, just standing there. She takes in several deep breaths as if she can't get enough air. Finally her breathing foes back to normal, and then she falls to her knees, emitting one last wave of energy when she hits the ground.

I slowly stand and walk over to her. But as soon as she hears my foot steps she pushes herself back into the wall.

"N-no. Please," She says, still trying to push herself through the wall. "Stay away. I don't want to hurt you."

I outstretch my hand to her, but she shakes her head. "It's okay," I say.

"But I-"

"Can't control your powers," I finish. "It's okay. You're going to be... just fine, but you've got to trust yourself. You can learn to control your powers. You've done it before."

She shakes her head. "No."

I blink. "No?"

"I never learned," She says. "I've never needed to learn to control my powers because I've always had control over them. All Electro Lights do. I'm the first to lose control." Her eyes widen and she looks at me pleadingly. "You can't tell anyone about this. Please."

"But what about Hiro?"

"Especially Hiro."

We both speak at the same time, and I look at her in surprise. "Why not Hiro?"

"Because he's for me enough. You just told me that. You can't tell him."

"But what if he finds out?" I ask.

"If everything goes as I hope they will, then he won't find out."

I purse my lips. "Elanna, lying isn't going to get you anywhere. Your secret will get out eventually."

Elanna scoffs as she slowly stands and starts to walk out of the alley with me right beside her. "Yeah, I don't think so. I've kept a big secret for a while now and it still hasn't gotten out."

"You mean about 772 being Tadashi?" Did I really say that put loud? El freezes and whips her head in my direction.

"What?!" Yep, I said it out loud.

"Wait, no. I mean, not that. It's just, some people kind of think it's Tadashi, not that I'm accusing you of lying or anything. No, I just..."

"These 'people' who think this..." Elanna says, almost fearfully. "Is one of them Hiro?" Yeah, I'd be sort of afraid of the answer of that question too in a situation like this.

"Um... yes," I say scrunching up my shoulders. "But he denies it, even to himself. It's kind of like doubt is trying to trick him, you know?" I ask trying to help, but this statements only seem to make it worse. "I mean, he's wrong. He's definitely wrong, even he tells himself that. Because it's not Tadashi. I can't be... right, El?"

She nods slowly. "Yeah, it's-it's not."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because that would be really bad."

Elanna raises a brow. "How so?"

"Well, because it would mean you've been lying to Hiro, and everyone else. Plus it would mean..."

"What?" She asks.

"It would mean Tadashi was in love with you."

El blinks. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It would mean-"

"I heard that part, but what do you mean by it?"

I shrug. "Tadashi would always talk about this girl. One who was younger than him, brunette, really funny, but a bit... protective. She was nice to him, but not to anyone else, really. But he deeply cared about, even though he didn't want to admit it. And if that were you... well, it wouldn't be too good for now, huh?"

El blinks but doesn't respond. After a few seconds she nods. "Uh, yeah, you're right. We should probably go inside now." She gives me a questioning look. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

I smile and nod. "Promise."

**Hiro's POV**

Honey Lemon and Elanna walk inside, and I urge Honey to come over. She does, and I give her an expectant look.

"Well," I say. "What is it? Why is Elanna being so distant?"

Honey Lemon sighs, and it's one of those frustrated sighs. One Honey Lemon doesn't get very often, and I feel a bit worried because of it.

"I believe what it is she is doing she's doing it to protect you," She says after a minute of silence.

"So, you got nothing?" I ask feeling a bit defeated.

"Hiro, I just... Elanna is doing this to protect you. And to do that she needs to stay away, and you should probably do the same."

"But El wouldn't... not really. Not on-"

"Purpose?" Honey interrupts. "I know she wouldn't, but just don't get too close. Not right now."

I narrow my eyes at her. "What are you not telling me?"

"What needs to not be told," She replies gently. "Just trust me on this one. She just wants to protect you."

"Well, then why don't we talk as a group," I say. "Upstairs?"

She shrugs. "Alright. That's works." She looks at the others a few tables away. "Het, guys, why don't we go upstairs... you know, to talk for a while?" They all shrug and nod before heading upstairs. All except Elanna. She stays where she is and just stares at me. I can see in her eyes that she wants to come, but something's holding her back.

And that something is fear. Clear as day in her eyes. Just like always.

"Hey, El," I say. "You coming?"

"I-I don't know," She says quietly.

Honey Lemon gives her a small smile and nod, and I guess that helps somehow, because she smiles then nods politely. "Sure, I'll join you guys."

We all walk upstairs, and the others have already taken their seats. Elanna sits down on the couch, and I sit beside her, but then she scoots away. I try to sit by her again but she continues until she reaches the end of the couch, and when I sit beside her then she stands.

"You know what? I think I'll just stand," She says.

"Um, everything okay?" Wasabi asks.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Wasabi. Why would it not be?" Elanna says quickly. A very forced smile plastered on her face.

"Um, I'm just saying that things seem-"

"Everything's fine," She says cutting him off. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"We just wanted to talk," Honey replies. "Nothing important."

"...oh."

"What's the rush?" GoGo asks. "Usually that would be me."

"I'm not trying to rush things. Are you trying to rush things? Because I'm certainly not trying to rush things. Now, if there isn't anything important to talk about I'll just um... go," She starts to walk away but I stand and grab her arm.

El lets out a squeak in surprise and pulls away.

"El, what's wrong?" I ask skeptically.

"Nothing's wrong," She says shaking her head.

"Yes, there is. Elanna, tell me please."

"No, there isn't." She tries to walk away but I grab her wrist again.

"Then why do you keep distancing yourself from me?"

"Hiro," Baymax says. "Your tone of voice tells me that you are getting annoyed or angry. Maybe you should calm-"

"Stay out of this, Baymax!" I yell. I look back at El. "Elanna, please. Tell me I did wrong."

"You've done nothing wrong!" She says pushing me away. "You just need to stay away from me. You all do."

"Why?" I ask, but then I feel Honey's hand on my shoulder.

"Hiro, you should listen to her on this one," She says quietly, but I push her hand away.

"No!" I look to Elanna pleadingly. "El, please, just tell me."

"Just stop." She grasps her brown locks og hair in her hands and pulls at them.

"Hiro and Elanna, you are both putting yourselves in high amounts of stress," Baymax says. "A few ways to reduce stress is by listening to calming music, taking a bath-"

"Stop, Baymax!" I yell once again.

"Something's wrong," Wasabi says. "Something's definitely."

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is about to happen?" Fred asks.

"El," Summer says. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Elanna, you seem to be putting yourself in pain by pulling at your hair. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

I see Elanna's clenched fist that have a death grip on her hair start to shake, and Honey pulls me back. Everyone is all talking at once now until..

"Enough!" El yells, her hands letting go of her now choked-the-life-out-of hair, and clapping them together.

All the lights turn on, glowing so bright that they break. The T.V. turns on and starts to spark, and even the microwave and other kitchen appliances turn on to full power.

"Hiro, get back!" Honey yells.

Baymax starts to move in weird motions.

"I-I seem to be-be malfunctioning. Malfunction. Malfunction!" He says.

"Baymax!" I yell.

Tony and Zoey both look at the fluffy robot and put a force field on him, keeping my inflatable buddy safe from anymore damage.

When whatever-Elanna-just-did ended, she slumped to the floor, and when her hands hit the ground, one more wave of energy pulsed from under her and outward, and then it was done.

Everyone takes a few moments to process what had just happened, but then I look at Elanna with wide eyes.

"El-"

"I told you to stay away," She say sadly, then she dashes downstairs and out the café.

**OMGosh that was soooo long. It took me forever to write. Anyway, I hope you like it and remember, review=chapters. Also review=raising my self esteem on this story... so yeah. Thanks, guys. I also hoped you liked Honey Lemon's POV. She probably won't be used again though. And so, make sure you keep reading for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Did you miss me? Sorry for not updating but things have been kind of... blah. But, I really hope you guys like this chapter and I am really thankful for all the great reviews I have gotten. I am so thankful! Thank you all and please remember to leave a review! Thanks!**

**Elanna's POV**

_Run. Just run._

The thought races through my head constantly, and I use it to block out anything and everything else.

_Run. Run away. Must keep running._

My footsteps beat against the pavement like drums in synch to the beating against my head. The thoughts trying to break in, trying to break through, but I won't let them. I just have to keep running.

_Run. Don't stop running. Don't stop._

My heart hammers against my ribcage, but I know it's not because of the fact that I've been running for who knows how long. It's the fear. But my ragged breathing, in the other hand, yeah, that is because I've been running. But I still don't stop. I can't stop.

_Run. Run away from Hiro. Get away from him and his friends. Don't stop running._

All I can see is his fear filled face when I lost control. The fear of me and what I can do. What I can do to him and his friends if I'm not careful. But I know even trying to be careful wouldn't cut it. Not anymore.

_Run. Have to keep running. Can't stop running._

I grit my teeth as my footsteps echo on the ground, or is it just echoing in my head? I don't know. I don't know much of anything anymore. Like were I'm running to, for example. Electro Lights can run for hours on end, sometimes even for days straight, but I have no idea where exactly to run to, and that's not good, because if I run into a crowded place and lose control...

_Run. Don't stop running. You can't stop running. Just keep running._

I stop suddenly then look up at the night sky. I'm shaking and my head is pounding. The pain and voices are breaking through, messing with my mind. Messing with me.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" I scream. "Huh? I have been running! I've been running for hours!" Or at least, it felt like hours. I looked around me, the darkness threating to engulf me even though street lights spread its light everywhere around. Where am I? I don't think I've been to this part of Sanfransokyo. I mean, it looks nice enough. Pretty houses that looks all the same. It seems nice enough-

_Why did you stop?! _My mind screams at me. _You should be running!_

"Running?" I mumble. "Running where?" I wince as pain erupts in my head, and I feel a burning sensation on the skin of my face. I realize it's water when I bring my hand up to touch my face. I'm crying... Why am I crying? Why am I running?

More pain erupts in my head, and I grimace. Why can't I remember? All I can think of is running, but to what? Or worse, from what?

I gasp. What if R.O.T.E.s had attacked? What if we were running from them? If so, then where's Hiro?

"Hiro," I mumble, then I know I have to find him, but before I can even start I stop myself. "That's not it..." I say quietly. "That's not it."

I look down at my hands. My gloves aren't on, and if R.O.T.E.s had attacked I would have my gloves on. I know that much. It's something else; something... that has to do with me.

"What is it?" I ask myself. "What did I do wrong?" More pain flares through my head before spreading out to the rest of me. I groan and dig my nails into my scalp. I want to know what I did; what's wrong with me. I want to go and find Hiro, but I know there is a reason I've been running and there's a reason I'm here alone. Something bad happened it was my fault but I can't remember. Why can't I remember? I knew just a few minutes ago.

I scream in frustration, and my hands shake and I beat them against my sides. A bolt of electricity flies from my ungloved hands and hits into the ground. The street lights flicker and one of them breaks, and then I remember. I lost control. I have lost all control.

I look down at my shaking hands. I really am a monster.

"When did I ever think otherwise?" I ask myself, but I know the answer. When I was with Hiro... or Tadashi. That's when I felt as though I wasn't a monster, but I can't deny it. I am a horrible creature, not even human. I wonder how I could have ever been one.

Another thoughts hits into my brain, sending waves of pain throughout my head. No, that's the bond's gift of insanity to me but I still have a thought. If I did lose control and run out to... well, where I am now, then where exactly are the others?

The answer is so loud and it hits me so hard I almost fall over.

"Oh, no," I say, then I start to pace. "Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no." They don't know what's going on. All they saw was me running out in fear and sadness. And Hiro is Hiro so he'll want to see if I'm alright and since he wants to know then he's going to try to find me...

"No, please. Not now," I say to myself as I continue pacing. The pain in my head continues and I let out a cry of frustration. "Of all times, why now?"

Suddenly I hear a door open and I whip my head in its direction. I see a young man and woman with a small child come out, and I instantly take a few steps back.

"Is everything alright?" The man asks, in a cool British accent (There's a reason for that), and he looks kind of familiar. "We heard some yelling and glass breaking." He stops in front of me. "Are you okay?"

He reaches out his hand but I back away, and both the adults look at me with concern and pity. Good God, I freaking hate pity!

"It's alright," The woman says. "We're friendly."

"But I'm not," I growl, and my eyes widen. Where had that come from?

The woman pulls her child closer and looks at me with instead of concern and pity it's fear and worry.

"I-I'm sorry?" She says.

"No, you're not," I say, my voice taking on a strange dark tone to it. "But you will be. You'll be sorry for ever coming out of your house." I grasp my head as pain beats upon me madly. I grit my teeth so hard I fear they might break.

"Are you okay?" The man asks, a bit worriedly. "Is something wrong with your head?"

"It's getting worse," I struggle to say. "Not only is the bond making me insane and making me lose control, it's," I take a sudden gasp of air as pain surges through my entire being. "It's bringing out my dark side."

"D-dark side? What are you talking about?" The woman asks, taking a step away from me.

I stand abruptly, and all three of them flinch as I do. I have to get away from these people, but I can't keep running. Not right now. I could get captured by R.O.T.E.s or killed by them, but there's also the chance Hiro could find me, and that, at the moment, is the worst of the three choices.

"Where's your house?" I ask. "Where do you live?"

The man points at one of the many houses that all look exactly alike. "That one," He says. "Do you need to phone someone? Your mother or father, perhaps?"

I shake my head. "No, I need somewhere to hide."

Before any of the three could question me I run over to the house that was told to be theirs. I open the door, run in, and slam it shut. I give out a sigh of relief as I lock it. If I'm here I should be safe. If I'm here Hiro should be safe.

I see a stairway and race over to it but before I can actually start climbing it I hear a banging on the door. I look at the door, where a small signs says, 'The Smiths'.

"Sorry," I yell. "The Smiths aren't home at the moment. Come back another time!"

"Of course we're not home!" Mr. Smith yells. "You locked us out of our house!"

"Like I said, 'come back another time!'" I say, but only more banging comes to the door.

"Open this door right now!" Mr. Smith demands harshly.

"Please, I won't steal anything and I'll give you your house back soon enough," I say. "Just please go for now!"

"This is my house!" Mr. Smith yells. "This is the first real home I've had in a while so no, I won't just go for now!"

I grit my teeth. Out of anger and frustration or out of the pain that is blaring in my head; I don't quite know.

"Please open the door," Mrs. Smith says. "Our son-"

"If you want to keep yourselves and you son safe then you'll leave!" I say, putting my hands over my ears trying to block out the banging pain, but it doesn't work. It never works. "Please, just for one night!"

But there is still sounds of violent knocking on the door, and Mr. Smith yells out, "Open this door now!"

I groan. "You humans are so annoying! Even though you have an awesomely cool British accent!" I yell in anger.

My head feels like it is about to split open, and the pain is quickly starting to spread to the rest of my body. I clutch my head as my skull feel like it's going to crack, and the beatings upon the door aren't helping. I hear Mr. Smith say something, but I couldn't really make it out. Something about 'maybe not being human'. I don't know, and I really don't care, as long as he and his family will leave me alone.

But I can tell by the hits and knocks on the door that that isn't going to happen anytime soon. I grit my teeth and groan in frustration as I walk over to the door. In my head I plan to explain things nicely to them, but as soon as the lock clicks for me o open the door it changes. I feel that small tinge of darkness-true darkness-take its place. I swing open the door with an annoyed expression and before Mr. Smith can speak I cut him off.

"What's your name?" I ask quickly.

Mr. Smith blinks. "What?"

"What is your name?" I repeat, slower than one would normally say to elongate the fact that I think he's an idiot (Though really he's not, most of you should find that out in a minute).

"John," He replies. "John Smith."

"And your wife?"

"Rose," Mrs. Smith replies before John can answer.

"And your son?"

"Tyler," John replies. "What does this have anything to do with this?"

"John, you want to keep your family safe right?" I ask, but before he can answer I can continue. "I mean, you probably do so for just tonight, I need you to leave."

"Why?" Rose asks.

"Because of this," I outstretch my hand to the nearest streetlamp, and its light glows its brightest light ever before the glass breaks and falls into the street with many sparks and sizzles.

"Well," John says. "That's a new one." He looks at me with a bit confusion. "You're Electro Light. Haven't really seen one of them in years."

If I wasn't in so much pain right now, and if I wasn't fighting the urge to kill them all, I would have wondered how he knew, but I don't have much time for that right now. I grimace as I look up at his curious eyes.

"Yes, I am, and since you know what I am-how ever you know that I don't know and don't care-you should know that I'm not a creature you should mess with."

"Well, neither am I," John says, and I know where I've recognized him from. "But Electro Lights can control their powers, they always have been able to."

"Things change, bond are formed," I gasp out a cry as pain hits me harder than ever before. "And they're broken. Please, just go. I don't want to hurt you."

"But John," Rose says. "I thought Electro Lights were evil, like... you know."

"Yes, I do, but they did have emotions at one time," He mumbles.

"Mommy, what's wrong with her?" Tyler asks.

"As much as I would like to explain this," I say sarcastically. "You really need to go."

"I can help you," John says. "I'm-"

"I know who you are," I say, "but you can't help me. My closest friends can't even help me. You just need to leave for one night and then come back and I'll be gone from your lives forever." I look at them both with pleading eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." I then look over at Tyler. "I don't want to hurt him."

John looks over at Rose who is looking at her son. Tyler clutches to her side fearfully, I give him a look I hate, a look of concern and pity. But then it stops when waves of pain rack into my head and spread out to the rest of me. I groan in pain and clutch my head.

"Pl-please. Just go." My head is pounding, but I can still hear that dark voice. My dark voice. The same one that was trying to convince me to join the R.O.T.E. I whispers so quietly in my ear but I hear as loud at screams and yells.

"Are you sure?" John asks.

_Just finish them. They're not that strong, even if they are... them. Who knew they were real? Just kill them. Just do it._

"Y-yes!" I choke out. "Please, this the only way to keep from hurting anyone. Just go."

They nod and I slam the door shut and lock it.

_You should have done it, You should have killed them. Hiro is going to find you now. _That voice whispers... My voice whispers. This is me. This my dark deep desires... I am a monster. It's all I'll ever be. I am evil. And I deserve hatred.

I run upstairs as quickly as my legs can carry me and I run into what I think is Tyler's bedroom. I go into one of the corners and sit down. I bring my knees up to my chest and lay my head down as I begin to cry quietly. And then a few moments later it turns into loud sobs that rack through my body.

One night won't be enough, but I can use this for tonight, and then I can run away until I'm out of Sanfransokyo, and I'll keep myself as far away from Hiro as possible, and then once my mind has completely gone I'll probably do something stupid to get me killed.

But tonight, I wait, and pray that they don't find me.

**GoGo's POV (Requested)**

"Are you sure you want to go after her tonight?" Aunt Cass asks. "She might come back tomorrow. Elanna might just be... blowing off steam."

"I know she's not," Hiro says. "She can't control her powers. That's not normal."

"It's also not safe," Lucas says. "Elanna would never forgive herself if we found her and she ended up hurting you. The Electric Five... well, four, will go looking for her in the morning."

"No, we're going to go find her now," Hiro says with annoyance clearly in his voice. I can tell his patience has flown out the window, and I can feel mine doing the same. "She's scarred and I'm not going to let her run away."

"Run away?" Honey asks, and I groan. Is everything this oblivious.

"She's not coming back," I say before Hiro can explain. "She ran away to get away from Hiro... forever." I see Hiro flinch at that last bit, but I can see in his eyes that he already knew it.

"But-but we need her," Summer stammers. "Why would she just run away?"

"Because she thinks that would be the best way to keep me safe," Hiro replies. "Safe from her, at least." He sighs. "Come on, guys. We need to suit up. We'll ask people if they've seen her and have Baymax scan for her. He's scanned her before. More than once, actually." The way he said that last sentence makes me a bit curious, and his facial expression at having realized he had just said that out loud made it even more so.

"Well, then," I say standing, "What are e waiting for. Let's do this." I pause. "What was it El said from that show she watches, Doctor Who?"

"Allons-y," Hiro answers.

"Yeah, that," I say with a nod. "Let's go."

A few minutes, later, we are all in our suits, racing up and down the streets, asking people if they have seen her. I know Elanna is smart enough to find somewhere to hide, but why did she have to be this smart? I sigh as I whiz past some houses. If we don't find her tonight, then there's a good chance she'll be long gone by morning. And if that does happen, I don't even want to think about how heart broken Hiro might be.

I'm not one for the sappy romantic stuff, but Elanna is Hiro's girlfriend, but more importantly his protector. And she needs to find a way through this to protect Hiro.

_But she's running away to protect Hiro._

"Shut up," I mutter to myself. "Running is not how you fix problems. Not a problem like this."

I see Baymax land a few yards in front of me with a disappointed Hiro on top of him. I'm not sure what to think, but I race over to them and give Hiro a look of concern.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, we still haven't found Elanna." He groans in frustration. "Why can't she just talk to me for once?"

I shrug. "Maybe that's not how Electro Lights roll."

He sighs sadly. "Yeah, I guess so."

I stand there awkwardly for a few moments before I put my hand on his shoulder. This is weird. Not exactly used to this... comforting thing. The last time I did this was after Elanna had supposedly died.

"Don't worry," I say in what I hope is a reassuring voice. "We'll find her."

"I know, but in what condition will we find her in?" He asks. The seriousness in his voice scares me a bit.

"Hopefully in one where she's sane and in control," I say, but I fear that there won't be many moments of that left, but I don't voice my thoughts. I can see by Hiro's expressions that he's down enough.

"But still," I say. "We'll find her."

"Her?" I new voice says. Both Hiro and I spin around to see a young man and woman with a small child.

"We were um, looking for a girl who had gone... missing," Hiro replies. "Brown hair, brown eyes, bit taller than her," He points to me and I growl. "Have you seen her?"

"She didn't by chance have a white leather jacket on, does she?" The lady asks. I look at the both of them. Why do they look familiar. But, they have some wicked British accents, I note.

But Hiro doesn't care. He just nods excitedly. "Yes, she might of had some white leather boots on too, but the rest was normal clothing. So," He says hopefully. "You've seen her?"

They all nod. "Well," Says the man. "She wasn't um... I don't know if you know about this, but the girl we saw wasn't human. She was Electro Light. Is that the girl you're looking for?"

I give Hiro a worried glance, but he just nods. "Yep. Um, where did she go."

"In one of the houses to hide," The young woman replies. "Our house to be exact."

"I-I'm sorry," Hiro stammers. "She didn't... she didn't hurt anyone, did she?"

The man shakes his head. "No, and that surprises me. Usually Electro Lights are very violent. Bu8t she just seemed... scarred. There were a few times though that I starting to see it in her, but we left before anything happened."

"Where is your house?" I ask. "We need to find her... like now."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," The young woman asks. "She seemed pretty... emotional during that time." She outstretches her hand to me and Hiro. "I'm Rose."

"I'm GoGo," I say, then I look over at Hiro. "And he's Hiro."

"I'm John," The young man says, shaking our hands. He looks down at the small boy holding Rose's hand. "And that's Tyler."

Hiro and I nod. "Okay, now that we've got the introductions out of the way, why don't you show us where your house is?" I ask.

"Like I said, not sure that's the best idea," Rose says. "She was pretty upset when we saw her, and she um... said some things that seemed... uh, dark."

I blink. Dark?

"It doesn't matter," Hiro says. "Elanna needs us. She needs some help."

"She said you couldn't help her," John says. "Not sure if that's true or not-"

"Of course it's not true!" Hiro snaps, I look at him in surprise. "We will help her. She's going to be fine." He takes in a deep breath. "Now, where exactly is your house?"

"Just down the road a bit," Rose replies. "But you're sure trying to talk to her is a good idea?"

He shakes his head. "No, but it has to be done."

John smiles. "I like him."

"But Hiro," I say. "Maybe we should wait until the others get here-"

"Already called them. They're one their way." He starts to walk toward their house, but I stop him.

"You probably shouldn't do this," I say, and Hiro huffs. He looks over at John and Rose.

"Was she in pain?" He asks suddenly.

We all stare at him in surprise. "What?" Rose asks.

"Did she look like she was in pain?" Hiro asks again.

"Well..."

"Answer me!" He shouts.

"Yes," Rose answers. "Yes, she did. She was in pain and she looked like it too."

Hiro then looks at me with hard eyes. "Probably shouldn't go, huh?" He turns and starts walking. "Come on, GoGo." He says without even looking back. "We need to hurry."

John, Rose, and Tyler follow Hiro and I to their house, where the others are waiting.

"Door's locked, but we can break it down," Tony says once we get there.

"Or," John says pulling out his house key. "You could just unlock the door with a key."

Tony shrugs. "Yeah, that works too."

John unlocked the door and we were all about to go in when Lucas stopped us.

"Um, guys, I don't think it's a good idea that we all go in at once," He says. "We don't want her losing control again."

"Okay," Wasabi says with a nod. "Then just one of us will go in."

"I'll do it," Hiro says. "She's closest to me so maybe I can help."

"No way," Zoey says. "You can't go in there. She might let her fear of hurting you take control of her powers. And her fear of bringing you pain will actually bring you pain."

"I don't care. I'm going." He tries to step forward but Summer and Tony step in front of the doorway.

"No, you're not," Summer says.

"Then who's going to go in there?" Hiro asks. "Not you. She probably doesn't want her team to see her like this."

Honey clears her throat to get everyone's attention. "What about me? She did tell me what was wrong... sort of."

"Yeah, and you also almost got electrocuted," Hiro says. "I'm going in."

"You can't," Lucas says. "You're our mission and it is our job to keep you safe."

"Then who's going to go in there?" He asks.

"I'll go," I volunteer, and everyone becomes silent.

"Really?" Lucas asks.

"Really?" Hiro asks.

I nod. "Yeah. Really, really."

"That might not be the best idea," Wasabi says.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because you're uh... tough," He replies.

I shrug. "So? Elanna's tough. She's been hit by car and crushed by one, not to mention burned with different acids. And maybe it's a good thing I'm tough, because the sweet and gentle approach doesn't seem to be cutting it."

"But-" Hiro starts to say, but I cut him off.

"No buts. I'm going in, and that's final." I take in a few breaths then slowly walk into the house. Knowing Elanna she probably went upstairs, so that's the first place I go.

I look through the many rooms until I finally see the one that Elanna is in. She is laying down on the floor facing the wall.

I gently knock on the door, but she doesn't respond.

"Elanna?" I ask, but still nothing. I repeat her name over and over as I step closer to her, but still she says nothing. She doesn't even move.

I crouch down and reach out my hand to touch her. "El?"

When my hand touches her shoulder she spins around. An electricity bolt in hand. I gasp and stumble backwards a few steps. Her hair is messed up and if she had been pulling it and running her hands through it multiple times, and her jeans and blouse had small rips in them. But what really put fear in me was her eyes. They weren't... her. It looked like one of those crazed animals with rabies or something. It wasn't the crazed look of insanity... It was the look of a... a monster

Then in a second her eyes became Elanna again, full of fear and worry and pain. She looked down at her hands and the bolt of electricity vanished, leaving a small burn on her hand that healed a second later.

"Your hand-" I start to say.

"It's fine," She says, her voice soundly like she had been gargling gravel. "It happens when we touch electricity on our bare skin for too long." Elanna shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. You need to get out of here."

"Please, we're all worried about you. Especially Hiro," I say in a harsh tone, and she flinches. I sigh. "Listen, I'm going to give it to you straight. I don't know what you're going through. I really have no idea and I'm not usually the one to be doing the comforting and all that, but everyone is worried about you. Can't you see that?"

"Yes, but this is the only way to keep you safe," Elanna says. "The only way to keep Hiro safe."

"Why? You can learn to control your powers, I'm sure," I say, hoping this sounds as reassuring as it did in my head. "And Hiro's helping you with your... insanity."

"No, he's not. I was acting. Nothing can stop it... and I wish the insanity was the worst part." She mumbles.

"And... what is the worst part?" I ask hesitantly.

Elanna hugs herself tightly before answering. "The darkness."

"The what?"

"The darkness," She repeats. "We all have a dark side. That evil and sin... it's worse than the voices because it is working with the voices." She looks at me with tears rimming her eyes. "It hurts."

"Hey, it's okay," I whisper quietly, hoping I'm not showing the fear and worry that is swirling inside me.

"No, it's not," El says. "Because this is worst than being a regular Electro Light with no emotions because if we aren't ordered to kill someone, we usually won't. But here I want to. I want to hurt people." She runs her fingers through her hair and clutches tightly at the brown locks as she begins to sway back and forth. "Oh, Good God, I really am a monster."

"No, you're not," I say. "You just need help. You're going to get better, I promise."

A wicked grin comes across Elanna's face and I see that horrifying look in her eyes again. She stands and takes a few steps toward me. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

I raise up the electro mag suspension disks in my hands. "I don't want to hurt you," I say.

She grins like a madman. "I wish I could say the same." But then she gasps and staggers backwards. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" She moves backwards until her back hits the wall but still she tries to push herself away from me. She slowly slides down the wall and pulls her knees up to her chest.

"Please, GoGo, you have to go," She says with pleading eyes. "I really don't want to hurt you but the voices do. The bond does." The fear leaves her eyes as a look of realization comes over her face. "The bond wants to hurt everyone. That's all it's ever done."

"Elanna, just..." My voice trails off and I sigh. "Please, Hiro needs you right now. He's worried sick. Plus, who's going to punch out those R.O.T.E.s when they come around again?" I ask trying to lighten up the mood... It doesn't work.

"Hiro's safer with them then they are with me," She mumbles. Then she looks at me with sad eyes. "And you are not safe either. Not while you're here with me."

I scoff. "I know you wouldn't-"

"I can and I will," Elanna says sharply. Her sad eyes now filled with anger and fury. "And at the time I won't think twice about it and then when it's all over I'll be regretting another horrible deed I've done and you'll be... You need to go. Now!" She winces and then rubs her head and rock back and forth and back and forth. "Just go!"

I sigh "El, please-"

"Don't call me that!" She snaps, and I flinch at how fast her mood changes. The bond really is evil. "No one is allowed to call me that! No one but him!"

"You mean Hiro?" I ask, then I mentally face palm. Of all the things I could have said, I ask that question.

"No! No, I don't mean Hiro!" She yells as tears escape from her lashes, creating their familiar burns on the girl's face.

"Then who are talking about?" I ask, then I grimace. Seriously?!

"I'm talking about Tadashi!" She screams, and then goes completely silent. I freeze and stare at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Tadashi..." She mutters. "My secret is out."

I blink, trying to let that settle in. "When you say Tadashi, do you mean-"

"Hiro's older brother, Tadashi?" Elanna says finishing my sentence. Her voice is full of bitterness and regret. "What do you think, sunshine?"

"But... but that means that you bonded with him."

I see Elanna's eyes fill with fear and shame and regret. "Yeah, it does.."

"He was six years older than you!" I yell.

"It was just a kiss," Elanna says like a whining child. "You humans always think the worst, don't you?"

"But-but you..." I continue to stutter and it occurs to me instantly. "Hiro has no idea."

"No, and he never will." Her voice is stern but I can see that look in her eyes. She scarred, but right now, she should be.

"If 'never' to you means 'in about five minutes', then, yeah, he'll never know."

"You can't tell him," El says. "He'll hate me."

"I wouldn't be too excited about that either, sunshine?"

"You can't."

"I can and I will," I start to walk toward the door but then it slams shut. I look over at Elanna and she is no longer sitting on the floor. She looks at me with anger that makes her brown eyes seem to have a red tint to them.

"You can't and you won't," She says taking a few steps toward me. "And I'll make sure of that."

"Elanna, stop." I say, getting ready to throw one of my disks at her. I don't want to hurt her, but I will if I have to.

"Why? You threatened to spill my secret. You are going to ruin everything!" The lights begin to flicker a bit, and I can feel the static in the air pick up.

"Well," I say. "You shouldn't have told." Then I throw the disk at her, but then, she catches it. It does cut her palm but the cut heals quickly.

"You know why I love it that you humans use so much technology?" She asks. "It's because you use so much of it that you try to use it against us, but this... this is our territory." She throws the disk at me, and thankfully I sped out of the way before it could hit me, but it did find itself lodged in the wall.

"Oh, dear..." Elanna says mockingly. "Dr. John isn't going to like that." She looks back at me. "This is going to be fun." She starts to walk toward me again and she forcefully shoves me into the wall. I try to fight back but it seems that insane dark Elanna is stronger than her normal self. She creates a bolt of electricity in her hand and I can hear it already starting to burn her flesh. It the sizzling of it, but the pain is no where to be seen on her face.

"Any last words?" She asks me, and I look into her eyes and I see it. I see a small tinge of her normal self. The real Elanna, holding on, trying to take back control but really there isn't any hope, unless...

"Yeah, I have do have a few words to say to you," I reply.

"Then get talking," El sneers.

I smirk. "I wonder what Hiro would think."

And that does it. Elanna's eyes fly open and she looks around her, seeing her position and how much damage is done. How much damage she's done.

She pushes her self away from me and makes the electricity bolt vanish once more.

"GoGo, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I-I didn't... I mean I-" She looks down at her hands. "No matter how much I try by hands are always bloodstained. I'm a monster and I always will be."

I feel a tinge of sadness for her. This is killing her from the inside out and she can't do anything about it.

"Elanna-"

"No, I've killed before and I will kill again." She sends me a pleading look. "Please get out of here. I don't want the next one to be you."

She turns and again starts to walk away to the back of the room and I take a few steps toward her. "Elanna-"

"Please go," She says, not even looking back at me.

I take a few more steps toward her and then place my hand on her shoulder. "El-"

"I said 'go'!" Elanna tries to push me away but with her emotions gone haywire so go her powers. Energy hits me full and hard, but thankfully not enough to kill me, but then my back hit the wall and I fall to the floor with a thud. And everything goes black.

**Hey, guys... Yep, hope you liked that chapter and I hope you like GoGo's POV. It was a request so it probably won't happen again. But anyway, make sure to leave a review and thank you! **

**P.S. Does anyone know who those people are? John Smith and all that? If you think so tell me in the reviews. Sorry, I just had to put that in the story because I was... well, bored. But thanks, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, guys! I really hope you like this chapter and it is my longest chapter so far so... I hope you like long chapters then... Hehe. ****Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has left a review because 20 reviews... Wow! That is awesome and thank you all so much. I also thank those who are followed and favorite this story as well. Thanks, guys!  
>Anyway, I guess you actually want to start reading the story now instead of this old Author's Note, so please enjoy and make sure to tell me what you think! Thanks guys<strong>

**Elanna's POV**

I hear a loud thump then a groan of pain before silence. I look back and see GoGo laying on the floor unmoving.

I gasp. "GoGo?" I say, but she doesn't respond. I feel tears fill my eyes as I race over to her. "Oh, no. No, no, please." I crouch down to her and pull her closer to me. "Please be okay, GoGo. Please." Tears burn my face but I don't care. I hurt Hiro's friend. I hurt my friend. I'm a monster.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I sob... But then I hear it. Small inhales and exhales of air. She's breathing. She's alive!

I give a sigh of relief as I look down at GoGo's unconscious form. She's okay... but I still have her around me, so she's not okay. Not really. I push her back gently as I back away again. I shouldn't be around her. I shouldn't be around anyone.

Voices swarm through my head and I stumble back a bit. I clutch my head as the pounding in my head continues.

_Monster! You're a monster! You lied to me after all this time... I really thought we were friends, but you're nothing but an evil monster!_

"No, stop. Please!" I say as tears spill down my cheeks. "I-I didn't mean it. I just... I can't stop it!"

_And whose fault is that?_

"...Mine," I reply. "It's my fault... But I didn't know this would happen."

_They never do._

I dig my nails into my scalp as I scream. "I just want this to stop,"

_There's only one way to do that._

"I know."

Suddenly, the Big Hero 6 and the Electric Five burst into the room. The look around at me clutching at my head and GoGo lying unconscious on the floor and gasps.

They all send me fearful looks before kneeling down beside GoGo.

"Elanna, what did you do?" Lucas asks sternly.

"I didn't mean it," I say quickly. "It was an accident-Ah!" I cry as more waves of pain rush into my head. "I didn't mean to hurt her at the time-"

"At the time?" Summer asks.

"Darkness," I say, and my team looks at me with wide eyes.

"What-what does that mean?" Hiro asks.

"It means we need to get away from her," Tony replies. "Now."

"But... but she needs help," He says.

"Don't you see?" I ask him. "You can't help me. Nothing can really. Only a few things could make me stable enough to be around you but none of those things we have." I wince at the repeating sounds of Tadashi's voice saying what I am. What I really am.

"You need to stay away, Hiro." I say. "Stay away from me. Like this I am jus as dangerous as the R.O.T.E.s, but the difference is I have no control." I try to blink back more tears but they still escape and run down my face. "I'll kill you."

Hiro blinks, and I can see his eyes become full of doubt and fear. "No," He says. "You wouldn't do that. I know you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't if I were me... the normal me. But I'm losing my mind, well, really it's already lost. I'll hurt you if I;m near you... and I'm not going to let happen."

"But Elanna, we can find a way. There has to be-"

"No!" I snap. "I'm supposed to protect you and that is what I'm going to do." I sigh. "Even if it mean getting rid of myself."

Hiro takes a step back as it sets in. "Elanna, no."

"Hiro, yes!" I say, then take in a deep breath. "I'll tell the Queen of what I've done and she'll send in someone else to join the team. But I can't be around you if I'm going to hurt you."

He opens his mouth to speak but he is cut off.

"Oh, my head." GoGo groans as she sits up. "What happened?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "You're okay."

"Yeah, but I have a killer headache," She says rubbing her head. I flinch at the word 'killer'.

"Elanna, please," Hiro asks. "Don't do this."

"Queen White Light will give me suitable punishment," I lie.

"Yeah, like snapping your neck," He spats, and I look at him with surprise. How did he know that?

"Lucas and Tony and Zoey have told me about your Queen," He explains, because I guess I said my thoughts out loud. "Elanna, if you do this she'll kill you."

I shrug. "I'm going to die anyway. And with this option you'll be protected, and that's my job. To keep you safe."

"But-"

"No buts," I say walking around him to the doorway. "I have to do this. For both of us." To stop my pain and to keep Hiro safe.

I start to leave the room but Hiro grabs my wrist. "El, please." His eyes have more fear and worry in them than ever before. "She'll kill you. Don't go."

"If it means keeping you safe... safe from-from me, then I'd be okay with dying a million times," I say giving him a small smile. "Please, just let me go."

Hiro takes in a sharp breath of air but then lets go of my wrist. At first I'm surprised, but I quickly push it to the back of my mind as I rush outside, past Mr. and Mrs. Smith and down the street.

Once I had mad it out of earshot, I start to cry as I walk. This isn't fair! Why me? Why was I the one who wanted emotions so badly I would have done all of this, would go through all of this just to feel something? Why did I think that feeling pain and sorrow and sadness was better than feeling nothing at all? Why me?

"Why are you crying?" A concerned voice asks.

I don't look up at the worried stranger. I just wipe away my tears and continue walking.

"I'm fine."

"But your face is burned."

"I said I'm fine!" I flinch at my own harshness. "Now please, go away." I need to get to Electro City before I lose what little but of my mind I have left. Before I lose the differences between what I want to do and what I need to do. I need to go, now.

"Oh, that's so sweet," I new voice says, and my eyes widen once the sound hits my ears. I spin around to see two R.O.T.E.s starring at me with wicked smiles. "You think we're going to listen."

One was a R.O.T.E. I didn't recognize, but he was human, so that was probably why. The other R.O.T.E. though, was Katelyn Kilowatt. She left the Electro Lights when I was twelve. It was odd to me because she had been with us for twenty years, but then she just left. I hadnt seen her since until just now. And she looked nothing like before.

She had colored her hair. What used to be light brown has been bleached to white, but her blue eyes still had that inhuman glow to them. I used to envy that-never really knew why-but now seeing that I growl.

"Please, just leave me be," I say, this time not caring how mean my voice sounds.

"Did you not just hear us?" Katelyn asks, then she laughs. "I'm surprised you're not with Hiro... Oh, that's right. You left him."

"Only to protect him!" I growl. Katelyn just laughs in response.

"Oh, you don't need to explain yourself to me," She says. "But why would we let you go?" She smirks. "Give me one reason."

"I wouldn't get in your way."

Katelyn scoffs. "And you think you will if we capture you? You're crazy, and you can' control your powers."

"Which means things happen when I don't want them too, not that it won't work when I want them to."

"Yes, but you won't be able to stop us this time."

I cross my arms and raise a brow. "And why's that?"

"Because not only are you losing your mind, but that instinct to kill is taking over everything," She replies. "You get a magnetized gun and you'll kill everyone, including Hiro."

"Just let me go," I say. "My team will stop you anyway, even without me."

Katelyn laughs again. "Maybe so, but with you gone it will be harder."

"What makes you think I'm so special?" I ask.

"Because you're the most human, which is funny considering you were never human in the first place." I open my mouth to ask her about that but she speaks again before I have the chance to. "And you're their leader. You find a way to keep Hiro safe and get away. Because you would rather keep Hiro safe and take the harder route than do what you really should do."

I growl. "You know exactly why I won't do that."

Katelyn smirks. "But Hiro doesn't." She pauses. "Oh, wait. Yes, that's correct. He doesn't know about Tadashi, and you haven't told him you love him," She rolls her eyes as she says that, and I send her a nasty look. "So he doesn't even know why you want to keep him safe."

I send her a glare but say nothing. If I do I might show just how angry I really am, and I don't want to give them that pleasure.

"But we aren't letting you go."

I raise a brow as if to ask 'why not'. And I guess Katelyn got my facially sent question because she replies.

"I want to see you suffer."

"I already am," I say. "Don't you think it hurts to leave Hiro now? Don't you think it hurts to leave the one person (That's alive) that I would do anything for? It's the most painful thing I've ever felt."

Katelyn pouts in mock pity, and I grit my teeth in anger. "Oh, you must be in so much pain." But then she smiles cruelly. "But I know that's much worse."

I still say nothing, but my expressions must be asking what exactly is she talking about because she speaks again.

"We will get Hiro and his friends eventually, and you need to be there to see it."

"Why?" I ask after a long moment of silence.

"Because, Miss Electra," She smirks as she sees me grit my teeth once more at being called 'Miss'. "When we do capture Hiro, we know he won't be willing to build the machine we want him to."

"Let me guess, you'll use me as bait or something?" I ask. "Beat me and my team and his until he agrees?"

Katelyn laughs again, and I roll my eyes. "Oh, Elanna, you are good, but you won't be the one getting hurt." She smiles. "Once we capture them, we will beat them all, including Hiro, until he agrees to build our machine." I gasp, and Katelyn smirks victoriously. "And that may take a while. And the entire time, you will be in a cage, unable to do anything about it except watch as the few friends you have endure their torture."

My eyes widen. "No."

"Oh, yes, Elanna. Yes."

I narrow my eyes at her. I can feel the desire and want to hurt and kill rising up in me, but I shake my head and try to push it down. These are R.O.T.E.s, yes. But if I am going to destroy them, I will be able to control what I do. I have to control myself. I have to.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Hiro's face," Katelyn says. "He'll look at you with wonder of why you aren't doing anything about it. Why you aren't coming up with a plan. He'll hate even without knowing his brother."

_Keep it together, _I tell myself. _Keep it toge_-

All thoughts vanish from my mind as I hear Katelyn's laugh echo into my ears. Her cruel, evil, horrible laugh. I snap. I remember growling then lunging at the two as the my dark and anger make my decisions for me.

**Hiro's POV**

I sigh as I lean against the wall of the hallway. Lucas runs over to me.

"Wh-why did you let her leave?" He asks.

"Because she wanted to leave," I reply glumly.

"That's it?" He asks in shock. "Because she wanted to leave?"

"Why would I keep her here or-or take her back to the café if she was just going to try to get away?" I ask. "Why would I do that to her? She thinks she's a danger to me and everyone else... and what if... what if she really?"

Lucas shrugs. "Elanna's a danger to everyone. Even before she went all crazy."

I raise a brow. "How so?"

"She has feelings. She can feel emotion," He replies. "She had a desire to for some reason and then she ended up getting them, and now she has to pay the price for it."

"Yeah, I guess she is."

GoGo and the others step out of the room, and I give them a sad look. "Come on, guys," I say. "Let's get back to the café."

We all walk down the stairs and to the doorway but suddenly stop once we're out the door.

"Sorry to say this," Cassidy says as she and other R.O.T.E.s stand before me. "but you're to be a little late in going home."

I tense. "What are you doing here?" I growl, and she laughs.

"What? You really think we wouldn't take this opportunity to grab you while your defenses were down?"

"Sorry to tell you this," Summer says, "But we're still here, and we'll still kick your-"

"Oh, already taking your leader's sayings, I see," Cassidy says with a smirk, and I grit my teeth. "What next?"

"Baymax, rocket fist," I say, and Baymax obeys. But before he can shoot, Cassidy sends a bolt of electricity at him.

"Oops," She says with a laugh as Baymax begins to malfunction before shutting down to repair himself.

"Big Hero 6, go!" I yell.

"Electric Five, you know what do to!" Lucas says, and I cringe. It isn't five anymore.

But then the thought is pushed from my mind as a R.O.T.E. agent lunges for me. I move out of the way just in time, and then when he gets up I punch him, but he recovers quickly. The R.O.T.E. tries to punch me but I block.

"Hiro, duck!" Honey yells, and I do as told because as soon as I do, a chemical ball goes flying over my head and it hits the agent, covering with pink dust in smoke. He coughs and I use that as a chance to kick him back.

I see Fred breath fire at a R.O.T.E. and as the agent uses his field to protect him he doesn't see Zoey sneak up behind him with her whips in hand. She cracks the whip across his back and he falls to the ground, then Fred does a super jump on his back. The agent lets out a groan as that happens and Fred jumps away happily.

The R.O.T.E. which is now covered in pink dust lunges for me again, but GoGo throws a disk at him as she whizzes by and it hits his head and he falls over... and I laugh.

Cassidy lets out a grunt as she and Tony fight. He has a sword while she has nothing but it can still be anybody's game. Though really, life and death situations are not something I count as games. Well, maybe I did when I did bot fighting, but that was three years ago.

I hear another grunt, but this time it is from Summer, who has been thrown to the ground. A R.O.T.E kicks her hard before grabbing her arms and restraining her from moving. And I see the same has happened to Tony, Zoey and Lucas. Oh crap.

Honey throws a chemical ball at the agent holding back Tony but when she rears her arm back to throw another one a R.O.T.E grabs her arms and throws her to the ground.

"Honey Lemon!" I yell.

GoGo tries to throw one of her disk at the R.O.T.E. as she whizzes by but he catches it in his hand while still keeping Honey in his grasp. He then throws it back at her as she speeds by but it hits her leg which causes her to lose her balance and she falls to the ground. Before she can stand a R.O.T.E. grabs her.

They use their powers to turn off Wasabi's laser hands and Fred's fire breath. And they are both tackled down by R.O.T.E.s.

Cassidy walks over to me then shoves me against a house. She smiles and I glare. "What's wrong, Hiro?" She asks. "Are you sad that your girlfriend isn't here to watch you get defeated?" She smiles again, and I send her a nasty look. "Oh, don't worry, she'll be here soon enough-ugh-" Her words suddenly stop as she is knocked to the ground. I stare in front of me at Elanna who is glaring daggers down at Cassidy.

"You came back!" I say happily, then I give her a look of confusion. "Wait, why'd you come back? I thought you were scared of hurting us." But she doesn't answer, she just gives me a quick glance. Her face is completely neutral but I see it in her eyes. It's not really her. It's not Elanna. It's not her crazy eyed look either. More of a scary beast that's about to kill you look, and I swallow as a lump forms in my throat. But Elanna doesn't notice. She just looks at me for only a second more then runs over to another R.O.T.E. who is pinning Zoey to the ground.

She kicks the girl over and then crouches down over the agent and punches her again and again until blood covers her gloves... Wait, when did she put her gloves on? I run over to a R.O.T.E. who's holding down Fred and I punch him. He ducks so I knee him in the face before kicking him over. Elanna runs over to us and sends a bolt of electricity to his heart, killing him.

I help Fred up but El has already run off to kill more R.O.T.E.s. I see her tackle one to the ground and use an electric bolt as a knife to cut the agent. She and the rest of the Electric Five are free and while Summer and Tony help get Honey, Wasabi, and GoGo free from those who are holding them back, I see Elanna, Lucas, and Zoey finishing the R.O.T.E.s off one by one, until all of them are gone, except Cassidy, who was a coward and ran off.

"Is everyone okay?" Lucas asks.

Everyone nods, everyone but Elanna. She just stands with her back facing us. I can hear her ragged breathing and I can see her shoulders move up and down as she inhales and exhales. I look over at my team, who has gone silent. I look over El's team, and they are glancing over at each other quickly as if sending mental messages.

"Maybe we should approach her slowly," I hear Honey whisper over to some of the others, and as soon as the words leave her mouth I open up my arms and take a few steps toward her.

"Elanna, you came back!" I say happily.

She spins around and I can still see that look in her and my happy expression falters a bit, but I keep it going. I take another step towards her and smile as I see Elanna become Elanna again. But the thing about it is, is that El's eyes always have hidden pain and hurt in them, and I see it here, but there's something else there. And it's written on her face as well. Fear.

She gasps and takes a step back away from me. "No, don't some any closer," She says.

I give her a smile that I half there and half not. "Why not?"

"Be-because I... I don't want to hurt you," I stutters. "Pl-please just stay away."

"Hurt me?" I ask. "Elanna, you helped us a lot. If you hadn't done that sneak attack we would have been captured."

"Well, you're safer with them than with me," She says, and I frown at that.

"Don't say that," I say sternly. "That's not true."

"But it is!" Elanna says. "I-I killed them. I killed them all."

"Um, El, sorry to break it to you, but you've killed R.O.T.E.s before. You've killed others who weren't R.O.T.E.s too."

"But not like that," She says. I see tears begin to fill her eyes, and I let out a small sigh. "Hiro, I had no control."

"Of course, you did. You still do," I say. "You came back to help us."

Elanna shakes her head and pulls her hands close to her chest. "No, I didn't, Hiro. I-I didn't..."

I blink and stare at her for a few moments. "You didn't... what?"

"I-I didn't come back to help you," She admits. "I came back because I lost control over what I should have done and what I wanted to do. I should have gone to Electro City to get my punishment, but some R.O.T.E.s caught up to me and... it didn't end well for them." She sighs. "What I'm saying I, they angered me, so I wanted to kill them, and I did. I didn;t come back because of my desire to help you. I came back because of my desire to kill them." She wipes away the tears that are trying to spill onto her face. "Don't you see? I'm a monster. That's why I need you to stay away from me."

She starts to walk away but I run over to her. I grab her shoulders and spin her around to face me.

"Elanna, what did they do to make you angry?"

She blinks. "Wh-what?"

"What did they do to make you angry?" I ask again. "What did they say? What did they do?"

"What does this matter?" El asks, but I just give her a sad look.

"Just answer me."

She sighs. "They said once they captured you they would make you build the machine, and since you would refuse they would torture you and your friends... and they'd make me watch because I couldn't do anything about it."

I feel a bit of pain course through me once I hear that, but then I grab Elanna's chin gently to make her look at me.

"Do you know what that means?" I ask, but before she can answer I speak again. "It means you didn't want us getting hurt. You wanted us to be safe." I give her a small smile. " So, really, you were trying to help us."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Elanna asks through her tears. "I couldn't control what I did. I could have hurt you in the process of killing the R.O.T.E.s and I wouldn't have cared until it was all over." She shrugs herself from my grasp. "That's why I need to leave, because if I were ever to hurt you..." She doesn't finish her sentence. Instead she turns around and sigh. El looks at me over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Hiro."

She starts to walk away again but I reach out and grab her wrist. "El, please, don't go."

"Let go of me, Hiro," Elanna say, but she doesn't try to pull away.

"Don't leave. We need you."

"Hiro, I said, let go of me."

"We can find a way to help you," I say.

"Hiro, let me go," She says sternly.

"Why? You're not even trying to pull away."

"Because if I pull away I could hurt you!" She yells, and I am taken aback. "You know why GoGo was unconscious when you came into the room? It's because I tries to push her away from me and I lost control." She sniffles as tears roll down her cheeks. "I wasn't trying to push her hard to hurt her, just to get her away from me." Her face hardens as her tears still flow. "Because I'm dangerous Hiro. And I don't want to hurt you."

"But we need you," I argue. "You can't just leave. You're their leader," I say looking over at the Electric Five. "And our friend," I look over at the Big Hero 6. "And my girlfriend." I look back at her. "You're also my protector, and how can you protect me if the Queen of the Electro Lights kills you?"

"I'm more of a danger to you than the R.O.T.E. is right now, Hiro," Elanna says harshly.

I send her a knowing look. "I seriously doubt that." I give her a pleading look. "Please, don't go. We need you." My voice cracks. "I need you."

El bites her lip. Something that would be cute if we weren't in this current situation.

"But... but my powers."

"You can get something to help you," I say quickly. "You said there were a few things that would help, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Why don't you use them then?" I ask. Then I take her hand into both of mine. "Please, just-just don't go."

Elanna looks at me for a few minutes before giving out a sigh. She sent me a small smile before nodding. "Okay." She looks over at Lucas. "Do you have the bracelets?"

"They're at the café," He replies hesitantly.

"Alright then," El says, and I hear a hint of nervousness in her voice. "On to the café then."

"What do the bracelets do?" I ask curiously.

Elanna sends me a sad glance, and I feel a spike of worry run through me. Then she replies. "You'll see."

**Wasabi's POV**

I hear snap and a little buz from the large metal bracelet as it snaps on Elanna's wrist. She winces from what I guess is shame. The Electric Five told us about these bracelets when we were walking back here. We had to walk since Baymax was still repairing himself... ugh. But, they said that these were one of the worst things to wear. They barely ever used them, but it was shameful to ever be seen wearing one.

"There we go," Lucas says. "That should keep you from losing control of your powers, and it'll help with the crazy and darkness and all that."

"So, she's okay?" Hiro asks hopefully.

He shrugs. "Depends how you define 'okay'." I raise a brow and both Hiro and I open our mouths to question that but Lucas speaks again before he have the chance. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Then he just walks into the kitchen without saying anything else.

I look over at Zoey and Summer. "What's he doing in the kitchen?"

They both shrug. "What everyone does in the kitchen," Zoey replies. "Cooking."

I nod slowly then look over at Elanna, who has a pained look on her face.

_Wow, this must be really bad if she's still looking like that._

For a moment I think about questioning her but out of the corner of my eye I see GoGo whisper something to Honey Lemon before dragging her off downstairs to the café. Now normally I don't eavesdrop or do sneaky things or anything like that because, well, it's just not in my nature. But I have a nagging feeling that keeps telling me to go see what they were talking about, so I slowly make me way downstairs and I'm thankful no one notices me.

I stay at the stairway and listen closely to what the two were saying. Fortunately for me they had chosen to sit at a table not too far from the stairs, so I could listen and go unnoticed.

"What is it, GoGo?" Honey asks. "Why'd you drag me down here just to talk?"

"Okay, I know you talked to El before we all went upstairs and she went bizerk, but did she say anything.. I don't know, about Tadashi?"

I was actually surprised by that. I thought she had never even met Tadashi.

"Tadashi?" Honey asks. Then she shakes her head. "No. I mean, I mentioned him, but Elanna didn't."

"Did she act weird when you mentioned him?" GoGo asks. Where is she going with this?

"Well, y-yeah, I guess," Honey replies with a shrug. She sends GoGo a confused look. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, since I hit my head I don't really remember what happened. It's all sort of fuzzy. But I remember calling Elanna 'El' and she freaked and said no one could call her that except him," She explains. "And when I said, 'who... Hiro?' She shook her head and said someone else's name. Honey, she said Tadashi's name."

Honey gasps and her eyes widen. And I do the same.

"Are-are you sure?" She asks hesitantly.

"Well, not one hundred percent, but I'm pretty sure she said 'Tadashi'."

"But Elanna said she'd never met him," Honey says.

"Yeah, but there's one thing we've learned from Elanna and her team over the past three years we've known them," GoGo says as she crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. "It's that Electro Lights lie."

"You... you don't think..." Honey says quietly. "You don't think-"

"That Tadashi is 772?" GoGo says finishing Honey's sentence for her. "Yeah, actually I do."

I gasp. "What?!" I wince at how loud I said that. GoGo and Honey both snap their heads in my direction.

"Wasabi?!" Honey yells with wide eyes. GoGo glares at me.

"How much did you hear?" She asks in a threatening voice.

"Um... All of it," I say in a way that makes it sound more like a question than a statement.

GoGo growls and I take a step back.

"Why were you listening in on our conversation?" Honey asks. "That's not like you."

"I know. That's what I told myself when I came down here." I look over at GoGo. "You really think Elanna knew Tadashi?"

She doesn't reply. She just keeps glaring at me and I sigh. "Unless you plan hitting me hard enough to knock the memory out of my head, I know what you said."

"Don't test me," She growls. Then she sighs in defeat. "And yes, I do think that. Because she said a name and even though the memory's a bit hazy I'm sure she said Tadashi."

"Should we tell Hiro?" I ask.

"No!" Honey yells, and me and GoGo both jump. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" GoGo asks.

"Because..." Honey sighs. "Hiro already suspects it was Tadashi, but he denies it, even to himself. If we tell him he'll be crushed. Knowing she's been lying to him all this time."

"But he deserves to know," She says.

"But what if you're wrong?" Honey asks. "What if she said something else and you're just mistaken? You tell Hiro that and whatever relationship he and Elanna has left is ruined."

"But what about when she had her gloves taken?" I ask. "She told Hiro he was just like his brother. That seems, you know, a bit weird."

"But she was delusional at the time," She says quickly. "We all know that. I don't even think Elanna remembers saying anything."

"Looks like Hiro isn't the only one in denial," GoGo says, and Honey purses her lips.

"All I'm trying to say is we need to be sure. If we tell Hiro what we think is going on, and it's not true, and he gets ino an argument with Elanna and they both say things they will regret, because we know they both do that when they're angry, and Elanna loses control and hurts Hiro, how do you think she's feel? How do you think Hiro would feel?" She asks. "Do you really want this to happen?"

"But El won't lose control," I say. "She has her bracelet on and all."

Honey raises a brow. "Do you really think she'll wear that forever? We all know even before she starting losing... well, before she lost full control of her powers if she got too emotional a bolt of electricity might slip. We just need to be sure. Can we just wait until we're sure?"

After a long moment of silence GoGo sighs. "Alright, we'll wait." She looks over at me. "You can't tell anyone, got it?"

I nod. "Got it. We should... probably go back upstairs now. Don't want the others to start wondering where we are." GoGo and Honey both nod and we all make our way upstairs. When we do, a horrible smell hit our noses.

"Ugh, what is that?" GoGo asks.

"Lucas," Summer replies, but she doesn't seem too dazed by the aweful smell.

"What the heck are you cooking, Lucas?" Fred asks.

"Trust me!" Lucas shouts from the kitchen. "You don't want to know."

I see Elanna grimace and I send her a questioning look, but she ignores it. Instead she just looks down at the bracelet on her hand.

"I have a question," Hiro says. "If this is what's keeping your powers under control and with your... insanity, why didn't we just use it when it first starting happening?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too," I say. "Why didn't you do that?"

None of the Electro Lights answer. And I can see them staring at the ground with sad expressions. I look around at the Big Hero 6, and we are all looking at each other with confusion. But before any one can ask about it Lucas yells from the kitchen,

"Do you have any carrots? Also, I used up all your honey!"

Hiro raises a brow. "Carrots and honey?"

Fred gasps and grabs Honey Lemon's shoulders. "Honey, run! He's planning on using you up with carrots!"

"He means the honey people eat, Fred."

Fred sighs with relief. "Whew, that's good."

"Carrots and honey?" Hiro repeats. "Lucas, what exactly are you making?"

"An antidote, duh."

"Antidote?" I say.

"For who?" Honey asks.

Lucas looks at us from the kitchen. "For Elanna, of course." He cringes at the glare coming from Elanna. "You weren't going to tell them, were you?"

"Tell us what?" Hiro asks. He looks over at Elanna. "El, why do you need and anti..." His eyes slowly trails down to the bracelet on her wrist, "dote." Hiro looks at her worriedly. "Elanna, why do you need antidote?"

Elanna sighs. "Zoey, get the extra bracelet. Show them."

Zoey sends her a sad look then grabs the other bracelet from her pocket.

"This," El says, "is a bracelet that we only use when we need information. Valuable information. Like, information we can only get at this time, from this person-"

"We get it," GoGo says. "Keep going."

She nods. "Okay... Well, this keeps a R.O.T.E. or any Electro Light that left us for some other human run company from using their powers, and it makes humans weak."

"Wait, I thought you said it would just help you control your powers," Fred says, but Elanna ignores him.

"This is supposed to keep them from trying to escape." She looks at Zoey and gives her a nod. Zoey takes the bracelet and snaps it closed.

I hear the snap and the buzzing sound, and a second afterward spikes all around shoot out from the inside of the bracelet, and everyone flinches.

"Wh-wh-what?" Honey stutters.

"What?" Zoey asks her.

"Why did it do that?" She asks.

"It's how it distributes the poison," Summer replies nonchalantly.

"Poison?!" Hiro says with wide eyes.

"How else do you think it keeps her from using her powers?" Zoey asks. "Why do you think Lucas is making an antidote?"

"I thought Electro Light could heal themselves from anything," I say.

"Almost anything," Tony corrects, not even looking up from the book he us reading. "Stabbed in the heart, getting decapitated, water, magnetized gun. Any of this ring a bell? We can still die, you know."

"But... why would you do this?" Hiro asks Elanna.

She sighs. "Because you said you needed me. And I can't be around you if I'm going to hurt you." She gestures to her bracelet. "This is the best way to keep you safe."

"Not if it's killing you." Hiro walks over to her and grabs her arm. "I'm taking this off, now."

"NO!" The Electric Five scream as Elanna wrenches herself from Hiro's grasp.

"Are you crazy?" El asks. "It'll kill me."

He looks at her with confusion, and really, so does everyone else who is human. "What?"

Elanna sighs. "Hiro, this is used to torture. So we can get answers. Do you really think we'd allow it to just be taken off whenever it was so pleased?" She shakes her head then looks at a small screen on the bracelet.  
>You have to put in an access code, and it changes constantly, so R.O.T.E.s won't use the one they knew of to get it off. And even if you put in the right access code you'd have to wait twenty four hours before the bracelet unlocks."<p>

"How do you know if there's a new access code?" I ask.

"We get letters from the Queen."

"What's the access code?" Hiro asks. "We're getting this off of you."

El shakes her head. "No, you're not. And don't even think about trying to hack into the system, because we're Electro Lights. We may not be good with names but we helped invent most technology, or approved it, and that which we didn't help invent or approve, we usually destroy."

"Then why you haven't you destroyed Baymax?" Fred asks.

_Well, if Tadashi was her mission, then she probably helped build Baymax, _I think.

"Tell 'em what happens if you put in the wrong access code!" Lucas yells, and Elanna cringes.

"What happens?" Honey asks.

El sighs. "You get one shot at putting in the wrong access code. If you get it wrong, it'll shoot ten times more poison in me every second, and I'll be dead in within thirty seconds."

"And if you try to take the bracelet off in the twenty four hour wait?" I ask.

"Same."

"With the poison going in you right now, how much longer do you have left?" Hiro asks hesitantly.

"For humans, it would be about three days. But since I'm Electro Light... about a week."

"A week?!" Hiro shouts. He looks at Elanna sternly and points at the bracelet. "That. Off. Now."

But she just shakes her head. "No, I won't take it off if it means I'll hurt you."

"But with it on it's hurting you. You'll be dead within a week, you just said!"

"Not with the antidote," Elanna says. As soon as the words leave her mouth, Lucas runs into the room with a large jug of clear liquid.

"Antidote coming through!" He yells. He gives the jug to Elanna and she twists off the cap and starts to drink it, every so often pulling away with a face of disgust.

"I thought you used carrots and honey and who knows what else," GoGo says.

Lucas nods. "I did, but it turns clear because it's the antidote for the Queens poison. Only she knows what it really is."

After El had drank about half the jug of liquid she looks over at Hiro. "Hope you guys have a mop handy." Then she pours the remaining liquid over her head, wincing as it burned her skin. But she made sure the liquid never touched the bracelet.

"Why'd you do that?" Fred asks.

"Because half is for the insides while the other half is for the outside," Zoey replies. "Taking this will keep her alive."

"But if it's hurting you than I don't want you to wear it."

"Well, too bad!" Elanna snaps. "I don't really want to wear it either but I don't want to hurt you."

"It's funny that you once said you do anything to make me happy," Hiro mumbles.

"I also said I'd do anything to keep you safe, even if it's from me," El replies. "So I'd rather you be upset and alive because you can't be happy and dead." She looks down at the bracelet on her wrist. "I promised I'd keep you safe no matter what and that is exactly what I plan on doing."

Then she walks out of the room without another word.

_There's no way Tadashi can be mission 772, _My thoughts say. _Because if she cared for Tadashi as much as she cared for Hiro, then he wouldn't be dead... Because, how could he have died? Elanna would've died for him... just like how she would die for Hiro._

**_Hey, everyone. I hope you liked this chapter and make sure to leave a review because they are always appreciated! Thank you all for the great reviews and I'll try to update soon!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone. I really hope you like this because I worked pretty hard on this even though it is a bit shorter than the last few chapters. Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for reading this even if it is a bit weird so thank you! Anyway, here's the next chapter and don't forget to leave review! Thank you!**

**Hiro's POV**

I sigh as I sit down at a small table in the café. My friends are all talking quietly and laughing, while I sit here with my mind wandering. It's been almost an entire week since that poisoned bracelet was put onto Elanna's wrist, and even though it keeps her from using her powers she still keeps her distance, from everyone, including me. And it hurts... a lot.

One of the other things I have noticed is over the past week there have been no R.O.T.E. attacks, which mean there will probably be one today. Why? Because I just realized there wasn't one, and since I realized that, fate just has to prove that I'm wrong. So, today or tomorrow in five minutes there will probably be a R.O.T.E. attack. Great.

"Well," GoGo says standing suddenly, "I'm just going to go for a walk... outside. See ya."

"I'll go with you!" Honey says loudly, making me jump a bit.

Wasabi stands as well. "I could use a walk too."

The rest of us all give them confused looks, but with everything going on right now that right there is the least we should be concerned about, so simultaneously everyone just shrugs as the three make their way out of the café.

After a few minutes of just sitting there silently I stand. "I'll be up in my room," I say.

"Elanna's in there," Lucas says.

"Okay, maybe then I can talk to her."

He laughs at me mockingly. "Yeah, good luck with that."

I scowl at him before turning and making my way upstairs. Once I get to the entrance of my room I stop as I hear music. I slowly look into my room and see Elanna sitting on my desk leaning her back against the wall. She looks at a picture sadly and slowly hums along to the music being played.

_I'm not a perfect person.  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do,<br>But I continue learning.  
>I never meant to do those things to you,<br>And so I have to day before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be.<br>A reason to start over new.  
>And the reason is you.<em>

Elanna sighs and leans her head back against the wall. "I'm doing this for you, you know," hsays, and for a second I think I've been caught but then she keeps talking. "Protecting Hiro. I'm doing to show you I'm different. That I'm good. I'm doing all this for you... but I'm doing this for Hiro as well." Then she starts to hum with the song again.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you.  
>It's something I must live with everyday.<br>And all the pain I put you through,  
>I wish I could take it all away.<br>And be the one who catches all your tears.  
>That's why I want you to hear<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be.<br>A reason to start over new.  
>And the reason is you.<br>_

_And the reason is you.  
>And the reason is you.<br>And the reason is you._

Elanna sighs as tear falls down her face, and she mouths the words to herself.

_I'm not a perfect person.  
>I never meant to do those things to you.<br>And so I have to say before I go,  
>That I just want you to know<em>_  
><em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be.<br>A reason to start over new.  
>And the reason is you.<em>

"But who is he?" I whisper to myself. "Who is the reason? Who was the reason?"

_I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know.<br>A reason for all that I do.__And the reason is you._

The song ended, and Elanna pulled the picture to her chest.

"I won't fail you again," She mumbled. "I can't fail you again."

I take in a deep breath and step forward. "Elanna?"

El jumps and shoves the picture into her pocket. "Hiro," She says in a faux cheery voice. "Hi, um... what's up?" She hops down from the desk but she doesn't come any closer.

I just shrug in response. "Nothing, just wanted to come say hi... so, hi."

"...Hi."

We both stand there in awkward silence. I see Elanna open her mouth for a second but then decided against speaking and close it again. I give her a quizzical look but she must think the ceiling is more interesting than I am because that is what she's looking at.

"I, um... I just wanted to talk," I say lamely, "Like we used to. Just... talk." I take a step toward her and she snaps her gaze to me before taking a step back. I frown.

"What?" I say. "I can't even stand within a few feet from you now?" My voice harsher than I had intended it to be but come on! What is wrong with her?

"I don't want you near me... because I might hurt you," She mumbles.

"That's why you're wearing that stupid bracelet!" I yell, still upset about Elanna poisoning herself to keep from using her powers. "To keep you from doing something you might regret. To keep you from hurting me."

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing," I say and take a few steps closer to her. I grasp her hands in mine, and Elanna flinches but doesn't pull away. I give her a reassuring smile. "You need to stop letting fear control you."

"There used to be a time I barely felt any fear at all..." El mumbles, then she laughs in an almost bitter way. "Funny how things change as time passes. Now I seem to be paranoid about everything." She sighs, and it seems that she's talking more to herself than me. "All because..."

"Because you lost 772," I guess.

Elanna shrugs. "Well, yeah... but really, it's because I found you." She looks at me sadly. "I did lose 772, and I'm the reason he's gone. I don't want that to be the same way with." El looks down at the bracelet. "Why do you think I'm wearing this? Trust me when I say I do not want this on me."

I give her a knowing look. "Well, you could always take it off."

"And risk losing control and hurting you? Never." She shakes her head and smiles lightly, which makes me smile. I lean in and kiss her forehead.

"You worry too much," I say as I pull her into a hug.

Elanna leans into the hug and shrugs. "Maybe so, but we're still alive and well, right?"

"You're dying of poison right now," I say flatly, and El rolls her eyes,

"Fine, you're alive and well," She says correcting herself. "You're okay. you're safe... and that's just how it should be."

My eyes widen and I look down at El in shock. How could she say that?! She's in pain and having poison being pumped into her body constantly but since I'm okay it's how it should be?! What?!

I open my mouth top voice my thoughts but Elanna speaks before I get the chance.

"I'm scared, Hiro." Her is quietly, but there is fear in it. A lot of fear. More fear in that whisper than anything else I have ever heard her speak before. "I'm weak. I-I can't use my powers, and is a good thing in a way since I can't hurt you but I can't protect you either. I'm sane but just barely. I-I don't know what I should do." Her breathing hitches and she hugs me tighter. "How am I supposed to do my job correctly? How am I supposed to lead my team?" Elanna looks up at with tears beginning to gloss over her eyes. "How-how am I supposed to keep you safe?"

I look down at her sadly and sigh. "You're going to do it how you've always done it. The three 'S's."

El raises a brow. "Three 'S's?"

"Sternly, Stubbornly, and-just maybe sometimes-stupidly," I say with a laugh and a shrug. "The three 'S's."

Elanna smiles and even lets out a small giggle. "Yes, I think you're right on that one. The three 'S's." She laughs again through her tears, and I feel a bit of joy erupt in me.

But then after our laughter dies down so does El's smile. She leans into my embrace and huffs.

"What if we don't find out who Double A is soon?" She asks. "How long will it take us to stop him? What if he-"

"You can go five minutes without worrying, can you?" I say, my voice a mixture of actually annoyance and a bit of mischief. I grab Elanna's chin and tilt her head up to look up at me. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

"I don't understand," El says, and I open my mouth to tell her to stop worrying but I never get the chance. "You feel guilt like Electro Lights can't and yet you still do it." I want to question but I don't get the chance, again. "How can you humans make promises you can never keep?" She asks. Her words bore into me and I can see the look of wonder in her eyes. She really thinks promises like these can't be kept, and that scares me.

"How can you Electro Lights be so untrusting?" I ask. This is the question that haunts me, just like question seems to haunt her.

"Because, we treat others like we would treat our own kind," Elanna replies. "And Electro Lights lie, and therefore they can never be trusted." She pauses and looks into my eyes, but really it's like she's looking straight through me. "That's why my team and I are so interested in you and your friends. You all know what we are; what we do, what we can do... and yet, you still trust us... Why?" She asks, tilting her head back. "Why do you trust me, Hiro? Why should you trust me?"

I can't even begin to explain the shock I'm feeling at the moment. How can she say these things? How can she ask these questions? It frightens me that she asking these questions. But what scares me more than the fact Elanna is asking me this, is that why haven't I asked myself this?

Why do I trust her? Why should I trust her? She doesn't like to tell me anything of who she is or was or what she did in her past and-What am I thinking?!

"What are you thinking, Hiro?" Elanna asks, and mentally face palm as I realize I had voiced the last part of my wandering thoughts.

I look at Elanna, who is looking back at me with expectation for her answer, but even though I know the answer somewhere in my brain and in my heart at the moment I just don't have it. So I do exactly what Elanna would have done if the tables were turned. I pull my girlfriend into a kiss.

At first it was just to shut her and myself up, but we all know how these things go. Elanna wraps her arms around my neck and I grab her waist and pull her closer. The memories of worry and fear and trust and pain all fade away and we deepen the kiss. El's hands go up and start to play with my hair, and I smirk. She always did like my hair.

When we pull apart, we are both breathless, and smiling.

"It's been a while since that happened," Elanna says panting.

I nod. "Yeah, too long."

We stare at each other for a moment or two in peaceful silence with happy smiles on our flushed faces, and everything feels perfect. For one, small minute in time, everything seemed okay. Everything seemed alright. But, small minutes never last long, and this was only a small minute, and as soon as that minute ended, Elanna winces and her face scrunches up in pain.

I let Elanna free from my embrace and take a small step back as she double over and let out a small cry of pain. I out my hand on her shoulder and look at her with worry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask in panic.

Elanna laughs through her pain. "And you say I worry too much."

I send her a stern glare. "Elanna," I say warningly.

"It's just the poison. Poison does that to you, you know. Puts you through pain, slowly kills you." She shrugs.

"Have you taken any of the antidote today?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, it must've slipped my mind." I respond with a growl.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I ask.

"No, what's the fun in that?" El says jokingly, but I am not amused.

"Come on," I say. "There's still some left over so you won't have to make any more."

"Great, but I still have to take it."

I merrily shrug. "You're the one wearing the bracelet."

Elanna then pouts. "Yeah, I know."

We both go down the few steps and into the kitchen, and Elanna then drinks the antidote, while I try not to laugh at her face of disgust, then she rushes to the bathroom to pour the remaining liquid over her head. She winces from the burns that the water caused, but in a few minutes they are gone. They actually heal faster than they normally would, and when I voice my thoughts Elanna merrily shrugs.

"It's the poison," She replies. "It makes sure nothing else can kill you before it can. Well, except for water." She holds up her wrist, showing that it was completely dry. "It's the one thing this thing can stop. It sucks."

I nod slowly. "Yeah, I'm sure," And with that Elanna frowns slightly, but then she replaces it with a smile. One that doesn't reach her eyes.

"So, since it seems I'm rejoining society and all that, maybe I should go and be... whatever it is you humans call it when you're social."

I raise a brow. "You mean, being social?"

She nods. "Yeah, that."

I smile and roll my eyes before making my way down to the café with Elanna not too far behind. The café was crowded, like it usually is on Saturdays, but we both easily spot our friends.

Fred and the Electric Five are sitting at a table talking and laughing. Well, Fred is talking and the Electric Five are laughing. Probably at him. Yeah, that's quite possibly the case.

But, I notice that GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi are no where near the others. They are actually at a table on the other side of the café. They are leaning in and seem to be whispering to each other. Wonder what that's about.

"Wonder what that's about..." Elanna mumbles, looking over at the trio, and I smile.

"I was thinking the same thing," I say. Great minds think alike.

"Well, you know what they say," El says. "Great minds think alike. Or, something like that." And I smile wider. Elanna looks at me and raises a brow. "What?"

I shake my head as I continue smiling. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

She looks at me with a look that says she's not convinced. Like she doesn't trust me.

_Oh, the irony!_

"What was that?" El asks.

I blink, and I wonder if I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"Why are you mumbling?" Yep, I did. "What are you saying?"

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing," I say, then after a second or so of awkward silence I look over to Honey, GoGo, and Wasabi, who are still talking quietly in the corner of the café. "Um, come on. Let's go see what they're talking about."

"Spy work. Haven't done that in a while."

I chuckle and we walk slowly over to the trio. They don't see us as we quietly step closer to them. We try to listen in on their conversation but their hushed whispers are too hard to really understand without getting closer. And I know if we get any closer then we'll get caught, so I just clear my throat loudly and say, "Hey, guys. What are you talking about?"

All three of them jump at the sound of my voice, and their gazes snap over to our curious ones. Their eyes are wide and almost terrified. Honey and GoGo has paled some too.

"Are you guys okay?" El asks.

They all blink, then they look at each other then back at us. Honey lets out a bit of nervous laughter.

"Yeah, we're fine. H-hi, Hiro. What's up?" Honey asks in a rush, and I blink as I try to process what she had said.

"Um, good," I reply with a shrug. I look over at Elanna. "Got El to come down. Be social and all that." I see Elanna flinch when I call her 'El'.

"What's wrong?" GoGo asks, looking over at Elanna.

She blinks and points to herself. "Me? Wh-what's wrong with me?"

GoGo nods.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She shrugs. "Well, besides the bracelet." And I frown at that. Really didn't need the reminder. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

"You flinched, when Hiro called you 'El'."

"So? I don't like to be called 'El'."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Well, there has to be a reason," Wasabi cuts in, and Elanna glares at him. Where are they going with this?

"Why does it matter?" El asks.

"Why doesn't it?" GoGo replies give an expecting look at Elanna, who is growling.

"Okay, um... so, what were you guys talking before we came over?" I ask, changing the subject. "You didn't even notice us come over to you. Must've been pretty serious."

"Yeah," El says, smirking now that she wasn't the one being questioned. "What were you talking about?"

Wasabi's eyes widen and Honey pales again, while GoGo sits there silently.

"U-um... it-it was nothing," Honey says. "It wasn't anything important."

"Maybe so, but it was still something," Elanna says. "What was it?"

"It was just school stuff," GoGo says. "Nothing special."

But El shakes her head. "Oh, no, no. Everything about you humans are somehow important. Somehow, someway. Everything is important."

GoGo frowns. "You've been watching Doctor Who again, haven't you?"

"What were you talking about?" El asks again, ignoring GoGo's comment.

"It was nothing," Honey says in an almost desperate.

Elanna nods and rolls her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure it was," She says sarcastically.

"It was," Wasabi says. "It wasn't like we were talking about your mission 772 and who we think he is." His eyes widen once he realizes he said that out loud, and he earns a glare from both Honey and GoGo.

Elanna's gaze snaps over to him as her eyes hardened. "What did you just say?"

"It was nothing." He says.

"No, you think you know who mission 772 is," She says with anger, and I look at in shock. "Who? Why? Tell me!"

"We-we don't," Honey says. "That's why he said we weren't talking about that."

"Lies!" She shouts, and I jump a bit. People are starting to stare, but Elanna doesn't seem to notice, and if she did then she just doesn't care.

"I'm sick of lies, even my own. And I will not let you lie to me about this. Now tell me!" She pounds her fist onto the table. "I may not be able to use my powers but I can still hit hard enough to break a bone. So tell me now!"

"We weren't talking about that. It was just school," GoGo protest.

"Elanna, they're probably telling the truth," I say.

"No, they're not," She says looking back at me. "How do I know? Because I've seen that look. The guilt of lying each and every day, to those who you call friend. I know that look... because I see it in the mirror. Every. Single. Day." Before I can even let the pain of her words sink in she turns to Wasabi and grabs his arm, pulling him from his seat.

"I'm going to ask you one, more time. Who do suspect is my mission?"

"We didn't-"

"Tell me!"

"Tadashi!"

My eyes widen and I suck in a deep breath as I look over to Elanna, who is starring at Wasabi with wide eyes. Then she blinks and puts on a stern face.

"You're wrong. It's... it's not Tadashi..." She says. "I've never met Hiro's brother." Then she let go of him and runs upstairs without saying a word.

I look over at the three.

"Why did you think it was him?" I ask. "Why did you think it was Tadashi?"

Honey shrugs and gives me a sad smile. "The same reason you did."

**Elanna's POV**

No! No! No! This can't be happening. Their getting suspicious! They're figuring it out...

Once I reach upstairs in Hiro's room and I begin to pace.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." I say, clutching my head. This bracelet is keeping the insanity from the bond away, but with this weighing on me I might just lose it even with the bracelet.

"What should I do?" I mumble to myself.

_Well, you could tell the truth._

For a second I think that might be a good idea, and then after that seconds ends I laugh at myself for thinking that. No, I can't do that. I can't tell them the truth. I'm in too deep. I've kept it in for too long. Told too many lies to cover it up. I can't tell. I just... I can't.

They just can'tfind out. Lie and lie some more but I can't face their hate. I can't face all their hate. I could barely face Tadashi's. I... just can't.

I hear a tap on the window and I turn my attention to it. I see nothing, and after watching it for a moment I start to pace again, but then I hear again. A small, quiet tap on the window, and I look over at the window again. There's nothing there.

I slowly walk over to the window and open it. Peering my head I see nothing, but I have the nagging feeling that something is out here, and I smile at the thought. A R.O.T.E. could just lead us to Double A, so I look around and grin like a madman when I see a flash of dirty blond hair.

"Cassidy," I mumble, then I harden my eyes and climb out the window and up to the top of the building.

"Don't think you're going to take Hiro, today, Cassidy. Because it's not going to happen."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you're only speaking the truth," A sarcastic voice says with a laugh. "What am I saying? When do you ever speak the truth?"

I spin around and send her a glare.

"Don't tell me I've gotten you angry already," Cassidy says smirking. "I've only just started."

"Don't mess with me, Cassidy. You know what I'm capable of."

"Yes, I do. but you also have a little something on your wrist that keeps you... caged." She smiles and laughs lightly. "And that is just what we need."

"If you want Hiro you'll have to go through me."

"If I didn't it wouldn't be as much fun."

I growl and run toward her. I try to punch her but she uses a force field and blocks. Then she tries to kick me but I back away before she can. She runs over to me and tries to punch me but I grab her arm and flip her over the ground and kick her. But then she blocks with a force field and stands.

Cassidy punches me, and I bite her. Ugh, she tastes disgusting. Then she kicks me, and I try to kick her back, but again she uses a force field. And I grit my teeth because I can't use my powers. Cassidy makes an Electricity ball and throws it at me, and I duck just in time. She hits me, again and again and again.

I block and hit her, but it does little damage. Then she creates another electricity ball and throws at me. And I make a force field to-wait, a minute. By the time I realize I can't use my powers I've already been hit, and then I'm flying backwards.

I hit the ground with a thud, and I groan. I look up and see Cassidy towering above me.

"This has been fun, but I'm afraid our game must end. Double A, would love to see this. If only he were a bit closer."

I look up at Cassidy's smiling face before she falls to the ground with a thud, and I see Lucas and Summer towering above her.

I smile as Summer helps me up.

"You guys are the best."

Lucas smirks. "We try." Then his face becomes serious. "Now come on, we need to get with it."

"Get with what?" I ask.

"You didn't think Cassidy came alone, did you?"

I sigh. "No, I suppose not. Is the Big Hero 6 helping as well?" I ask casually.

"Couldn't stop them if we tried."

I shrug. "Yeah, that's true. Now, come on. Let's go! Allons-y!"

When to the streets there are many R.O.T.E.s running all around us. Not as many as there were three years ago but there still are a lot. I quickly scan around in search of Hiro and as soon as I se that he is okay with Baymax I start to the one thing I'm good at besides lying and singing and that is killing.

It's a bit harder without my powers, but I still manage, although I sill wish I had my powers, because just killing them normally takes too long. How do humans do it?

I see GoGo throw a disk and it hits agent in the head and Lucas finishes the job, and I see Fred crush one with his suit, and Wasabi use his plasma blades to protect himself. Oh... well, that's how humans do it, I guess.

I punch one R.O.T.E. to the ground and Summer shoots him with her bow, and while I look around once more for Hiro something else catches my eye, and I chuckle as I remember Cassidy's words.

_If only he were a bit closer._

"Just my luck." I look over at Honey and Tony who were teamed up in fighting off the R.O.T.E.s. "Honey Lemon! Tony!"

They both turn their attention to me, and I point at the roof top Double A was standing on. "I'm going after him. Be ready just incase he has something up his sleeve in order to get away!" I run the scar on my neck before turning and racing toward the building. I whistle loudly as I run and my Electro board races toward me. I praise the Good God that I can use this even with the bracelet on. Thank the Lord! I grab the board and hop on as we speed down the street. I guide it upward and jump off of it and onto the building once we get close enough.

Double A was looking down amongst the chaos with his back facing me, so I clear my throat loudly and he turns around and smiles.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

"Oh, so you wanted me to see you?" I ask. "Good thing Lucas stopped Cassidy from killing me or you would have been playing one-way hide and seek forever."

"I see you're wearing a bracelet. Never thought you were the jewelry type."

"I don't care what you think about me," I growl.

"No, but you care what Hiro thinks about you," He says. "Which is why you don't tell him about a certain mission."

I flinch and I feel a tinge of fear tug at me heart, but I keep my face hardened and stern.

"They're starting to suspect who he really is... or was. But, either way, they'll find out, and you'll be exposed at the monster you truly are."

"Shut up!" I yell as anger boils within me.

"They're right you know," Double A says. "Your eyes do show everything."

"That's it!" I growl as I lunge for him, but he sidesteps away from my grasp and that makes me even angrier.

"And I thought you knew how to control your anger."

"Shut up!" I yell. I run over to him and try to punch him but he blocks and kicks me, but I do kick him back a few times. He punches me hard and I fall to the ground and I can feel the white hot anger boiling in my veins.

"And if you didn't have that bracelet on, you wouldn't be able to control your powers either."

"I said shut up!" I race over to him and begin to throw punches and kicks again, but each time he blocks, and when he tries to punch or kick I block as well.

"You don't know anything about me!" I scream in anger. "You know absolutely knowing about me!"

"Oh, but there is one thing I do know," He says, and I take in a sharp breath as something digs into my chest, sending burning pain through me. "It's that when you're angry, you don't fully notice your surroundings." I look down and see a large knife piercing through my chest.

"Elanna!" I hear Hiro's voice call out in fear.

Double A pushes the knife in a little deeper and I gasp in pain as I feel the tip of the knife push through my heart.

"I hear stabbing an Electro Light in the heart is one of the most painful ways to kill them. Besides drowning them, that is. And I didn't want to have you come all the way to the Sanfransokyo bridge because, well, it would just take too long. But this," He pushes the knife in a bit deeper, the tip piecing through the middle of my heart, "This is much more fun." He smiles as I give out a small cry in pain. "Any last words, Miss Elanna?"

I nod. "Yeah, when you stab an Electro Light in the heart, you have to make sure you go all the way through."

Then suddenly I grab the knife and pull it out of my chest before kicking Double A and swinging the knife at him. It cuts the strings from his face and I could feel it as the knife cut through the flesh of his cheek, surely to leave a nasty scar.

"Who's claimed now?" I ask, and then I am pushed off the building, before I could see his face.

I hit the ground with a thud, and the pain of my chest worsens when I do. I groan as Hiro run over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

I nod. "Okay as I'll ever be, you know, besides this..." I look down at the bleeding wound in my chest, "but I'll be fine."

"Oh, my good God," Honey mumbles with wide eyes.

"What?" Hiro and I ask in unison.

"Look," Zoey says, not even looking at us but instead keeping her eyes locked on the roof top where Double A is standing.

Hiro and I both look up at the rooftop, anticipation and a bit of excitement filling us as we have waited for so long to see who this Double A really is, but when we see his identity our eyes widen and I see Hiro become a bit pale. I couldn't believe it. How could we have not seen this before?

I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

"No way."

**Hehe, I;m so mean. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to make this chapter awesome so... yeah. Who do you think it is? You'll find out in the next chapter! I hope you liked it and please leave a review for they are always appreciated! Thanks, guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone. So now you all get to know who Double A is. We've all had our guesses, and your suspicions, but that's all over now. Now you find out who Double A really is. I hope you like and please leave a review! They're always appreciated!**

**Hiro's POV**

My eyes widen when I see him and my jaw drops. How could we not have seen this before? It was right in front of our faces and yet we never suspected. Not even once. The clues were all there but we never thought of the possibility that it could be him. How could we not have thought of him?

I glance over at Elanna who is just as shocked as I am. Her eyes are wide with the look of 'I should have seen this coming' and 'how could it be'.

"No way," She says with wide eyes, but then she growls and has a angered look on her face.

"I don't believe it," Wasabi mumbles.

"I do," Elanna says, her voice low and dark with anger and hate. "I should have known." A low growl erupts from her throat. "Alistar Krei."

Krei smiles menacingly and waves his hand over to gesture himself. "Surprise. Surprise."

"I should have known," I mumble. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like you."

"I don't understand," Honey says, then she looks over at Elanna. "You splashed water on her to see if she was Electro Light. But you already knew."

"Well, I couldn't just say I knew she was Electro Light. Don't want to raise any suspicion." He shrugs. "I needed to get close enough to see your weaknesses." He looks over at Elanna. "Mostly hers, but it seems that she's losing her mind on all on her own. Isn't that right, Elanna?"

El growls. "I... am going..." She pants heavily as she stands. "To kill you!"

She starts to run but after just a few steps she falls to the ground, giving out a small cry of pain and putting a hand over the stab wound. I run over to her in worry.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"Oh, about that. I dipped that knife into the same acids I used when I scarred your neck," Krei says, then he smiles meanly. "I can't wait to see what it does to your heart."

Elanna grimaces, and I give her a worried look. "But your bracelet, you said it kills anything else that can kill you."

El nods. "Yeah, it does, but this takes a bit longer to heal so it hurts like nobody's business, and it will leave yet another scar." But then she smiles. "But at least I'm not the only on in pain. And I'm not the only one scarred."

Krei touches the bleeding cut on his face cringes. "Yes, you are right on that one. It is very painful but I mask away the pain. It's something I learned from you, Miss Elanna."

"Stop calling me 'Miss'!" She yells angrily.

"Oh, would you rather me call you 'El'?" He asks, and Elanna flinches. "Oh, wait, only mission 772 could call you that."

"There's something I don't understand," I say. "If you wanted to get the Electric Five out of the way so bad. Why didn't you just kill them why you were there?"

"Because, I didn't want you to know it was me." He glares over at Elanna. "Your girlfriend unmasked me. I didn't reveal myself willingly. Plus I wanted you to hate Elanna when you helped me."

"I will never help you! Not with any machine your building!"

Krei raises a brow. "Even if it could bring your brother back?"

I blink. "Wh-what?"

"The machine I'm building. It can do impossible things." He smiles at my shock. "It could bring your brother back. It could bring 772 back." He shrugs. "I don't want to help Elanna at all, because, her misery is what keeps me going, but I need them both. They are one and the same."

I raise a brow. "What?"

Krei chuckles. "So you still don't know. But you will... soon enough."

"Elanna, what is he talking about?" I ask.

"Nothing, Hiro. Don't listen to him."

"I wonder why she would tell you that, Hiro. What does she not want me to tell you?" Krei asks. "What secret does she not want to be revealed?"

"Why does he the you so much?" I ask Elanna. "What did you do?"

"She kept me away from her mission," He answers before Elanna can. "I needed him to build my machine. The machine that could bring your brother back. The one that could save your parents. The machine that could make Electro Light never exists. The machine that could make history useless."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "What could possibly-"

"Time machine," Elanna mumbles, and I look at her and blink.

"What?"

"Time machine," She says again. "The one thing that can make history useless. It won't just bring your brother back," She looks over at me with wide eyes, "it would make to where... to where he'd never died."

"You're a smart one, I'll give you that, Miss Electra, and it's true. You could go back in tiem and stop Tadashi from going into that building, either of you could, you'd have to worry about meeting your past self but I'm sure we could manage that." Krei looks over at me. "That's why you should join me, Hiro. You could make changes in history and go so much greater to the world."

"But that's not why you want me to build it," I say with a glare. "If so you wouldn't have sent R.O.T.E.s to come attack us. What do you really want to use this for?"

"I just want what everyone wants," Krei replies. "Power. Ultimate power."

"And you plan on getting history's most powerful people to help you," Elanna says. "But that's not how time travel works! There can't be a past and present self because there would be two of the same people which isn't possible! You go back five years and you become that person in the timeline. You won't even remember you went back in time! You'll live on to this day and do the exact same thing putting time itself into a continuing relapse never to end! Your plan won't work!"

"What do you know about time travel?" Krei asks mockingly. "You barely know the rules of your own people. You didn't even know what would happen after being bonded. Whatever you do know is kept a secret anyway. Everyone knows that."

"Leave her alone, Krei!" I yell.

Krei laughs and looks over at me. "You only defend her because you don't know the truth. You don't know who her mission is."

"El, what's he talking about?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just-just don't listen to him."

"Hiro, doesn't it seem odd that Elanna never speaks her last mission's name? Or, maybe she has, but you just didn't realize that it was her mission she was speaking of. But if you think about it, she has shared some interesting facts about him. Died in a fire. Went to SFIT. Was very smart."

My eyes widened. Was he saying what I think he was saying?

"Elanna?" I say looking at, silently pleading that it wasn't true.

"Hiro, don't listen to him. He's lying."

Then Krei started to laugh. "You're accusing me of lying? Look in a mirror, Miss Electra. You are one of the biggest liars out there, but I will say you are good at it. You've deceived everyone around you." Krei gestures to those around her. "You've gotten the Big Hero 6 to believe you're a good person. Your team to believe you a good leader and Hiro to believe you a good girlfriend. And last, but not least you got your last mission to believe you were human. You're the liar. And, thanks to me, those lies are going to crack and crumble beneath your feet, and no one's going to catch you now."

"Don't," Was all she said, an evil glare on her face and a menacing look in her eyes.

"So, ladies and gentlemen all around, I'd like to say who mission 772 is." My eyes widen and I hear Elanna take in a deep breath. "Mission 772 is-"

"No!"

Suddenly a R.O.T.E. jumps in front of Krei, shielding from the arrow that had come out of nowhere. The arrow pieces straight through the agent and he falls off the building, hitting the ground with a thud.

We all look back and see Summer holding her bow and getting ready to shoot another arrow. Lucas has his staff and Tony with his sword and Zoey with her whips.

"You know," Lucas says, "I think you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut."

"It's funny how you'll do almost anything to help your leader, but don't you realize that she keeps secrets from you as well?" Krei asks.

"Doesn't matter," Zoey says. "She was made leader for a reason. So we will do what we have to."

"Yep," Summer agrees. Then she aims her arrow at Krei. "And I've been wanting to this for a while. This was for taking my bow!" Then she shoots again, but Krei ducks just in time.

"Get them!" Cassidy yells. And then R.O.T.E.s begin to attack, and the Big Hero 6 and Electric Five start to fight.

I help Elanna up, and she winces in pain. "It's going to take a while for this to heal but I an still fight."

"Um, no. You can't," I say. "Especially without your powers." Baymax comes over to us and I motion for her to get on. "Come you, you're with us today."

Elanna raises a brow. "Seriously?" A R.O.T.E. lunges for her but she just ducks and they hit the ground. She looks over at the agent then snaps her neck, keeping her face the same the entire time.

I nod. "Yep, really, so come on. I can't have you dying right now. We just found out our greatest enemy was the guy who ticks you off the most. I already know you want to beat him black and blue so let's get to it." I climb onto Baymax and outstretch my hand to her, giving her a 'come on' look.

After an agonizing thirty two seconds Elanna huffs and climbs onto Baymax. "Fine," She says with a sigh, and I smile.

"Baymax, wings. THrusters. Go!" And we take off.

Elanna almost falls off when we do, which was pretty funny. And when I laughed she glared, but then once we started flying around, Baymax rocket fisting unsuspecting R.O.T.E.s El started to enjoy it.

"R.O.T.E. agent, three o'clock!" She yells, and Baymax shoots out his rocket fist again and it hits the R.O.T.E. to the ground and Tony finishes him off.

"Wait, a second..." I say. "Why are some of them running away?"

"Because they know they aren't going to get to you right now," El replies. "They want to wait. TO get us by surprise." She scoffs a bit. "A time machine. How stupid."

"Why's it stupid?" I ask curiously.

"Because, obviously changing the past results in changing the present and future, although if you went back in the past, that became your present. But you could change things, which in a way could be for the better but could also be for the worst," She replies. Elanna opens her mouth to say more but as we fly past a roof top a R.O.T.E. agent jumps off the roof top and rams into Elanna's side, making them both fall off of Baymax.

"Elanna!"

"Hiro!"

**Elanna's POV**

I feel something hard hit my side and then I tilt and feel myself slide off of Baymax. Fear strikes through me as I feel gravity take hold of me and start to pull to the ground.

"Elanna!" Hiro yells.

"Hiro!" I look up at the person holding a grip on me and I growl and knee her hard in the stomach.

Cassidy try to punch me but I block her hit with me forearm. Then I use my free hand to grab her shoulder and once again hit her with my knee, this time in the face.

I feel the ground starting to get closer to us, so I kick Cassidy before grabbing both her shoulders. She kicks me, but I barely feel it. I try to flip her but she fights back, and I grit my teeth.

"I have fallen off a lot of buildings in my life, and every one in a while I want someone to break the fall for me!" I shout, and then I flip her and her back hits the ground a millisecond later.

The sudden jerk of a stop sends pain through my chest, and I wince . I thank the Lord I got Cassidy to break my fall instead of it being the other way around.

I feel something hard hit my chest and I am forcefully pushed back by the toe of Cassidy's boot and I fall back onto the ground with a groan. The pain searing through me is agonizing, but I push myself up on my shoulders and then onto my knees as quickly as I can.

Cassidy is already there, waiting for me to try to get back up again, and when she sees me moving she kicks my jaw and my back hits the ground once more, this time sending pain not only in my chest but to the back of my head and my jaw, but still I try to get up on my feet.

Cassidy groans. "When do you ever give up?" She rears her foot back ready to kick me again, but I take this chance to kick out her foot that she is using to keep herself balanced. She falls to the ground and I get in my knees and crawls a few feet away before shakily getting back up on my feet.

"Give up doesn't belong together in my sentences," I say as the pain in my head and jaw start to fade and heal.

"I can tell," Cassidy says as she stands. "But let's not forget who has the advantage here."

I look down at myself. "Yep, awesome hair, face, and suit. Yeah, we all know it's me, and let's not forget about the amazing boyfriend you all want to get your hands on."

Cassidy said nothing instead she just ran toward me. She threw an electricity bolt at me and I thankfully moved out of the way just in time to keep myself from getting hit, and I mumble a curse under my breath for not being able to use my powers. Is this how humans feel? So weak... so powerless?

I don't have time to dwell on my thoughts, because Cassidy lunges for me and I duck and she hits the ground. I laugh, and she growls at me, which only makes me laugh more.

"What? That was funny. Did you think it was funny because I thought it was hilarious."

Cassidy just growls again as she stands. "When I get my hands on you-"

"On me? I thought you guys just wanted Hiro," I laugh, but my laughter is cut short when Cassidy once again lunges for m, this time tackling me to the ground.

She punches and I block, and also kick. I push her off of me and try to get away but she grabs my ankle, and I hiss as I feel her nails dig into my skin. I use my free foot to kick her in the face, but she doesn't let go, so I kick her again. Still she keeps her grasp on my ankle.

Then to keep me from kicking her she sends electricity coursing through me, sending it straight to my heart, and I scream in pain. Wait, why am I feeling pain? I should be dead because it hit h-ooooh, thank you, bracelet.

The pain courses though me and I scream and whiter in pain, still trying to kick Cassidy so she'll let me go, but I keep missing.

"Why won't you die?" Cassidy asks with frustration clearly in her voice.

"Because," I say, still try to kick her hard enough to let me go, "dying is a bit to boring for my taste. And getting killed by you?" I scoff. "Please, you have a better chance stopping the sun from setting." I finally kick her hard enough and she lets me go, and I crawl away before standing. Then I smile at her bleeding lip and nose.

"Plus," I say, "I just don't like you, and since staying alive seems to tick you off, I plan of not dying for a really long time."

"Time can be rewritten."

I shrug. "Yeah, well, so can a lot of things but it all ends up the same way, no matter what timeline you're in."

"Oh, really? And what's that?" She asks.

"The good guys win, and the bad guys loose," I reply. "That's how it was before, is now, and will be."

"Yes, but if you think about it, Elanna... who's really the bad guys here?" She asks. "Because I've never heard of a good monster."

I stand there with wide eyes. I try to speak but all that comes out of my mouth is a little squeak.

"Oh, and one more thing." She lashes her hand out towards me and a bolt of electricity shoots from her hand... and right into my bracelet. The bracelet makes a popping sounds and I see a few sparks fly from. "Have fun with that," She says with a wicked grin.

Then she turns and runs off. She doesn't try to fight me, or kill me. She just runs off. I stand there speechless, my mind replaying her words over and over and over again until-

"Ah!" I wince as I feel the pain of the wound in my chest. "Always the heart," I mutter. "Always." But there's something else she did. It's not the just the stab wound that's making me feel more pain it's what she did to my bracelet... but, what exactly did she do to my bracelet?

"El!" Hiro calls, and I flinch. He runs over to me. "Are you okay?" He asks, and I smile at how much he cares, but then I feel a stab of guilt course through me, and that hurts more than the physical pain I'm feeling.

"I'm fine... or, I will be soon enough."

He looks up from where I had fallen just moments ago. "When are you ever going to stop falling from high places?" He asks, and I smile.

"When you take the hint and decide to catch me," I reply.

"Why did Cassidy run off?" He asks.

I shrug. "They probably want to wait to have a sneak attack." I shake my head. "Idiots. Don't they know that never works."

By that time the Electric Five and Big Hero 6 have joined us. I look over at them and see most of their looks still have shock on them. I guess they're still trying to let it sink in that Krei was Double A all along.

"Alistar Krei," Fred mumbles. "We thought he was the kabuki mask guy but we didn't even suspect he was Double A."

"Yeah, how could we not have thought of that?" Zoey asks.

"In hindsight, we really should have seen this coming though," GoGo says, and we all nod.

"Yeah," Honey agree. "It's like in one of those movies when you're yelling at the characters, 'It's him! It's him!' and they never notice."

"Or in fan fiction when in the comments that one smart guest says, 'It's probably this guy,' and still we don't figure it out until we see him," I say, and everyone gives me weird looks. "What? A girl gets bored when she goes away for six months."

Hiro shakes his head. "Anyway, we need to catch him, like now. We already know who he is and what he's building so we need to find his headquarters and stop him from getting anything else he might need."

"That is true," I say, "but first, don't you think we should go tell your aunt who's been trying to kill me and kidnap you?"

Hiro smiles. "Yes, yes I think we should."

**Hiro's POV**

When we told Aunt Cass who Double A really was, I kind of felt bad for her. After all, she had been dating him. And it must suck knowing the person you're dating has been lying to your face for years. But then when she said she wanted to beat him with a broom I thought it was pretty funny.

She apologized over and over for sticking up for him, and each time I told her it was okay. And then after that she went back to her ranting about beating him with a broom. Yep, gotta love them brooms.

"So, he's building a time machine?" Aunt Cass asks after she has finished venting.

"No, he wants Hiro to build a time machine," Tony replies. "He's already gotten the power from two opposite Electro Lights, and he has the technology, now all he needs is someone to build it."

"And that someone is Hiro?" She asks.

Honey nods. "Yep, it was Elanna's last mission, but he died, so Krei moved on to Hiro, and when Elanna was assigned to protect him, Krei wasn't too happy about it."

"I see... and what exactly does he plan to do with this time machine?"

"He plans on going back in time to get the greatest, and cruelest leaders in al history to help him take over the world," Elanna replies. "But what he doesn't understand is that time doesn't work like that. If you go into the past, it becomes the present."

Aunt Cass doesn't reply. She just blinks and looks at El in confusion. Elanna sighs.

"If I went back five years into the past., there wouldn't be my seventeen year old self and my twelve year old self. There couldn't be. That would put too much strain on the space time continuum. So, I would become my twelve year old self. The seventeen year old me would become non-existent. We would become our past self with no memory that we traveled in back to the past."

"Why wouldn't be there be any memory?" Wasabi asks.

"Because those memories weren't made yet, so you wouldn't remember them," Elanna answers, then she shrugs. "I mean, there is a .05 percent chance you could remember, but you'd have to be a super genius to actually hold that knowledge into you while traveling back to the past. Plus, you'd have to hold on to a certain memory to unlock all of the memories. That's why time travel isn't possible. If Krei does this he will set time into a continuing relapse. We'd be living the same years over and over again for the rest of eternity."

"Wow, you'd be great at the parties," GoGo mumbles.

"That's why you can't build the machine, Hiro," El says, ignoring GoGo's comment. "If you build this machine, it could set time in continuing circle of nothing new. This would be our past, present, and future. This is why you can't build the machine."

"Don't worry," I say, shaking my head. "You don't have to worry about me building the machine. I won't do it. No matter what."

Elanna is silent for a moment and then she nods. "Okay."

"Wait," Fred says. "If they went back in time, the time machine wouldn't be invented at that time, right?"

El nods. "Yeah, so?"

"So each time they'd have to build the time machine again, right?"

She nods again. "Yeah, so?"

"So, what if the machine did get built, and what if this is our continuing relapse? What if this has happened a million times and we don't even know it?"

I look at Fred with shock. This is one of the few times he's actually said something that made sense. Wow... talking about time travel and it actually makes sense.

Elanna shrugs. "It may be. I could be saying this for the millionth time but I don't remember a thing. That's why we need to stop this. Now."

"Well, where do you think Krei's headquarters would be?" Lucas asks. "He's smart enough to know not to keep it in the same place."

I nod. "That's true, so it must be someplace that we wouldn't think of at first."

"Well, he's used a lot of abandoned buildings, remember?" Wasabi asks.

"Yeah, but he stopped doing that a while back," Honey says. "He had the last R.O.T.E. headquarters be put in a building that looked like sold auto insurance I think."

"Well, we can't just burst into every insurance company we, now can we?" Zoey asks.

"Well, maybe there's something that... something that..." My voice trails off as I try to think of something that might help us.

"Well, he had to have tried something before the thought 'time machine' came to mind," Summer says, "But what?"

"Hiro, do remember if Krei built anything that wasn't... normal?" Lucas asks. "Something that maybe 'pushed science to a whole new level' or something around that nature?"

I try to think on the question and then it hits me.

"Silent Sparrow," I whisper.

Elanna looks over at me and raises a brow. "What?"

"Project Silent Sparrow," I say, a bit louder. "It was the name given to a project Krei was doing. He was creating a teleport device, but it went wrong. Abigail Callaghan was in a pod that went in the teleporter and when she didn't come out, she was thought to be dead. That's why Professor Callaghan went all revenge mode and set the fire."

Elanna blinks. "What fire?"

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. That was years ago."

"You said it wrong?" Summer asks.

I nod. "Yeah, don't really know why though."

"He didn't use the power of two opposite Electro Lights," Lucas says. "And he didn't want to make the same mistake."

"Hiro, what fire?" Elanna asks.

"It's nothing, El. Just drop it."

"But-"

"So his headquarters must be on the island where he did project Silent Sparrow," Honey says excitedly.

"Well, then, come on!" I say. "Let's go-"

"Oh, no!" Aunt Cass says. "I am not letting you go out there to fight a bunch of Electrified weirdos who want to be Marty McFly! No, absolutely not!"

"Aunt Cass, I have to," I argue. "We have to stop Krei before he gets anymore work done on the machine. What if he finds someone else to help him?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't let you do this."

"Why? I've done a lot worse."

"And you've almost gotten killed!"

"That's the word, 'Almost'."

"Hiro, I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I won't," I say. "I've got the Electric Five and my team with me. We can take on almost anything."

Aunt Cass sighs. "Then I'm coming with you."

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "Aunt Cass, no you can't."

"Of course, I can," She says. "If they can protect you as well as you say then I'm sure I'll be fine."

"But, Aunt Cass-"

"No, buts. I'm going-"

"Miss Cass."

We both turn and see Elanna standing there, waiting patiently.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

After a moment or so Aunt Cass nods and walks into the back room with Elanna. I wait for a moment but then my curiosity gets the best of me and I walk over to the door and listen quietly.

"You can't go," Elanna says in a hushed whisper. "You'd get hurt."

"I don't care. If Hiro goes, so do I."

"But Hiro's done a lot more than this," She says.

"Yes, and most of it I didn't know about," Aunt Cass replies.

"Yes, but please just listen to me," El says putting her hand on Aunt Cass's shoulder. "Hiro's already lost his brother. It may have been three years ago but he still did. He can't lose you too." She sighs and looks down at her bracelet, touching it gently before bringing her attention back to my aunt. "Listen, I was taken to be Electro Light when I was three days old, so I never really had a family, but I did lose someone close to me... once. And it hurt. He wasn't even family, but he treated me as if I was... and what I'm trying to say is that you can't go because you might get hurt, and Hiro would never forgive himself if that happened."

"But he might get hurt if he goes out there," Aunt Cass argues.

"No, he won't. He hasn't before and he's done this tons of times." Elanna gives a reassuring smile. "And he's got me."

"Yes, but you don't have your powers. All you are now is someone who is a bit stronger than most humans."

"Would you rather me be able to electrocute someone but be insane?" She asks. "I'm doing this to keep Hiro safe. Just like when I pushed him out of the of an magnetized gun. Trust me, I'll make sure Hiro stays just fine. I-I promise."

"If I let him go, you'll promise to bring him back safe?"

"Yes. I promise."

"You protect him, you hear me?"

Elanna nods. "With my life." But then she casts a quick worried glace down at her bracelet, and I raise a brow, but since I see them starting to come back to the out of the back room I back away.

When they both come out Aunt Cass gives me a small nod. "Okay, Hiro, you can go."

I smile and then turn to the others. "Okay, well, we'll fly on Baymax to get there the fastest. Elanna can use her board to-"

"No, we can't," Summer interrupts.

I give her a confused look. "Why not?"

"We can't just fly straight there. We'll have to walk some of the ways then fly."

"Uh, why?" Wasabi asks.

"Because if Baymax uses too much of his power, the R.O.T.E.s could take control over him, and maybe even your suits," She replies, and Tony nods.

"He'd need all the power he could get to help with resisting," He says. "Of course, we'd help but you get the what we mean, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, I understand." I look over at Honey, GoGo, and Fred. "Would you three go get Baymax charged up a bit before we go. Like they said, we need all the power we can get."

They nod. "Okay," Honey says.

"It'll only take a few minutes," I say as they and Baymax disappear up the stairs. I then turn to Elanna. "El, can I ask you something?"

Elanna scoffs. "Well, you kinda just did." But her laughter dies down after I give her a serious look. "Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Double A said the reason I trusted you was because I didn't know who your mission was, and he seemed pretty determined to tell me," I say, then I give her a questioning look. "What is it you don't me to know? Who is mission 772?"

I see El tense for a moment but within the blink of an eye it's gone. Then she merrily shrugs and smiles. "Double A just wants you to think that so you'll join him. You shouldn't believe anything he says."

"But then... why won't you tell me?"

Her smile falters, but just like before she fixes it quickly. "Why does it matter?" She says, her voice raising to a higher note. "You-you don't know him."

"I just want to know," I say in an annoyed voice.

"Why?"

"Because I just do," I say, anger and impatience starting to rise within me.

"Why, Hiro? He's dead. He died three years ago. Three years, seven months, two weeks, and one day! That's how long he's been dead, okay?"

"Yeah, so why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you need to know?" El asks, and I see that she is getting irritated as well.

"Because I just do."

"Why were you listening to Krei in the first place?" She asks. "He's a liar and he's deceitful. He's a deceitful liar. you shouldn't even be listening to him because he's a liar who lies."

Then she turns and starts to walk away, but I just had to keep on...

"But... so are you," As soon as the words leave my mouth Elanna freezes, and I feel the sting of my own words as El turns around and looks at with tears in her eyes.

"So, you're saying I'm like him?" She asks, and before I can reply she laughs in a bitter tone. "You know, actually you're right. We are alike. We kill, we lie, we don't really care about anyone. Wow, you are so right on that, Hiro." She wipes away her tears and looks at me sternly. "But you know the one thing. The one thing that makes us different? I feel guilt. I feel the guilt of lying, and killing, and hurting people. I feel it. But I still do what I have to, so that still makes me a monster. And there's no such thing as a good monster."

Elanna wipes her eyes and sniffles before turning over to Lucas.

"Lucas, I need to speak with you." Then she looks over at me. "And don't try to spy in on this conversation like you did the last one." Then she and Lucas walk into the back room.

**Elanna's POV**

"Well, that was intense," Lucas says as we walk into the back room.

I glare at him. "Did I ask for your comments on my argument with Hiro?"

He shrugs. "No, but you didn't not ask," He says, and I groan in frustration. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I raise up my arm to show off my bracelet. "It's my bracelet," I answer. "Cassidy did something to it before she ran off. And you for some reason have more knowledge on it than I do so what exactly did she do?"

Lucas grabs my wrist and looks down at the bracelet closely. "Hmm," He says.

"Hmm?" I repeat. "Is that a good 'hmm' or a bad 'hmm'?"

Lucas looks at me blankly. "When does anyone ever say 'hmm' and it be a good thing?"

"So, I'm guessing that's a bad 'hmm'," I mutter. "So, what is it, doc? What's wrong?"

Lucas gives me another blank look but then he sighs. "Cassidy did do something to your bracelet-"

"I knew it," I say. "She must've done something to the distributers of the poison, right?"

He nods and opens his mouth to speak but I talk before he gets the chance. "So she must've made it pump more poison into me. So it'd kill me faster." I look over at Lucas. "How much longer until this stuff kills me?"

"Well, about that. Cassidy did do something to the distributers..."

"Yeah, and?" I ask, urging him to continue.

"But she didn't make it give you more poison," He says.

I give him a look of confusion. "What? Why? If she didn't do that then what did she do?"

"She's made it to where it will give you less poison," Lucas replies. Now I'm really confused.

"Less poison? Why would she have it give me less poison?"

"Well..."

I blink and then give him an expectant look. "Well what?"

Lucas sighs. "Elanna, you know that the poison is what's keeping you sane, and your powers under control."

I nod. "Yes, I do."

"And Cassidy made he bracelet to where it will give you less poison."

I nod again. Why is he telling me this? Is there something I'm not putting together?

"Elanna, what would happen if you took the bracelet off?" Lucas asks.

"I'd turn back into the crazy nut case I was before it was put on," I reply, and he nods.

"When the poison had completely filtered out of your system, yes. So, what will happen now that you're not getting as much poison as you've been getting?" And then I put the puzzle together, and I feel myself becoming paler.

"Oh, no," I mutter. Then I look at Lucas pleadingly. "You know how to work this thing. Can't you fix it?"

He shakes his head. "I can't."

"So I'm going to become a crazy lunatic again," I mumble.

"Well, it won't be like it was before, because you'll still have the poison flowing through you-"

"But it will still come back," I say. "I'll become crazy and weird and..." I sigh as fear wells in me. "What should I do?"

"Well, we can get another bracelet when we defeat Krei, so why don't we try doing that?" Lucas asks.

I nod. "Yeah, that's a good idea." I walk out of the back room and to the door of the café. "Come on guys, let's go." I say, then I walk out the door.

"Hey, El," Hiro says, and I fortunately keep myself from flinching. "I didn't mean that you were like-"

"Not now, Hiro. We'll talk about it later," I say sharply, and harsher than I had meant it to be. But I can't talk about it now... because I might just say something I'll regret.

**Okay, so you all know who Double A is. Or do you? Hehehe. Anyway, just wanted to say Awesome job to guest Another Fangirl who guessed that Double A was Krei. Awesome job! At first I was going to make Double A Tadashi, but I decided it would be better if it wasn't him. Besides, I can think of different things now with this plot change. Also, thank you guys for all your reviews and following and favoriting and all that! I hope you liked and please make sure to leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone and welcome back to my story which has been forever since I updated! Please forgive on that but I have been very busy because I had to practice volleyball and I had a volleyball tournament all of las Thursday and Friday and there is another one coming up this Thursday and Friday, but we got 2nd place in junior Varsity and our school's guy basketball team got 1st. Who-hoo! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please do leave a review. It's always appreciated. Thanks, guys!**

**Elanna's POV**

I stumble as we walk slowly down the street. And I give a sigh of relief when no one notices. Not even Hiro, who has been eyeing me curiously ever since we left. I do feel bad for snapping at him earlier, but there isn't much I can do now. I have to keep Hiro close enough for me to keep him safe from R.O.T.E.s but far enough away to keep him safe from me. But, finding that middle area is very, very hard.

The sun has already set, and the only light we have is that of the street lamps. Darkness is all around us, and that makes me nervous. Even though there is no bright light to fill my eyes, my head is pounding, and I have begun to shake.

_No, this can't be happening. This cannot be happening now. Please, just not now!_

The voices... they've started to come back, and that would be okay and I would be able to handle it if that was the only pain of the bond that had come back, only it's not.

It's all starting to come back. The voices, the pain, the anger, the darkness... all of it. Come rushing back to me sending pain throughout my entire body. But that's not all. Because, really, why not make things even worse?

Twice have the R.O.T.E. attacked, each time making me weaker. Much weaker. The stab wound that is taking my too long to heal isn't helping either. I can't protect Hiro if things keep going like this. And I promised. Not only Miss Cass, but I made a promise to Tadashi. I promised him I wouldn't fail him again.

"And I won't," I mumble, and I wish I hadn't, because as soon as the words leave my mouth doubt and other voices fill my head, telling me how wrong I am.

_You can't protect Hiro. You couldn't even protect Tadashi without any R.O.T.E.s attacking every five minutes. How do you think you could keep Hiro safe? How could a failure like you do it?_

I flinch and squeeze my eyes shut as I continue to walk. It takes every bit of resistance in me not to bring my hands up to my head to pull at my hair in attempts to make it all stop. But I can't. None of them can know. Not now. We have too much at stake for me to go all crazy. And besides, pulling my hair never stopped the pain before. Why would it stop it now?

"Elanna, are you okay?" Zoey asks, giving me a curious look.

She speaks normally, but I barely hear her. The voices are talking all at once, and it makes the outside voices seems like it's being said underwater, but I nod, not looking over at her. She is a part of my team, and my team can tell when something's wrong, even if they don't know exactly what that something is.

"Y-yeah," I mumble. "I'm fine."

Pain pounds at my head, but I don't let it show. But sadly, I know this isn't half as bad as it was before I had the bracelet on. Their is still poison flowing through me, dulling the pain. Dulling everything.

_Not for long, _A sickly version of Tadashi's voice whispers, and I shiver as if I can feel his breath on my ear.

He's right, though. Cassidy didn't just make it lessen with the poison flowing through me, she made it to where it will continue to lessen, until it eventually... stops.

"And then I'm free," I say, not sure how loudly I said it.

"What'd you say?" Honey asks glancing back at me. Well, apparently I said it loud enough for them to hear it.

"I didn't say anything," I lie, and it really didn't sound all that great of a lie either.

"Um, but I thought-"

"I said it wasn't me!" I snap, and flinch as pain erupts into my skull. It could be worse, I have to remind myself that. It could be so much worse. "It wasn't me."

"Okay, I-I'm sorry," Honey says quickly, and I don't even have to look at her to see that I hurt her. It was clear in her voice, and guilt strikes at me once more.

I don't say anything. I just keep walking with my head down. Looking at the ground and my ever moving feet seems much more entertaining that talking at the moment, and since I don't want to let anything slip, I think it'd be best if I didn't speak anyway.

_You're right. You shouldn't speak. Because all you say is lies. Lie after lie after lie. _I hear Tadashi's voice taunting me, and I bite my lip to stop the oncoming protests and possible sobs and whimpers that might just come out of my mouth. I bite my lip harder as a shot of pain runs through me head, then I taste the distinct metallic taste of blood on my tongue.

_Hiro and the other's are starting to put the pieces together. Wasabi, Honey and GoGo all suspect it. They all suspect your lies. _His voice beats upon my mind so hard I feel my head could just explode from the pain, both physical and emotional. How is it, that years ago his voice was the thing I looked forward to every day, but now I dread hearing it with every fiber of my being?

_Because I speak the truth, unlike you. Because you are a liar, and a monster. A lying, deceitful, horrible monster. Everyone suspects who your mission is. Even Hiro does, but he denies it to himself, even though deep down he knows the truth. Imagine how much it will hurt him when-no matter how much he's told himself that it isn't true, that 772 isn't Tadashi-he sees all of that was true?_

I try not to picture that image in my mind, but it finds its way there, and I see it. Hiro's hurt face, then turning to anger... and hatred. It seems so real I can almost feel it there... happening right now. The pain and hurt and anger, changing his brown eyes to an almost red color. The tears running down his cheeks because of my betrayal. My lies. I bring my hand up to my mouth and bite down on my fingers to stop myself from crying. But still tears fall down my face, burning my skin.

None of this is real, of course. It's all in my head. Just my imagination. But for how long? How long until this... this nightmare, day mare or whatever else you want to call it... how long until it because real. The present. How long until it happens? How long until this horrible truth comes out of the dark I hide it in and into the light? How long?

_That is the question, isn't it, El? _Tadashi's voice says, and I flinch. The nickname still hurts. I still feel the sting of the word as it leaves off of someone's lips. _How long until Hiro finds out? How much longer until he stops loving you? Is that what you asked when I came close to finding out who you were? Or, should I say, what you were?_

**_You're not him._** I argue silently in my head. _**You are not Tadashi. You are just a voice in my head. You are not him and you will never be him! Never!**_

_Yes, that is true, but I am the last feelings Tadashi had before he died. The pain and hurt and anger. All of which you caused... And now, you're going to do it all over again. To Hiro. How much hurt cam you cause, Elanna? How can someone who is supposed to feel nothing make others feel so sad, and angry and hurt and hatred? How? How can you, Elanna? But, there is one more question. One that you fear more than anything else..._

I take in a sharp breath, but then I grit my teeth and anger and sadness run through me. I can feel myself begin to loose myself. And I try with everything in me not to panic.

_Is Hiro going to hate you like Tadashi did?_

And I crack.

"Shut up!" I yell angrily. "Just-just shut up! Shut up! Stop talking!"

Silence fills the air. The only sound is my panting from anger. The Big Hero 6 and Electric Five stare at me with wide, worried eyes. But Lucas shakes his head, and I can see that he's telling me to say nothing. But that doesn't even need to be said. I'm a liar. I lie. That's one of the things I do best.

"Um, Elanna," Honey says, looking around at the others. "No one was even talking."

I swallow thickly. "Um... I, uh..."

Hiro takes a step toward me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I try not to flinch, but I still do, and Hiro frowns. I can see the worry in his eyes as he looks at me. I've seen that in his eyes every time he looks at me, I realize. And there's only been a few times where the worry was never there.

"El, are you okay?" He asks, and I have to wait a few moments for the question to register.

I nod. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay I just-" My words screech to a stop and my eyes widen when I see them.

"GoGo, look out!" I yell as I tackle her to the ground. And thankfully just in time, because as soon as we hit the concrete a bolt of electricity whizzes over our heads, hitting a telephone pole, making a large cracking sound.

Pain surges through my chest but I ignore it, but it's hard to ignore the pounding voices hitting against my skull. But somehow, I manage to push them away. Not out of my head completely, but away. And that's all I need right now.

I quickly stand and offer a hand to help GoGo up, but she is already on her feet. Then without saying a word she speeds off, throwing a disk at the R.O.T.E. who had just tried to kill her. I scoff and stare at her for a few seconds before turning to see how many R.O.T.E.s had come this time. She didn't even say thank you.

Pushing that thought away I stare at the agents who were-for the third time this evening-coming after Hiro. There were only five, which is actually odd since the last two attacks had at least fifteen that I remember in each. Huh, but again I push the thought aside and focus on the task a hand.

They're all fighting, but it seems with the Big Hero 6 and the Electric Five that I don't need to help. And I am relieved. Not that I don't want to do my job, oh no. But with the bracelet being haywire and the fact that I am slowly returning to the path of insanity I don't want to do anything to speed up the process.

But then, a particular R.O.T.E. agent pushes away Summer and hits Wasabi with a bolt of energy. But, thankfully just in time Summer put a small, but still protective force field around him. He wasn't hurt, but he was still blown backward, his back hitting the ground with a thud.

The R.O.T.E. charges toward me. An electricity ball in hand and a stern look full of hatred on her face. She throws the ball of electricity at me but I duck just in time. She tries to punch me but I block her, then I punch her in the face, and she punches me back. She tries to do it again but I grab her arm and swing her to the ground. I walk over to her and try to kick her but she grabs my foot before can make contact with her skin. She holds my foot tightly and twists it to an odd angle. I hear a nasty crack and grunt in pain, trying not to show much emotion or pain caused by my now broken ankle.

I fall to the ground and the R.O.T.E. is suddenly standing above me, but not for long because I hit her legs out from under her. One of my favorite things to do when I'm grounded. She hits the ground and as soon as she does I punch her. Three times. But then she blocks, and I try to punch her again but I am blocked once more, then kicked-very harshly, might I add-in my broken-but healing-ankle.

I grit my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut in pain, but only for a second. But a second was all that R.O.T.E. agent needed. She's back on her feet again, and she kicks me in the ribs. Several times, and each time earning a groan of pain from me.

I can feel the pounding in my head starting to return, which is the worst thing that could happen to me right now, except dying. Dying would be the only thing worse, but other than that, the voices is the worst thing that could possibly happen right now.

All thoughts of the voices in my head are forgotten as I feel the toe of the agent's shoe jab me into the ribs once more. I groan in pain, but force my to stay open. As she rears back to kick me once more-this time surely going to break my ribs, which is something I don't need: more broken bones-I somehow reposition myself to were she is at my feet. I push my foot upward into her knee. Unfortunately not hard enough to cause any lasting damage but enough to get her on the ground with me.

Once she hits the concrete I don't try to fight with her like I did just moments ago. This time I use the time that the agent is recovering-which is only a few seconds-to crawl away and shakily get back on my feet. My ankle still hurts like crazy. No, don't think crazy. DO NOT THINK CRAZY! Anyway, it hurts, but it's healing. Thankfully faster than my stab wounds.

The R.O.T.E. agent is once again on her feet and she charges toward me. She throws another electricity ball at me but I get out of the way of it before it could hit me. Of course, because of the bracelet I wouldn't die... but it would do a lot of damage to me, especially since I'm not getting as much poison in my body. It's killing me, and yet it is also protecting me. One of the strange mysteries about Electro Lights.

The R.O.T.E. backhands me, which I recover from quickly, and she tries to throw a punch at my left side, to break the weakened ribs before they have time to heal, but I block with my elbow. I try to throw a punch a her but she blocks with a force field, and I grit my teeth in frustration.

"Ugh, that is so not fair!" I say.

"Traitors don't play fair, Elanna," The agent says, calling herself what all Electro Lights call R.O.T.E.s.

"Well, you know what?" I ask. "Neither do monsters."

Then I hit the force field with my arm and wrist, and since the bracelet was on that arm the poison from inside the bracelet caused it to shatter. A little something Lucas taught me a while back. Funny how he knew so much about these though.

Focusing back at the task at hand. That's what I should be doing. As soon as the field breaks, I punch her in the chest, then I kick her right shoulder-thank the Good Lord we were taught for be flexible-and then I karate chop her in the neck. She staggers backwards and I take this time for me to look around at my team as well as the Big Hero 6. I wanted to see if Hiro was okay.

What I'm surprised to see is that they are all still fighting. The same five R.O.T.E.s. They're all still fighting them. These must have left when they finished advanced training, unlike most R.O.T.E.s who decide to leave once they've learned the basics. These agents knew what they were doing. They were smart, and that's why there were only a few of them.

But in doing this I made a crucial mistake. One of the reasons emotions was taken from us, so we wouldn't do this. So we wouldn't worry. But because I'm different and I do have emotions I didn't think about the consequences. But I know I have them, and one is being forcefully kneed in the stomach and having the wind knocked out of you.

I stumble back a bit but then I'm slapped then punched in the face. I stumble again but still keep my balance. I'm kicked again, but I block, but it wasn't that strong since I'm still a bit dazed because of what had just happened to me. I've started to lose my balance, and already know I'm going to fall, and possible not get back up in time to escape the clutches of this R.O.T.E. My chest does hurt, but it compares little to nothing to the pounding I in my head. The voices, telling me to just give up. To just die. I try to push them out, to push them away but it's too strong. Too strong, too loud, and too powerful to escape. And for the first time ever, I actually think I should listen to them.

"You are so weak," The R.O.T.E. says, swinging at me. But I sidestep, and even though she missed where she was aiming for, which was my chest-my slowly healing stab wound to be exact-she ends up hitting my right shoulder. I don't stagger backwards like I have before but it still hurts. I'm becoming weaker. From both the poison and from her blows.

"They say you are one of the greatest, but they are so wrong. You know you're not. You know exactly what you are." She looks at me sternly, and I try to run over to her, but she throws an electricity bolt at me. It hits the sideof my head and my head snaps back and I fall to the ground, gritting my teeth in pain. That will surely leave a headache in the morning.

I sit up and glare at the R.O.T.E. agent to which she returns back to me. "You're a monster, not a hero."

I then smile cruelly at her. "Oh, wrong move. That was a terrible move you just made. Because that name, even though you didn't mean it in that way. That name, it's what keeps me goin'."

In the blink of an eye I'm standing on my feet. Then I charge to her. I punch her in the stomach before she has time to react, and when I try to do it again she makes a force field around herself, but since I am 'one of the best' as they say-whoever they are-I know that a quick made force field like that is always the weakest, so I side kick it and it shatters instantly. Then I bend down and hit the girl's knee hard enough to make her stumble and then I grab the sides of her head and snap her neck, letting her now lifeless body fall to the ground for the final time.

I look around at the others, and they have killed three of the four that they had been fighting, and now they were taking the last one down. We had made it through once again. Or so I thought. Then I feel it, and I gasp as something sharp pieces through my back and at the tip of my heart, piercing through ever so slightly. Apparently there hadn't been five, there had been six. They had changed their strategy, making one stay back and hide and to wait 'till we have our guard down, and that's what happened.

I feel an odd yet familiar burning sensation on the skin around the knife that's penetrating through my back. It's not with the acids, no this is different. It's painful but not like that. It's then I realize it's water, to keep the wound from healing up quickly.

They had planned this. Dipping the knife in water for an Electro Light, and seeing how far away I was from the rest of the Electric Five, I could see that this was planned for me. But why didn't they just take Hiro using their hidden man instead? Why do all this just to get me out of the picture? But then I realize something. It's been at least ten seconds but the R.O.T.E. hasn't killed me yet, so maybe they don't really want me out of the picture after all.

All thoughts of this disintegrate when then I hear someone calling out my name. I see his wide eyed gaze that was full of fear.

Hiro's face becomes pale and his brown eyes widen to the size of saucer plates.

"Elanna!"

**Hiro's POV**

We had the last R.O.T.E. down, and Tony was about to finish him. We'd bested them once again. Sending only five wasn't the greatest idea since ten to fifteen R.O.T.E.s couldn't stop us. I turn to Elanna and see her snap the neck of the agent she had been fighting against. I smile and am about to walk over to her, as I feel about worried about how tired she seems to be. No worries, though. She heals quickly, so I'm sure she'll be okay... I hope.

But those thoughts vanish and my eyes widen in panic when another R.O.T.E. agent umps out from nowhere with a knife in hand. He's quick, and quiet. He's suddenly behind Elanna and stabs the knife through her. She gasps, and I can tell by her facial expressions she's more shocked than in pain, although I'm sure it hurts.

"Elanna!" I yell, and she looks at me with scared eyes, but then they harden.

"Don't you ever learn?" She asks hoarsely. "You have to go all the way through." She then hits the front of his head with the back of hers, and cries in pain as the knife penetrates deeper, but the agent lets go and falls to the ground.

Elanna takes a few steps away before reaching behind her to pull the knife from her back, but she couldn't, because she couldn't reach it. She growls in frustration and continues to try to pull the knife out of her but the agent runs over to her and tries to punch her, and he does. Elanna falls to the ground, which means he must hit pretty hard. On the ground Elanna tries to stand but she's kicked down, and I hear a crack, and she grits her teeth in pain.

I quickly turn to Baymax. "Baymax, rocket fist!" I say pointing to the R.O.T.E.

Baymax aims, but then I realize how close the agent and Elanna are, but by the time I tell Baymax to stop he's already fired.

The rocket fist hits them both, blowing them back and then they both hit the ground, hard. The agent has moved, but Elanna groans and tries to push herself up. I run over to and grab her arm to help her up.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I just got stabbed and hit with Baymax's rocket fist. What do you think?" She coughs and wipes herself off. "Of course, I'm okay. I'm great, really."

I roll my eyes at the sarcasm, then I wince when Elanna finally grasps the knife and pulls it from her back. She grunts in pain then examines the bloodied knife. I have to look away. I don't want to see any blood right now, especially hers.

"They never learn," She mumbles before tossing the knife toward the R.O.T.E.

"Aren't you gonna-"

"He's already dead," She says flatly. "If he wasn't he'd be up and fighting. We heal quickly, remember?"

I nod. "Yeah," Then I turn to the others. "Come on, guys. We've got a few hours until sun rise. We should get going to find Krei and take him down."

They all nod and start to walk. I let go of Elanna's arm and glance over to her then back to the others. She gives a small smile and we start to walk beside each other, but after just a few steps she falls, and if I wasn't there to catch her she would've once again hit the ground face first.

The others look behind them and see what's going on and then rush over to us.

"Are you okay?" Summer asks.

El nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I just got dizzy for a moment. Must've hit that ground a bit too hard," She says give out a fake laugh. Then she stands and rubs her head, and I see her wince, but I'm not sure if it's real or not. Then she shakes her head and looks at with a happy face.

"Okay, come on, guys. Let's go," She says. "I'm fine." She takes a step forward. "Let's just go-Ahh!" She starts to take a second step forward but her face twists in pain and she clutches her side as she falls to her knees. Her hands make her way up to her chest and then to her head.

I look at her in shock, as does everyone else.

Lucas steps toward and looks at her curiously.

"Well, by the crack we heard when the R.O.T.E. kicked her side I'm guessing about two broken ribs, probably a few cracked. Her chest and back from the stab wounds, and her head... from how hard she hit the ground from the rocket fist."

I blink, then I look down at Elanna. Oh, yeah, she's just fine... Liar.

"Can she go on?" Fred asks.

"Yes," Elanna says.

"No, not really."

"Lucas!"

Lucas looks over at Elanna and gives her a knowing look. "You need to heal or else you'll slow everyone down," He says. "Plus the fact the sun will be up soon so you need to rest or something."

"I can go on," She argues. "I'm fine."

Instead of answering right away, Lucas stares at her for a few moments before turning to me. "What do you think, Hiro? You think she can keep going like this? I mean, she could, but the probability of her surviving is... slim."

"We don't need me to survive. We need to catch Krei." Elanna glares at Lucas. Then she looks up at me. "Hiro, please."

I look at her then back at my friend. And after a deep breath I shake my head. "No, we'll wait until you're better."

Her eyes widen. "What?!"

But I ignore her. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find a place to rest. Elanna's not the only one who needs to regain her strength."

"But we need to stop Krei now," Elanna protests.

"No, I'm not going to let you do this while you're hurt," I say.

"But-"

"No!"

Elanna sighs and slowly stands. I wrap my arm gently around her waist and we walk over from house to house asking if we could get some help. And every time we were turned down. I knew people were mean but good night, we have a bleeding girl out here needing help and they do nothing to help us. They all turn us away because really, they don't care. I wonder if this is how Mary and Joseph felt when they were turned down at every inn. Well, they got a stable at least. All we have right now is alleyways where bot fightings are probably taking place.

We reach another house and though I feel most hope is gone I knock anyway, and my eyes widen at who answers.

"Oh, um... n-never mind," I stutter. "We'll um... j-just go." Elanna nods and we are about to turn away but Rose stops us.

"No, no, wait," She says. "You're hurt. I can't just turn you away." She motions for us to come in. "Come on," She says gently.

We all walk in and into the living room. John walks into the room and looks over at Elanna knowingly.

"You said only one night," He says, then he chuckles. "But I can see why Rose let you in."

Elanna leans over to me and whispers quietly. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" And I stifle a laugh.

"Well, I know Electro Lights heal rather quickly, so I'm wondering why you're not, especially with that bracelet you have on," He says.

Elanna rubs the bracelet gently. "Well, it seems that certain acids can cause an effect on Electro Lights, hence the burn on my neck. But my ribs have already begun to heal, and my head injury has also."

John nods. "Well, you may rest here, but after this I expect not to see you at my house again, alright?"

We all nod. But then El loses her balance, and I grab her to keep her from falling to the ground. She takes in shallow breaths as she clutches onto me for dear life.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Zoey asks.

"Antidote," She says. "I haven't taken it today."

"But it's not even sunup," Honey says.

"Well, with what has happened previously, I need some now, because the poison is supposed help heal me but once I'm healed there's still the poison. I-I need the antidote."

"Well, where's the antidote? What is it?" Rose asks.

"We can make it," Zoey and Summer say in unison. Then they run into the kitchen without saying another word.

"What are they doing?" John asks.

"Making an antidote," I reply.

A few minutes later, after the horrible stench had cleared away, Summer and Zoey brought the antidote to Elanna to which half she drank and then after getting the in shower in the bathroom she poured what was left over her.

"Better?" I ask after she's dried herself off.

She nods. "Yeah," Then she winces and rubs her head. But then I see something in her eyes. It was pain but it was different. Not physical but emotional. Like it almost always is. I give her a look of concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Elanna nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, can we go now or something?"

I shake my head. "No, you need to rest. And so do the others. We're staying until sunrise."

"But that's hours away!" She exclaims, and I nod.

"Yep, and that's just enough time for all of us to heal and rest. Now, go to sleep or something."

"Can't I 'or something'? 'Or something' meaning that we can go catch Krei?"

"Elanna," I say in a warning tone, and she huffs then lays down on the couch and closes her eyes, and even though I can see she is trying to fight it, sleep finally wins her over.

I lean down and kiss her forehead gently. "Sweet dreams, beautiful. Sweet dreams."

**Elanna's POV**

_I look all around me. Dead R.O.T.E. agents lay beneath my feet and there are damaged buildings everywhere. I'm near my team and they are talking happily around me. Why they so short? Wait, why am I so short? I look back at the others and they seem... younger. Wait a minute._

_Then it hits me. This when we had that battle against all those R.O.T.E.s three years ago. This is me three years ago. I'm fourteen years old. I remember what happened. We stopped Sarah and we'd killed a good three fourths of the R.O.T.E.s, although there are still many more out there._

_I then hear a buzzing sound, and I remember what happens next. I try to move, to start running toward Hiro but my feet won't budge. Hiro looks toward the sound as do I. Sarah holds up and magnetized gun pointed at him, doing this only because she knows I'd take the bullet for him, but I can't. I can't move!_

_"Double A will live on," She mumbles, then shoots._

_Hiro puts up his hand to cover his face and I scream._

_"Hiro, no!"_

_It hits him and he fall limply to the ground. _

_"NO!" I scream, and finally my feet allow me to move-too late. I rush over to him and lay his head in my lap. "Hiro, no," I say with tears blurring my vision. But then Hiro just barely opens his eyes. I blink away the tears for a moment. That's impossible. Hiro can't be alive. He's human... This must be a dream, but why does it feel so real? What if we made it to the time machine and were sent back here? What if this is real and I just don't know it?_

_"You could've saved me," Hiro mumbles. "But you let me die."_

_"No, no. Hiro, that's not how this happened. This isn't what happened," I say as I choke on a sob._

_"You-you failed me, Elanna," He says quietly. "You failed."_

_"No, don't say that!" I say pleadingly through my tears._

_"Failure... Monster." That was all Hiro said before his eyes closed forever. He is now eternally asleep. _

_"Hiro, no! No, please...no!" I cry._

_"You let him die," GoGo says, and I look at her with tear filled eyes._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"You let him die," Honey repeats. "You're a monster."_

_My eyes widen. "What? No, I tried. I-I couldn't move."_

_"Liar!" Wasabi yells. "You let him die! You might as well killed him yourself!"_

_"No, I-I-"_

_"You can't anyone safe," Zoey remarks. "You can't do anything right."_

_"Please, stop," I say, clutching my head and squeezing my eyes shut as they continue._

_"You failed Hiro," Honey says._

_"And you failed me."_

_My eyes fly open when I hear that voice. His voice._

_The other let Tadashi through and he looks at me the same way he did before he died, with anger, and hatred._

_"Y-You," I stutter. "But-but... but that's impossible."_

_"You failed me and you've failed Hiro," He says. "You said you'd protect him."_

_"How are you here? You're dead."_

_"And whose fault is that?" He asks, and I flinch. "You've failed both of us."_

_"I-I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Tears once again begin to blur my vision._

_Tadashi scoffs. "No, you're not"_

_"Yes, I am T..." My voice trails off._

_He sneers. "You can't even say my name. You're despicable."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I say as I begin to sob._

_"Then say my name," He says, but I shake my head. _

_"No, I-I can't," I say weakly._

_"Say it!" He demands, and I flinch. "Say my name! Say it!"_

**Hiro's POV**

I watch silently as Elanna restlessly twists and turns in her sleep. Her breathing is short and raspy, and she has been mumbling and at one point even started to sob. And what makes me feel even worse is that she's been like this for three hours. And I know this because I've been watching for that long.

I did try to get some rest so I'd be up and ready to go once we left, but all I managed to get was about a half hour's worth of sleep before waking up again. So, after multiple failed attempts to go back to peaceful slumber I gave up, and then Elanna caught my eye, although not for the first time...

The Electric Five and the Big Hero 6 are sitting around, some talking quietly while others just stare around the room. They all also tried to get some rest but the most they got was about two hour's worth before waking up. And so they did the same thing I did. They gave up. So now what we're really doing is watching and waiting.

El bites her lip hard as a whimper comes out of her mouth. Her hands are balled together in fist and are shaking, and I look at her sadly, wishing I knew how to take away the pain.

"Don't ya think we should wake her up?" Fred asks, but I shake my head.

"No, she needs all the rest she can get," Then I sigh. "Even if it means she has to face a nightmare."

"Well, you could wake her up to stop the nightmare, then have her go back to sleep," Wasabi suggests.

I again shake my head. "We can't."

"Why not?"

I sigh quietly. "You know El. Once we wake her up she'll want to go and stop Krei. Even if she's not completely healed yet, and I'm not going to let her go out there when she's hurt."

They are all quiet for a moment before nodding in understanding, and I smile and thank the Good Lord that I have such amazing friends.

"I-I'm sorry," Elanna says as she withers around on the couch. "I-I tried. P-please. I'm sorry."

I look at her sadly as I see tears running down her face, burning the skin it touches. Every inch of me is screaming to go wake her up, but I know that I can't. I can't risk her getting killed because she's too weak to fight. I can't risk it. I can't risk losing her again.

"I've failed you both." She says in a voice barely above a whisper. "I've failed you both."

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Honey asks, not taking her eyes away from Elanna.

I shrug. "I don't know." I look at her questionably. "What do you think she's dreaming about?"

Honey doesn't answer. Instead she bites her lip and looks down at her feet, but that tells me all I need to know.

I nod slowly. "Ah, I see."

"It could be that," Wasabi says. "She says 'I've failed you both'."

"Yeah, but that doesn't prove that my brother is her mission."

"But think about it," GoGo says. "His first name starts with a 'T'. He died in a fire, went to SFIT, and was older than her."

"Well, almost anyone going to SFIT at the time was older than her so... that proves nothing."

"But Hiro," Honey says. "Krei said that Tadashi and 772 were one and the same. Why else would he say that?"

I look over at the Electric Five who are silent. Then I look over at Elanna who is still shedding burning tears. I think on that for a moment but then shake my head,

"No, no. It's not him. Elanna's mission 772 is not-"

"Tadashi!"

I freeze, then I whip my head in Elanna's direction. Her breathing is quick and harsh, but her eyes are closed, so I can tell she's still asleep. Honey covers her hand with her mouth and I see Lucas grimace. I look at them then back at Elanna.

"Did she... Did she just say..."

"Tadashi!" Elanna says again. "Tadashi, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

In an instant I'm grabbing her shoulders, shaking her, urging her to wake up. Questions bounce around through my mind at lightning speed.

_Please don't let it be true, _I pray silently. _Please._

Elanna finally opens her teary eyes, and she blinks. "H-hiro?" She says, then she sits up and instantly pulls me into a hug. "You're okay," She says breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh, you're okay."

I take in a deep breath to give it a moment for her to be happy, then I say it.

"Why'd you say Tadashi?"

**Elanna's POV**

I tense up when I hear that. My eyes widen and fear floods through me.

_Oh, crap._

**HAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! Hehe. Anyway, really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you to all those have been reviewing and sorry it's been so long since my last update. Like I said very busy week, had volleyball practice and a tournament so you guys understand, right? Okay, well, thank you all and make sure you leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**'Sup, guys! I know. I know. It's been a while since I updated but I know you still love me... or at least, you love me stories. Hehe. But anyway, I know you've been waiting since I left that awful cliffhanger and you want(or need) to know what happens next. Okay, I guess you want to read the story now so I hope you like it and please make sure to leave a review! Thank you all!**

**Elanna's POV**

I tense when I hear those words. Fear is pulsing through me. Almost like it is what is flowing through my veins instead of blood and poison.

_No... how could I be so stupid?_

My breathing has become uneven, and even as I try to contain my shock I'm sure it's written all over my face. This is bad. This is not good at all.

Hiro pulls back with slight fear and worry in his eyes.

"Why did you say Tadashi?" He asks me again, and I swallow thickly.

"I... uh..." I try to choke out a lie, but my mind is blank. There is absolutely no fib I can think of. No lie I can choke out. No twisted truth I can say. My throat is dry and my voice is gone.

I look all around me, and I feel dread course through when I see the faces at those around me. Honey is covering her mouth with her hand. GoGo is looking down sadly. Wasabi is rubbing his face with his hands and Fred is starring with wide eyes and mouth agape.

I look over at my team. Eyes wide desperately asking for some help, but I can see it in their faces that there is nothing they can do. They can't cover for me this time. And they only know half of the story anyway.

"Elanna...?" Hiro questions. I force myself to look at him, guilt stabbing my heart when I see his wide eyes, begging for me to say something, anything, to prove him wrong. To prove that it isn't what it looks like... but I can't. I can't keep this secret in any longer. Hiro deserves to know the truth. He deserves to know.

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hiro..." I say, trying to keep my voice steady. "I... I haven't been completely honest with you on who mission 772 is."

I don't need to say anymore, and in a way I'm kind of glad about that, because explaining it would hurt all the more. But I still feel the pain of guilt and regret when Hiro pushes himself away from me as his eyes fill with horror.

"No," He says shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no! I-it's not true. It can't be." He looks at the Electric Five. "Please tell me it's not true."

None of them respond. They just look down shamefully, a few of their eyes darting up to look at me then at Hiro then back down at the floor.

Hiro looks back at me with tears. "Th-that means... that means you lied to me."

"I know," I say as I stand. "And I'm so sorry-"

"You lied to me for three years! You had my brother as your mission and you told me you've never met him! You kept that from for three years!"

Tears falls down Hiro's face, and I can feel my own tears start to burn its way down my face.

"Hiro, I'm so sorry. Pl-please, just let me explain-"

"Wait," He say, cutting me off. "Th-that means... that means you bonded with my brother!"

I grimace and my team's eyes widen, all but Lucas seems shocked.

"You did what?!" Summer screeches, but I ignore her. She isn't who I'm worried about.

"Y-yes, I did. I shouldn't have, but there's nothing I can do about that..."

"You could have told me!" He pauses as more realization falls upon him. "You were the one who took Baymax's memory of you."

I grimace. I had forgotten about that. How could I have forgotten about that?

"He remembered seeing you and scanning you but he couldn't remember from where," He says in silent realization. "Because you erased it."

"I didn't erase it," I say quickly. "I just took it away. It's been in a chip." I reach into my pocket and pull out a memory chip. One that I always take with me. Even more than I did with my gloves. I reach out to give it to him. "H-here. T-take it. Please. It's all the Baymax tests that I was there for. You... you'd probably want it."

But Hiro doesn't take it. He doesn't even take a step toward me. He just looks at me with a look I can't read. So instead GoGo comes forward and takes the chip from me, and thankfully she didn't crush or throw it away like I was afraid she would.

"You... you were there in the fire," He says, his voice sad and hurt.

That hit me harder than anything. "I-I was."

"You... you were there when he died," He says quietly.

"I tried to save him!" I say with tears coursing down my face. "I really did. I would have died to keep him safe but I was pulled back before I could."

Hiro stays silent. He just looks down, not even making eye contact with me. But I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to look at a monster either.

"I-I understand if you're angry me for not being able to save him. And if you hate me I understand that too-"

"I'm angry that you lied and kept this from me since we met," He interrupts. "You... were you ever planning on telling me about Tadashi? Answer honestly," The warning tone in his voice makes me gulp.

I blink trying to stop the tears from spilling down my face, but it doesn't work. I slowly shake my head.

"N-no," I reply softly. "I wasn't. I planned on... taking the secret to my grave." I try not to look at the look of shock and hurt on his face. "I never planned on telling you."

"N-never?" He asks. His voice cracks, and I feel a part of myself break.

"No..."

I see anger fill his. They almost look... red.

_I told you, _Tadashi's voice taunts me, and I feel another piece of me break.

"After everything that's happened you were never going to tell me?!" He yells. "All this time and you've been lying to me and you were never planning on telling me! H-how?! Did you not feel guilty?! Did you not feel bad about lying to me every single day?!"

"I felt horrible!" I snap. "The guilt sometimes felt like it was eating me alive! I am taunted everyday about it, Hiro!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Hiro yells back.

"Because I didn't think I could handle it!" I yell, tears burning my face and sobs burning at the back of my throat, aching to get out. "When Tadashi found out what I was, I saw something change in him. I saw how my lies hurt him... how they broke a piece of him. It killed me inside. I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want to see you look at me the way he did before he died. I-I just couldn't."

Hiro scoffs. "Always about you, isn't it?"

"Please, I tried to save him. I really tried."

"But you still lied!" He says, his voice cracking. "You still lied to me."

"...And when was I supposed to tell you?" I ask. I know there is nothing I can say to excuse me from my actions, but this is a true question of which I can't ignore. "When I was dying from being shot by a magnetized gun? When I told you to leave when I was crushed by that car? When you found out that I was an Electro Light? When we first met?"

"I don't know! But keeping it from me for three years, Elanna?! Keeping it from me is one thing but then you lied instead of just telling the truth when it came up. You didn't do this to keep me from getting hurt; you did this to keep you from getting hurt. You didn't want me to hate you so you never told. So don't say this was about keeping me safe." His voice his filled with hurt and anger as he turns away from me.

I swallow as the questions rises within the back of my throat.

"Hiro?" I say softly.

"What?" He asks in a tone so harsh I flinch.

"Do-do you hate me?" The question was out, but I feel no relief as I wait for an answer.

But Hiro doesn't reply. He just keeps looking away. And I feel myself completely unravel. Because his silence... that is worse than if he would have just said he did hate me.

I push the sobs down and look at him with tear glossed eyes.

"I understand," I say the best I can, and I'm grateful my voice didn't crack. Then without another word I race out of the house and into the street. I stop and tell myself that I need to think before anything, because I might do something I'll regret. But then I realize there's nothing left. Hiro hates me, Tadashi hated me before he died, and I couldn't save him, so how can I save Hiro?

"I have to end this," I tell myself. Then I race down two block to the docks. The Sanfransokyo bridge is not too far from here. Maybe twenty minutes of walking. If only we hadn't stopped. If only I hadn't fallen asleep. Then everything would be okay. I'd be as normal as I can be at the moment, and Hiro would be okay... but I can't change the past. I can only make the future.

And it should be a future without me.

I get down on my knees and look at my reflection in the water and grimace. I look awful. Skin red from the burns of my tears. This is my punishment. I was never meant to feel, and this is just a way of my own body telling me that. I'm miserable. That's the only normal feeling for an Electro Light. Feeling miserable and angry. I'm not meant to feel happy. Because being happy will come with consequences. And this is one of them.

This way everything can be alright. They'll defeat Krei and Hiro can go live a happy life without me there as a reminder that I'm the reason his brother is dead.

I look down at my bracelet. It is slowly but surely stopping to give me poison to keep Hiro safe, but none of hat matters anymore. No, I will die because of this bracelet. All it has to do is... malfunction.

Then without a second thought I shove my entire arm into the water. I grit my teeth as an agonizing scream escapes my lips. My eyes are scrunched tight but I know that within a few moment it will all be over. The poison will come rushing into my veins, too much poison. And everything and everyone will be okay-

Suddenly I'm jerked back and my arm is pulled from the water. I crack my eyes open and see Lucas starring at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He screams. Any other day I would be surprised by his choice of words, but right now I don't care. Right now I don't care about anything.

He grabs my wrist to examine the bracelet and begins to type in a code.

"It's too late," I say. "It takes twenty four hours for that to release me. By that time I'll be dead."

"This isn't the twenty four hour release code," Lucas replies, still fumbling with the bracelet. "It's an emergency release code. As soon as it's put it, it releases."

Then I feel the spikes that had been penetrating my skin for weeks suddenly retract back, and then the bracelet snaps off my wrist. I look at Lucas curiously.

"How did you know that?" I ask. "I didn't even know that."

He shrugs in reply. "I know of lots of things others don't." Then he looks at me seriously. "But what I don't know is why you just tried to kill yourself."

I blink and stare at him blankly. "Um, Lucas, did you see what just happened in there? Hiro hates me."

"He didn't say that."

"He didn't have to," I say with a sigh. "I could see it. He hates me... just likes Tadashi did."

"But he still needs you," He argues.

"He needs me gone. I destroy and cause pain. That's all I do. It's better this way. You and the rest of the team and defeat Krei and if you have to, keep watching over Hiro or go on to a new mission or something."

"But-"

"And now without the bracelet I put Hiro in even more danger," I say cutting him off. I sigh and look at him pleadingly. "Please, Lucas. I can't keep going like this."

Lucas sighs. "Look, let's at least stop Krei before you go trying to jump off a bridge or something, okay? After that we can figure something out. Maybe have your memory erased or something, but right now Hiro needs you, whether he wants you around or not he does actually need you."

I'm silent for a few moments before sigh quietly then nodding. "Yeah... okay."

He smiles sadly, then outstretches his hand to me. I don't except it. I don't stand up. I can't. Not just yet.

"He's just angry, you know. Just like Tadashi was. He doesn't really hate you. And Tadashi didn't hate you, either."

I flinch when his name is spoken. Each time I hear it I see Hiro's angered face with hatred filled eyes. Red hate. Red eyes.

I hear footsteps, but I don't look behind me. It is only until I hear voices when I look up to see the Big Hero 6 and the rest of the Electric Five. I can see how awkward they feel now that the secret is out. Even the Electric Five is shocked to know that I was bonded to Tadashi. Only Lucas knew that, and how he found that I don't know... I'm starting to realize he knows a lot of things he shouldn't.

I push the thoughts away when I hear someone speaking.

"Hey, um... we were just wondering where you were..." Honey Lemon says lamely. "We wanted to see if you I was okay."

I grit my teeth and clench my fist so tightly my nails dig into my skin until I feel a sticky wetness which I assume is blood.

"You wanted to see if I was okay?!" I ask angrily as I finally stand. "Me?! Why does it matter if I'm okay?! I'm a monster! I don't deserve to be okay! I don't-"

"What happened to your arm?"

I snap my gaze to the voice's direction. "Hiro..." My voice trails off.

His face is completely neutral. His eyes snap down my burned arm. "What happened?" He asks, his voice flat with little emotion at all.

"I uh... g-got water on it. I j-just burned it, is all." My throat and chest feel tight but I force the tears away when Hiro blinks then look away. He doesn't care. Just like Tadashi didn't care. And I shouldn't care either. Lucas is right. We need to stop Krei first. That way I know Hiro is safe. Then I can end this. Then I can make everything better. Then I can make things right. And I'm going to do just that the second all this is over.

"Come on, then," I say, my voice stern and cold. "Let's end this."

**Hiro's POV**

No one talks as we walk toward the Sanfransokyo bridge, and the tension is so thick most could say you could cut it with a knife. But I am like the rest. I am silent, but I'm also worried. Elanna hasn't said anything since we started walking, and her eyes... it's odd. It's like they're empty. As if she's feeling nothing at all.

I want to ask her. To see if she's okay but I stop myself each time the thought starts to enter my mind. Every time I think about asking her about that or even talking to her in general I get angry.

I feel hurt that she didn't ever plan on telling me this. She never planned on telling me that my brother was the person she tried to save from a fire. That my brother was the person she didn't save from the fire. And while that hurts and makes me feel a bit angry, what really hurts and angers me is that she kept this from me, and lied to me about it as well.

But really, it makes sense. When she was talking to Aunt Cass about how I didn't need to loose her too. I could see how much guilt she would feel if I lost my aunt because she couldn't protect her. Especially since she couldn't protect my brother.

But something else that makes sense is the night of the party a few years ago. When we were up on the roof, Elanna said that her last mission never took her up to look at the stars because he was doing this with someone else. It was me. Tadashi looked up at the stars and stuff with me. All the signs were there but I refused to believe that. I couldn't.

I see El flinch and then I notice something, and my eyes widen. Her bracelet is no longer on her wrist. Why is her bracelet off? Wait, isn't that the wrist she burned with water?

"Good God," I mumble as I finally understand.

"I was waiting for you to realize that," Lucas says quietly from beside me. I look over at him then I look back at Elanna who is a few steps in front of me.

"D-did she..."

Lucas and Summer both nod.

"You know she feels really bad about Tadashi," Summer mumbles. "She would've died to save him if we hadn't pulled her back."

"Yeah, you were the two that pulled her out of there, weren't you?"

They both nod.

"Yes, and she had to be compelled so she wouldn't murder us," Lucas says. "White Light was actually afraid she was going to go rogue."

"If she was like that about it, why did you save her?" I ask. I didn't mean it to come out like that, but it did.

"Because it was our orders," Summer says. "Queen White Light wanted us to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid while she was protecting him. She knew that Elanna was friends with your brother. Which went against the rules since we weren't even supposed to meet him."

"Did she know about Elanna and Tadashi being... bonded?" I cringe as I as the words leave my mouth, but the question had to be asked.

Lucas shakes his head. "No, not even the team knew. I only knew because I saw her pacing and freaking out because she didn't realize how much the bond would really affect her until it had already been done. And once it's done it can't be undone."

We had now reached the Sanfransokyo bridge, and Lucas and Summer became silent when Elanna turned toward everyone.

"Okay, now we're going to go about halfway then we'll climb onto Baymax and my board and ride to the island. Then we'll take Krei down and... put him away," I see a glimpse of emotion pass through her vacant eyes. But it's an emotion I don't really want to see, and that's hatred. But in the blink of an eye the emotion is gone and once again El's eyes are cold and hard.

"And then once it's done it will all be over. And everything will be okay again."

The way she said that makes me swallow thickly and I feel a bit of fear strike through me. She looks over at my wide eyed expression of horror and for a second I see her mask of emptiness crack, but it was only for a second, because Elanna's smart enough to know if she keeps her guard down for more than a second, that she'll completely fall apart.

"Come on then," Elanna says, before quickly turning on her heels and walking, with everyone else right beside or following her. But soon a few get a head of her, except me, Summer, and Lucas.

"She does feel really bad, though," Summer says. "She feels like the fire was all her fault. The fact that she couldn't save him."

I scoff. "Yeah, her and Callaghan."

Lucas raises a brow. "What do you mean, her and Callaghan? What does Kabuki mask have anything to do with it?"

I look at them both in confusion. "Um... Callaghan is the one who started the fire. He could've saved Tadashi but he didn't."

Lucas and Summer both look at me with shock. "Woah, what?" They both say in unison.

I nod slowly. "Yeah, didn't you know that?"

They shake their heads.

"No," Lucas replies. "We thought there was something wrong with the wires and that's how the fire was started. That's why Elanna feels like it's her fault that Tadashi died, because she couldn't feel that there was something wrong."

"Yeah, we thought that Callaghan just used the fire to his convenience."

I don't reply. I don't know what to even say. All this time Elanna thought it was her fault that Tadashi died in the fire. That's why she didn't want to tell me. Because she thought I'd hate her because she thought she was the reason my brother had died.

"We have to tell her," I say. I take a step, about to call out to her. When suddenly, a blasting sound rattles in my ears and the bridge shakes and cracks. I'm thrown to the ground and so is everyone else. There is a bit of smoke and from what I can tell it was an explosion under the bridge, but how?

I suddenly look up, and there I see Krei on something much like Elanna's electro board, but much bigger and wider. He smiles down at us cruelly but says nothing.

"What are you doing?!" Elanna yells, and I look over at her. Her eyes are wide and filled with confusion and anger and other mixed emotions. I see no emptiness in them now.

"What are you doing?!" She asks again. "You need Hiro alive, remember?! He can't build the machine if he's dead!"

"Oh, I don't need Hiro," Krei replies calmly, and I look at him in confusion. He's been after me for three years and now he's saying he doesn't need me. What?

"What do you mean, 'you don't need him'?" Elanna asks. "You've been attacking for three freaking years!"

"I don't need him because I've found someone else to build my time machine. Someone who's been here all along. I can't believe I haven't thought of it before," He says. Then he turns behind him. "Oh, Abigail."

And then it hits me.

"Double A," Elanna and I say at the same time. We look at each other with shock and realization before turning our attention back to Krei and Abigail Callaghan, who has just recently appeared.

"Now my machine is almost complete, which means I no longer need you." He looks over at Elanna hatefully, and she glares right back at him. "And since you have been foiling my plans since you were eight years old I thought I might as well get rid of you, and I really don't need your boyfriend to try to stop me either. But I guess since he now knows the truth about you, he would be your ex-boyfriend." He smiles and chuckles when Elanna growls in response.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you all but I have a great future ahead of me. And everyone knows that the future, is in the past." Then I hear his maniac laughter as he and Abigail float back to the island on his gaint electro platform. Then another explosion sounds off in my ears and a part of the bridge cracks and starts to tilt down.

The first thing I do is grab Summer, who is lying right beside me, and throw her to safety, but I don't have time to crawl up to the steady part of the bridge because I'm starting to roll down toward the edge.

I hear a high pitched scream as I'm falling and see Elanna is in the same predicament I'm in. She looks up and sees that I'm the one falling toward the edge and screams again. Not because she's scared for herself, but because she's scared for me. Even in a situation like this... she cares about me being alright instead of herself.

I start to reach the edge but as I start to fall off I grab onto the bridge with my arm. El tries to do the same but isn't so lucky, and she falls, but I use my free hand to grab her hand to keep her from plummeting into the waters below.

I look down and see the fear in her eyes as she looks down at the water.

"Hey, hey," I say gently. "It's going to be okay." She looks up at me, and then I see the fear leave her eyes, but then they are filled with sadness. Sadness and tears.

"I'm so sorry, Hiro. I-I tried to save him. I really did. Please believe me," She says as she chokes on a sob.

"Don't-don't worry about that right now. We're going to be okay," I say as reassuringly as I can. I hear a straining sound of the broken piece of the bridge and I can feel myself beginning to sweat. It won't hold up to much longer. I tap into my communicator using voice command. "Baymax, come get us, this thing isn't going to hold up much longer."

"Hiro," I hear Wasabi's voice on the communicator. "We can't send Baymax. There must've been a hidden R.O.T.E. that drained all his power. He can barely walk straight."

"What about my Electro board?" Elanna says.

"It's gone," Wasabi replies. "It must have been taken."

I groan then gasp when I hear the groaning sound of the bridge. I turn the communicator off. I don't want to hear them talking and worrying about us, because there doesn't seem to be a way out.

"H-Hiro..."

I look down at Elanna, who has tears burning down her face. All my hatred has diminished right now. All I can think about is how we need to get out of here, before it's too late.

"Y-yes, El?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to save Tadashi. We... we were friends. Really good friends."

"I-it's okay," I say, "we can talk about this once we get back to safety. "

"No, we can't." She says. "Because I know that we won't make it out of here, at least one of us won't."

One of us? I raise a brow. "Wh-what are you talking about?" I stammer out with a bit of fear of the answer that I know is obvious.

"Hiro, only one is going to make it out of here alive." She smiles sadly as more tears start to run down her face. "And it looks like I've got the short end of the stick."

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "No, no. Elanna, we will find a way to get through this. We'll find a way to get out of here."

"I just want you to know that I did care about your brother." She keeps her sad smile and gives out a small laugh. "I loved him. And I hope that when I see him in heaven he'll have forgiven me. And I hope that someday you can learn to forgive me too."

"St-stop talking like that," I say sternly with a bit of frustration. "You're not going to die." I hear the groaning of the bridge once more and feel it start to tilt down a bit more.

"Hiro, they're planning on sending GoGo to speed down here and get us," Elanna says, and before I can question how she knew that she explained. "Even though you can't hear through the communicator, I can. It's a thing about being Electro Light." Then she looks at me seriously. "But we both know GoGo won't be able to pick us both up and help speed us to safety."

"Stop!" I yell through the few tears that have started to clog my throat.

"Hiro, you know what we have to do," She says.

I shake my head. "No, I won't."

"Hiro," She says in a gentle yet stern voice. "Let me go."

I shake my head again. "No, I won't. I won't let you die."

"If you won't then I'll just have to do this myself." Then she stops holding on to my hand, but I hold my grip on tightly, refusing to let her go.

"Hiro, please," El says. "Let me go."

"No!"

"Hiro, I am not going to let you die. I promised you're brother I'd keep you safe."

"But you promised me that you'd never leave!" I yell as her hand starts to slowly slip from my grasp.

"I'm always going to be with you, Hiro," She says gently. "No matter what."

Still I shake my head. "No, I-I can't. I won't." Her hand slips a bit more from my grasp and I hear the bridge groan again. "Please, we'll find a way to get us both out of here."

"Hiro, can I tell you something?" Elanna asks. "Did you know that every mission I've ever done had at least one death in it?" She laughs and shakes her. "At least 773 deaths. But the major one with mission 772 was Tadashi, of course. And with mission 773, is me."

"No. Elanna stop." Her hands slips more through her gloves, and I can faintly hear the whiz of GoGo's wheels against the bridge.

"Hiro, it's okay. Don't worry. It's going to be just fine." Her hand slips more.

"Are you going to come back?" I ask. "Like last time?"

El shakes her head. "No, Hiro. Not like last time. This time it's... it's for real."

"E-Elanna, I'm scared," I say as I choke down a sob.

"Don't worry," She says gently. Then she smiles. "Because I'm not." I look in her eyes and see it. She's speaking the truth.

The bridge starts to break and fall a bit more and then Elanna looks at me seriously.

"Hiro," She says, "when you get to the island and defeat Krei... don't. Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" I ask, and I feel her hand slip more from her glove.

"Just don't."

The bridge begins to fall more and the spinning of GoGo's wheels are much louder. But all I'm holding on to is just Elanna's fingers.

"And Hiro?"

I look down at her as I grasp on as tightly as I can onto her finger tips through her gloves.

Elanna looks at me with more content and peace than I've ever seen before. And then she says it.

"I love you."

Then her hand slips through her gloves and she screams as she plummets downward.

"No!" I scream. "Elanna!"

I feel a hand wrap around my waist and pull me up. And I feel myself go numb as GoGo races toward safety as this part of the bridge breaks off and starts to plummet down to the ocean. GoGo makes it to the edge and jumps, but really, I don't care if we make it or not. We do, and voices talk all around me, but I don't even hear them. All I hear is the sound of the bridge hitting and plunging into the waters below.

"Where's Elanna?" Fred asks, and I look up at him sadly.

Honey gasps and the others look down sadly.

"She-she can't be dead," Summer says. "Elanna's our leader. She can't be dead. It... it has to be like last-"

"It's not like last time!" I snap, although I can't really tell how loud I really was. "We all know Electro Light can't survive being submerged. The pain becomes too much and they... they drown." My voice cracks as I choke out the last few words and a quiet sob escapes my mouth.

"He's right," Tony says. "Elanna's gone."

Zoey sighs. "We have to report this to Queen White Light."

Lucas looks at me sadly. "Hiro, we're going to need the glove as proof to show Elanna's really gone. Can you give it to me?"

I look at him in confusion. Glove? I look down at my hand and see El's white leather glove clenched in my fist. In all this I never let it go.

Lucas outstretches his hand for the glove, but I don't give it to him.

"Hiro, please give me the glove," He asks, but I shake my head.

"Hiro, please," Zoey says. "We need it to-"

"I'm not giving you the glove!" I yell, pulling the glove close to my chest. "It's all I have left of her and I'm not giving it away!"

To me this glove is just like Tadashi's hat when it fell off just before he ran into the burning building. It was the sign of goodbye. It was the sign that showed that... they were really gone.

**I'm horrible... First I wait forever to update and then I give you this. Please forgive me. But this is an essential part of my story and I can't tell you if everything's going to be okay or not so you'll have to just bare with me, okay? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed (or cried, whichever works) and don't forget to leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, first of all I wanted to say that I'm so sorry I broke your heart but I need you to trust me on this and just hang in there with me because like I said, there would be plot twist... okay then, this isn't my best chapter so I just wanted to give you a warning before but I think it is a good enough chapter to go in there. Also, I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have followed, favorited, and/or reviewed on my story so far. It means more than you think. Okay, now go on and read, enjoy, and review. Thank you all!**

**Honey Lemon's POV**

I sit silently at the end of the Sanfransokyo bridge with the others. I've seen a lot of death since I've met Elanna, and I've even seen her die a few years back. But this is different. None of us really got to say goodbye.

Hiro was at first determined to go back after Krei, but thankfully me and the rest of the Big Hero 6 was smart enough to know that it wouldn't be wise to go after Krei after just seeing someone he cared about die. Even the Electric Five agreed with us. They knew it would make him vulnerable, and it would put us all in danger.

And we have to wait for Baymax to charge up again. Apparently all of his power was drained and now we have to wait for the Electric Five to help charge him up again, without using up too much of their own energy to help defeat him.

I look over at Hiro, how is sitting quietly by himself, making sure he is separate from the rest of us. GoGo gave him the chip Elanna used on taking Baymax's memory. It sits in his hand, along with Elanna's glove as he stares down at them. Not uttering a single sound. Just looking down, sometimes I see a small tear fall onto the white leather glove, but he quickly wipes it away.

Every inch of me wants to go and comfort him. To tell him it's going to be okay. That everything is going to be alright and Elanna is really jus fine and all we have to do is go find her, but I can't. I can't tell him that because it's not the truth. And I nor the rest of the team can comfort him because we know offering him that will only make him push us away. It's the same thing he did when Tadashi died.

I shudder as I remember what Lucas told me as well as the rest of the two teams. Elanna never knew that 'Professor' Callaghan was the one who started the fire, which is one of the reasons she never told. She thought that Tadashi's death was all her fault and she didn't want us to hate her for that. She never knew that she was innocent of this. She was guilty of many other things, but of that... she was not. And she never found out.

I just want to say something, or do something to make things better, because that's one of the things I do best. Being happy and bubbly is one of the things I do well. And I want to make the others feel better, but I can't. Not this time. Not with something like this.

"Do you know why we were put together as a team?" Summer asks, her small voice breaking through the thick silence. Everyone's eyes are on her, everyone except Hiro's.

"Well, do you?"

No one utters a word. No one shakes their head or nods. None of us know except for the team, but Summer's pain filled voice keeps us from saying so.

"Do you?" She asks impatiently.

"No, why?"

My head whips over in Hiro's direction, and my eyes widen in surprise that for one, he actually said something, and that he took his eyes off the two items in his hands.

"Why?" He asks again.

Summer doesn't looks shocked, only sad. "Because we were different," She answers. "All of us. We weren't like the rest. Lucas is one of the best spies ever. He can sneak around and figure things out that none of us could. And he's a rebel. When we were younger he was almost always getting compelled." She looks over at Tony. "Tony was one of the older ones to get taken. I think he was seven when he was taken. So he actually knew that killing and hurting was wrong. He had to be compelled for his first few kills." Then she looks over at Zoey. "Zoey has two whips. Two accessories, which is dangerous. Because most of the Electro Lights with two Electro Lights with a pair of something using become R.O.T.E.s. One of the reasons we had to come with Elanna." She pauses. "Me, I'm the weakest. Why? Because I'm a mistake. I wasn't supposed to be taken. My two year old twin sister was. But I was taken by mistake. And once you're turned you can't be turned back." Summer pauses again and takes several deep breaths. "And Elanna... Elanna was the most human, even before she was bonded, which she never told us about. She would always cry after she hurt someone. She would make herself forget it. She didn't want to think about it.

"So, you see?" She asks. "We were all different. We weren't like the rest. We... we were the freaks. Elanna was our leader, because White Light said she would need the practice, whatever the heck that means. No one means anything except for the Queen... But that's why we were put together as a team. And even though we can't feel exactly how humans feel, we still cared about her." She blinks back tears. "It's not fair that she died thinking that she was hated."

I tense and look over at Hiro, who looks down at the glove and chip in his hands. He refuses to look back at up at us. I look back at Summer, but her face is emotionless. Maybe that's how Electro Lights cope. Well, the different ones cope. They di what they shouldn't have to do, and **force **themselves not to feel. I wonder what that must be like. Not being able to feel any emotion except sadness and anger. It must be awful.

"You're right," Hiro mumbles. his voice just barely above a whisper. "It's not." He then stands and walks over to Baymax and Tony, who is currently filling the robot with power.

"Can we watch this without using too much of Baymax's power?" He asks, holding up the small chip.

Tony shakes his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Then let's do it," He says. "Have Baymax play the video."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Hiro?" Wasabi asks. "I mean, you just saw Elanna die less than an hour ago-"

"I want to watch the video," Hiro says, his voice flat and emotionless. He doesn't even looking over at him.

"But-"

"I want to watch it," He says once more with nothing but emptiness in his voice.

"Hiro-" I start to say.

"I said I want to watch the freaking video!" He snaps, and I, as well as some others-from both the Big Hero 6 and Electric Five-flinch back a bit.

"I-I need to see this," Hiro says, a bit softer, and with some emotion there, although I can tell he is doing his best to hide it. "I need to. For me... and her."

I sigh then nod slowly. "I understand."

**Hiro's POV**

I feel a bit nervous as the clips begin to play on Baymax's stomach screen. I know they won't be talking about killing or fighting R.O.T.E.s like Elanna used to do when she talked to me, but I know it will seem different. She'll be different.

The first clip begins to play, and I immediately feel my eyes being glued to the screen-not really-as I watch.

Tadashi stands there with a happy and hopeful smile as he holds up a little board saying that it was his robotics project and what test trail it was.

"This is Tadashi Hamada again and this is the seventeenth test. You ready?"

"You're not even going to introduce me?" A familiar voice asks.

Tadashi turns around and chuckles. "Oh, and this," He says gesturing over to a spot that couldn't be seen on the screen. "Is my friend Elanna. El for short."

Then I see a younger version of Elanna appear. She looks around fourteen. She smiles and gives a small wave.

"Hello," She says almost in a shy way. But then I see the look in her eyes. There is no hidden pain. No sadness. No anger. Just happiness, and content, and peace. Something I don't think I've ever truly seen with Elanna before.

"Can I start the test now?" Tadashi asks jokingly.

El playful rolls her eyes and laughs. "Sure. Why not?"

Tadashi reaches up and presses a button on the side of Baymax's head. He looks back at Elanna who gives him a thumbs up with a small giggle.

"Hello, I am Bayma. Your personal... per-per-personal h-h-healthcare. Hello, I am... Bay-bay-baymax." Baymax's voice changes pitch several times as he continues to repeat himself. Both El's and Tadashi's smiles fade when suddenly Baymax's arms start swinging around in several directions.

Suddenly Baymax's right arm swings around and hits Tadashi's side so hard that he falls over.

"Oof," He says as he hits the ground with a thud.

"Tadashi!" Elanna says with wide eyes. She starts to make her way over to him and tries to dodge Baymax's arms which are still flying this way and that. She does pretty well until his left inflated arm hits her on the back of the head.

I smile as she wobbles a bit-but doesn't fall-and then sends the robot a glare of disapproval. This is actually making me feel a bit better.

Elanna outstretches her arm toward Baymax with the glare still on her face. "Stop!" She says sternly. And then, just like magic-or electric powers, hint hint-Baymax stops.

El looks down at Tadashi worriedly. "Are you okay?" She asks.

Tadashi nods as he shakily stands. "Yeah, I'm okay." He then looks at her curiously. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" She asks.

"Get Baymax to stop. He listened to you."

Elanna just shrugs. "I don't know," She lies. "Maybe I'm just that scary."

Tadashi laughs at that. "You, scary? No. Mean, maybe, but I don't think scary."

"If only you knew..." She mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The clip ended and then another one started.

"Okay, this is Tadashi Hamada again and this is the twenty seventh test."

"Be careful," El says. That thing nearly beat you to the ground last time I was here.

Tadashi hen rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine." He once again pushes a button on Baymax's head, but this time Baymax doesn't even say anything. He's just silent. Tadashi frowns and looks at Baymax with confusion. "Huh, maybe I need to-"

"Tadashi, look out!" Elanna shouts, then I see her tackle my brother to the ground. Even though she is much shorter than he at the time she was still strong enough to knock him over. And just time, because Baymax's inflatable foot shoots upward and probably would have hit Tadashi in the face if El wouldn't have knocked him to the ground.

"You're strong for someone so short," Tadashi says with a laugh.

Elanna glares down at him. "Shut up. I just saved your life."

He laughs at her over dramaticness, and I do as well. Why wasn't she happy with me?

They both stand and he nods. "Yeah, I guess you did." He looks at Baymax and smiles. "And soon, Baymax will be able to save lives too."

"Yeah, if he doesn't give you brain damage before you can perfect him."

"Um, you were the one that tackled me to the ground, thank you."

Then another clip started.

"You ready?" Tadashi asks Elanna with an excited expression on his face.

El looks at him worriedly. "Yes, but I believe you need to take a step back."

He smiles and pats her arm reassuringly. "Trust me on this, okay?"

She nods after a moment of silence. "Okay."

"Okay... ow."

Elanna then suddenly puts an arm in front of Tadashi as if to shield him, the look on her face telling she was more than ready to fight the pushy robot if she had to. But then her expression turned to shock when he robot didn't attack or go crazy. Instead he did exactly what he was supposed to.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion."

El's mouth hung open as she looks at Baymax than at Tadashi, then back at Baymax then at Tadashi again.

"It works?" She asks.

He nods. "It works."

Her face broke out into a huge grin. "Oh my gosh, Tadashi. It works!" She laughs excitedly and hugs him. "You did it! It works!"

Tadashi hugs her back and when they pulled away Elanna looks at him in a way I've never seen her look at anyone else before, and I sigh.

"You did it," She breaths. "You did it."

Then another clip starts to play, and I start to think I've seen enough when I see them just standing around. Well, Tadashi is. Elanna is laying down on the desk looking up at the ceiling.

"I showed Hiro Baymax yesterday," Tadashi says.

"Did he like it?" El asks.

"Oh, yeah. He liked everything here," He replies. "He even wants to come here, to SFIT."

"Wow, he did like it here then."

"Yep, he's planning on using his new invention for the showcase coming up."

"You think he'll get in?" She asks.

"Um, have you met my brother?" Tadashi asks.

"Uh, no."

Tadashi frowns. "Oh, that's right. You haven't."

Elanna laughs, and he smiles. "Well, you can meet at the showcase in a few weeks. In fact, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"So we went from me meeting your brother to me meeting everyone. That escalated quickly."

I chuckle at her sarcasm, and Tadashi rolls his eyes. "Well, seeing how you and my brother are both mischievous and sarcastic, and I'm sure you'll like each other."

"Yeah, sure," Elanna says with little interest.

"Maybe even more than friends," he mumbles.

"Wait, what?" El's eyes widen and she falls off the desk.

Tadashi laughs. "Wrong movie, El."

"What do you mean, more than friends?" She asks, ignoring his last comment. "I haven't even met him yet. And besides, I like someone else."

Tadashi raises a brow. "Oh, do you now?"

She nods. "Yes, and the only way for me to like someone else is for them to be as kind as a puppy, as courageous as a prince in a Disney movie, as smart as Einstein. He has too smell like the tears of Jesus, and he has to be as cute as..."

My brother smirks. "As cute as...?"

Elanna blushes. "As cute as you."

Tadashi's eyes widen slightly and he laughs nervously as his ears turn pink. I raise a brow. They did say the bond played with your emotions, but this seemed... I don't know. It just seemed weird.

"But I look forward to meeting Hiro, and everyone else," She says, her voice sounding almost desperate to change the subject. I see Tadashi smile before the clip ends.

I stand and start to walk away, thinking that it is all over, until I hear something else.

"Hiro."

I freeze for a second then spin around to see a fourteen year old Elanna on the screen, staring straight ahead.

She smiles. "Surprised to see me talking to you with this message, I'm guessing." She laughs. "This is after you found out I'm not dead from being shot with a magnetized gun. Surprise!"

I laugh softly then I look at her with curiosity, wondering just what she needed to say to me.

"So, I created this because if I do die before you-which is how I'm hoping it'll work-, you'll have a last word from me. And I don't know when exactly you'll get to see this. Maybe in ten days... maybe in ten years, I don't know. But I needed to make sure you get to see this message.

"There are only two ways you do see this video. A: you've become really sneaky since I've known you, and you somehow find this, or B: I've died, or am dying with no means of making it out alive, and my team has chosen to the nice thing and show this to you." She sighs. "Seeing the previous clips shoes hat I haven't been truthful to you. I did know your brother. He was my mission, and my best friend. And I want you to know how sorry I am for keeping this from you. But I did because...because his death was my fault."

I wince when she says that. She never did figure out the truth, and that hurts me to know that.

"The fire was somehow started by a messed up wire or something, and I didn't feel it out. So that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to know I was responsible for that." She sighs again. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you this if we haven't defeated Double A. Hiro, I don't know who Double A is. I have no idea, but I know that you are smart enough to figure it out. And you can defeat him or her or whoever they are. I know you can, because I believe in you." She smiles sadly. "And if you didn't become a ninja and find this and I am... dead, please don't feel too sad for me. I'm in a much better place. Because my bond with Tadashi didn;t break when he died. It won't break until both of us are dead, and even before that I... never mind. what I'm saying, is the bond was-well, right now is for me making this-it's making me insane. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. If we were both alive I'd be okay, but we aren't. So, I'm happier, or at least, I will be, once I'm gone. And please, Hiro, forgive me. I did try to save him... if only I had a few more seconds..." She shakes her head sadly. "And please know that there was never a day I did feel horrible for what happened. I even counted the days. At this time it's only been a few months, but when you see this it could be years."

I remember when Elanna and I argued at the café about who her mission was. I remembered she said a something about the years.

_"Three years, seven months, two weeks and one day! That's how long he's been dead, okay?"_

I flinch as I remember her words. She kept a perfect record. Counting each day as it went by. Each day a constant reminder of how she was alive and he wasn't. I never thought about how much torcher she must've gone through each and every day, and now that I do I understand why she would burn herself with water and keep her distance from others. I now know the truth.

"I know you can defeat Double A. I know you can, Hiro. I won't give up on that belief. Do it to help others. Do it to help me be fully at peace. Please. I believe in you."

Then it ends, and no more clips follow after it.

"Would you like to see the videos again?" Baymax asks, and it takes a few seconds for me to answer.

"What?" I ask, then I shake my head. "I-no. No, I-I'm good."

Then I start to feel determination and anger rise within me. Elanna's gone, and I know I can't do anything about that, but I have to stop Krei. It's the one thing Elanna wanted me to do. That and she wants me not to do something else, and I'm guessing I'll just have to figure that one out when the time comes. But right now, we need to stop Krei and Abigail before they go back in time putting everything in a continue time relapse.

"Is Baymax charged up enough for us to fly us to the island?" I ask.

Tony nods. "Yeah, he's more than ready now."

"Hiro," Honey says softly, "Are you sure you want to go right now? I mean, you just saw you're girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend die less than an hour ago. Don't you think you should wait?"

"It doesn't matter what I should do. Who knows how long we have until Krei and Abigail finish building the time machine? We have to go and stop them. Now." I then turn. "Now let's go."

With that I climb onto Baymax, and I try not to think about what Honey said about Elanna.

_"Well, ex-girlfriend..."_

**Fred's POV**

We all are silent as Baymax soars through the air. Everyone seems tense and the silence makes things awkward, but I ignore that and continue to make superman poses as Baymax holds onto my back which keeps me from falling to my death. The pretending to be dragon superman kind of keeps me from thinking about that too much.

I then look upward and frown when I see Hiro staring straight ahead with a blank look on his face. My limbs droop down and I look at him sadly. His face is much like the last time we had come to this island. Stern and determined and angry. Last time it was to find out who has stolen his microbots, and who was responsible for his brother's death. Now it's to stop Krei from going back in time. I just hope Hiro doesn't go into a hatred filled rage and tells Baymax to destroy him. I remember that. It was not a good time.

But now I think we're a bit different. Now we actually have hurt others, even if they are R.O.T.E.s.

We finally reach the island, and as we get closer to the gate there are a few agents waiting for us. Lucas and Summer sneak behind them and attack before taking them down. It was quick and easy. They told us once we went passed the gate that we would all need our strength to take down Krei and Abigail.

We quickly enter and to save time and energy we walk down a vacant hallway. I start to hum as memories of the old song I sang last time we were hear comes to mind.

"Nanana, gonna get the bad guy. Nanana, Fred's the leader. Harnessing the power of the sun using the gem that they found they found in the attic. Nanana, the gem is green. It's probably an emerald."

"Fred," Wasabi says, "I said it before and I'll say it again. Stop now, or I'll laser hand you're face."

"Shush." Hiro says as we turn to another hallway, only this one is vacant. It doesn't have R.O.T.E.s roaming up and down the long halls.

They all see us and their eyes widen before their looks become menacing and weird dog like growls escape from their throats. If they were foaming out the mouth I would've thought they had rabies. But just incase I won't let any of them bite me. Oh, wait. I'm in a suit. They can't bite me. Fredzilla, one. R.O.T.E.s with rabies, zero.

"Get them!" One of them said, then they all started racing toward us.

GoGo sped toward them and threw a disk at one of the R.O.T.E.s head. It hit one to them and the agent fell to the floor. But in a second she was up again, a hand over the gash on her head. Wasabi was using his laser hands to break away the force fields, and Hiro was punching away at some of them. But like always, it was the Electric Five who did the serious injuring and killing. Even after everything we can't bring ourselves to do that.

But then I realize something. The Electric Five are no longer the Electric Five. There's only four of them now. I also remember how Elanna hated being called the Electric Five, but she tolerated it because everyone else seemed to enjoy it. She was a good friend. A scary, sarcastic-on-the-edge-of-hurtful friend. But a good one at that.

I push the thoughts aside as R.O.T.E.s start to run toward me. I can't do a super jump because of the low ceilings. Fred, one. R.O.T.E.s with rabies, one. Dang it. But then I get an idea.

"Honey, make a chemical ball that is flammable." Thankfully Honey does quickly as I asked.

"Now throw it front of me."

She raises a brow but since she knows we don't have time for questions she once again does as told. When she does I realize my fire breath onto the chemical ball. The R.O.T.E.s were right in front of me at the time and they got burned severally. But still they're alive, but Summer is coming toward them her bow so not for long. She's like the killer version of Merida from Brave.

Fred, two. R.O.T.E.s with rabies, one. Haha. I win.

Zoey hops up in front of me cracks the whip on someone who I hadn't seen. I flinch at the cracking sound as the whips hits the R.O.T.E.s flesh, but no one sees it since I'm in my dragon superhero suit.

Zoey turns to me and glares. "Pay attention. They could've killed you, stupid." Then she jumps off to the next agent, ready to crack her whips on them once more.

Okay, Fred, two. Zoey Zap, one.

Almost every R.O.T.E. agent was on the floor... dead. But there was one left, but he wasn't running towards us to try and fight. Instead he was running the opposite direction, toward a large button on the wall.

Oh, crap. Even I knew what was happening.

Suddenly, all of the Electric Five... Four raced forward toward him.

"Stop him!" Hiro yells. "Stop him before he presses the..." Too late. "...Button."

The alarm went off all around. And a red light flashed around us.

"We don't have much time," Lucas says. "They all know we're hear now. We have to find Krei before he and that little brat side kick of his finishes the machine."

"If it isn't already finished," Summer says.

"We have to split up," I say suddenly.

Hiro looks at me with surprise. "Fred, that's the best idea you've had all day," He says, and I'm not sure whether I should feel flattered... or offended.

**Hiro's POV**

"Okay," I say, touching a button on the side of my helmet, "remember to keep you're communicators on incase one of us finds Krei and Abigail or the time machine, alright?"

The others all nod and mutter their okays and sounds good before we sprint down the hallway to find the different paths we could all take.

There was three groups. Fred and Tony went with me. While GoGo, Wasabi, and Lucas went with each other. And Summer, Zoey, Honey Lemon, and Baymax went with each other.

We had all split up and went down the different hallways as quickly and quietly as we could. The alarms were still blaring out into our ears, and I could hear the footsteps of R.O.T.E.s trying to pursue us. If this were different and Krei still needed me to build his machine, I'd have us go after them and get rid of them then, but since we have no ideaq if the time machine is finished or not, we can't. We have to keep this from happening.

_But what if we can't? _The question lingers in my mind causing doubt to flow through me. I remember what Fred had said the day before. What if this was in the relapse? What if this had happened millions of times but no one remembered?

I shake my head. I can't let this stop me. If this has happened before then we just have to stop it from happening again. And that's that.

I see a door up ahead of us and even though the alarm is sounding out loudly making my ears ring, I hear voices speaking. More specifically, I hear **his **voice speaking.

"They're in there!" I yell, and then we burst through the door. And sure enough, they are there, standing and talking normally. This was the same room that was used to watch Silent Sparrow take place. I look through the glass and see the time machine standing proudly in the middle of the next room. But it's on a platform, I notice. One that's even higher from where we are looking down at the room.

Krei and Abigail become silent when they notice us, and the few R.O.T.E.s around them tense and get ready to spring into action.

"Well, it took you long enough," Krei says calmly. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."

I look at him and confusion and open my mouth to question but he cuts me off before I can even speak.

"What? You didn;t think I would know that the little ruckus I caused wouldn't get rid of all of you?" He then smiles in a wicked way. "But, seeing how Little Miss Team Leader isn;t here with you I can safely say that someone was lost during that time." He chuckle. "Sad to say she won't be missed by many."

I resist my urge to lung for Krei and strangle him and instead I push the communicator button on my helmet. "Guys, we've found him."

"Great," I hear Honey Lemon say over communication. "Where are they?"

"We're in the room that watched Silent Sparrow take place. You remember?"

"Yeah, we remember." This time it was Wasabi's voice. "We'll be there in a few-" Then suddenly the communication was cut off.

"Sorry," Krei says, re-directing my attention back to him. Beside stands a smiling R.O.T.E. with her hand extended outward, blocking out communication. "But I couldn't let you just call your friends in."

"They already know where we are," I say through gritted teeth. "They'll be here any minute."

"Then I guess we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Abigail asks with a laughing tone in her voice. The R.O.T.E. besides her extends his hand forward the door behind us slides shut. I whip my head around and see that there is no way out.

Abigail sighs contently. "Oh, I just love it when we have the upper hand."

"Wow," Tony says. "I never knew there could be so much ignorance in stupidity in one human being. It's a scientific break through!"

Abigail growls. "You're getting on my nerves. I think we've done enough talking."

"I couldn't help but feel the same."

"Destroy them," Krei commands.

"With pleasure," One of the agents says darkly. One of them lunges for me, but Tony jumps forward and slashes the R.O.T.E.s side with his sword. The agent hisses in pain as he looks down at the deep bleeding gash that has already begun to heal.

"There's more where that came from," Tony says smugly.

I'm suddenly grabbed and thrown backwards. My back hits the glass hard and I can hear a crack, which I'm really hoping was the glass. The R.O.T.E. pressing my head against the glass smiles evilly. She pulls me back then smashes me onto the glass again and it breaks. Shards of glass shattering downwards onto the floor below. I look down and see how far the fall would be. Without something to break the fall, it would be certain death, unless you get lucky...

I kick the R.O.T.E. as hard as I can, and thankfully, she lets go and stumbles back again. She growls and tries to punch me but I duck and quickly step around behind her and hit the back of her head with my balled up fist. She fell to the floor before Tony ran up to her and cut off her head with his sword, and I looked away, not wanting to see the blood.

Tony ran odd to fight off another R.O.T.E. agent when someone grabs my arm. I swing my hand out and hit the person trying to grab me. Abigail staggers backwards then grits her teeth. Giving out a cry of frustration and anger, she lunges for me. I sidestep out of the way then kick her knees. She stumbles but doesn't fall. She suddenly grabs my arms and tries to push me into the wall but I swing my head back and hit her head with my helmet. She lets me go and stumbles backwards again, and I punch her, and she stumbles back even more.

Then she trips over her own feet and falls through the window because of the broken glass. She screams before hitting the ground with a thud, and I don't look down to see her because I already know the truth.

"Useless girl," Krei mumbles. I then turn to him.

"It's over, you know. You aren't going to win," I say.

"It's not over. The machine is complete. All I have to do is go back in time." Then he smiles like a madman. "I will get some of the most ruthless people in history. Hitler. Ivan the Terrible, even Barabbas from the Bible times. And I'll use them to take over the world."

"It won't work."

"That's what Elanna said, and look what happened to her."

"Shut up!" I yell. then I charge, but he sidesteps out of the way. I try to punch him but he blocks. Then he kicks my leg and I stumble forward before Krei grabs me shoulders and pushes me through the broken window and into the room with the time machine.

"Hiro!" Fred yells, and a second later he jumps after me, wrapping his dragon arms around me and thankfully breaking my fall. He helps me up and as we look around we see that R.O.T.E.s are filling into the room, ready to destroy us, but then I notice something... I notice that it's not only R.O.T.E.s that coming in the room with us.

Suddenly, Baymax's rocket fist flies across the room before fitting an agent and slamming him into a wall. And Honey chemical balls are being thrown toward many R.O.T.E.s, either making them slip and fall from the ones that freeze the floor or making them cough and sneeze from ones that are full of powder and smoke.

"Keep the R.O.T.E.s under control," I say to them through the communicator. "I'm going after the machine." I start to race toward the stairs leading up to the time machine but I stop when I hear Krei speaking to me.

"Oh, Hiro," He says in a singsong voice. "R.O.T.E. agents may hate themselves for what they are but there is one thing I absolutely love about them." He then smiles wickedly. "When they work together they can accomplish so much."

Then he steps back and I see five or six agents holding up a large piece of what must've been unnecessary equipment. They are smiling in a sickly sweet way that reminds me too much of the past with Elanna. Then they throw the piece of equipment at me. I squeeze my eyes shut and put my arms around my head and face to shield myself, but then I feel a strong force push against my back and I'm thrown against the floor, safe from the mass of the equipment.

But then I look back and see just who pushed me out of the way before the equipment falls against him.

"Fred!"

**I think this story is the Queen of cliffhangers. Okay, so I'm sorry this chapter was sort of all over the place, but I think you guys liked it. If you liked it, breathe... Oh, you're all dying right now, okay. I understand.  
>Anyway, I hoped you did like this and that you are still breathing. I wasn't planning on using Honey's POV again but I needed it to be more than just Hiro's perspective. Also, did you like Fred's POV? His was kind of hard to get into character, since Elanna was always so serious and Hiro usually wasn't always joking about things. Please make sure to leave a review and thank you for reading.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone. Just wanted to say that I'm super-super sorry for not updating but I have a very good excuse. My computer broke, and it took a while to fix it. But, here's your chapter now and I hope you like it. Please leave a review and all that good stuff. Thanks!**

**Hiro's POV**

My eyes widen and my jaw goes slack as I see Fred's limp body laying just a few feet away from. I stare for what seems like hours although I truly know that it's only been a few minutes, if that.

He'd pushed me out of the way. He's used the spring in his suit that I'd added not too longer after Callaghan had been taken to prison. It had been made if he ever needed to escape from his Fredzilla suit and get away from danger, though in all these years he'd never used it once. Except now, but in this situation he hadn't used it to get away from danger, instead he threw himself in between it.

"Fred!" GoGo, Honey, and Wasabi yell, all of their voices laced with worry and fear.

That instantly breaks me from my thoughts. The Big Hero 6 rush over to him, leaving the Electric… Four to handle the R.O.T.E.s. Lucas gives me a curious look but once he sees Fred he gives me a sad look and a nod of understanding, but I barely notice it.

I look over to the others once we reach him. Honey gasps and covers her mouth with her hand while Wasabi has a horrified look on his face, and I'm sure mine's the same. GoGo has tears starting to form in her eyes.

From the waist down he is crushed under the heavy piece of equipment. The equipment that should have hurt me instead of him.

"I'm so sorry," I mutter to him. Then I hear a grunt of pain, and I feel a bit of hope rise within me.

Honey gasps, but this it's one of hope and happiness instead of fear and sorrow. "He's alive."

Fred looks up at us and gives a small smile. "Yep, can't get rid of ol' Fredzilla that easily," He starts to even laugh, but then he winces and pain becomes etched on his face. I grimace.

"Don't move," I say. Then I turn to Baymax. "Baymax, scan him and see what exactly are his injuries."

The robot does as told, scanning for Fred's injuries and trying to find ways to help heal them.

I turn to the Electric Four, who have their focus on the R.O.T.E.s.

"Guys, keep the R.O.T.E.s back, we're going to have to get Fred out of here!" I yell.

"No, Hiro," Fred protests, and once again winces, as if it's hurting him to even talk. "Go… go on without me."

"What?!" GoGo shrieks. "You just got crushed by who knows how much weight and you just want us to leave you?!"

"I'm womaning up," He says with a small grin, and GoGo glares at him. Then his face becomes serious. "Please, if you don't stop Krei now then it will start the time relapse, and we can't have that happening."

I feel a bit surprised at the sternness and seriousness in his voice. It isn't shown that often.

I open my mouth to tell him there is no way we're leaving him here, when Zoey's voice rings out to us.

"Uh, guys," She says as she pushes a R.O.T.E. off of her. "We need a little help here!"

"Please," Fred says. "Baymax will protect me I'm sure. Just go."

The others look at me expectantly, waiting for my disision on what we should do. I look over at Fred than upwards toward the time machine on the high platform. Then I look back at Fred then again to the machine until I finally lay my gaze on my friend.

It's like when I let Elanna go. She wanted me to go and defeat Krei and yet she died, because I let her go.

But then I remember, I didn't let her go. I had actually refused to let her go, and she still ended up dying, just so I would live. She did this so I could stop Krei and so I could make sure the time relapse didn't happen.

I turn to my team. "All of you, make sure the R.O.T.E.s stay away from the platform. I'm going after the time machine."

"What?!" They all seem to yell in unison, and I nod.

"Baymax," I say. "You stay with Fred. Try to get that off of him and then take him to a hospital."

"Alright, Hiro," Was his reply.

"But Hiro-" Honey starts to say.

"No," I interrupt. "Fred's right. We have to stop Krei now. We can't start the time relapse…" I take in a shaky breath as I stand. "And I can't have Elanna's death worth nothing."

Then I run off toward the stairs leading up toward the platform, blocking out all of their cries and protests.

I reach the top of the staircase and onto the platform. It's so close. I take a few steps toward it and almost break into a run but I'm rough shoved to the floor. I hit the ground with a thud but with quick instincts, quicker than ever before, I'm up on my feet and away from the R.O.T.E.

But then I see that it isn't a R.O.T.E. blocking my way to the machine. It was _him._

"Krei," I growl.

"Well, everyone is always just risking their life for you, aren't they?" He says with annoyance in his voice. But then a smirk appears on his face. "You're harder to kill than Electra was,"

"Leave her out of this," I say through gritted teeth. I start for the machine but a hand grabs my shoulder and before I can react I'm slammed into the ground.

In less than a second I'm back onto my feet, and I cast a glare at Krei.

"It must've been hard losing her," He says, and I can feel anger boiling in my veins. "If you had just joined me, she might still be alive, and your brother might still be alive as well." Then a wicked grin appeared onto his face. "Or maybe you didn't want your brother."

I blink as confusion swirls through me, but the anger makes it even worse. What is he getting at?

"Maybe you didn't want your brother to be alive because you knew, deep, deep down inside yourself, that Elanna loved your brother. That she loved Tadashi."

"Shut up," I say as my anger continues to rise. I now know what he's getting at, and I do not even want to think about something like that.

"You knew that you were always second choice, and if Tadashi were still alive and well, she wouldn't give you a second glance. She would've chosen him."

"Shut up!" I yell, my self control finally snapping, and I lunge for him.

Krei quickly sidesteps out of the way. And I lunge for him again, swinging out of pain and rage. Each time missing.

"I didn't join you because this is wrong," I say between pants, still swinging, unfortunately at nothing but air. "This is wrong and stupid and it's not going to work."

Suddenly I feel a hand connect to the side of my helmet and I hit the floor. The helmet flies off my head and across the platform before falling off and hitting the floor several yards below.

I'm kicked in the side several times, until it hurts to move. But still I try. I push myself up using my arms but a fist connects with my face and my head hits the floor. I grit my teeth in pain, but I'm kicked again.

"You could've been happy, Hiro," Krei says, kicking me again and again. "You could've done so much. You could've brought your brother back. You could brought you parents back. You could have saved Elanna. You could have kept her from becoming Electro Light."

He rears his leg back to kick me again, but I take this chance and hit his leg that he's using for balance out from under him. Something Elanna would have done.

Krei hits the ground and I quickly get up and back a few feet away. Krei growls in frustration before standing.

"No, I shouldn't have offered you a deal to help me," He says. "I should've killed you when I had the chance. Good thing I've got a time machine."

Then he lunges for me, but I move out of the way. He tries to punch but I block, and then I kick him hard on his side. Krei staggers backward, then grins before charging for me once more.

This time he hits me, knocking us both to the ground. I hiss as my back hits the platform floor, but that's all forgotten when Krei punches my face. I push him off of me and then deliver a few blows of my own before we both stand.

"You know, Hiro. You really are smarter than you look."

"If it came from anyone but you, I'd consider it a compliment," I say harshly.

"It's such a shame that I have to destroy such knowledge," He says.

"And it's such a shame for actually believe that will happen."

Then Krei lunges for me again, and deliver a kick to his chest before he can even try to punch me. He stumbles but doesn't fall, but he doesn't charge for me either.

"And one more thing," I say, "I know I'm second choice. Always known it. Didn't really I was second choice to my older brother, but I always knew she loved mission 772. And if I really could, I'd bring my brother back, even if it meant I couldn't have Elanna, because both of them alive and happy is enough for me."

Krei just rolls his eyes. "Oh, so touching," He says sarcastically. "Are you expecting me to cry?"

"No," I reply. "I'm not."

Then I charge for him. I throw a punch, but he blocks, and when he tries to punch I do the same. I kick when he tries to punch me, and then he punches my ribs hard. I stumble a bit, but I keep my footing. He tries to punch me again, but I duck, and then I shove my fist into his shoulder.

I hear a small cracking sound and hear Krei give a small cry of pain before his eyes become full of fury and rage. He hits me as hard as he has since he began to fight and I actually feel a bit dizzy, but before I can regain my senses, I'm punched again.

I hit the ground and wince as pain explodes behind my eyes. I try to push myself up but I'm kicked roughly in the side. Oh, great. This again.

I know trying to get up with him so near will only result in more kicks and blows, and I can't roll away without falling off the platform, and this time I don't have a Fredzilla suit to cushion my fall.

As I'm contemplating my next move I notice something, I haven't been kicked again. I look up at Krei who is shaking his head down at me, a look of disgust on his face.

"You are pathetic," He says with distaste. "You put up some sort of a fight, but I can't believe someone like you, someone who has some of their blood, could be so weak."

I blink and look at Krei with confusion. Who has some of their blood? Whose blood? What the heck is he talking about?

Krei must've seen the look of confusion on my face. He smiles.

"Wow, even in her death Elanna hasn't told you." A small yet evil smile appeared on his face as realization dawns upon him. Realization of what, I have no idea. But it's realization of something.

"Or maybe she didn't know." He laughed, and as anger filled through me onve more I try to push myself up, but Krei slams his heel into my spine, forcing me face down into the florr.

"And you believed she was so clever," He says with a chuckle. "Heck, even I thought she was clever, but she didn't see it. Even when the signs were so clear she didn't see it. In your brother I can understand but you, you even proved it when fighting the R.O.T.E.s. You proved it."

"What in the name of the Good God are you going on about?" I ask, and Krei laughs again.

"So many secrets have been kept from you, Hiro. What's wrong with one more?"

I give him a look that tells exactly what I'm thinking, but for some reason I find the need to say it anyway.

"You've lost your mind. You're crazy. Crazier than Elanna."

Krei's laughing immediately ceases, and he grabs my hair and forces me to look at those below me.

"No, Hiro. Do you know what's truly crazy?" He asks in a near whisper, his voice ragged and dark and evil. "It's the fact that your friends are out there, fighting and some even dying, just to stop me."

I watch as A R.O.T.E. knocks Honey to the ground, and her eyes widen in terror. I thrash about.

"No!" I yell.

Honey looks at me a second later, and then the R.O.T.E.s nails scratch across her face, and I realize if she hadn't turned to look up at me, the claw like nails of the agent would have went right into the blonde's skull.

She grabs a chemical ball from her purse and throws it toward the agent, making her stagger backward just long enough for her to be finished off, but it wasn't one of the Electric Five that approached the R.O.T.E., but someone from my own team: GoGo.

She stepped forward and then, standing over the R.O.T.E. with a look of hatred on her face, threw her electro mag-suspension disk at her skull, killing the R.O.T.E.

My eyes widen in horror of what I'd just seen. My friend, a member of the Big Hero 6, had killed someone. I stared at that spot for who knows how long, and I probably would have kept staring if Krei hadn't spoken and brought me out of my trance.

"You see, Hiro. This is crazy. Your friend that you've known for three years just killed someone, to stop me." Though I couldn't see his face, I could feel him smirking down at me. "And if you would have just joined me in the first place, none of this would have ever happened. And now you're going to watch them fall because we all know that eleven, no, make that ten, no wait, now it's nine because of the little stunt your friend pulled to save you from that equipment. There is no way nine people can fight against so many R.O.T.E.s, not forever." His heel digs harder into my spine as I struggle. "It's over. I win."

"I will never believe that," I say, still struggling.

"You have no power to stop me. Not now. You don't even know what you are."

Then I got an idea. I do have power. Power from a glove. A glove that belonged to a very important person.

Using all my strength, I push up against Krei's foot, and he had to pull back to make sure he didn't fall, and within two seconds, or maybe even less, I took one of my gloves off and slipped Elanna's on. With her power I could stop Krei. With her power I could stop all of this.

Krei smirks. "Well, you might just know something after all."

I outstretched the gloved hand toward him. "Yeah, guess I do," I say with a stern face.

He smiles at me wickedly, but I keep my face hard. This was what needed to happen. It had to be done.

"So tell me, Hiro, are you going to kill me like your friend killed the agent?" He asks. "Have you really strayed so far in the last three years? At first you didn't even let yourself hurt anyone, and yet here you are, and in a second I could be dead." Even with the smile on his face and the haughty ton in his voice I could see the fear in his eyes. The fear of what I could do. "Have you really changed that much?"

I'm silent for a second as I ask myself the same question in my head. Had I really changed that much? What was I becoming?

"Are you really becoming like them?"

I stiffen. Was I becoming like them? Like the Electro Lights? Being able to kill with a straight face? Was I becoming like Elanna?

I look at Krei intensely, and I see him flinch, and I almost smile. Almost.

"No," I reply coldly, and then I point my hand toward the machine, ready to shoot it with the electricity. To destroy it forever.

"No!" Krei yells, and he grabs my shoulders and tries to shove me to the ground. But the glove has given me more power. I'm stronger, and so I push Krei off of me, but what I didn't see is how close we were to the edge of the platform. His footing slipped. I could see the terror in his eyes as gravity started to wrap its hands around him.

I reach out my hands, trying to grab ahold of him but it was too late. His scream only lasted a few seconds before everything went silent. No more fighting us against R.O.T.E.s. No more anything. All that was there in the room was complete and utter silence.

And in the mist of here I stand, completely frozen. I wasn't sure how I sure feel. Happy because we won, sad because of so many deaths, confused because of what Krei had said-

"Hiro!" Honey cries as she, and the rest of the Big Hero 6 and Electric Four made their way to him on the platform. Even Baymax was carrying Fred up there.

"He-he slipped," I mumbled. "I-I didn't push him."

Honey walks toward me and pulls me into a hug, and as much as I want to, I can't seem to embrace her back.

"I know," She whispers, and when she pulls away she's smiling, but I can see tears are glistening her eyes. "We did it. We finally did it."

I smile at her and she hugs me one more time and pulls away, but then I give a worried glance over at Fred.

"How are you… you know. How bad are your injuries?"

Fred looks down sadly then sighs. "Baymax said there was really bad damage to my spinal cord, and he said I might not be able to walk again."

"We can conform this until a medical doctor examines him," Baymax says. "But the scanners are usually clear."

I look over at GoGo. "What about you? Are you okay?"

She looks down at her hands. Hands that had killed someone, and shakes her head.

"I-I don't know," She says, her voice wavering. "I don't know."

Sadness and guilt rush through me. All of this because of me and my need to make sure Krei was stopped. None of this is fair!

Fred getting hurt. GoGo hurting someone. Elanna dying. Even Tadashi dying. This isn't fair! I wish it had never…. Happened.

My gaze turns to the time machine, and I stare at it with awe instead of hatred. This could be the way to make things right.

My friends must have noticed my staring, because they are watching me with curiosity and a bit of fear.

"Hiro," Tony says cautiously, "what are you thinking?"

I turn to them with a small bit of hope inside of me.

Lucas shakes his head. "Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

"This could make everything right." I say quickly. "If we use if correctly."

"Hiro, no!" Summer says. "It'll cause the time relapse. None of us will remember."

"I'll remember," I say. "Elanna said that a genius could remember if they went back into the past." I gesture my hands over myself. "Well, I'm a genius."

"Hiro, that's just a guess. It might not be true."

"It's worth a try."

"No, Hiro, it's not," Wasabi says.

"Yes, it is." I look over at Fred. "He will never be able to walk again. We can change that." I then look over at GoGo. "You killed someone. We could make that never happen. If we could just go back a day then we-"

"Could bring Elanna back," Lucas interrupts, and I suddenly feel the words die in my throat. "Come on, we all know that's what you really want. To bring her back. But listen to me, Hiro, we can't."

"Why?" I ask. "Why can't we go and bring her back?"

"Because it would start the relapse."

"I don't care, we can stop it."

"We still can't do it."

"Why?"

"Because she was hurting!" Honey yells, and both me and Lucas stop and look at her. I can see tears flowing down her cheeks. She'd been thinking the same thing. She wanted to stop the death and pain too.

"Hiro," She says taking a step toward me. "Elanna was hurting. You heard her in that video. She had lost her bond. She was going insane. There wasn't anything you could do to stop it." She bit her lip as a small sob escaped her mouth. "If you bring her back, she'll spiral back down into darkness and insanity, and tell me, do you really want to put her through that?"

I don't answer.

"Do you?"

"I just miss her!" I yell, and my voice cracks as I feel my own tears start to fall.

Honey pulls me into another hug, but this hug was not of happiness, or celebration. But of sorrow, and mourning.

"I know," She whispers. "I know."

And then I realize. Elanna told me just before she died not to do something, and it was to not go back. She wanted to stay dead. I understood it all so clearly now. I pull away not really feeling any better, but some. I finally nod. "Okay, I won't do it."

But it hurts. I've lost someone very close to me, and this is the second time. I've lost two people I loved and cherished very much. Both of them died by the hands of someone else's ignorance and need for something more. One was for power. The other was for revenge. Both stupid and ignorant. The two lost were different, yet alike. One was pure and innocent, the other was tainted and haunted by the past. One had seen little pain and bloodshed, while the other had seen massacres, sometimes even participating in them. One had been hurt, while the other only did hurt. One more than family, one more than a friend. Both gave their lives in effort to save another. Both of them are gone. Both of them I loved and still do.

And it wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that I'd lose them both! Wasn't fair that I'd lost the two I'd cared about the most! It just wasn't fair!

"H-Hiro," Summer says so quietly I barely hear her. I look at my team and the Electric Four. All of them have wide eyes and pale faces, as if they'd seen a ghost. I quickly whirl around and in the shadows stands a girl. Her face his hidden, but by the way she stood so proudly, and that there was something wet on the floor I knew it had to be her. I just knew it.

"Elanna!" I yell as I race toward her and wrap my arms around her. I wasn't like the others who were frightened and confused. I was happy I had her back. My Elanna b-

"I'm not Elanna."

My eyes snap open as terror rushes through me. Suddenly, I'm thrown to the ground, and she rushes past me. I stand and yell at the others.

"Stop her before she gets to the machine."

Her voice was right. She wasn't Elanna. I was an idiot to believe so. It was Abigail. Somehow she had survived the fall, and the wet liquid I had felt wasn't water, it was blood.

Everyone sprang forward, trying to stop her but it was too late. She had already powered it up.

"Krei's dead but our plan is not," She declares proudly. Then she starts to push more buttons.

Wasabi, Lucas and Tony pull her away suddenly, but she doesn't kick or scream, she just smiles.

"It will be done soon," She says in a singsong voice.

"Hiro, stop the machine!" GoGo yells.

I race over to the machine and see the many odd shaped buttons and coding I didn't understand. I look at the date on the screen. It was set to go back more than a hundred years! I had to stop, and since I have no idea what I'm doing, I start to press each and every button I see, but still it doesn't power down.

"Get away!" I yell, we don't know what will happen to us if we're too close.

I look at the screen again, and I notice that the date has changed.

It has four different numbers.

_Three. Seven. Two. One._

That is when Abigail starts to thrash and scream.

"No, it has to be done in the right way! No!" But they don't listen, they just hold her in place.

"Everybody, run!" I yell. But I barely get to turn around and take two steps before a blinding white light hits and stays that way.

When the white light fades, I'm outside. And it's dark out. What happened?

My head hurts a bit, but I pushed that aside. What did happen? Then, information starts running into my head. My names Hiro Hamada. My friends are Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo, Fred, Baymax and… Elanna. And I'm seventeen years old…

Then it hits me. Everything that had happened. Time Machine. Double A. Electro Lights. All of it. Then another thing hits me. Where am I? And more importantly, when am I?

I look out at the cherry blossom trees and the small creek below the bridge I'm on. To my left I see a building that sort of looks like college dorm rooms. Wait a minute, I'm at SFIT! Strange, I haven't been here in almost two years. Or have I? None of that ever happened. Not one single thing. So, what exactly has and hasn't happened yet?

I look down at my arms. Man, they're scrawny. I need to lift weights or something. I look down at my clothes. That old hoodie I would wear to everything. As well as my Kaki pants and red shirt underneath the hoodie. Since I wore this outfit all the time, it doesn't help me understand when I am. So I shove my hands in my pockets and I feel something.

I pull it out and have to squint to see it through the darkness. It's my micro bot. But I wouldn't have that hear on campus usually unless…

I just gave my presentation. I just got my letter from Callaghan to join SFIT. This had just happened, even though really for me it was years ago, because I remember!

I tense as realization hits me. If I had just gotten the acceptance letter to join SFIT, and I'm standing out here, then that means…

"Welcome to the nerd school, nerd."

I jerk my head to the voice's direction, and my eyes widen and my mouth drops open as I struggle for words.

"T-T-Tadashi?"

**OOOOOHHHHH! Betcha didn't see that one coming! Again please forgive me for the late update and I hope you liked this one. Please tell me what you think of this chapter in a review. Thank you!**


End file.
